


Within Your Ocean Eyes

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 127,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: AU period piece set in our world where Killian is a pirate in the early 1800s and Emma is a local girl, who though an orphan is beloved by the people of her small town of Storybrooke Maine. Emma is a school teacher and Killian is the Captain of his ship. They fall madly in love despite staggeringly different ways of life, and become the stuff of legend.Warning: this story is over the top fluff with a dash of slowburn thrown in. There will be a happily ever after and it will be cutesy!





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey all! So as I am adding my old works from FF and Tumblr to AO3, I have quite a lot of posting to get done and some longer stories that will be more time consuming. This is one of those stories, but it also one of my favorite stories I have ever written. It was such a cool change from my usual fare, and to this day I get the sweetest comments and messages about it. I hope that if you have read this before you will enjoy a reread with me, and if you have never experienced 'Within Your Ocean Eyes' I hope you will love it even half as much as I do. Let me know what you think, and as always thanks so much for reading!_ **

Through the doorway of the Storybrooke schoolhouse, Emma looked out into the late April sunlight and smiled. The last of the winter’s snow had melted away over the past few weeks, and in its stead was green grass, the barest sprouting of leaves on the trees, singing birds, and a mildness that allowed her to leave her warmest wrap at home.

The children in her charge currently worked to finish up their morning lessons, all split into their individual segments by grade and aptitude level. This allowed Emma one of the few moments of reprieve she found during a busy school day. She loved this work and watching ideas connect and building blocks of learning come together for her pupils to be sure, but it was strenuous at times, and her workload had only increased after the new influx of citizens to the town last November.

Nearly six months ago, a terrible fire burned through a neighboring village just a few miles up coast from Storybrooke called Coventry, and though some people stayed in that general vicinity, trying to rebuild, most moved south and ended up here. As far as places to land when all hope seemed lost, Emma knew personally that Storybrooke was one in a million when it came to hospitality and quick neighborly affection. She’d landed here herself when she was just a small girl, orphaned and alone, but she’d never wanted for love or connection. The whole town in many ways became her family.

Since the Coventry fire, the town had done all it could to provide shelter and supplies and means for building new lives to its unexpected guests, and that included bringing in Coventry’s children to the school system here. The town officials expanded the wooden building and its faculties as soon as they could, and planned to bring a new teacher on to assist with the lessons. Emma expected her help to arrive in the coming weeks, but she thanked God every day that the children were so well behaved. Yes they were children, and none of them were perfect, but they were all together good and decent and kind. Emma just hoped they would always remain as such.

“Miss Emma, time’s up!” Emma smiled at the precocious six-year-old girl who’d reminded her of their schedule. She returned once more inside the classroom and checked around to make sure her students were all on the right track with their spelling and grammar. Finding them all well on their way, Emma shifted their attention to another subject.

“Today’s natural lesson will be on something you all know well, no matter your age, no matter your length of time in this school.” Emma wrote on the black board in front of her with chalk a fine white chalk, spelling out the word. Emma wrote only four of the letters before one of them guessed it.

“The Seasons!” Emma smiled turning back around.

“Exactly right. Now as you all know, we have four season cycles and they are called…”

“Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter,” the children chorused back.

“Right again. Now each season brings change to the world. The animals, the plants, the weather, it is all effected. Does anyone have an example of this they’d like to share?” Emma looked at the sea of raised hands and found with some surprise that one of her shyer students from Coventry had her hand raised. Grace Hatter didn’t say much, but Emma knew her to be a bright girl. For her to raise her hand willingly in class though was a big step in the right direction. 

“Grace.” The girl gave a wide smile.

“Pirates come at the end of winter and they only visit in the warmest of months. But Captain Jones says that if you go farther south, it stays warm longer, and that some parts of the world are warm all the time, with no winters or anything.” Emma often heard strange prattling and stories from the children in her tutelage, it was a hazard of her job, but this – _pirates_ – was something so far from her wheelhouse, she stood for a moment in shock. 

“What a lovely story, Grace, but I’m not sure it’s exactly true. Pirates don’t come to this part of the world.” The entire segment of students from Coventry protested her statement and all of them yelled over each other at once. Emma and the Storybrooke children looked on in confusion and wonder as they did so.

“Yes they do!”

“I’ve met _loads_ of pirates.”

“My mother’s pies are the best on the Eastern seaboard – she’s the only one with a pirate’s stamp of approval.” Emma finally shook her head and returned to her senses.

“You mean to tell me that you have all met pirates before in Coventry?” The children nodded and Emma looked to the oldest among them named Thomas for more information.

“The town has a deal with only one band of pirates. It’s always the same group of men, under the authority of Captain Jones.” Emma still couldn’t process fully but asked more questions all the same.

“And your parents are fine with you all meeting these men?” Thomas nodded but before he could speak, Grace spoke again, eager to explain.

“They live by a code of honor. Father says they were all sailors at one time or another, but now they live outside the law. They only steal from men with means, and then they share what they steal with people who need it. People like us.” What a fantastical idea. Pirates! And not just pirates, but pirates who took on the rich to help the less well off? It was straight out of the pages of a storybook.

“But now that we live here, we’ll likely never see them again. Captain Jones is a careful man, and once he finds Coventry is mostly gone, he’ll probably stop coming all this way up the coast. We were their last stop.” Thomas seemed sad at the prospect, and Emma felt a pang in her chest as well. It all sounded so sensational, she felt sad to think that she’d never experience it herself.

Regardless, Emma could not allow the rest of her day to slip by simply speaking of pirates. She redirected focus after a little work, and eventually reigned in her pupils once more. Her own mind, however, continued to wander, and in the recess of her consciousness she never stopped thinking about this intriguing Captain Jones and the pirates he commanded.

…………………..

“The entire town, Captain?” Killian nodded with a grim look on his face. His second in command, who went by the name of Smee, shook his head in shock. Killian understood how the older man felt. The people in Coventry may not have had much, but they were good, resilient folk with kindness enough to overlook this unruly band of pirate’s more… _unsavory_ acts. Not many places Killian visited supplied the same treatment.

Not that Killian wasn’t adamant that he and his men live by a code of honor, for he was. There was none of the typical styles of abuse and power mongering here amongst his crew and aboard his ship, merely a somewhat clouded register of what was right and what was wrong. Killian had long believed, ever since he was a boy, that rich men, who did nothing to aid the poor, were scourges on this earth. He’d suffered at the hand of such greed, and when given his chance to get out from under such a system he had. 

Killian originally hoped the military might give him more purpose and the chance to defend and help people, but greed had reached him there too, and after the untimely death of his elder brother, Killian realized it would be an inescapable part of life. If the system could not be undermined by working within it then, it could certainly be disrupted and thus was his call to piracy – stealing form rich men and power hungry Lords and sharing that wealth with places like Coventry.

“Nearly everything in the main square is gone, and the people have left. Just a few local fisherman remain.” At least no one perished in the flames. That was a real relief when Killian spoke with the men remaining.

“Where are they now?”

“About four miles south, a town called Storybrooke.” The citizens of Coventry found prosperity in this new place, one of the fishermen had even called it a haven, and Killian had to hope that was true. They were low on supplies and needed to restock as soon as could be or they would not make the trip down the coast easily.

“What a strange name.” Killian smirked at that. He’d thought the same upon hearing it, and he would know, he’d been all around the globe at this point, and it took a lot to surprise him anymore.

“Perhaps, but they all had only favorable things to say about the place.”

“What are your orders, Captain?”

“We sail for the port there and hope for the best. I don’t imagine the village would be manned by ay real resistance, and worst case we go the once and steer clear from now on.” Smee nodded and departed to give the orders, leaving Killian to stand alone once more. 

In his past decade sailing the high seas, Killian had faced numerous foes, and many a situation far stickier than this, but something in his gut told him that this moment was different. Rationally he mused that it was just the name of their new destination or the sadness of the circumstances, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was coming, not bad exactly, just different and important. The winds were shifting, and the sail back down the coast should be a smooth one, leaving him a dwindling window in which to collect himself and address his men. On the final stretch of the ride in, Killian called his attention to them though, raising his voice to convey his sincerity. 

“We know little of this town, men, but what we do know is that for many of the people here today, this will be their first time seeing pirates. For that reason, and because they have shown our friends such hospitality, we will _all_ be on our best behavior. No scuffles, brawls, scraps – if any of you so much as put a toe out of line while in port, it will not go well for you, I can promise you that.” Killian knew the threat was not necessary, his men were loyal and all of them were better than the common ruffian, but appearances must be maintained, and he liked to flex his more ruthless muscles every now and then. Good to stay fresh even in times of prolonged calm as they had celebrated recently.

“You’ve heard the Captain. Now get us into port.” Killian admired all the while how the coastline here had deep waters all the way to the shore, and a brilliant offsetting of beach and overlooks. The land was green here, lively though it had just past the winter thaws, and he felt a flutter of something like excitement the closer they got. Heaven knew why, but he eagerly awaited their landing all the same.

……………….

“Goodbye Miss. Emma!” Her final pupil called out to her as Emma felt the last bit of rigidity in her posture slide away. Another week finished meant that for the next few days at least she could relax. With the new signs of spring, Emma anticipated more enjoyment to be had outdoors, and she hoped she could convince some of her friends to resume their long walks through the woods to her favorite meadows once more. It had been too long since she’d had companions on those adventures, but she knew sunlight and mild weather would be all the enticement she’d need.

After closing up the school house and returning to the center of town, Emma lingered amongst the people, wanting just a bit more adult interaction before she returned to the house where she lived with Ruby Lucas and her Grandmother, the two people who’d taken her in when she’d arrived her years ago. At home, conversation was monopolized by Ruby about her engagement to the new town Doctor who’d come from Coventry, and while Emma was happy for her friend who was almost a sister to her, she could go without surmises on lace and wedding clothes and ceremonies just for a while longer.

Emma herself planned only to marry if faced with undeniable love. Nothing less could tempt her, and it was for this reason that at nearly three and twenty she remained unwed and without prospects. It didn’t sadden her though; Emma was surrounded by people who loved her, and at least here in Storybrooke, she knew she would be fine if romantic love never did come. It did get a little lonely though sometimes, when curled by the fire reading novels about romance when she didn’t have any herself.

Shaking off the longing sentiment, and reminding herself to be grateful for the things that she _did_ have instead of what she lacked, Emma continued onwards, expecting to see the usual characters milling about today. The citizens of Storybrooke were creatures of habit and so the buzz in the town square when she arrived, surprised Emma. Everyone was running about with such animation, it struck Emma as highly unusual.

“Emma, there you are!” Her friend Mary Margaret Nolan, the old school mistress said with relief in her voice as she stepped away from her husband David, the town sheriff. “Have you heard the news?” 

“No, has something happened?” Mary Margaret took Emma’s hand in hers and squeezed tight.

“Pirates are coming here… to _Storybrooke_.” Surprise was not the right word to describe the emotions flooding Emma. Anticipation, yes, but not surprise. The children had said now was the time this morning, and Emma had been toying with the idea all day that the pirates might come here instead. Mary Margaret though looked likely to faint.

“What my lovely wife has neglected to tell you is that we are assured by each and every businessman and woman from Coventry that the pirates are honorable and bring no trouble with them. Mary Margaret, though, has her doubts.” Emma smiled a little bit, trying to bite it back though in the face of Mary Margaret’s concern. Her friend’s tendency to worry was widely known about town, but Mary Margaret herself was in denial.

“If they’re such upstanding citizens, why refer to themselves as pirates?”

“Because that is what they are, Mary Margaret.” The comment came from Ruby who’d wandered down the street towards them and had a look about her that spoke to her knowing something more. “I just came from the general store, and heard a gaggle of the Coventry women speaking of Captain Jones. I believe the phrase they used was ‘incredible handsomeness wrapped tight in roguish authority.’ I can hardly wait to see such a fearsome man.”

“Don’t let Doctor Whale hear you saying such things, Ruby. A man could be driven to jealously for lesser declarations.” Mary Margaret harrumphed at her husband’s words.

“Well you’ll hear no such words from me, David.” Mary Margaret now placed her arm in David’s but still looked to Emma with some anxiety gripping her features. “Maybe you should stay home today, Emma, away from the eyes of the pirates.” Emma didn’t understand what her friend meant at all. 

“I beg your pardon?” Ruby muffled a laugh, and now Emma turned her attention there, seeking answers.

“I think our dear friend is worried that the pirates will take one look at your beauty and your lack of attachment and try to sweep you away with them on the ship.” Emma blushed as a flutter of something she couldn’t quite identify moved through her chest.

“I would worry even if she was engaged, just as I worry for you, Ruby, but I know there is no convincing you and so I haven’t bothered to try.” Ruby smirked.

“So Emma has rational good sense, and I am what? Guided only by the promise of a handsome face and a little adventure?” Mary Margaret blanched a little at the words.

“That’s not what I meant. I know you love the Doctor, but…” Ruby shook her head.

“But I’m still curious and will not be shuttered into my house when arguably the most exciting thing to ever happen in this town comes to pass. You’re right, but it’s safe. Our new neighbors have assured us and I trust them. Besides, Emma must come, for how would she ever face her students tomorrow having not seen the pirates herself?” Emma smiled at that, finally a good excuse to see them. She’d been searching her mind for a way to not seem incredibly eager and a little bit reckless, and Ruby, wonderful as she was, had just given her that justification.

“It will all be fine, Mary Margaret, and just think the stories we will have to tell you later.” Her friend was hardly appeased, but eventually nodded, signaling the worst of her fears were behind them. With that, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan took their leave and Emma and Ruby were left to their own devices in the center of the courtyard.

“How far away are they?” Emma asked, only just realizing that she had no idea when they’d be here.

“The harbor master said within the hour but that was some time ago.” Emma’s whole body buzzed with adrenaline. She ran her hands down the soft material of the plain green dress she’d worn today and wished she had something nicer on, only to realize how ludicrous the thought was. Surely the pirates didn’t care if she had her new or old frock on, and despite Mary Margaret’s fears, none of them were here to sweep her away to a life of escapade on the high seas. But part of Emma almost wished that they were here for such things. It felt as if a part of her soul long dormant had been awakened by the intrigue of such a life, and now she could hardly wait to see the men who lived it each and every day.

………………

The first thing Killian noticed once off his ship was the incredible craftsmanship of these docks, and the picturesque nature of the town he could see off in the distance. The second was the eager populous awaiting him. There were many a familiar face here by the docks and Killian was glad to see that. Among them was a man he considered more than a trading liaison but a friend. His name was Jefferson and he ran the general store in Coventry. He currently waited by the end of the docks with his daughter Grace on his shoulders. Killian watched the young girl scurry down to stand on her own two feet and as he approached she ran to give him a hug. The affectionate gesture was unexpected but not unpleasant. 

“Quite a welcome you’ve given me, lass.” Grace just smiled up at him before returning to stand by her father. 

“I told Miss Emma about you today because I knew you would be here soon.” Killian looked to the girl’s father for translation. 

“We had worried that you may not come this season, but Grace and the other children informed their school mistress about your tradition of coming to port in Coventry just this morning.” Killian nodded, wondering what that poor woman must have thought when she’d heard about pirates.

“We almost didn’t but supplies are running low, and there’s enough repairs for my men to handle before a longer voyage that we needed a day or two somewhere.” Jefferson smiled thoughtfully.

“All things considered it’s a good place to stop. Our sheriff is a good man, who’s even been so kind as to take the rest of the day away from the fray of town so as not to trouble you or your men.” Killian raised a brow at that. 

“A trusting man, then?” Jefferson nodded turning around and leading Killian down the docks. Killian greeted many of the other townspeople, but continued to listen to Jefferson.

“With good instincts too. Our word was enough to prevent any sort of resistance to your coming. Though his wife was less than thrilled, and for a woman who prides herself on propriety it was a sight to see her react so poorly.” Killian smirked. He’d have liked to see that, if just for a laugh.

“And the rest of the town?” Jefferson looked about the town square they were approaching.

“Skeptical but open. They’ve welcomed us here with open arms and hearts, and are willing to take on another unexpected turn of events.”

Killian was about to reply when he noticed the shape of two women across the way from him. One was a striking brunette, dressed in fine clothes with a ready smile, but it was her companion who completely enthralled Killian. All he could see was the mysterious woman’s golden hair, which was only half up despite his knowing full well that she was a woman. Killian’s fingers itched to run through the strands that hung about her shoulder, to see if they felt as silky as they appeared, and so he balled up his fists. It shone in the light, filling his person with warmth as if she were the sun itself.

The woman filled out the simple green dress she wore to perfection, with creamy skin that he saw just enough of underneath the modest cut. But her face truly held him captive when she turned towards him, with full lips he’d like to taste, a pert little nose with a smattering of freckles and eyes so green, they seemed more like precious gems than the common facial feature. She’d yet to see him, but suddenly it was all that Killian wanted in the world. To be seen by such a woman would be enough happiness to last him a good long while. 

“Miss Emma!” The woman looked from her companion to the source of her name, who Killian only recognized as Grace when she – _Emma_ – greeted her with nothing but loveliness. 

“Hello there, Grace. Mister Hatter.” Emma’s eyes moved to Killian’s and he watched her shock, but there was something more there, something a lot like interest. A blush crept over her cheeks and her mouth opened slightly as her friend came up beside her once more.

“Miss Swan, Miss Lucas. This is Captain Killian Jones.” Emma stayed quiet but her friend grinned widely.

“Well I’ll be. The rumors are true, and they do not disappoint, do they Emma?” Emma tore her gaze from Killian himself to shoot a look at her friend, and the moment without her looking at him caused him physical bodily pain. It was instantly soothed when her voice wafted over to him again, a mix of warmth and a subtle smokiness that made her even more appealing.

“Pardon my friend, Captain. Storybrooke doesn’t see many changes to the status quo and your arrival constitutes a substantial alteration.” This place might live in a circular kind of fashion, but the woman before him had completely transformed Killian’s own world in just a matter of minutes. Everything else he’d ever known paled in comparison as if he’d lived two phases of his life before and after meeting her. 

“Not a bad one, I hope.” Killian nearly cursed aloud at how ridiculous he sounded - too eager, and too desperate for more words from her. The smile she gave him, the one that lit up the whole entire world, made the embarrassment worth it though. She gave a slight shake of her head.

“Technically that remains to be seen. Do you intend to do any harm or cause any problems for the people of this town or their property?” She tilted her head to the side, a light in her eyes so endearing he took a half step closer to her without even meaning too. 

“Be warned, Captain Jones, that my friend Emma can scent out a lie better than anyone else I’ve ever met.” Jefferson laughed at Miss Lucas’ claim.

“It’s true, I’ve seen it done many a time at the school house.” Killian’s eyes remained on Emma’s.

“You have my word that no disadvantage to this town or its people shall come from me or my men, Miss Swan.” Her eyes took him all in once more and he’d never felt so on display in all his days of living more. Finally she nodded, and he felt he’d past some sort of test which filled him with elation.

“Right then. Well we best be off.” Miss Lucas’ words caused another strike of loss to shoot through Killian. With little more than a ‘ _goodbye’_ and a small curtsy, Emma was leaving him and taking with him that immense sense of pleasure that just standing in her presence had brought him. He desired her to be sure, but he also had an urge to protect her. He had no claims to Emma, but he felt in his heart that she was his, or at the very least that he was hers. 

“Father, why is Captain Jones looking at Miss Emma like that?” Grace whispered, loud enough for Killian to hear, as he watched Emma continue down the street. 

“That, my dear, is the look of a man lost to love.” Jefferson would find no argument on that truth from Killian. Emma Swan must be some sort of witch for the spell she’d put him under, but hell if he cared. She was perfection, and he would be damned if he went without seeing her for the whole month.

“We’ll stay the two days and return in a fortnight, instead of our usual month.” Killian didn’t need to look at Grace or Jefferson to know they must both be grinning. He couldn’t help the smile that toyed at his lips himself. Whatever it took, he would see Emma again soon, and he knew that when he did, that same bubbling of joy would return to soothe his blackened but still hopeful heart.

**_Post-Note: Okay so there we have it. I can't believe it's been two years since I first wrote this story, but every time I come back to it I am instantly filled with the same happiness I had when writing it. It's a fluff-fest with slow burn and every good thing, and honestly, I am so excited to keep on reading. Thank you all again for joining me and have a lovely rest of your day!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello lovely readers! I am so glad that so many of you have decided to join me for a reread of this story, and really appreciated all of the lovely feedback here and on Tumblr. Today's installment picks up the day after chapter one, after Emma and Killian’s first meeting. We will get some insight into Emma’s feelings on Killian, pining on either side of course, and then another encounter between the two. We are deep within the trenches of fluff for this story, and won’t earn any M rating for a while yet, but I promise cuteness and a nice change of pace from all my other fics. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_ **

The constant pitter patter of her fluttering heart should have been a most unsettling thing for Emma, for she’d never felt anything like it in the whole of her life, but instead she strangely kept smiling because of it. All through the rest of yesterday and last night, Emma was gripped with the same feeling, and upon waking up this morning, none of the crackling energy sparked by meeting Captain Jones had disappeared. She felt lighter and yet somehow more anxious than ever before. Her emotions scanned every possible feeling and she felt a jumbled mess of expectation and anticipation.

Maybe it was his eyes, the piercing blue ones that had help her captive while they spoke, and proceeded to haunt her when she left him. She’d felt the weight of their stare, and inexplicably sensed that he saw her, and not the modest schoolteacher that she was to the rest of the world, but the woman beneath. Did he see the attraction she felt, and the fear that followed in its stead, not of him of course, but of the fact that he might ruin all her sensibilities about love and marriage? He was a pirate, a man devoted to the sea and to a life outside the law, but no average citizen had ever effected her this way, and she’d made that sacred vow in her heart that said only love would be enough for her to settle down. Still, the butterflies and yearning and the bolt of recognition even though they’d never met that came from their chance encounter in the square all appeared to be signs that Cupid may finally have set his sights on Emma Swan.

“Emma, you’re a thousand miles away,” Emma jumped at Mary Margaret’s censure. She’d been so wrapped up in thoughts of Captain Jones and what her response to him might signal that she was neglecting her visiting friend. Though her thoughts were more like three miles away at most, they certainly were not here, and that was poor manners indeed.

“I apologize, it must just be the spring air.” Emma reached for the coffee to refresh Mary Margaret’s cup and looked over to Ruby who gave a slight nod, informing Emma that she would like some too. Thank God for Ruby, who managed to redirect Mary Margaret’s skepticism elsewhere.

“You know by now, my dear, how Emma gets this time of year. She is a creature of the natural world, and sometimes it surprises me that we can keep her in civilized society at all. She would rather search the woods and the sea for signs of magic.” Emma smiled, unable to argue with the assessment. 

When she’d first arrived in town as a young girl, Emma had been consumed for years with ideas of fairies and mermaids and witches and ghouls. She had come to Storybrooke illiterate, but had taken to reading like a fish to water, and very quickly immersed herself in the world of prose and fiction. Luckily for her, their town was progressive enough to allow for a sort of citizen’s library, in which everyone’s owned books were archived and labeled and fellow citizens were allowed to solicit the borrowing of these bound manuscripts. Emma was easily the most avid participant, and now one of the greatest collectors of books herself.

Emma found in folklore and fairy tales especially, a narrative that gave her hope, where hope had been scarce for her before. She remembered very little of her parents, or where she’d come from, and at first had been so sad to think she was an orphan, at least until she discovered that it was often the lost and the lonely who got to live the most amazing adventures and earn their happily ever afters. Emma had read such stories so often, that as a child she’d hardly known what was her real life and what was the makings of her own imagination. Sometimes that habit of getting lost in her own thoughts still got her in trouble, clearly.

“I do, I guess I keep supposing you’ll grow out of it, though perhaps you shouldn’t. This sort of restlessness is a part of you, and I dare say your future husband will love it.” The coffee that Emma attempted to swallow went down the wrong passage at the words, and as the vision of Killian’s cerulean eyes returned to her mind. She tried to recover quickly, but both of her friends still stared, Mary Margaret with questioning, and Ruby with humor.

“I have no intentions of marrying right now,” Emma said when she’d finally found her voice again, and Mary Margaret waved her hand at that, as if shooing away the folly that Emma could ever live without matrimony. Her friend’s conversation then turned instead to the newest town development and Mary Margaret’s own worst worry – the arrival and continued presence of the pirates.

“I actually was rather taken with them, especially their Captain.” Mary Margaret went slack jawed at Ruby’s words.

“You met him?” Ruby smiled happily, though Emma could see in her eyes that she was purposely egging Mary Margaret on. This would likely end badly.

“We both did, didn’t we Emma?” Emma glanced at Ruby, a silent warning that she was playing with fire by riling Mary Margaret up and then metaphorically throwing Emma to the wolves, but she nodded.

“We did. He is a good friend of Jefferson Hatter, and his daughter Grace was eager to make the introduction so as to prove to me that pirates do indeed travel this far north.” Emma and Ruby watched as Mary Margaret fanned herself. 

“He is quite possibly the most dashing man I have ever seen. Whatever a pirate captain ought to be, he is surely that, but somehow more refined. I looked at him and was surprised and comforted that I had not been so far off the mark all the same.” Mary Margaret shook her head at Ruby’s assessment.

“Tell me, Emma, what was he _really_ like, for you I know will be honest with me.” Emma looked into her friend’s pleading gaze and straightened up some, steadying herself to make an assessment. 

Emma would never lie to her friends, but she struggled to know how much she should say. It hardly seemed practical or necessary to tell them that she was so wrapped up in Captain Jones she’d hardly slept a wink, and couldn’t seem to stave away day dreaming longer than a few minutes at a time. He was fast consuming every thought and every action, but admitting that would send Mary Margaret into a nervous tizzy and Ruby into an enthusiastic frenzy. This was a fine sort of tight rope she must maneuver now. 

“He was well mannered, and I could see in him the lingering of those military days that our neighbors mentioned. But he is rough too, not just in his clothes but in his person, as if he’s seen a good number of things in this life and has somehow come through the other side of them, still whole but changed.” Emma wondered if aside from the wonders of the world, Killian had ever known actual loss or pain. She thought perhaps she saw some, underneath those beautiful, rugged layers of outlaw authoritativeness, but she couldn’t be sure. She craved closeness enough to know for certain, but feared that impulse all the same. 

“Well that’s… an _interesting_ analysis of his character, though I hardly think one can know something like that from one meeting. And I dare say that is likely all there shall ever be.” Mary Margaret’s words could either be viewed as a means to convince her friends or her self, but the idea that Emma would never encounter him again cut her to her core. She hated to think life would send her this man only to take him away before she could know him, and truly see if their spirits were as kindred as she believed them to be.

_I need more time_ , Emma thought to herself, almost spilling the words into the air around them, but managing just as they were on the tip of her tongue to refrain. As the rest of Mary Margaret’s social call passed by, Emma remained subdued, quieter than normal, but it was either that or risk spilling everything to her friends, and she couldn’t bring herself to do that, not when she couldn’t make heads or tails of all these feelings on her own yet. About ten minutes later through, Mary Margaret stood up, announcing she should leave. 

“There are no doubt many others who are wondering where David and I were yesterday, and I feel it’s my duty to assure them that our absence doesn’t mean my husband will abandon his obligations. If I catch but one whiff of wrong doing on any of their parts, I will see that he prosecutes the offenders to the full extent of any sheriff justice he can.” Ruby placed a hand on Mary Margaret’s arm, a gesture of attempted calm.

“I think it far more likely that instead of grievances you will collect more stories like ours, of surprise and delight, Mary Margaret. Just try and keep an open mind, please.” Mary Margaret nodded before giving them both a hug good bye. She held Emma a little closer and a little longer though until Ruby made mention of it.

“I just worry with your golden hair and kind eyes Emma, that you will attract one or more of these men and drive them to something inappropriate. These are not gentleman, and so their attentions may not be as restrained as the other men who’ve fallen in love with you.” Emma groaned aloud at that. 

“I’d almost prefer a scoundrel to some of those ‘gentleman.’ But before you fret any longer, I will be fine. I am more than capable of protecting and defending my own honor.” Resigned, Mary Margaret took her leave as her friends waved her off at the front door. When she was out of sight, Emma drooped onto the doorway, allowing herself a bit of slouching that Mary Margaret never gave way too. It was so exhausting to be so good and proper all the time, though Emma knew her friend meant well.

“Do you think she’ll ever come around?” Ruby asked, with a good amount of humor in her voice and Emma shook her head.

“She will, but in her own time. Until then, her husband may police this town, but Mary Margaret will execute her own force on matters of decorum and polite society.” 

“Lord, help us.” Both Ruby and Emma laughed at that, and Emma felt lighter in a way, at least until she caught Ruby staring at her with a sincere curiosity in her eyes. Perhaps this would be the moment when they discussed among themselves the interaction between her and Captain Jones, for they had not gone into detail since the interlude, but in the end Ruby just smiled and reached back inside the doorway for her shawl.

“How about a walk? I have a mind to go and see my Doctor, and as you know his house is just on the way to the overlook.” That sounded like a fantastic idea to Emma, and so she too grabbed her shawl and made quick work of changing to thicker boats that would make for an easier walk though any mud or muck that might come along the way. Emma so needed the fresh air, and who knew, maybe she would see a certain Captain. Since Doctor Whale’s home lay in the heart of Storybrooke’s center, there was a chance, and just that bit of potentiality sent Emma’s heart sputtering spastically all over again.

………………

The work to secure the _Jolly’s_ integrity in the portion of the ship that had been injured in the last storm they’d sailed through was grueling, requiring every part of Killian to strain with the effort of repair, but it did nothing to cool down the thoughts that had bombarded him since meeting Emma. A full day later, and his fascination with her had only strengthened.

Five minutes, that was all the time he’d spent in the beautiful and captivating Emma Swan’s physical presence, but in that brief window, he’d sketched her likeness on his heart and in his mind, and the image of her had followed him around all day and all night. He was heaving with exertion, worn down to the bone from the sheer amount of force needed to make these repairs, but it did nothing to deter him. His mind still wandered, wondering about each and every little thing there was to know about her. Was she out on this fine spring day, enjoying the sun where as he was damn near melting away in it, or was she bound indoors? Did she have companions with her, or was she left alone to her own thoughts as he was to his?

Every slam of Killian’s hammer, every fragment of wood he ripped away to then replace, just barely registered in a haze of thoughts of Emma. She was a most intriguing woman, clearly well spoken, bloody brilliant, and intuitive if the claims about her ability to snuff out a lie had been true. But there was more to it than that, as if under those outermost layers lay an entirely different woman, one just as enthralling as the one she presented to the world. She carried herself as any respectable lady should, yet he’d seen in those green eyes a spark that though hidden under the surface, stood to ignite him if left unchecked. He wondered what she’d look like away from a world of rules and decorum, left to her own devices and to carve out her own freedom. Would she enjoy such as a life, as he did? Or did her heart lie here, with the sameness and the predictability of society? Killian didn’t have the answers, but the questions continued to swirl around within his mind for hours.

“I apologize for doubting you earlier, Captain.” The words from Smee came from behind Killian, and the man offered Killian a spare rag to wipe away the sweat on his face. He’d lost his jacket and vest some time ago, but still the sweat clung to him. His second in command was no doubt referring to Killian’s insisting he could accomplish this job alone, when in past it should have taken at least five men. Funny how much productivity could come from attempting to make sense of one’s feelings.

“It’s nothing, Smee.” Smee held his tongue for a moment at Killian’s off handed response but continued on with what prompted him to address the Captain in the first place.

“Jefferson and the men we sent to procure the supplies are expected in the next ten minutes or so, sir.” Ah, so this was a warning that if he had any intentions of regaining some sense of respectability and formality that he should compose himself. In past Killian might have waved Smee off, insisting that it did not matter, but then a thought struck him – what if Emma made her way down to these docks or into his presence. Even if the chances were slim, they were enough to convince him to clean off and redress once more, and hastily he did so. 

By the time Killian returned to the docks, the blinding sun had hidden itself behind a soft white cloud, and he could make out more of the world around him. He took in the coastline, only for his gaze to fall upon a figure in the distance. He could tell it was a woman, even from how far away she was, and that she was alone up there, staring into the ocean, or perhaps at his boat. When the sun peaked from the clouds then, it was as if it fought its way through just to brighten her up, and with the assistance of the light, Killian saw the telltale glint of golden hair that set his heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

“Something caught your eye, Captain?” Killian ripped his glance from the maiden he knew instinctively was Emma and saw a smirking Jefferson looking at him as his men watched him from behind.

“Fuck off, Hatter.” Jefferson let out a raucous laugh and shook his head as Killian instructed his men to load the goods onto the ship in it’s usual places under Smee’s orders.

“I am glad now that I didn’t bring Grace, though she did plead with me for at least half an hour.” Killian smiled in spite of himself, for he was fond of the girl and had been since meeting her when she was but a baby. Her mother had died in childbirth, and despite his heartache, Jefferson had rallied for his daughter. He was a good man, and an excellent father, but often times where Jefferson went, Grace followed. It was strange then that she hadn’t been here now. 

“Didn’t want to have her send us off this time?” Killian asked and Jefferson shook his head, now looking over the improvements Killian had made to the ship. 

“Not at all. I just thought it very likely that you would make your way back into town. Something tells me staying away would be impossible for you now.” Killian did his best to mask his bit of embarrassment at being so openly infatuated with Emma, but he crossed his arms across his chest. Jefferson merely continued on. “Emma Swan is quite a woman, sought after by many men here. She will make someone a lovely wife someday.”

Killian bristled at the idea that she should ever belong to anyone. He knew the way this world worked, and what was expected of wives – they were confined to the home and expected to just go about serving their husbands and keeping the house and raising children. But Emma deserved so much more than to be someone’s trophy. She was an angel, a miracle, and he would be damned if he ever saw her settle for a marriage of convenience or simple contentment. Only a man who loved her with passion, who would protect her at all costs, and who would still allow her to be the woman she was could even begin to be worthy. Even then, Killian didn’t think he’d let a man near Emma without going throw him first.

“Settle down, Jones. Emma might be a good catch, but she also knows her own mind, and has no problem rebuffing the advances of the men who throw themselves at her.” Killian raised a brow.

“You certainly seem to take an interest in her.” Jefferson grinned, knowing he’d finally drawn Killian out. Killian’s hands balled into fists despite himself.

“Emma is the closest thing my Grace has to a mother, and is the one woman in her life to give her example. She has been very good to her, but if you’re worried that I have any interest in pursuing Emma for myself, then you may relax. She is a friend, nothing more.” Killian let out the breath he’d been holding and his arms returned to his sides.

“I don’t suppose you’d give me the names of the men who fancy her so I could handle them myself.” Again Jefferson laughed, slapping a hand on Killian’s shoulder as they took their leave of the ship for one last jaunt into town. Officially it was to say goodbye to Grace and some of the others he knew from Coventry, but Killian prayed for the first time in a very long time, imploring the Gods to give him just another moment with Emma too. Maybe then getting on his ship and sailing away wouldn’t feel so fundamentally wrong to him.

………………

In the end, the briskness of Emma’s walk from her home, into town and then up the hill and through the woods to the overlook did little in the ways of clearing her mind, even if being outdoors did give her a bit more peace. Every bird song, and whistle of wind, and sighting of the newly returned wildlife held an underlying spark of emotion. Her jumbled up senses brought about by the presence of one dashing pirate captain managed to seep into everything and anything Emma came into contact with, and her very familiar trek to one of her favorite perches along that grassy knoll felt like a new adventure because of it.

_The Jolly Roger_ was a glorious ship, and it had been so prominently on display from where she’d been, that Emma couldn’t help but study it. From the distance she was away, she couldn’t see the details, but knew without a doubt that it was as stately and well crafted as she imagined. It appeared by all accounts to be a vessel worthy of any band of men, pirate or otherwise, and she liked to think that such a ship had a Captain like Killian Jones. She didn’t know very much about him, but what she did know she liked, and she was choosing to follow her instincts that he was indeed a good and honorable man. They very rarely led her astray, and while at the overlook, she’d decided to follow them, wherever they may lead her.

Wrapped up as she was in the continuing thoughts of Killian and his ship, and how everything had changed in such a short time for her meeting him, Emma failed to recognize that someone else was walking on the same path as her, approaching from the other way. It wasn’t until she’d nearly run into them that she looked to see it was Captain Jones himself. When their eyes met, she stumbled a bit, and his hands came out to steady her. One had landed at her hip, warming her through the thick fabric of her yellow dress, but the other held her arm, just below the sleeves of her gown, and where his skin touched hers, her flesh tingled as pleasure spiraled through her from that spot.

“Swan,” he said, with surprise and widening eyes before he gruffly cleared his throat. “I mean, _Miss_ Swan.”

“Captain,” her breath sounded so airy, as if she’d just been running when she’d done nothing more than leisurely stroll. He overwhelmed her in a way that she couldn’t possibly begin to describe. His dark hair looked wet, as if he’d washed but recently, and his face was tanned a bit more from the day outdoors. He smelled of the sea and the sun, and his touch spoke of his hard work, his hands calloused but not rough. Killian smiled at her, his thumb absently running along the inside of her forearm where he still held her and she felt the subtle motion simultaneously tearing her apart and putting all her broken pieces back together. 

“Are you alright?” She nodded, but hell if she really knew. She was so altered in his presence, and yet vulnerably herself. She felt on display, but safe all at once, and she could stare into those eyes of his forever. They were the color of the ocean on a sunny day, and she would happily swim in them forever.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t expect to see you.” Too late she realized she said _him_ , and not anyone, and her cheeks flushed. She wondered if he knew that she’d been thinking of him, and then she wondered if he’d thought of her at all. She cast her eyes towards the ground, slightly mortified and stepped back from his embrace. The sense of loss that stabbed at her heart when she did so could not be overlooked, but must be overcome. 

“It is a pleasure, at least on my end, that we should meet again.” Emma’s eyes flew back up to his. 

“I suppose you’ll be shipping off soon.” He winced a bit, or maybe she imagined it but he made a sort of bow to her.

“Aye, my lady.” Her whole body warmed when he called her ‘ _his_ ,’ even if it was a common turn of phrase. “I was actually on my way to give the orders to depart just now.”

“Will you return again?” He studied her while nodding. 

“Yes, in a fortnight’s time.” Emma smiled, thrilled to know he would be back. This was not goodbye forever then.

“Good.” The look of happy surprise on his face made Emma feel powerful and eased some of her nagging self doubt away. 

“You’ll be happy at my – I mean _our_ – return, love?” The affectionate term, even if it took liberties, made her insides flutter.

“I tend to be in favor of anything that make my students happy, Captain.” His eyes lost some of their hope and so she quickly supplemented. “ _And_ I will be glad to see that you are all safe again. If you time it right, you may be here when the wild flowers bloom, and there is arguably no more wonderful time to be in Storybrooke than then.”

“As a creature of the sea, I would hardly know where to find such beauty.” Emma knew they were talking about the springtime blossoms, but she almost felt that he was talking about her under the intensity of his gaze.

“Luckily for you, we are acquainted, and I know every meadow and every glen this part of the world has to offer.” He grinned again, and it nearly took her breath away. 

“You would show me yourself?” Emma realized that her idea lacked propriety, but she didn’t care, and she doubted the people of Storybrooke really would either. Still she came up with a solution that might grant her coverage. 

“I was planning to take the children on such a trip. What does one more pupil in my ranks really matter?” He laughed at that, a throaty chuckle that washed over Emma like the sweetest music might. 

“You know, I was never the most studious of children, but then again, I never had a teacher like you.” Further down the path, Emma heard the happy laughter of little ones, and sighed. They had a moment, maybe two before they were discovered here, and so this interlude must end, even if she hated to let it. “I suppose that is my signal to return to the docks.” Emma nodded, though her throat constricted at the thought of him leaving at all.

“Safe travels, Captain.” Emma said, extending her hand to his. It was unusual, for a man and women so little acquainted to shake hands, but Emma didn’t care. She wanted one last rush before he left. He surprised her though, taking her hand and lifting it to kiss with the lightest touch of his lips against her knuckles. His hand then held hers a second longer than it should before he stepped back. 

“Goodbye, love.” Emma watched him walk down the path, and didn’t tear away her gaze until the four children she anticipated came calling her away with stories of their day away from the schoolhouse. Where she’d been planning to return to town, the children, wanted to return to the overlook to watch the pirates leave, and Emma couldn’t resist the chance to do the same.

In the end, Emma remained out there on the green far longer than any of her young charges, keeping her eyes trained on his ship as it made its way further and further away. She thought all the while of the beguiling way Killian had wormed his way into her heart in so short a time, and how she wasn’t actually opposed to it. If anything, she felt excited and hopeful about what life might bring when he returned to her once more.

………………

Hours later, long after the sun had dipped below the horizon, and the day had turned to night, Killian remained on the upper decks of the Jolly. Most of his men, aside from the night crew steering them down south were in their quarters asleep, but not Killian. He needed air, craved some semblance of open space, as if being within the four walls of his cabin would suffocate him somehow. Instead of staring up at the starry sky, or the full moon though, his attention remained fixated on his right hand that now felt branded where it had touched Emma.

It was ludicrous by some estimations, just how much Emma affected him. She was by no means the first beautiful woman he’d met or spent time with, but she was the first who’d captivated him as more than a warm body and a bit of conversation. Emma overshadowed any other woman of his acquaintance effortlessly and made him want more than an hour by her side. Any time he closed his eyes he saw her, his mind taking their few moments together and creating entire scenes they might still yet have. She’d mentioned wildflowers, and now he envisioned her surrounded by them on all sides, nymph-like and uninhibited. Some of his imaginings remained pure as those did, but most were quickly devolving into thoughts beyond what a good man would dream up.

Flashes of touching her more, exposing more of her creamy skin for his perusal, plagued him. He dreamed of what it might be like to kiss her full lips or pull her further into his arms. His fingers itched to strip away the yellow dress she’d worn today, so he could see and subsequently worship all of her and while these musings aroused him to no end they also infuriated him. He was supposed to be in control of himself, but all semblance of will power was lost now. Emma deserved better than his salacious thoughts, but they came so naturally, he couldn’t ward them off.

Distance did nothing to dull her impact on him either, and if anything, Killian feared he’d struggle to rise up and meet his duties and intentions in the next two weeks. He was already working towards seeing her again, and would greet each day and bid it farewell merely in hopes that the time to meet Emma again would come, but that would starkly contrast his previous pattern of living. Killian Jones was a man of the present, unwilling to delve back into past pains, or look too far into the future. Now though, he wasn’t so sure, because scattered in those imaginings were the inklings of a future, a gloriously happy one with Emma at his side.

Could he even have that kind of life though, a man like him who was on the run from numerous forces for his banditry? A ship was surely no place for a woman like Emma, and yet life on the sea was all that Killian knew. What else did he have to offer other than his skill as a sailor and the Jolly Roger itself?

_My heart_ , the voice in his head replied and Killian sighed, knowing that the heart in question already belonged to her. Now he just had to figure out if it could ever be enough.

**_Post-Note: There we have it! Chapter two of Within Your Ocean Eyes is here, and I must say, I am really liking all the pining. I like a slow burn every once in a while, as long as you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the couple will end up together in the end, and in this story they of course will. Thanks again for reading and I hope you all have a lovely Saturday!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Okay so here we are, back with another chapter of this fun little fic. I just want to start by saying that I_** **do _understand traveling by ship takes far longer than I am allotting for in this story. Two weeks would not get you very far by boat, and yet… this is all made up, so I’m pretending it’s possible to go very far distances even if it’s not. Please bear with me, I promise it’ll be more fun if we just edit that element of reality a bit. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_**  

Every month, there came an evening in which many people from all over Storybrooke gathered together for a meeting. It was at this venue that issues and new town needs were discussed and assessed, with each citizen having a chance to speak their peace about every going on if they so wished. Men, women, young people and old all had the right to attend, and the right to speak their mind within the hall where the meeting took place. This month’s gathering would be no different, except that already attendance was nearly double its usual numbers and there were still a few minutes to pass before the start of the assembly.

“You know why they’re all here,” Ruby whispered beside Emma. “They want to know more about the pirates and about Captain Jones.” 

Emma’s heart raced at the mention of his name but she kept her face impassive, trying not to give away how much he’d come to mean to her in the past few weeks. It was insane really, to think that he’d stayed so prominently in her mind while being gone. She’d lived years before knowing him, but the hollow loneliness of her life was deafening since he’d departed, and she could hardly wait to see him again.

“I don’t know what they plan to discover about them here. It’s not like they’re present to answer any questions.” Ruby smiled.

“Do I detect a bit of regret in your tone, Emma?” Emma straightened in her chair.

“I just don’t like the idea of analyzing anyone when they are not here to represent themselves.” Ruby looked at Emma for a minute, clearly trying to understand her better, but then she noticed Mary Margaret across the way. Their friend arrived and within seconds made her way to a group of other women, her voice carrying loud enough to here across the room.

These past few weeks did very little to persuade Mary Margaret that pirates were an acceptable phenomenon for their town, and of anyone in Storybrooke, she seemed to have the most against them. This left Emma uneasy, a sticky sort of worry clinging to her stomach whenever Mary Margaret brought them up. Her friend hadn’t even bothered to meet any of them, but she constantly spoke out against them. Emma truly believed that if Mary Margaret just met Killian, if she could see that he wasn’t this savage beast or monster hell bent on overthrowing all things proper, maybe Mary Margaret would come around. Until then, though, Emma bit her tongue and tried her best not to give herself and her growing affections for a certain pirate captain away.

“Oh what does she know anyway?” Ruby huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning away from Mary Margaret. Emma let out a little gasp.

“ _Ruby_!” Her brunette friend rolled her eyes at the whispered censure. 

“I love her, Emma, I do, but sometimes I’d like to shake some sense into her. She’s so afraid of everything different, of anything that makes us women too alive or too free. She needs a healthy dose of adventure and a lesson in thinking before she speaks.” Emma couldn’t help but agree with that assessment and so she simply nodded. Ruby then took Emma’s hand in hers and squeezed tight as the meeting was called to order. 

As was expected, the pirates posed an issue on the docket for the evening, but much to Emma’s relief, all of the comments from the people of her town remained kind and inviting. It seemed the pirates had not only been good for business, but good for a number of other problems besetting the populous. Even Leroy Tompkins, one of the most ornery people in town, testified to the pirates being friend over foe.

“You all know I have been dealing with that damn flooding since the melting snows. Water seeping into my home at all hours, it’s a nightmare. No damn I made could fend it off, but when Captain Jones heard of it, he showed me a solution. It would take a few men to build it steady enough to hold, and so he offered two of his deck hands free of any charge. They saved my house, I’m sure of it, for the water was beginning to erode some of the spots in the foundation.”

That was not the only story of kind deeds done shared with the room, but each one made Emma’s heart surge with joy. They all proved a sort of validation that she read Killian correctly: only a good man would offer kindness as such without expectations, and where he saw people in need he lent a helping hand. What more evidence could be needed to show that he and his men were here in good faith, without ulterior motives?

Emma looked over to where Mary Margaret sat, and watched as her friend held back from what she herself thought. She may be opinionated, but Mary Margaret was not someone to go against the grain. If the whole town was on the side of the pirates, she would remain quiet, but Emma didn’t believe she saw these instances as proof. More likely her friend still warily considered all of these to be building up for some trouble ahead. 

“The main issue of the evening is put forth by Mr. Branford. As you all know we have secured funds for our very own lighthouse, but as to a location, our surveyors on the project are at quite a loss. We open this up to the floor for consideration.” David Nolan looked out into the crowd, hoping for some sort of guidance, and Emma thought, not for the first time, how little she envied him for having to moderate these meetings. Alas as sheriff, that was a part of his job description.

“The overlook.” Emma didn’t even realize she said the words aloud until the entire room looked her way. It wasn’t that she never spoke at town meetings, but usually she chimed in about the school, or a subject on which she was called to testify alongside Ruby or Mary Margaret who were given to eager participation.

“I’m not familiar with the place, Miss Swan,” David said kindly. “Could you clarify where it is exactly?”

“There’s a wide field up over the cliffs on the northern coastline. The path to it is right by the mill, and though there’s a slope, it plateaus in the center for a long enough stretch to build a lighthouse.” David smiled and nodded, motioning to the minute keeper to make note of the place. Mr. Branford thanked Emma as well as a few other people submitted potential places. Emma though, paid very little attention the rest of the gathering. Instead her thoughts wandered to what it would mean to have a lighthouse in their small little corner of the world. Would it make it easier for Killian to find his way back here? Because if it would, she could think of very few things she wanted more.

Eventually David and the other officials dismissed the assembly, and people began to filter out and away into the night. But as Emma and Ruby made their way through the crowd, Jefferson Hatter and his daughter Grace stopped them.

“Miss Emma, you told them about your special spot!” Grace said, clearly surprised that Emma offered the overlook as a potential place to build upon.

“It belongs to all of us, and besides, that lighthouse could help a lot of sailors looking for a friendly port.” Grace grinned, clearly pleased that Emma wanted to help people, but her father shook his head at Emma. “You disagree?” 

“I think that if you were considering Captain Jones in those estimations, there is little to fear. The man doesn’t need a beacon to find his way back. Not with what he’d found here to rivet him so.” Emma didn’t understand Jefferson’s meaning at all, but she blushed a bit from the look in his eyes, which insinuated somehow that Emma was a part of Killian’s returning to town.

“You seem to know him very well,” Ruby replied to him, trying to draw out more. Emma silently thanked her friend for that.

“I’ve known Captain Jones since I was this big!” Grace motioned to the size of a small baby and Emma smiled, despite herself at the girl’s enthusiasm. Her father though, gave a beguiling sort of half-reply.

“Captain Jones is a very hard man to know. In some ways he is open and honest. In others he remains guarded and close to the vest. On this last meeting though, I’ve had a bit more illumination into some of what makes the man tick, and I do believe we’ll be seeing far more of him than we’re used to.” With that, Mister Hatter instructed Grace to say goodbye and took his leave.

“He is so peculiar!” Ruby said, taking Emma’s arm as they headed back home themselves.

“Mister Hatter is a good man.” Ruby nodded, as if that was not in question.

“Yes I know, which is what made that all the stranger. If he knows something about the Captain in regards to you, he should just tell us, not dance around it.” Emma agreed, wishing that she’d learned anything of substance instead of just having her hopes ruffled by the bizarre conversation. “I am so glad my Victor isn’t like that. Give me blunt and to the point any day.” Emma laughed.

“You two are pretty spectacularly matched.” Ruby gave a smile and they carried on their way home. All the while though, Emma thought about if she’d ever meet someone so right for her, only to have her heart repeat over and over, that she had found such a match in Killian.

…………………

_Three days more_ , Killian thought to himself as he walked around the open market in the final port before returning to Storybrooke. Ten days had come and gone, their journey smooth and relatively uneventful, but still Killian remained restless. He wanted to see Emma again, and to make sure that all the memories that plagued him every night and through the day were based on something real. He feared he’d drawn out something small into this gargantuan abyss of feeling. If it was all one sided when he returned, he’d be crushed.

“Well don’t you look downright sinful?” Killian turned to the overly salacious voice and saw it came from a beautiful woman wearing a rather revealing dress at the front of a local tavern. 

In years past he’d entered the establishment, and knew it to be a spot for all kinds of activities no good gentleman would pursue. It was a watering hole to fill up on rum and women and gambling for men who lived on the open waters or traded inland. People from every walk of life frequented it looking for something outside polite society, but not Killian. No anymore. He felt revulsion at the idea of entering such a place now, as if doing so would disgrace the feelings he had for the lovely maiden back north who caught his eye. He would rather die than do something like that to Emma. Killian walked on, ignoring the lady, but she would not give up, reaching out to grab his arm. 

“Surely you will not ignore me, Captain!” Killian’s jaw ticked. 

“I will, ma’am. If you’ll excuse me.” He gave her a small bow and moved on, hearing the lady huff angrily as he walked further away.

The market place around him bustled with life and sound and people. This was a city, a thriving community far larger than Storybrooke. One could lose themself in a place like this, walking the length of the city and not passing a single recognizable face. Such a trait once called to him, but now felt impersonal and lackluster when compared to a smaller setting. 

“You have that look, sir.” Killian turned his attention to a vendor at a stall filled with flowers. The old woman staring back at him radiated a happy sort of calm, with silver hair and wrinkles all about her face. Her skin was dark, tanned beyond that of just the suns rays, but he could see in her aged face the traces of a beauty that once would have been great indeed. She smiled at him waving him over.

“I don’t understand your meaning,” Killian said, stepping closer all the same.

“Why, you are in love, and by the looks of it, she is somewhere else. You were thinking of how you’d rather be there than here.” Killian’s eyes grew wider. He’d met many people who claimed to have a link to some sort of supernatural force that let them see into people’s hearts and futures, but they didn’t usually appear as working folk selling flowers. Killian looked at the assortment before him then, marveling at all the choices and colors and varieties the woman had to offer.

_Emma would love these,_ Killian thought to himself, but he knew there was no chance they would last long enough to bring them to her. Besides, what would he even say? _‘Excuse me, I have just been thinking about you non-stop for two weeks and I may very well be in love with you already. Here are some flowers as a paltry showing of how I feel, for they do no justice for what you mean to me.’_

“Well I wouldn’t put it exactly like that, but I guess that would be up to you.” Now Killian gawked at the woman, who just smiled some more, pulling from underneath the cart a brown parcel. He must have said the words out loud, but if he had, he truly was going crazy, for these were not things to confess to random strangers on the street.

“These will help.” The woman said, handing it to him.

“What is it?”

“They’re seeds, so that she may plant her own flowers. They’ll last the whole of summer if planted soon and she can see them and think of you when you’re away.” Killian looked from the parcel to the woman as he took out his gold coin to pay her. 

“You are either a witch or a damn good salesman. Either way I thank you.” The woman gave a hearty laugh, accepting the coin and putting it in her pocket. Without further delay, Killian turned around to head for his ship, eager once again to return to where he’d left his heart in a little town in Maine.

………………….

_“Emma. Emma! Wake up!”_ The cry for her attention cut into Emma’s subconscious mind and prompted her to wake with a start.

Emma’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light after an incredible dream that was over too soon. Killian was there, or rather he was _here_ , back in Storybrooke. They’d been dancing of all things, and she could swear she felt the warmth of his hand in hers even now when she was awake. Returning to her senses, Emma straightened in her bed and looked at Ruby who still wore her nightgown and braids in her hair. Whatever this was must be important.

“What is it?” Emma asked, sleep still lacing her voice, giving it a rougher sounding edge. 

“Laura just told me that they’re back. The pirates are back!” Laura was the young woman who cooked and cleaned in this house. She was under the employ of Granny Lucas, and a very sweet girl, but also a bit of a gossip. 

“But they weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow the earliest!” Emma caught herself enjoying Killian’s return too much and tried to play off her excitement. “I mean it’s good they’re back. They seemed to help out so much the last time they were here.”

“You don’t have to pretend with me, Emma. I know Captain Jones means something to you.” Emma looked at her friend and saw no sort of judgment or worry, just a soft smile of encouragement. “Get dressed. And wear something nice. He could barely take his eyes off you in that old green frock. You should really give him something to appreciate today.”

“Ruby!” Emma said as her friend walked out of the room smiling.

“Just trust me, Emma.” Alone again, Emma sat in bed a few seconds longer, bringing the blankets to her face and covering it as she closed her eyes. He was back, and so she didn’t need to rely on dreams to see him again, she could hopefully find another moment with him in real life.

Just the thought made Emma’s whole body hum with desire, and she felt almost wild with wanting to see him. Her fingers trembled as she undid her own braids that had held her hair through the night and brushed it through, and her knees went weak as the memory of the last time they’d seen each other crossed her mind. This was not anything she understood and as Emma dressed, following Ruby’s instructions and picking a royal blue day gown that reminded her of Killian’s eyes, Emma realized she might need to confide more in her best friend to prepare for any sort of reunion.

“Perfect! You look wonderful in blue, but it’s still appropriate for school. I knew you’d find something!” Ruby was so excited when Emma joined her at the breakfast table. She clapped her hands together in a sort of applause. Ruby’s Grandmother sat beside her, and looked at Emma with surprise. This woman, who Emma lovingly referred to as Granny as well, was the closest thing Emma had to a mother, and had nothing but kindness in her heart and love to share.

“You do look well, Emma. But why would you want to try so hard today?”

“Well why shouldn’t she? Now that I’m engaged, she is easily the best looking single woman for twenty miles. She should dress to be seen. It’s her right.” Ruby winked at Emma, a signal that she was joking but trying to cover the truth from Granny. Emma smiled in return.

“I thought the color fitting. The blue birds are back, and nesting just beside the school.” Granny nodded, giving Emma a pat on the shoulder.

“That’s lovely, dear. If you’ll both excuse me, I did tell Mrs. Lee that I’d go and see her early. I’ll be back by lunch time Ruby.” Both Emma and Ruby made their goodbyes, and when they were sure Granny was out of the door, and that Sarah was busy upstairs and out of ear shot, Ruby continued in earnest.

“Are you finally going to tell me everything?” Emma blushed.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“At the beginning of course.” Emma proceeded to tell her everything, and while neither woman touched the breakfasts before them, a whole half an hour went by with them going over each and every detail of the ten minutes Emma and Killian had ever even spoken to each other.

“I don’t understand it, Ruby. I’ve never felt like this before. He’s so different from any other man I’ve ever met, and yet…”

“And yet?” Ruby asked, hungry for more information. 

“I can’t help feeling like I know him, and even though I don’t have the particulars, I recognized him that first time. Like from a dream, or a past life. Somehow he’s the only thing that makes sense to me in the whole world, but I can’t comprehend it.” Ruby smiled, a real genuine smile.

“That’s called love, Emma.” Emma hung her head in her hands that were supported on the table. “Emma, what’s wrong?!”

“What’s wrong?! What’s wrong is that it will never work! He lives on the seas. My life is here. I shouldn’t let him effect me this much, but it feels out of my control.”

“Love always is. Take a breath for a minute and consider this: you have time. They come and go all summer long. Maybe things will change, your feelings will transform, or you’ll gain more understanding. Just try and keep an open mind and an open heart. If it’s meant to be it will all work out.” Ruby came around to hug Emma and Emma stood to do the same, glad to have finally confided in someone about everything. Ruby made a final comment when they pulled away. “And think what a good story it would be. A pirate and a schoolteacher. You don’t hear that one every day.”

_No, you definitely do not._

………………..

“You’re certain that Miss Emma will not mind, lass?” Killian asked Grace for the tenth time in as many minutes.

Grace bounced around with excitement as she had been all morning since Killian’s arrival in port. He’d stopped in to see Hatter first thing, in hopes of getting all their trading needs out of the way early, only for the man to need his help. He had far too many orders to see to today, and would not be able to walk Grace to school as he always did. If Killian hadn’t known any better, he would say that this was a ploy on the part of his friend to give Killian access to the captivating Emma Swan once more. If it was, he owed Jefferson more than he could say. 

“She won’t mind. She’s helping with the lighthouse. She wants all the sailors to be safe and well, and that means you too.” Killian heard upon arriving back in Storybrooke that there were plans to erect a lighthouse. He’d been glad for it, but never would have imagined Emma would have anything to do with it. 

“Grace, what do you mean by _helping_?” Grace beamed up at him.

“She’s giving them her special spot.” Killian wondered if she meant the spot along the cliffs he’d seen her on a few weeks ago, but before he could ask for more, they’d arrived at the school and the woman in question stood just before him.

_Gods she’s lovely,_ Killian thought, though the words didn’t do her justice, for Emma stood before him, hair flowing in the slight breeze in a blue dress that looked like the sea at it’s calmest moments. The color brought out the life that already exuded from her with such vibrancy, Killian felt like he was looking into the sun for a moment. She was divine, a goddess in every respect, and when her eyes found his, the smile that appeared only made her more beautiful.

“Captain Jones,” she said, her voice as melodic and transfixing as ever.

“Miss Swan.” Grace tugged a bit on Emma’s hand, causing Emma’s eyes to cast away from his again.

“Miss Emma, maybe today could be the day?” The pleading in the young girl’s voice rang so sincere, Killian felt it tug at his heart.

“I think it could. Why don’t you go and tell the others. You all know what to do.” Grace squealed with delight, barreling towards the schoolhouse to tell the other children what all of this could mean. Emma meanwhile looked back to Killian. “It’s very fortuitous that you’re here. We’re going on our little trek into the wilderness, and I remember promising you attendance. That is, if you still want-,”

“Yes!” Killian watched as Emma’s lips clamped shut and she bit back a grin at his outburst. “Forgive me. _Yes_ , I would like to join you all if you’re sure it’s okay. I wouldn’t want you getting into any trouble for inviting me along.” Emma led him towards the schoolhouse, replying along their way.

“Arguably the best thing about teaching here, is that I’m pretty much left to my own devices. I love these children, and their parents know I have only their best interest at heart.” Killian could easily believe it, for who could ever question Emma as having a single malicious bone in her body. Killian on the other hand, was entirely composed of nerves in this moment, watching with rapt attention as she called out to her students to instruct them on the day ahead.

“Everyone, as Grace has told you, we’re heading into the glen today to spend a few hours in the habitats we’ve talked of the past few weeks. We’ll also have a special guest joining us.” Emma brought Killian forward, and half of the children were all smiles, while the others, no doubt the children from Storybrooke, were wide eyed with wonder. “Captain?” Killian cleared his throat, stepping forward.

“Ah, yes. I’m Captain Jones of _The Jolly Roger_.” Instantly a hand shot into the air. The girl who owned it looked to be five or six, a small little tyke but with a lot of determination in her big brown eyes.

“Yes Brenna?” Emma said, patient as ever.

“Captain Jones is a pirate and pirates live on the sea.” Emma nodded, shooting an apologetic glance to Killian. 

“That’s true. He lives on a ship which sails on the ocean.” Brenna scrunched up her nose.

“But this is about the forests. How can he help us if he lives in a different env-env-,”

“Environment?” Emma asked and Brenna nodded. Emma only smiled and looked back to Killian, seeing if he would speak for himself. Little did she know he would give anything to see that smile remain on her gorgeous face. Killian peered back at the little girl and made his case.

“Pirates live on the ocean so as to see different places, lass. I’m not always on the sea, and I’ve learned a thing or too in my adventures that might be of service.” Brenna’s eyes grew wide with a thought, before the girl could go on any tangent though, Emma brought all of their attention to the door, and they set forth. 

The glen was not far away, maybe a quarter of a mile from the school, but getting there was slow, for there was such a wide window of ages amongst Emma’s pupils. The eldest looked almost full-grown, while the youngest tottered along, with short legs but boundless energy. They all had one thing in common though – not a one of them in the group looked at Emma with anything less than admiration. She seemed to be the sun to their worlds, and all of them looked to her not just for direction, but for approval as well.

When they finally arrived, the children were broken up into their sections. Some of them examined a small brook for signs of life in the clear, fresh water, while others moved about to find insects and trails from small animals. The youngest ones, though, sat themselves amongst the wild flowers. Some had paper and pencil to draw what they saw, but the littlest ones simply played in the meadow, enjoying their time. Emma managed to keep a careful eye on them all with such ease, Killian couldn’t help but take note of how capable she was.

“You keep good order on your ship, Miss Swan.” Killian told her when she finally returned her attention to him, certain that all the children were where they should be. She blushed at the compliment and Killian’s heart pounded louder in his chest for it. He’d thought many nights about that rosy tint that graced her features when she was feeling shy or embarrassed, dreaming to see it again in the flesh. 

“Thank you. Children need a rhythm so days like today, I still need to set the rules and expectations. They learn better, and they feel better with the right bit of attention.”

“Did you always want to be a teacher?” Emma shook her head. 

“For a long time I wanted to be a nymph.” Killian furrowed his brow and she went on to explain. “I caught on far later in life than most that magic, in all its glory, might not be exactly as the story books make it seem. So I thought a day may come where I would find my calling as a mermaid or a fairy.”

“You thought luring sailors to their death a nice occupation?” Killian expected a remorseful response of some kind, but Emma shot him a look that told him how ridiculous the statement was. It somehow held all the charm and delightfulness of her bashful smiles.

“I’ll have you know I would have been a very benevolent mermaid. Just the singing and the sunbathing. No plots of murder for me.” Killian laughed lightly, thinking to himself that Emma possessed more pull over people than the songs of any harpies. She didn’t need magic to fully entrance him. It came naturally to her.

They’d walked to the edge of the glen, and while Emma begged excuse for another moment to look around and check on all her students, Killian searched through some of the flowers to find one that seemed right for a woman as lovely as Emma. Finally he spotted one, just on the side of the clearing, hidden in a low bit of brush. A single rose, the color of snow that he knew was a rarity. It had to be hers. Gently he plucked it from its spot, careful to remove the thorns, but before she returned, he put it in his breast pocket while bringing out the parcel he’d been hoping to give her when in port.

“I don’t mean to be impertinent, love, but while I was away I stumbled upon these, and I thought you might like them.” Emma’s eyes grew wide at his words and when she saw the parcel, which he’d wrapped with a golden ribbon, she reached out for it instinctively. Their fingers brushed in the exchange, and she opened it slightly before a beatific smile bloomed along her lips.

“Seeds!” Killian nodded, reveling in her excitement and delight. 

“For wildflowers. I thought you might like some for your own garden, for when you may not be able to make the journey out to see these.” She shook her head, clutching the parcel close to her chest.

“I don’t know what to say except thank you. This is…” her voice trailed off, and sounded clogged with emotion, but she rallied. “This is a wonderful gift.”

“I’m very glad you like it.” Emma shook her head and reached for his hand.

“I love it, really.” His whole body zinged with pleasure at her touch, and he saw in her green eyes a shot of something he’d seen before. She wanted him too, her eyes darkened with it, but she pulled back, remembering their surroundings. No one was paying them any mind at all, but Emma moved to step back. As she did, her boot got caught on a root and she began to fall. 

“Emma!” Killian called out, louder than he expected, and he pulled her back before she tumbled. Her motion shifted, and now she was flush against him, holding on as she tried to get her bearings. He could feel her body even through the dress, molding perfectly to him, and all thoughts of his impropriety at having called her by her name fled his mind. They fit together as if destiny had drawn them both in the same image, and all Killian could think was that he never wanted to know life apart from her. In her presence, he felt this surge of pure euphoria, which only grew stronger as time went on.

“You saved me,” Killian felt Emma heaving for breath as she said the words, her chest rising with every inhalation. He grinned, tracing the shape of her face with his eyes, noticing that this close she was even more beautiful. 

“From a bad sprain perhaps.” Her lips curled into a smile at his bit of teasing and this time it was Killian who reluctantly stepped away. Much as he craved her, wanting her more than anything in the world, now was not the time, and he would never look to besmirch her honor or belittle her reputation. Emma Swan was a lady, and he would treat her as such.

Things moved far too quickly from there, with Emma returning to the children, and Killian himself joining them in their learning and adventures for the morning. Eventually the students all lined up to return to the schoolhouse. They made the journey together, and when they arrived back, Killian bore witness to a truly soul stirring sight. Each child as they entered the house presented Emma with a single flower of their choosing. She’d had no idea it was coming, and with each gesture, tears filled her eyes. One by one they created a bouquet that meant more because it came from so many, and when the last child was once again inside, Killian pulled the white rose from his pocket, handing it to her.

“I’m leaving in the morning love. We couldn’t manage a longer stay, but perhaps I might see you when we return again.” Emma nodded, looking at him through the mistiness in those emerald eyes that filled him with light and lust all at once.

“Yes.” One word was enough to completely overwhelm him. One word meant that they would have another tomorrow. Not immediately, for life could never be that easy, but he’d have the chance to see her again, and that was all he could ask for. He made a bow and turned to go.

“Captain Jones?” She called and he looked back at her immediately. She’d followed him down the lane slightly “Promise me -,” Killian knew they were out of the line of sight of the children so he took her hand in his once more, greedily seeking the same pulsing of desire that came every time they touched.

“Anything love, I will promise you anything.” She closed her eyes for a moment and when she looked back at him, it was with a soft determination.

“Promise me you’ll be safe while you’re away.”

“I promise.” She offered him a small smile.

“Good.” With that Killian took his leave, walking down the lane with a tremendous amount of hope, the likes of which he’d never known before. 

**_Post-Note: Today's installment has reminded of one critical fact about myself – slow burns are my weakness. I am half agony because I want them to just get together already, and half love because I mean, hello, so much cuteness I can enjoy and pining and all those good things. Anyway, I hope you like the update, and thanks for reading!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay so the first thing I want to say is that this slow-burn story is eating me alive with feels. Also I might be updating a little less frequently because I have some things ahead this weekend. Either way, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

Never in his life had Killian stumbled upon a problem that could not be cured with rum. It was a staple in a pirate’s life, a perk of living as a seafaring outlaw, and one of his favorite vices before everything had changed, but now it did little to satisfy the clawing in his gut. This hunger in him to see Emma again couldn’t be snuffed out with his usual cures nor could the thoughts that flashed through his mind at all times of day be diluted. In fact, it only made it worse, for the very small amount of control he had over his thoughts seemed to disintegrate with the assistance of a drink, and then everything in him truly revolved around Emma.

Sitting here, in the darkened pub bustling with locals and travelers alike, Killian noticed nothing - not sound, not sight – nothing. The place could catch fire and he doubted it would be enough to pull him away from this strange form of misery that came with missing Emma so badly.

If his former self could see him now, he might find him pathetic, lovesick and yearning as he was, but he didn’t give a damn about what anyone thought. No one could spend a time in heaven and not feel it’s loss profoundly when pushed back to normalcy again. It was natural that his world should feel empty now, when the best part about his life was elsewhere. 

“Captain?” Killian looked up to see Smee standing beside him. He nodded towards the seat across from him, which Smee gladly took. “I come bearing good news – the winds have shifted in our favor. We might head back up the coast as early as tomorrow, and if they hold, the journey will be half as long.”

“Excellent. We leave at first light.” Smee grinned, receiving his drink and looking from Killian to the middle of the pub, where a young woman stood up on a bench, presumably to sing. Yet while the others in the room were captivated by her looks and her pleasing voice, Killian was intrigued with the song itself. 

_The maiden fair upon the moor_

_Walking along the rocky shore_

_Shines brighter than the palest moon_

_With swelling heart lets out her croon_

_To call her sailor home_

_In sunshine bright or rain that pours_

_Songs from her breast do always soar_

_The hardest hearts must even swoon_

_In sight of such a maiden’s bloom_

_Who calls her sailor home_

_Like nymphs and fairies of old lore_

_Her song warbles, a sailor for_

_Light and airy, all in tune_

_In hopes he’ll find her very soon_

_The sailor who comes home_

Home, a word so often used and yet so little understood until now for Killian. For years his home was the Jolly Roger, but now, his sanctuary was a little town in Maine that was home to the most remarkable person he’d ever met. Where a month ago he would never have believed a life for him outside of piracy existed, he had to admit the appeal it held to him now. If Emma wanted such a life, one of constancy and permanent placement, he wanted her to have it.

In truth, there was nothing he would not do to make Emma happy, even if it meant giving up the life he knew for one he’d never dreamed of having. Now all he had to do was make sure that the thing that brought her joy was being with him, and in a few days time, he’d have the chance to work towards that again. Raising his glass to his lips once more, he mulled over that pleasant thought as the night wore on.

…………..

Time, it seemed, was not always the greatest healer. The proof of that for Emma manifested in her continuously growing sense of missing Killian. They’d been parted nearly ten days again, and in that time, he’d consumed most every spare thought that crossed her mind, and when he did, she fell prey to daydreams and longing alike. Visions of his strong arms, and blue eyes, and the mystery of who he really was plagued Emma. Was he the gentleman she’d encountered in their three brief interludes, or a pirate through and through? What was he doing now, out there on the ocean, exploring the world? And most importantly, was he thinking of her? Because in truth, Emma wanted nothing more than to know that he missed her as much as she missed him.

Ruby called this feeling love over a week ago, and since the word had tumbled from her friend’s lips, it stuck to Emma, carried around from home, to the schoolhouse, and all her social engagements. She was falling in love with Killian, a man she barely knew, but recognized on the basest of levels. Now the problem was that she couldn’t get to know him in a normal way. Most people who formed an attachment didn’t go these long stretches of time without seeing each other, and that was Emma’s main source of doubt. All this time apart meant she couldn’t help but wonder if Killian would find something else more interesting than her and this sleepy Maine town. 

Emma’s fingers traced the golden ribbon she’d been wearing on her wrist since his departure absently, as she did so many times while he’d been away. It was the seeds he’d given as the gift, but Emma didn’t like the idea of wasting anything Killian was kind enough to bring her. Besides, the golden color reminded her of sunshine, and felt silky smooth to the touch. She was meticulous in keeping it uninjured and untarnished, only taking it off when she’d planted the seeds themselves, but at all other times it remained, a soft reminder of a man who managed to make her feel more alive than anyone before him.

“He’ll be back soon enough, my dear,” Emma looked up from where she currently sat in a garden chair. She’d come out here to water the wildflower seedlings, and stayed out in the sunlight, not wanting the confinement of the house, but was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she’d failed to hear Granny approach. Not only did her appearance surprise Emma, but her words did as well.

“Did Ruby tell you?” Emma asked, not angry per se, but a little anxious as to Granny’s opinions. This woman had given Emma a second chance at life, with love and a family that Emma may never have had without Granny’s kindness. Still she was surprised when Granny smiled and shook her head, moving over to examine the garden. Emma instinctively stood and followed suit.

“I think I’ve known you long enough to have a bit of understanding on how your mind works, Emma. It could not be purely coincidence that you’ve gone through such a change only since the pirates first came to town.” Emma blushed, averting her eyes in embarrassment. She liked to think herself capable of discrete emotion, but clearly she was not. Her hands wrapped together tightly in front of her, fingers intertwining out of nerves. Granny reached out and took her hand, patting it gently.

“A part of me always believed it would be Ruby I had this conversation with, but knowing your spirit as I do, Emma, it’s not such a surprise. You are a great dreamer, with a penchant for adventure. You are content to be here with the people you love and the friends you know, and yet all your life something’s been missing, as if a part of you has been wandering too far from your grasp to fully feel at peace.” Emma gaped at Granny.

“How did you know that?” Granny only smiled.

“Because that’s exactly how I felt at your age.” From the pocket at her side, Granny pulled a miniature portrait of her late husband. Emma had never seen this before, and she examined it carefully. The man was young and handsome, but rough around the edges. Emma could see that he seemed uncomfortable in the confining clothes, and she wondered how she could have gone this long without seeing what Granny’s great love looked like. “My Christopher was a pioneer, traversing all around this country. He hated polite society. Hehought we should all be moving west and living off the land.” 

“But you didn’t go,” Emma noted. Granny raised a brow at her.

“I most certainly did go! It was the most exciting three years of my life. I saw things people in this town could only dream of: a grizzly bear in the flesh, wild buffalo running through the planes, starry nights so vast, you felt you could almost touch the heavens.” The dreaminess in Granny’s voice called to Emma’s own heart. It all sounded so magnificent.

“But then, why did you come back here?” Granny looked back at the portrait.

“I found out I was pregnant, and it was Christopher who had the change of heart. I’d have let us raise a whole brood out there in the planes of Colorado, but he said my roots were here, and that our children should have the chance to be like me in every way.” The words were so touching, Emma felt her own throat clamp up at the emotion. Granny looked to Emma once more, taking her hand in hers again.

“So you see my dear, I must look on your attachment kindly, for there is nothing I understand more. Men like my Christopher, like your Captain Jones, they might be a little rough around the edges, but they feel everything. Their passion, their strength, their loyalty, it’s exactly what I needed, and what you need as well. So if your heart is telling you he’s right for you, follow it.” Emma squeezed Granny’s hand tighter. 

“It just feels a little fast, that’s all.” Granny laughed at that.

“Well of course it’s been fast. That’s the best way to fall.” Emma smiled, as Granny excused herself back into the house again.

Emma felt so much relief from the impromptu conversation, and while there were still so many questions to gain answers to, she felt steady and like in the end it would all turn out exactly as it should. Instead of following Granny though, Emma opted for a different path, one out into the woods where she could surround herself in the serenity of nature on this mild May day. She quickly informed Granny and Ruby of her change in plan and headed forth to think more about this strange new world called love

……………

Not until his feet touched the Storybrooke docks once more did Killian feel some of his anxious anticipation fade, and as it was his emotions still threatened to completely bubble over. He moved up the path to the center of town, and then it dawned on him – he did not even know where Emma lived. If she was not in town right now, there was a chance he might not see her. He couldn’t afford to ask a stranger for risk of hurting her, though he supposed he could ask Jefferson. But even when he did, would she find it impertinent for him to go to her home when he had not been invited?

“Captain Jones!” Killian turned to find Emma’s friend Miss Lucas on the arm of a well-dressed stranger. “You are back sooner than expected once again.” The woman’s smile spoke of knowing things he didn’t and Killian could hardly tell if he was grateful to have happened upon her or resistant to the teasing that may come.

“Oh excuse me, Victor this is Captain Killian Jones. Captain Jones, my fiancé, Doctor Victor Whale.” Killian extended his hand to shake with the good Doctor who smiled with an easy friendliness.

“Ah, so he’s the one that you’ve been plotting against.” Miss Lucas swatted the Doctor’s arm.

“If anything I have been plotting _for_ him. Just look at the man, you can see it all over his face how much he missed her.” Killian shifted on his feet, a bit uneasily. He didn’t appreciate the analysis of his caring for Emma so blatantly, but then Ruby flicked her eyes back to him and smiled graciously. “Emma is enjoying her afternoon at the avenue.”

“The avenue?” Killian asked, unsure of the place and Ruby nodded.

“That’s what she named it years ago. If you just continue up the lane there, past our house, the white one with the green shudders, and turn down the path, you’ll find it’s about a quarter of a mile down that way.” Killian smiled, unable to contain his happiness not only at knowing where Emma was, but now also knowing which house was hers for future reference. “Good luck, Captain.”

With that, both Ruby and the Doctor were off, and Killian set out at a brisk pace down the way. He paused only for a minute in front of Emma’s house, imagining her in this place and seeing it so clearly. She belonged in a place like this; a big old house clearly well cared for and well lived in. The lush gardens would entice anyone outside, and Killian noticed a freshly plotted piece of the grounds, with seedlings sprouting out. He wondered if they were the seeds he’d given her. Soon enough, though, his drive to see her outweighed his interest in surmises and he located the path, moving down it quickly.

The avenue, it turned out, was a grove of trees with white blossoms that lined a natural path. The tree’s branches created a canopy above, like a tunnel still bright and filled with sweet smelling petals. Killian could see why she favored the spot. The gorgeous bit of natural scenery could not be compared to Emma though, and when he saw her, face upturned towards the tops of the trees, smiling and radiant, his breath caught.

The way the light kissed her skin through the shadow of the leaves created the most remarkable sight. She looked almost as if she wore a halo, or like the sun existed only to illuminate her. Flowers had been placed in her golden hair, through the braid she’d confined it to today, and her dress was a soft pink color, bringing out the slight rosy tint of the blooms themselves. He stood there frozen, caught up in her beauty until finally she looked over at him. Surprise lasted for only a moment before she gave him the most amazing smile that warmed him through deep down to his soul. 

“Killian,” Hearing her say his first name like that, whether she’d meant to speak it aloud or not, sparked something in Killian, and now his ache to touch her was an undeniable urge that must be met. He walked towards her, bringing his hands to her hips. He noticed the way her eyes widened, but she didn’t move away, if anything she leaned into his touch.

“It’s good to see you again, love.” He moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear, noticing the shiver that came when his fingertips brushed her skin. He wanted to witness that a thousand more times, but instead he tried to restrain himself.

“How did you find me?” She asked, quietly.

“Miss Lucas and her Doctor gave me my directions.” Emma blushed and looked away, clearing her throat a bit before replying.

“I do hope she wasn’t too forward. Ruby has a habit of speaking her mind without much idea for how it might make other people feel.” Killian’s hand came up cup her cheek, his thumb running across her skin and her green eyes immediately flew back up to his, giving Killian that gentle feeling of completeness that came whenever she looked at him.

“She mentioned that I looked as if I’d missed you, which was a grave understatement. I have thought of little else but you since leaving.” Emma smiled at that, the light of it reaching her eyes to make them sparkle even more. 

“I missed you too.” Pure, unadulterated joy pounded through Killian at her words, but too soon she stepped away, offering her hand to him, which he gently took. He noticed the ribbon that lay on her wrist and recognized it as the piece he’d used to wrap her last gift with. The sight made him impossibly more euphoric. “I want to show you something.”

Killian already knew that he would follow her anywhere, for she held his whole heart in the palm of her hand whether or not she knew it. They did not have far to go, for their destination was just at the end of the lane, but it was something to be admired: a giant willow tree at the edge of a small stream that must be hundreds of years old. Its cascading leaves caught the light, rivaling the color of Emma’s eyes, but they were soon forgotten as Emma brought him to one dry bed of grass to stand on.

“You have a knack for finding rarities, love,” Killian said, their hands still touching, anchoring him to goodness itself. She smiled, a thoughtful look crossing her features as she took in the stream around them.

“I tend to do better out in the wild than in parlors for tea.” Killian laughed, liking the idea of Emma strolling through meadows and wandering by the coast over calling on people. She seemed free here, unrestrained in a way that made her even more alluring. In fact, she called to him so resolutely that the only thing he could think to do to keep from crossing any lines with her was to ask her question after question. As hungry as he was for her touch, and her glances, and her heart, he also wanted to know everything he could about her, and this was the first chance to do that.

They sat there for hours, with Emma asking just as many questions as he did, to which he gave free and honest answers. That’s not to say he was entirely the gentleman, for his fingers trailed along her arm, and he allowed himself the chance to feel that golden hair finally, finding it to be even more luscious than he’d dreamed. He even plucked a flower from her braid to keep for later, knowing it would never last, but wanting just the barest sign of everything that happened today when he would once again leave.

And there it was, the bit of darkness that hung like a cloud above him all the time he managed to spend with Emma. He must leave tomorrow, returning to a life that felt empty and hollow, while she remained here, all too magnificent and tempting. Time felt as if it was flying full speed away from him, and he greedily wanted more – actually, he wanted forever.

“Has it really been so long that we’ve been here?” Emma asked, rising to her feet, when she realized the sun’s placement in the sky. Her words held no surprise though, only a mirroring of Killian’s own regret that they should be parted again soon. “I should be heading back, for I had something to fetch from the schoolhouse. The only problem is my feet won’t seem to heed the call.” 

Killian stood up beside her, taking her hand in his once more, and raising it to his lips. Where as last time he’d gently kissed the top though, this time he kissed her wrist right near the ribbon she wore. He felt her pulse just beneath her skin, sped up and thrumming wildly just like his own.

“Would you allow me to see you there safely, love?” Emma nodded, as they slowly made their way back down towards the main road and off to the schoolhouse. Neither of them rushed, despite the fading light of day, and despite the approaching melancholy, Killian was determined to remain in good spirits, and to not let the sadness of impending departure deter from the magic that was an afternoon in the company of his beloved Emma.

…………….

_How could a day so perfect end in such a bittersweet way?_ Emma thought to herself as they finally reached the school.

She’d just spent the most amazing afternoon with Killian, learning so much about him and seeing with each shared word that she was right in her initial understanding of his character. They shared opinions on so many things and saw the world so similarly, despite their vast difference in experience with it. He told her story after story about life as a pirate, and even his youth before taking up the black flag. Emma heard of his brother Liam, and the rocky childhood they’d both had together, about Killian’s being an orphan too, and the one clear memory he had of his mother. He told her about what kind of nerve it took to captain a pirate ship, and how some days he wondered if he was as honorable as he should be. Yes he lived this way to undermine an unjust system, but still he benefited. How could he be truly good that being the case?

Emma listened all the while to every thought, and fear and musing on his part, clutching them all close to her breast to save for later. She knew she would relive this afternoon in dreams and while awake until they met again, and she felt more connected to him than ever. This made their impending separation needle against her with more sharpness even than before, and she struggled to think how she would bear it this time.

“I’ve nearly forgotten to give you this, love. You have me so wrapped up in you, I would forget my head if it weren’t a part of me.” Emma chuckled lightly and then smiled at his compliment.

“You didn’t have to get me anything. You’ve already given me so much.” Emma felt his hand leave hers as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small green pouch with something inside. She opened it to find a stunning hairpin made of silver with a swan on it.

“I saw this in one of the shops our first port and I knew it was yours.”

“Killian it’s beautiful.” His thumb ran across her wrist, as it had each time she’d used his first name, almost like he was rewarding her for saying it.

“I want to give you the whole world, Emma. It’s as if I’m walking through my life a completely new person and everything reminds me of you in some way. If I could I’d fill the whole Jolly Roger with things like this for you. But something tells me you would not look too kindly on that.” She flushed at the thought of him doing something like that, for she wouldn’t put such a gesture passed him, especially not after today.

“I would feel so ashamed since I have nothing to offer you in return.” Killian’s arms circled around her, pulling her close and Emma looked back into his eyes, surprised but delighted at his forwardness.

“You have given me everything, Emma. Before you I was lost, wayward in my life, but now I feel like for the first time I have something worth fighting for and worth protecting. I leave and all I do is think of you, desperate for the moment I can be back with you again. You mean more to me than any treasure or any trip. In truth, you are one of the only things that matters in the whole world.” How could she not melt at such declarations?

“Maybe I do have something I can give you after all,” His eyes searched her face as she pulled back walking into the schoolhouse and moving to her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He followed her inside but she held a hand up before he could get too close. 

“If you see what I’m writing it will ruin the gift. I want you to have this for when you go in case you miss me.” He stepped forward again and Emma covered the note with another piece of paper, but he seemed to catch himself, stopping again.

“I _will_ miss you, Emma. That is a certainty that cannot be helped.” She smiled, returning to the writing of this letter. When it was finished, she folded it up and sealed it before handing it back to him. They moved outside once more and Emma closed the door before turning towards him again.

“I have one more thing to give you,” Killian looked from the letter in his hand to her as she stepped forward, closing the space between them. Gently she stepped up to her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. There was just a moment before his arms wrapped around her again, holding her close, and he deepened the kiss, showing her pleasure she’d never imagined was possible. When they both pulled back they were breathless from it.

“That was…” Killian trailed off, sounding as if under some sort of trance. It filled Emma with immense pride to know she’d done this to him. It was only fair though, since he constantly overwhelmed her.

“A reminder of what will be here waiting for you when you return.” Killian pulled her close, hugging her in a way no one ever had, and his embrace made her feel warm and safe and like nothing could ever hurt her while she stood here in his arms.

They walked back to her house, and this time when Killian left, he placed a kiss on her cheek, the slightest brush of his lips on her skin. It still felt just as special as the one they’d shared before though, and as she watched him go, Emma felt freer than she ever had. She could manage missing him a while longer, for she knew, deep in her heart, that he would always come for her.

…………….

Pacing in his captain’s quarters after returning to the boat, Killian couldn’t shake the feeling that he should not be leaving at all. What if he did and Emma realized that she could do so much better than him? What if another man came to town that caught her eye, or took a fancy to her? It was a real possibility, for she deserved more than a pirate could give her, but the thought alone made him see red.

Killian felt completely out of control, as if he currently walked on the thinnest wire between containment and abandoning his post. He had to remind himself that he could not just walk away from this life without repercussions. People depended on him, and at least for this season, there was much still to be done. He owed his crew his attention and direction, but the struggle to give them that could not be overlooked.

Absent mindedly, his hand covered his lips and he swore he could still taste Emma’s kiss from that afternoon. He’d been right all along about the fire that burned beneath her sweet, polite exterior, and pulling back from the inducement that she made when in his arms nearly killed him, but still he’d done it. During their day together, she questioned if he’d miss her, and he half wondered if he shouldn’t have just come clean. Maybe if she knew that he loved her she would understand, but something told him it was too soon. He needed just a bit more time, even if the thought of waiting pained him so.

While he must wait to tell Emma his true feelings, there was one thing he could have now and that was her letter. She’d told him to read it when he felt he needed her, and that time was now and always. Bringing it from his pocket and unsealing it with careful hands, Killian scanned every line ravenously.

_Dear Killian,_

_I told you that this letter would be for when you need me most, but I also believe that I know you well enough by now to guess what’s happened. You have opened this note very quickly, maybe even before leaving port, thinking that you miss me already. The truth is that even as I write this letter I miss you. You’re just across the room, looking at me the way you always seem to and my heart can’t help but hurt at the thought that I will go without that look for weeks to come._

_I know that this is who you are, that this is your calling, and I am happy for you that you have your purpose and your honor. Your men need you, as do the people you help up and down the coast. I only wish that the world were somehow different. Two weeks seems to feel like two years when you are gone and I am often caught up in counting the hours until you will return._

_Perhaps it is a blessing though, if only because you have guaranteed me a long springtime. It’s yet another gift you’ve given me, when all I have for you are these words and the hope that you will be safe and come back to me when you can._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Emma_

Killian reread the note at least a dozen times that night, and every night before he went to sleep. He carried it with him on his person at all times, struck by the words that said she was his and that he mattered. Killian also felt protective these feelings that she etched in paper, because their sincerity made this letter felt like a piece of Emma herself. Soon enough he knew all the words by heart, every phrase and every line, even taking note of the elegant hand in which she signed her name, and every time he read it, he traced her signature with his fingertips, envisioning a day where it would be followed no longer by Swan, but by Jones.

**_Post-Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and all the fluff that came with it! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you thought!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hello again lovely readers! We are back with another installment of ‘Within Your Ocean Eyes’ and I am so excited for it. It’s a lot of fluff and cuteness, a dash of jealous Killian and protective Emma, and more slow burn. We aren’t at the ‘I love you’ chapter just yet, but I swear it’s coming! Anyway, I will let the story speak for itself, but I hope you all enjoy and I thank you for reading!_ **

After more than a few sleepless nights in the past two weeks Killian should have felt exhausted, but he couldn’t muster fatigue in the slightest, not as his feet moved him up the lane into the center of Storybrooke and towards Emma once more. Since last leaving, Killian thought of little other than returning, and now that he was back, he intended to make the most of the precious little time here in port.

How he’d muddled through another fortnight away from Emma, Killian did not know, but here he was, happier than he’d been in weeks. It was an unusual situation for a sailor, to be more at peace on land than on the high seas, but he didn’t question it, instead attributing it as another characteristic of love. Killian felt the changes that loving Emma brought in all areas of his life, and he’d learned as time went on to follow them, for they tended to lead him to more beautiful moments by her side.

“With a look like that, I take it you’re not searching for me.” Killian turned to see Jefferson grinning at him from the doorway of his storefront and Killian debated for a half second just nodding his agreement to that fact and heading on his way, but his friend spoke further before Killian could even choose such a route. “You wouldn’t want to miss the news I have for you, Jones, trust me on that.”

Killian did trust Jefferson, and he also knew that his friend proved his most notable ally in watching over Emma when he was away. It tore at Killian that he was not here to protect her when he traveled up and down the coast, even if Storybrooke showed no signs of real danger. Just the thought of Emma suffering any sort of pain or discomfort in his absence gutted him, and so he had to see what Jefferson was on about, if only to ensure that she had been all right.

“Father, may I go with Cynthia to see them building the lighthouse? She said that the stone masons brought huge Clydesdale horses all the way from Portland to haul the loads.” Grace must have missed Killian’s appearance at first when he walked in behind Jefferson, but as soon as she saw him her face lit up with excitement. “Captain Jones!” 

“Good morning, lass.” Grace gave him a quick hug only to turn her gaze back to her father with earnestness.

“You know I am nearly grown up, and I am nowhere near as stupid as the Hollis boys. I won’t get too close, I just want to see if they’re really as big as they say.” Killian could see that Jefferson would undoubtedly let his little girl go, but he tried to pretend to consider before giving her a nod. She let out a squeal of delight, only to bid them both goodbye and run out into the lane. 

“So you had something to tell me?” Jefferson nodded, as he watched Grace bound down the street with her other friends.

“You said you wanted to know about the competition.” Killian immediately stiffened at the words. He’d mentioned an interest in knowing about Emma’s other suitors in the past, yes, but until now there’d been little talk about active pursuers.

“Aye, I did.”

“Well I wouldn’t label him competition per se, but we’ve got a sort of traveling salesman who makes his way into town once and month or so, and he’s had his eyes on Emma for a while. His name is Walsh.” Killian’s jaw clenched in anger.

“And her thoughts on him?” Jefferson shook his head. 

“Emma Swan doesn’t have a propensity for meanness. She treats him with the same basic kindness that she treats everyone else.” Killian’s heart clenched at the thought. Of course she did, Emma was goodness itself.

“I take it from your mentioning him that the man is here now.”

“Showed up just this morning.”

“Well then what the hell am I doing in here?” Jefferson grinned and gave a shrug, and with that, Killian turned back out into the street to find Emma at last. He moved with purpose, trying to locate the missing piece of his heart she kept with her, while the remaining bit he still held pounded in his chest. Separation was one thing, but being apart with the chances of her finding another she preferred, despite what Jefferson said, made Killian nearly crazy.

The moment Killian found her in the milling crowds of people, the world faded away, just as it always seemed to do in the sight of Emma. He could breathe easier, as if her presence opened his whole spirit back up from the misery it resided in when they were apart. Emma was the best kind of medicine to be certain, and Killian stepped closer, wanting more than just a glimpse of her. He wanted her voice, her smiles, her laugh. Killian craved all of her, but he would hold himself back and follow her lead. That was what one did in uncharted waters - they stayed the course and trusted their guide. In love, the only person leading Killian was Emma.

Killian continued his walk towards her, only for another man to intercede before he could reach her. Killian saw Emma smile at the man and felt his heart plummet. He could see objectively that it was nothing but friendly politeness, but still he felt jealousy pull at his gut. Killian wanted to be on the receiving end of all of her smiles, selfish or not. He shook his head even as his hands balled into fists, determined to reach her and speak to her. He needed to see that her reaction to him was different. And then the man reached out to touch Emma’s arm and Killian damn near lost it.

Rage - pure unadulterated rage - coursed through his veins at the sight before him. Who was this bastard touching his love like that?! He could see from where he was that Emma appeared uncomfortable, unappreciative of the touch, and at least the man had enough sense to pull back, but Killian still growled out his anger. Perhaps it was louder than even he knew, because at that moment, Emma turned to see him, a look of surprise and then relief and joy crossing her features. Her smile calmed him somewhat, but then he was there, standing in the presence of this other man, and all he wanted was to lay him out there in the middle of the street for deigning to touch his Swan.

“Captain Jones.” Killian wished she could say his first name right now, but he understood their predicament, out in public as they were. Instead he nodded to her, giving her a smile of his own and directly ignoring the person beside her.

“Miss Swan.” Killian noticed the slight flush that came to her cheeks and the way her green eyes lingered on him.

Killian could feel the heat between them, and wanted nothing more than to pull Emma into his arms again and kiss her senseless. What he wouldn’t give for the chance to hear that happy little purr she let out when he’d kissed her back at the schoolhouse weeks ago. The sound haunted his dreams, just as that rosy tint on her pale skin did. He very blatantly stared back at her, uncaring of their surroundings before she cleared her throat and looked to the awkward third person in their vicinity. 

“Do you know Mr. Walsh, Captain? He’s a traveling trader who moves throughout the region.”

Killian turned to finally get a good look at the man before him, immediately finding him grossly unfit for Emma’s attentions. Mr. Walsh lacked handsomeness or poise, authority or gentility, and his mop of brown hair fell flat underneath a strange green hat. He looked stuffed into an expensive, but ugly brown suit and Killian could smell something overwhelming around the man. Like must and cheap perfume. 

In short, he was a plain gent trying to masquerade as someone important. He had the whole act down perfectly, right down to his mouth, which was now set in a grim line of indignation at the sight of Killian. Killian grinned wider, relishing the man’s discomfort, and knowing full well that Emma liked what she saw in Killian more than this near stranger.

“His reputation precedes him.” Mr. Walsh flinched a bit at the coarseness of Killian’s words but recollected slightly, turning back to Emma.

“I do not make a habit of keeping company with pirates.” Killian nearly laughed at the man’s feigned haughtiness, for he could see the growing fear in Walsh’s eyes. Killian straightened up a little taller, but it was Emma who truly bristled at the man’s reply.

“Have you run into very many in your past, sir? Or does your aversion stem from a simple lack of open mindedness?” Emma’s tone lost some of the warmth it usually held, but Killian knew of no other person who could throw out such an inquiry and not completely eradicate his or her endearing nature. She still shone as kind and desirable even when cross like this.

“It’s a matter of principle, and I would warn you against making acquaintances with unsavory characters, Miss Swan.” Killian couldn’t say what he expected from Emma in that moment, because she so often took him by surprise, but it certainly was not the laugh that came, it’s melodic notes slightly harder than her usual one.

“You are right, Mr. Walsh, how silly of me for thinking you a decent man with an ounce of social decorum. I shall not make the same mistake when assessing your character again.” With that, Emma placed her hand on Killian’s arm, an open sign of defiance and then pulled him with her away from a slack jawed Walsh. Not until they were well out of earshot did Killian speak again.

“I am sorry to have caused you that awkwardness, love.” Emma’s eyes flashed back up to Killian’s and he could see her sincere concern.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. The fault was with him.”

“Not exactly how you saw our reunion starting off, love?” Killian asked, watching Emma’s eyes cast away for a moment. His fingers tingled with the want to draw her chin up and have her meet his gaze again, but he was bound by propriety to keep as he was, and in the end she looked up at him. 

“No. I dreamed a good many scenarios and none aligned with that reality.” Killian did reach out at that, letting his fingers brush over hers lightly.

“We have a whole day to make it right, though. That is, if you are not otherwise engaged for the morning.” Emma shook her head vehemently only to blush again. Then Killian watched the light of an idea cross her features.

“How would you like to see another of my favorite places?” Killian smiled, moving a half step closer.

“I would love few things more than such an adventure.” And with that, they were off, leaving the hustle and bustle of town to enjoy another moment of reprieve that they both so desperately wanted.

……………..

In the aftermath of the ugliness and distress Mr. Walsh brought down on her reunion with Killian, Emma wanted somewhere peaceful to just be with him. She’d shown him quite a few of her secret spots throughout town, but today she needed something different. Emma led him to a segment of the beach in town circled by large rocks on all side. It made for a small sort of lagoon with softer waves. No one else in Storybrooke ever seemed to come here, and when Emma wanted the relaxation of the sea without the possibility of social interruption, this was where she came.

As they walked down the sands, Emma’s emotions still felt a little frayed thanks to the scene in the town square, but when Killian took her hand in his, she began to let go of the lingering coils of tensions. She could feel his callouses that came from continuous physical labor, but Killian’s gentle touch sent sparks shooting through her whole body. God, how she’d missed this feeling in his absence.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Emma?” Emma nodded and smiled up at him.

“I will be. I didn’t get the chance to tell you before, but I’m happy you’re back.” Killian positively beamed at her words as they took a seat on one of the larger, flattened boulders along the sands.

“I am glad to be back, love. Though in truth, when Jefferson told me this morning about your friend Mr. Walsh, I saw the world in a garish shade of red.” Emma sighed, thinking back on the man’s deplorable behavior. 

“I hate to be deceived. I had no idea of his true character. If I had, I never would have been speaking to him, never mind introduced him to you.” It made her actually angry to think that she’d let herself be fooled in some way. True Emma knew instinctively that the man would never be more than an acquaintance, but he’d never lied to her and so she believed he must be good. Clearly that was not the case. 

“When he touched you I thought it very likely I would kill him then and there.” Emma’s eyes widened at his words and then she bit her lip to keep from openly smiling. She knew Killian would never have actually taken the man’s life, but his intended meaning rang loud and clear. He disliked Walsh not for his rudeness, but for the man’s interest in seeking a connection with her.

“You were jealous?” she asked, trying to pretend she wasn’t terribly curious. 

“I was consumed by the green beast, love. I cannot recall a moment when I have ever been so angry in my life. But then you looked at me, and I was pulled back from its clutches for the most part.” Emma could hardly make sense of the flutter in her chest. Part of her merely liked that Killian’s caring for her ran deep enough to be jealous, but the other part took delight in this fiercely protective part of him. It might not be polite to say the things he said, or act the way he did, but it made her feel… well it made her feel loved and she was almost dizzy from how good it felt.

“You have nothing to be jealous of. He never held any interest for me beyond his stories of life outside of Storybrooke.” Killian smirked at that, moving closer to her. His other hand came to push a wayward strand of her hair away. Emma noticed his tendency to do that, and she felt instinctively that it was more than just an excuse for gentle caresses on his part, but action driven by a want to see her better. She loved it, and loved being seen by him in general.

“But what of every other man in this town?” Emma tilted her head to regard Killian better, seeing a lingering worry on his part she wished to dispel. 

“I have never been even marginally induced into anything past friendship with a man before, Killian.” His eyes burned at her words, and she could practically feel the fire inside him rolling off of him and towards her. It electrified her, zinging through her senses in that way his intensity often did. 

“Never?” Emma smiled, feeling daring enough to bring her other hand up to rest against his chest. She could feel even through the layers of his vest and shirt that his heart was beating fast, mirroring hers nearly beat for beat. 

“Well perhaps there has been _one_ man.” Killian tensed beneath her as Emma continued on. “He is unlike any other I’ve ever known. He is kind and strong all at once and when he looks at me, when he touches me, I feel like anything is possible.”

Emma ran her hand across Killian’s chest and smiled, and she watched understanding overtake him. He feared she was speaking of another when she held _him_ in such high esteem that no other man could ever measure up.

“Still, whether you requite them or not, love, you have to have been the favorite of more than a few men. A woman as brilliant and breath taking as you would be.” Emma felt the sincerity of his compliment, and acquiesced the truth.

“A couple have thought themselves in love with me, yes. But it was all just harmless infatuation in the end.” Killian’s hand tightened around her waist as he turned her towards him fully. 

“You have to promise me, Emma, that you will tell me if anyone ever bothers you. If they so much as breathe a word you do no care to hear I -,” Emma moved closer to try and deter him from returning to a now hypothetical jealousy.

“Killian, those men liked the idea of me and what they thought I could be for them. A man like that could never tempt me. And besides, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Killian smiled at that last part. 

“Aye love, you can. But you should not have to all the time. You have me now.”

Emma’s whole body hummed with approval to the thought. He wanted to be there for her, and his words implied a permanency to the situation. His promise was only accentuated by those eyes of his, which shone like the waves off the coast on a sunny day. In the face of his affection, Emma couldn’t help but pull him down to her for a kiss there on the sands. And when their lips met, and a gentle kiss became a deeper, more thorough embrace, Emma marveled at how magical this all remained. It was like the first time all over again, and she only wished it would never have to end.

……………

Nothing through the entire course of his life had ever consumed Killian Jones to a comparable degree as Emma Swan. Everything about her was like a song that cast a spell on every piece of him, and in this kiss, the one she’d surprisingly instigated right here on the sands of this stretch of beach, Killian felt a culmination of her pull over him.

Every thought, every dream, every imagining of her paled to the experience in the flesh. She was warm and lush against him, caught up just as much as he was in the undeniable heat between them, and he forgot to be gentle or mild in his attentions, demanding more and more, only to find it was never enough. Hands roaming, tongues tasting, none of it could sate him or Emma and Killian doubted he’d ever have his fill of Emma and her passion. But Gods did he try to find something, anything to dull the ache in his heart for more.

Killian wanted forever with Emma as his wife and his partner, love blooming between them for years to come, but he couldn’t ask for that. Not at this time anyway. So instead of risking a confession or a plea about his love, he tried to show it to her, to blow Emma away with the undeniable proof of his love, and it seemed to be working. When they pulled back and he watched her, panting for breath, her eyes darkened with desire and her lips looking thoroughly kissed, he could not tamper down the pride. He’d done that for her, no one else, and she’d said no one ever could.

“How do you make me feel everything all at once like that?” Emma asked, bewildered at the power of this tie that bound them together. Killian smiled, his hand coming to cup her cheek.

“I should ask you the same thing, Emma, for I am either with you and consumed by you and you alone, or gone and wishing I was here.” Her longing look turned to doubt in an instant and Killian immediately asked her what was wrong.

“I wonder if maybe it’s the separation that makes you feel the way you do. Perhaps if you were here more, you’d see my flaws and the shine would start to wear away.”

“ _That_ , Emma, is quite impossible. I am an admirer of every part of you, and time would only strengthen that inclination.” She smiled again, hope returning to her eyes, and Killian was happy for it. He wished he could he prove it to her beyond the shadow of a doubt, but the only way to do so was to stay, which he could not do at this time. He could, however, return to her, and he swore to himself that he always would. 

They spent the rest of the morning together, huddled on the beach, enjoying the other’s touch and words and presence. Neither of them gave a thought for the rest of the world, until the sun moved well across the sky and Emma admitted that she was rather famished. His kisses might satisfy one hunger, she said, but they were still human, and still in need of essentials to sustain them.

They walked back into town, only to run into Miss Lucas, a great relief because it provided them with a chaperone and a level of social sustainability that Emma and Killian alone could not provide themselves. Ruby also offered something more substantial to Killian, a look inside of Emma’s thoughts and past alike. Ruby loved a good story, and luckily for Killian, Emma was more often than not a part of her memories too. Ruby also seemed to like him, which for Killian was a blessing, seeing as the woman was essentially Emma’s sister as well as her best friend. Her approval and her kindness made his intentions of courting Emma and then someday making her his in name and matrimony all the easier and more likely to come to pass.

“So what have you brought her this time, Captain?” Ruby finally asked, after a while in their company. “First the seeds, then the hairpin which she can’t seem to go a day without wearing. I’m intrigued to know what comes next.”

Killian felt slightly embarrassed at the direct question, scratching behind his ear, only to realize that the gift he’d gotten Emma wasn’t here, but back on his ship. He’d been so desperate to see her, he completely forgot the staple in his wooing her, which was showering her with the one present a visit that she seemed comfortable with.

“It isn’t much, Miss Lucas. Just another small parcel to show Emma I’ve been thinking of her.” Ruby grinned at that, taking Emma’s hand while keeping her eyes on Killian.

“Oh it’s _Emma_ , is it?” Killian looked to Emma who smiled and replied for him.

“You know, for someone who’s getting exactly what they claimed to want, which is me happy, you can’t seem to let it be, Ruby.” Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder with a slight huff but Killian watched her squeeze Emma’s hand.

“Emma insists that I am too forward, but I think the world would be a better place if we were all that way. Why hide behind expectation and society when we can just be straight with one another?” Killian smiled. 

“I can’t disagree with you there. Honesty in every setting is something to be valued.”

“And yet you can live that way, Captain, while we are a part of the real world. The people in this town might all just expire if we suddenly spoke the whole truth aloud.” Killian glanced to Emma once more for her take on it, and she gave a small sigh. He wanted to ask her now about that, feeling that there was something in Ruby’s words that troubled her, but this was not the time. He’d have to wait for another moment alone. 

It dawned on Killian then that such a moment might not come, seeing as they were all en route to his ship. Once he gave Emma her gift, she would likely have to leave, and he himself had forsaken more than enough of his own responsibilities so as to cause him a late night of effort this evening. Still the sharp stab of regret came all over again at the fact that he was even leaving at all.

Killian tried to put on a good face the rest of the walk down to the docks, but once he stepped on the Jolly, his cool demeanor faded away. He was restless, angry, and mostly aggravated at his need to say goodbye at all. Without so much as a word to any of his men, he moved to his cabin to grab the parcel and then marched over to his second in command when above decks once more.

“Mr. Smee, I want you to discretely give the order to all the men aboard this ship that they are to avert their eyes to the sea when I make my goodbye to Miss Swan. If I catch them so much as _glancing_ , there’ll be hell to pay.” Smee nodded, before moving through the deck as Killian came back down to Emma and Ruby with the package in hand.

“I’ll give you two a few minutes alone to _kiss_ goodbye.” Ruby strolled away with that as Emma stood there gaping at her friend. Killian chuckled, his hand coming to take hers.

“Well she did just make a few points about honesty, love. And it will make this next part slightly less awkward.” Emma smiled at that, but he could see the same sadness he felt in his heart in her now misty green eyes. He extended the gift to her then and she took it gingerly in hand, opening it up to reveal a silver tin. Emma opened the cover to reveal the brown powder inside.

“Cocoa powder?” Emma asked, confused, and Killian shook his head.

“Not quite, love. It’s a special refinement concocted for drinking. If you mix it with warm milk, it’s sweet to the taste.” Emma’s eyes grew wider. He’d chosen the gift after her casual mention of her love for chocolate their afternoon in the avenue. He then watched as she placed a fingertip into the powder only to bring it to her lips and taste it. Emma’s eyes closed on a contented moan, and Killian felt his whole body tighten with a flare of desire for her. He didn’t think she realized her effect on him, until she opened her eyes and grinned a little wickedly.

“That _is_ sweet,” Emma said and Killian quickly took the top of the tin from her hand and closed the cocoa tightly before pulling her in closer. She gasped at his force but he could see her own wanting plain as day across her face. 

“No sweeter than you, Swan.” With that, Killian bent down to kiss her again, not giving a single damn about their being surrounded by people. None but her sister would dare to look, and Killian would wager Ruby Lucas had dallied in some not so appropriate situations with her betrothed. Besides, if she ever had a problem, Ruby would be the first to vocalize it. 

Emma moved in an instant to meet Killian, her body flush against him as her fingers came to twine through his hair. She gave herself and her affection so willingly when they kissed like this, and Killian wanted nothing more than to bring her back to his ship and ravish her fully, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t ever do that to his Swan. Eventually he had to pull back, and when he did her lips tried to follow his, but one of them at least needed to be strong.

“Two weeks and I will be back, Emma.” She nodded, pulling from the small bag she’d carried today a letter addressed to him. He was two days early in seeing her, and the fact that she’d carried this just on the chance that he might be back sooner touched him profoundly.

“Two weeks and I will be here, Killian, waiting for you.” He kissed her lightly and then raised her hand to his lips for a kiss as well before stepping away. With that, Emma moved back down the docks to Ruby. She looked back at him again at the end of the wooden planks and Killian waved to her, his heart breaking a little as it always did when it was time to say farewell to the woman that he loved.

………… 

_I should have said I love you,_ Emma thought to herself as she sipped at the cocoa drink she’d made from Killian’s gift. She was nearly out of the delicious elixir, for she’d made a vow to herself that she would only have a cup on nights she missed him. Ten days had come and gone, and each night she’d dreamed of him after long days of wondering how he was faring out there on the ocean.

“I can’t imagine how you can bear to wear that blanket Emma. It’s already so warm and yet it’s still so early in the season.”

Ruby’s words cut through Emma’s thoughts and she looked to her friend who took a spot beside her on the porch swing. Instead of telling Ruby that she was hopelessly trying to recreate the warmth Killian brought to her life, she simply shrugged, sipping more of the cocoa before passing the cup to Ruby. As expected, her friend gladly took the offering. She’d been desperate for her own glasses of the stuff since first tasting it, but Emma was hesitant to share.

“I’m sorry, Emma.” Emma looked to Ruby curiously.

“For what?” Ruby handed her the cup back.

“That you and Killian have to be apart like this. I know it pains you to be away from him, and I wish for your sake that things were different.”

“If he was anyone but the man he is now, I wouldn’t love him like I do.” The words portrayed strength, even as Emma rested her head against Ruby’s shoulder. She was trying so hard to be strong, but sometimes she felt quite the opposite. 

“Would you ever go with him? If he asked you I mean. If you were his wife, would you be willing to join them out there on the sea?” Emma answered without hesitation.

“Yes.” Honestly, she’d thought about that possibility a lot since meeting Killian and getting to know the man beneath the pirate. That feeling only strengthened when she spoke to Granny weeks ago about her husband, and her life of adventure. Emma knew in her heart she could brave anything just as Granny had. Well, anything except a life filled with these stints apart forever. What she needed was Killian, and somehow, some way, she was going to convince him that he needed her too.

“Well on the bright side, even if it meant you would be leaving, you’d likely marry at the end of the summer. Just think, we could have a double wedding me and Victor and you and Killian.” Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the idea only to see Ruby was serious.

“Ruby he hasn’t even told me he loves me yet.” Ruby looked back out into the night sky.

“But he will, and when he does, you’ll say you love him too and it will all turn out beautifully. You’ll see Emma.” As they sat out there together in the twilight, Emma let herself imagine such an ending, and she simply hoped Ruby was right and that it might one day come to pass.

**_A/N: So, what did you think? Personally, I’m still trying to come down from the fluff and feels high of this chapter, but that’s just me. Slow burn is still going strong, as is just a little twinge of angst, but I promise permanent happiness is on its way in this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and I thank you for reading!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hello all! To round out this very long and very boring Monday, I am posting the next chapter of ‘Within Your Ocean Eyes.’ Writing each of these chapters always proves to be so emotional, probably because of the slow burn element, but this one holds a special place in my heart. I hope you will all enjoy it, and as always, thanks for reading!!_ **

Emma knew it was bound to happen. Sooner or later, people were going to stumble upon her infatuation with Killian and the attention he’d been paying her, but she never assumed it would swell to the levels of public scrutiny she was currently receiving.

Since his last leaving port, more and more people every day were consumed with talk of Emma’s love life, and now that the usual two-week mark had come and gone, the chatter was reaching levels so striking, Emma had begun to avoid her nosey neighbors. She missed Killian enough as it was, she didn’t need their constant looks and questions about when he’d be back when she didn’t even know herself.

School was winding down for the summer harvest seasons, and the past few days, Emma purposely went around the center of town back home in the hopes of seeing no one who felt the need to ask intrusive life questions. The children, if they knew about the attachment, all had the decency to keep their questions to themselves. It was a pity that the grown adults in Storybrooke couldn’t seem to do the same.

Most of the talk was kind and understanding, if still shocked at the connection itself. People claimed that someone as lovely as Emma would certainly catch the eye of a dashing pirate captain and vice versa, but still the one thing on everyone’s mind was how it would work. Theories sparked from nothing swirled about the village, and Emma was apprised of it all thanks to Ruby, who had taken it on herself to be Emma’s fiercest protector. 

With the public-ness of her attachment though, Emma anticipated one confrontation more than any other - her eventual conversation with Mary Margaret. It had been a number of days since the first whispers of Emma and Killian had circled through town, but only this morning did Mary Margaret make an appearance, and where Emma expected nothing but coldness or censure, she saw something surprising in her friend’s eyes – genuine concern and concern alone.

They currently sat here in the drawing room, pretending for a moment that this was a typical social call, but Emma could see the gears turning in her friend’s mind, and knew that they were only seconds away from the questions. She hoped she had sufficient answers, and she believed that as long as she could speak her truth, Mary Margaret would come around. Emma simply had to find the words to make her understand.

“I’m slightly ashamed to admit that I’ve waited as long as I have because your guard dog has finally departed the house.” Emma was surprised that this was Mary Margaret’s opening statement, but when Mary Margaret gave a small smile, Emma felt herself breathe easier.

“Ruby is nothing if not loyal, and she has little patience for people giving opinions she finds unnecessary.” Mary Margaret nodded, fidgeting slightly in her seat.

“I hope my opinions are not unimportant to you, Emma.” Emma shook her head.

“They are… important to me I mean, but I’m a little worried at what you’ll tell me.” Emma watched as Mary Margaret grimaced, but that was the truth.

“I’ve been so stupid, Emma. To think that you’ve been afraid of me, your friend, because I’ve been so busy passing judgment on men I barely even know. Please forgive me.” Emma’s mouth dropped open in shock, and she felt too surprised at the turn in Mary Margaret’s mentality to know how to respond. She nodded her acceptance of the apology before asking a question of her own. 

“What changed your mind?”

“I’ve known for a while now that they were not what I expected at first. Everyone has such nice things to say, but last night David told me the reason we have been spared some of the seemingly organized crime affecting other parts of the state is thanks to Captain Jones. He’s had word put out around the whole area that this is a protected place.” This was news to Emma, but she didn’t find it particularly surprising. She could well believe that Killian would do something like that if only to protect her.

“So that redeems him in your eyes? He’s still an outlaw Mary Margaret. He’s not the gentleman you’ve always said you wanted me to find.” Emma didn’t see his status as a problem, she just wanted to be sure that Mary Margaret understood. Emma had no intentions of changing Killian into something he was not. She loved him as he was.

“There are more important things than that. Like whether or not you love him, and if he treats you well. The look on your face tells me there is love there, and I know you well enough to know that you could not love a man who treated you poorly.” Emma smiled, knowing without a shred of doubt that Killian would never do anything to purposely hurt her. His absence now, painful as it was, must be for something out of his control.

“I do love him. He’s the only man I’ve ever loved, and the only man I ever will. I’m not sure how I know, but I do.” Mary Margaret looked thoughtful at Emma’s claim and nodded.

“Well I dare say if David was a pirate, I’d be in the same position. Love finds you, and it’s not always in the way we expect it to come.”

That was an understatement, but Emma had to agree. Even if she’d wanted to resist her feelings for Killian, Emma wouldn’t be able to. They had taken such strong roots in so short a time it was nearly unbelievable.

“So will you marry him, then? Will you be a Captain’s wife?” Emma blushed a bit but ultimately shrugged.

“We haven’t gotten that far.” Mary Margaret looked a bit more alarmed now.

“But you’ve discussed his intentions?” Emma bit her lip. In her heart she felt they had an understanding, but no it hadn’t been said in so many words that he loved her, never mind that he planned to make her his wife.

“It’s complicated. He has duties to his men and to other people all up and down the coast.” What Emma couldn’t bring herself to say was that she didn’t have the heart to beg him to choose her even if it was what she wanted. Mary Margaret seemed to understand though, and reached over from her seat to grab Emma’s hand in hers.

“I know very little of how pirates go about courting, Emma, but I think it’s safe to say we can’t expect the normal procedure.” Emma nodded, knowing that to be true. But even if that brought her comfort, she also felt helpless. She was wading through this blind, and with every passing day she realized more and more that a conversation must come between her and Killian where they said the words they’d left unspoken. If only he would get here, Emma could try and do that now. The waiting was what hurt the most.

Just then, the front door to the house opened, and in walked Ruby, looking energized from her morning walk with Victor. When she saw their guest though, and the unshed tears in Emma’s eyes, Ruby’s spine straightened. She was gearing for a fight, when there was none to be had.

“Easy there, Ruby. She comes in peace.” Ruby glanced to Emma and then back to Mary Margaret.

“Is that true?” Mary Margaret stood from her seat.

“It is. I came to wish Emma the best and to apologize for the pain I’ve no doubt caused her with my harsh words all this time.” Ruby considered the statement.

“So you’re an ally then? Because I just had to tell Flora Thatcher off outside of Jefferson’s store for spreading idle blather, and she is more your friend than mine.” Emma bit back a laugh. Flora Thatcher was a world-class gossipmonger, so she could readily believe Ruby’s frustration.

“I always have been and always will be a friend to Emma, and I never allow others to speak ill of my friends.” Emma rose from her seat too and took Mary Margaret’s hand in hers squeezing it lightly.

“Thank you, Mary Margaret.”

“Thank _you_ , Emma, for accepting my apology. You’ve been a better friend to me than I have been to you, but I will make amends, and I will start with Flora.” Emma appreciated the gesture as Ruby grinned.

“Good. Now the most effective thing would be if you got her and her sisters at the same time. The three of them, I swear, take up more of the words in this town than the rest of us put together.”

Emma began to tune out the rest of the conversation between her friends as she looked out the window into the slightly overcast morning. The weather matched her mood, not completely without hope, but not shining brightly as was common in the summer months. Her mind wandered to all sorts of thoughts, from happy ones of her last time spent with Killian, to dread that something bad had happened. It was that fear that gripped at her the most. Whatever else happened, she just wanted Killian to be alright.

_Just let him be safe,_ Emma thought as she looked up to the sky, a silent prayer between her and whatever higher power might be watching them. _And let him come back home to me soon._

…………

He was shaking. Killian Jones, the fearsome pirate captain with a reputation from every corner of the Atlantic, was shaking and all because his plans to see Emma had been thwarted by four days time. He should have been here sooner, but unexpected chaos had unfurled on the decks of his ship, and he’d not only had to relieve the positions of three of his longtime crew members, but make amends for their behavior in a port further south.

When faced with Killian’s fury at their misconduct, the men went on to cite Emma and Killian’s infatuation with a random port in Maine as the problem. Had it not been for Smee, Killian might have inflicted a very real and lasting harm on the men for even thinking to blame his lovely Swan. As it was, he discarded them without a second thought, disowning them by all accounts, and leaving them to fend for themselves. 

It killed Killian to face those problems at all because he knew they would keep him from Storybrooke that much longer, but if he didn’t the issues might spread and grow. Killian had to look at it as an investment. The bad seeds amongst his crew were gone for good, and now no one on his ship doubted him or his intentions. He’d given the men his word that he’d see them all through the rest of this season, and that they’d have at least a month to know in advance if and when the Jolly Roger was retiring its sails. None of the remaining men batted an eye, most of them opting to congratulate him for finding a treasure as worthy as Emma.

Having reestablished some normalcy on his ship once more then, Killian found it quite peculiar when he arrived in port and all eyes were on him. That wasn’t exaggeration, for every single person in town on his walk here had looked his way. Some expressed joy at seeing him again, but many only looked curious, as if his four days extra away from their town signaled his abandonment of it. As if he could ever abandon this place when it held the only woman he’d ever loved within its confines.

When he finally reached Emma’s house, Killian wondered how he should go about finding her, only to see her pacing in the garden. He stopped short for a moment just to take her in. Her hair was up today, bearing the pin he’d given her weeks ago, but tendrils fell out of the once neat look begging him to touch them. He could see the golden ribbon still on her wrist, and it matched the lovely yellow of her dress, and Killian knew he could just stare at her forever, watching her in all her glory. But then he realized every second apart was a wasted one and he called out.

“Swan!” She turned immediately, relief flooding her face as he came through the gate. She ran towards him, and in just a moment she was in his arms, and Killian felt whole once more. She was here and he was with her, and for a while yet they could stay like this, together and happy.

“You came back,” Emma said, the emotion in her voice so evident it cut at Killian. She was worried, saddened even and all because of him. He pulled her back to look into his eyes, though his hands never left her person.

“I will always come back for you, Emma. Always.” Emma ducked her head against his shoulder, and he couldn’t understand it. He’d dreamed of her eyes for what felt like forever, and yet she wouldn’t look at him. “Emma, love, what is it?”

Fear of the most profound kind raddled Killian’s entire system. What if she was about to say goodbye to him? What if she’d found someone else? What if she was sick or injured or uninterested in him for some other reason?

“What are we doing?” Killian blinked at Emma as she finally gathered the courage to look at him. His hand came to cup her cheek, his mind fogged up by confusion.

“Emma I don’t understand.” She bit her lip, which quivered slightly. 

“Where is all of this leading? Are we nothing more than stolen moments to each other? If that’s the case, Killian, I need to know.” Now Killian started to piece the puzzle together. Emma was uncertain of his regard for her, and he must imagine separation was the culprit.

“You are more to me than anything else in the world Emma. You are my life, my light, my every good thing. I love you, more than I ever dared to think a man could love, but you have consumed me. I am entirely yours and at your mercy. We are whatever you will give me, because I belong to you, but given the chance, I’d say we’re sailing towards forever.” 

Tears finally spilled passed her cheeks and Killian made quick work of wiping them away, waiting for her reply. Her skin was so soft, even with the marring of tears, and Killian wished she’d never cry again, but then she smiled, and he realized these were not tears of sadness, but of joy.

“You love me?” He nodded.

“Aye, love. I love you more than I can ever say.” Emma hiccupped a little at the words but then she pulled him down to kiss her and Killian felt his heart skip a painful beat. He kissed her back, hoping to show her how much he meant his words. She deserved to hear it and feel love every single day for the rest of her days, and as soon as life permitted it, he would give her that, as long as she was his.

“I love you too, Killian. I love you so much.” Her whispered promise against his lips made him feel like nothing ever had. He possessed the love of such an extraordinary person, and he could scarce believe it.

“You are my miracle, Emma, my angel. I lived before you but it was a half-life, one I never wish to return to as long as I live. Now that I’ve tasted life with you I never want to give it up.” Emma pressed kisses to his cheeks and then his lips, a flurry of touches and caresses Killian felt deep down in his soul.

“Then don’t. I’m yours Killian.” Something in him snapped and after months of thinking of Emma as his, Killian heard her say it and he felt steadied and sure, more sure than he’d ever been in his life.

He took her mouth with his again, needing her to feel this kind of passion with him beat for beautiful beat. His hands roamed over her body, bringing her as close as she could possibly be, and he didn’t give a damn about them being out there in the open. He didn’t even give it a thought until he heard someone clear her throat from the front steps.

“You must be Emma’s Captain Jones.” Killian looked at the older woman staring back at him and knew she must be Granny. He scratched a bit uneasily behind his ear, for Emma’s long time guardian had just witnessed him near devouring her, but then the woman smiled, a wicked gleam in her eye that Killian had seen from both Emma and Ruby before. “Well don’t wait all day, come in.”

Emma giggled at Granny’s words as the woman turned back into the house and she took Killian’s hand in hers. He quickly placed a kissed to the top of it and he watched the sparkle in her eyes that came when he did. She looked more beautiful now than ever before, sure as she was of his love for her. 

“Don’t worry. She likes you already.” Killian smiled, feeling a bit better for he knew Emma would not lie just to make him worry less.

“Is that right, love? And why would she already approve?” Emma brought her other hand up to his chest and placed it over his heart. His hand came to cover it, securing it in place.

“Because I love you and she loves me.” Killian still felt off-kilter when Emma said those three magical words but before he could say them back to her, another person was calling their attention.

“The longer you wait out here, the longer Granny’s interrogation will be. Trust me, Victor and I learned that the hard way.” Killian should have known Ruby herself would be here too, but the brunette had nothing but an easy smile for him, and Emma agreed Ruby was right, leading Killian into her home and into her world once and for all.

………….

Since Killian told her that he loved her the day before, Emma hadn’t been able to keep the smile from her lips. She was walking on air, feeling lighter than a feather with no sadness or sorrow. The world was new again, an adventure waiting to happen, ripped from the pages of those storybooks she loved as a child. No one had the right to feel this happy, and yet she did. He _loved_ her, he really truly loved her and he’d proved it by sitting through a Lucas Lady interrogation.

Granny and Ruby did not hold back, despite the fact that they would always side with Emma’s happiness regardless, but their inquiries had proven useful for Emma too. She learned a lot more about Killian through their fast paced queries and she was using some of this new information to her advantage today as they walked from her house down to visit the avenue once more.

Killian had one more full day in port, a day they were planning to spend together, and when he’d shown up at her door with a basket ready for a picnic, she’d hugged him so tight with no interest in ever letting go. A mere kiss didn’t feel like enough, she wanted so much more, but he pulled her back, resting his forehead against hers and promising that they would have everything one day. He’d promised her that over and over again since saying that he loved her.

Emma’s arms weren’t empty though, for while Killian carried their provisions and a spare blanket from home, Emma carried supplies, most specifically paper and graphite. It turned out her Killian had a few skills other than sailing, bartering, and dueling. He’d told Granny that sometimes he drew out there on the sea, when amusement was scarce, and Emma made a vow then and there that she would make him show her. 

Instinctively they moved to the same spot that they’d rested in a few weeks before, and Emma noted that though many of the flowers were gone now, replaced by thick, green foliage, some were scattered amongst the ground. This would likely be one of the last days they’d still look so beautiful, and she made a note to collect some before she left.

“I still find it hard to believe that no one else frequents this place, love.” Emma looked to Killian as he set down his basket and then took the supplies from her arms to put them down as well. He laid out the blanket and extended a hand to her again so she could come sit down. She happily obliged, and reveled in the feel of him pulling her back against his chest. They just seemed to fit so well together.

“And here I was thinking you might be grateful for the privacy.” Killian’s brow rose at her words and she changed her tone to a low whisper. “Now you have me all alone for a whole afternoon.”

Killian growled his approval, setting Emma’s body on fire in the process as his arms came to wrap around her front. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and she could feel him taking her scent in. She might have thought this a strange part of courting, but the happy hum he let out when he did so just made Emma feel all the more loved.

“You are the single most tempting woman who has ever lived, love.” Emma smiled, arching back into him just a tiny bit more. She felt so emboldened by the knowledge that he loved her, she couldn’t seem to help but try and push him passed the gentlemanly bounds he’d put in place.

“And still you resist me.” Killian groaned.

“Only because I must. It will not always be this way, love.” Emma could see the twinge of regret in his eyes, the one that told her he was remorseful for his current inability to stay with her.

The next month would be his and his crew’s busiest of the season, with more calls away on his time. Killian told her yesterday that a certain conversation (the one about her no longer being Emma Swan, but Emma Jones) would come when he had seen that season through, and just the thought made her heart nearly leap out of her chest. It would take time, far too much time in her opinion, but it would be worth it, and for now they had today. Even this second day in port was a luxury, but Killian was adamant that they should have it after the unexpected length of time away from each other. 

Emma held his hand in hers on her lap, running her thumb back and forth across his lightly, and letting herself feel the connection that they could have right now.

“I know. I love you.” He seemed appeased in that response, and they sat together, enjoying a picnic of his preparing with the help of Jefferson. 

It was a peaceful afternoon and a window into what life might be like someday when they were really together, and all the while Emma stayed aware of every tiny detail. She didn’t want to risk missing a second of this, instead hoping she might remember it forever.

“You realize there’s one last thing we need to do,” Emma said a while later, as she pulled him up from the blanket when all the food was gone, and her desire for playfulness returned.

“Aye, love. Though I must tell you again that just because I _can_ draw does not mean it will be any good.” Emma kissed his cheek just beside the scruff of his beard and enjoyed the small display of bashfulness from her usually self-assured Captain. 

“I trust you will do me justice,” Killian shook his head.

“Nothing and no one ever could, love. But I will try.” She asked him what he needed from her, assuming he’d want her to be still, but instead he wanted her in motion, moving as she would if he weren’t there. Emma was surprised at the request, but heeded it, traveling back and forth up the avenue collecting those flowers she’d marveled at before.

Emma couldn’t be entirely sure how long he took, but eventually he announced that he was done, and Emma came to see the product of his work. What stared back at her could only be described as masterful. Killian had most definitely sold himself and his talent short, and the picture looking back at her was so exquisite Emma couldn’t look away.

She of course was the focal point, but the view of her was not one she’d thought she presented to Killian. In the picture she gazed at him with a knowing look and a half smile flirting at her lips. Her long hair fanned around her shoulders and the grove of trees around her was lit up with the sun that shone as if only for her. She wore flowers in her hair in the piece, and it made her look ethereal and otherworldly. Something about the depiction clicked with Emma, as if it brought her an awareness of herself she didn’t have before.

“Is this how you see me?”

“Sometimes.” Emma looked at him to see him smiling. “You are too complex a woman to capture in one attitude, Emma. Fierce and kind, loyal and trusting, beautiful and strong.” His hand took hers as he said the words, his fingers intertwining with hers readily.

“Have you tried to sketch me before?” Killian nodded.

“Aye, love.” Now Emma wanted to see all of the drawings, but knew he’d hesitate and just say something lovely about the future. Instead of insisting on seeing them though, she kissed him, and continued to do so until the sun hung low in the sky again, completely caught up in all things Killian.

…………

Walking down the lane from Emma’s house after bidding her farewell was an excursion Killian never wanted to face again. He knew more of such walks were coming, but not many, and that truth alone gave him hope. Emma loved him, and someday soon she would be his wife, but until then he couldn’t risk being overcome by his urges. Her closeness to his ship put ideas in his head about whisking her away and sooner or later the rogue he had been would come to the forefront once more and he would forget himself.

Instead of thinking about all the ways he’d worship her if he were to succumb to his pirate tendencies, Killian thought instead of her reaction mere moments ago to this trip’s gift. She was positively furious at him for a few moments when she saw it: a real pearl necklace from one of the finest jewelers in the whole country. Emma claimed it was too much, and he’d had to swear up and down that it wasn’t, and that nothing ever would be. Only when Killian promised to keep his future gifts more ‘reasonable’ did she accept it, but what Emma didn’t understand that his and her version of reasonable were vastly different. She deserved every treasure the world had to offer and he would give her as many as he could.

He wondered what his Swan would do when she realized just how wealthy he was. He’d given much of his money to others, yes, but Killian had more than enough saved away to spoil Emma for the rest of her days, and that was his intention. Wherever life took them, she’d be showered in gifts, and she’d learn to like it. The thought of the fight she’d put up on the way though made him laugh.

“Someone’s certainly in a good mood today.” Killian didn’t even need to look up to know it would be Jefferson. The man seemed to materialize out of thin air every time Killian passed his store. “I’m in a good mood too, and it’s all thanks to you.”

“To me?” Jefferson nodded and waved him into the store. Killian followed Jefferson’s pointed finger to see a nearly empty display where the substantial amount of cocoa Killian had brought with him was nearly all gone.

“I may just have had my best sales day ever thanks to you, and that’s including the five tins Grace stole throughout the day for our own personal store.” Killian laughed, imagining the exuberant child swiping the tins when no one was looking. She’d make a good pirate that one.

“And the ones for Emma?” Jefferson nodded.

“Her three are in the back room waiting. It’s a good thing I kept them aside, these will all be done by tomorrow morning.”

“As long as she has them.” Jefferson laughed and Killian looked to see what he’d found funny but the man merely stared out the window. There, marching towards the store was Ruby Lucas, followed closely by her Doctor.

“We had a deal Hatter, I told you cocoa would be a hit, and you promised me -,” Before Ruby could continue on her frustrated tirade, Jefferson nodded to the counter that had a large bag labeled _Whale / Lucas_. Ruby stopped short and then nodded. “Oh. Well good.”

“Twelve whole tins, just for you as requested.” Ruby grinned and clapped her hands together as Killian looked between her and the Doctor.

“I was told in no uncertain terms that marital bliss would be contingent on a steady supply of this drink. I didn’t want to take the risk of her running out.” Killian couldn’t help shaking his head. He’d come to know Ruby pretty well over the past few months, and he knew she could be persuasive. Doctor Whale had a whole life before him of attending to her every whim, but the man was clearly besotted, and the two seemed very happy.

With that, Killian took his leave, preparing himself for the final departure from this place. At one point, just when he was about to step off the docks and board his ship, he paused. His instincts screamed at him to stay, to say blast all the rest of it to hell, and just be with Emma, but then he remembered her words today.

_‘I’ll love you this day and every day from now until forever. Now go be honorable and come and find me when you can.’_ Then she’d given him another letter, one burning a hole in his pocket like a scorching piece of coal. He gave her his word he’d wait to read it when he was on the ship and sailing once more, and he couldn’t break a vow to Emma, so with heavy steps he made his way up to the Jolly and gave the order.

_I’ll be home with you soon, Emma_. That I promise. Killian sent the thought to her hoping that she knew, and set off into the vastness of the world beyond his heaven once more. 

**_Post-Note: After reading this chapter again, I am genuinely so excited for what’s coming down the pike for this fic, and I hope you will all join me in seeing this through. It's just a continual fluff fest really, but it's so unlike many of my other stories that I cannot help but love it immensely. Anyway, hope you all have the best of days and thanks so much for reading!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey everyone! This is the last chapter we have before the proposal, but it’s one that needs to happen, with some elements I want to include before Emma and Killian are officially engaged. Expect fluff and cuteness, and know that soon enough all the trips back and forth for Killian will be ending. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

_As Killian’s hands roamed across her body, Emma could have sworn her skin was ablaze. Nothing could compare to the hum of pleasure surging through her, but she was so damn frustrated. Why wouldn’t this infuriating man take things farther than stolen kisses? She was ready. She would marry him this minute if it only meant that she could be his. Busy season or not Emma didn’t care she just wanted him._

_“Patience, love.” Emma shook her head, looking into his blue eyes and straddling him where he sat in the glen beside her. The surprise of his features couldn’t obscure his want for her and Emma reveled in it, feeling this soaring satisfaction that she made him feel just as lost to sensation as she was._

_“I have been patient, Killian. I’ve waited my whole life for you. I don’t want to wait any more.” She knew she was tempting his baser urges, pushing passed the gentleman to get more of the pirate beneath, and she shivered at the thought. Killian was all gentleness and devotion, but she knew there was more just beneath the surface. Sometimes his kisses made her feel like she was risking everything, flirting straight passed decency and into his roguish ways, but those were the moments she clung to, that she fed off of._

_“You’re certain Emma?” Killian asked, his voice husky with desire and Emma nodded, biting her lip. With fluid movements he had them flipped so she was lying on the ground against the blanket and he was above her. This time when he bent down for a kiss, his hands moved up underneath her dress, pushing the fabric up as he went. She could feel him touching bare skin and it was glorious. She would never get enough and he’d barely even made any progress._

_“Killian,” Emma didn’t know if this was a plea, or a sigh, but Killian grinned nonetheless, his hands moving further up her thighs. Emma wanted so much more, but still he held back._

_“Aye, love?” Now Emma groaned._

_“I miss you when you’re gone.” The look in his eyes went soft, and she could see the traces of regret in their ocean depths. He pulled her closer, their foreheads resting against each other as he whispered more words._

_“I’m almost home, my love. I promise.”_

Emma didn’t need to open her eyes to realize it was all a dream, because she’d had a dozen just like it over the past few months. In her fantasies they pushed passed kisses, only for the illusion to break when she realized he was still gone. But on days like this, when the waiting was starting to get to her, and when Killian had already been away for a while, Emma found comfort in the ribbon on her wrist. It reminded her definitively that Killian was real and that he was hers.

This morning though, something felt different. As Emma looked out into the clear blue day through the cream colored curtain over her window, she could sense that he was coming. There was no proof, or science, or even logic behind it, but Emma could tell and she allowed herself to hope that instinct would prove correct. Her intuition so rarely failed her, and it was saying that she should dress quickly and head down to the landing to see if perhaps the ship might be in the distance.

When Emma made her way out of her bedroom, she found that neither Granny nor Ruby were up for the day, so she left a note citing a walk but hoping she’d be bringing a guest back home with her. Neither of them would mind Killian’s appearance, if anything they’d be happy to see Emma returning to higher spirits, but Emma didn’t want to run the risk of putting Killian’s presence out into the universe of possibility only for him not to be there. Instead, she kept her message short and sweet and headed off into the morning to hopefully find her pirate.

The town remained sleepy at this hour in the morning, with most people remaining in their beds a while longer, but Emma passed a few faces who greeted her along the way. No one made any comment of the ship, but then again, no one would have any reason to be on the lookout for it aside form maybe Jefferson, whose shop remained closed as far as Emma could tell. It was not until she’d made it all the way down the lane and to the beginning of the wooden landing where the ship would port that Emma saw the Jolly Roger. Killian was already here, and it appeared they had just docked.

From the distance Emma could hear little more than muffled cries, for nothing clear wafted through the wind to her, but she could clearly make out the figure in black descending from the ship and onto the dock itself. She saw him well before he fixed his sights on hers, but when he did it was a moment worth remembering. 

Seeing the look of surprise on Killian’s face when he saw her standing on the edge of the dock made Emma’s whole body warm immediately. Even from the distance she could see his excitement and feel their undeniable pull to each other. With swift, easy steps, Killian made his way to her, and since she couldn’t trust herself not to break out into another sprint as she had when he’d last returned, Emma stayed with her feet firmly on the ground. It was the last thing she wanted, but at the same time Emma couldn’t deny the building anticipation, the rush of adrenaline that came from watching him move to her.

She’d never describe Killian as threatening, at least not in regards to her, but he moved with purpose, his sights set on her with the intensity of predator to prey. He looked at her as if nothing else existed, the world had fallen away and the closer he got the more it fell for Emma too. No longer did the sea gulls cries reach her ears or the smell of salt-water wrap around her. All there was was Killian and that was more than enough for Emma.

Finally he was there, just before her and the next thing Emma knew she was in his arms, the place she’d come to find was her favorite in the world. Despite the hustle and bustle of his crew behind them, and the chance that there might be other citizens of Storybrooke coming down soon, Emma pulled him to her for a kiss, sure and sweet and grounded in the need to feel each other. It had been too long, it was always too long when Killian was away, but they came back together so easily all the same.

“Emma.” Just her name on his lips as they broke apart, a whispered reverie passing between them, was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

“I missed you.” Killian pulled her back against him, not kissing her, but breathing her in. His eyes closed, and Emma could feel he was doing what she so often did during their time together. He was memorizing this feeling between them. 

“There’s not a second that goes by when you are not on my mind Emma, and when my heart is not here with you.” Emma nodded.

“I know, because you love me.” Killian let out a laugh at that, and Emma watched some of the pain and tension from his eyes melting away. Killian carried so much guilt about the fact that he kept leaving, and while it would never be Emma’s ideal, it was their reality, at least for now. She didn’t blame him for that, but took comfort in his honor and in his keeping his word to others. He made her proud, even when her heart felt it might break from wanting him back again.

“There has never been a love to compare, Swan, and anyone who would contradict that is a fool.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to laugh. She loved how fiercely protective he was of them and this thing between them, for it meant that he cared. Words were one thing, and Killian’s were always amongst the most beautiful she’d ever heard, but his actions spoke volumes louder. The way he always watched to make sure she was okay, and touched her whenever he could just to keep them close, the way he brought her his constant gifts and listened to her every word wanting more of her thoughts and memories. All of it proved time and time again that this connection between them was special and that Killian was the perfect man for her. 

“Good. Now I need you to remember that you love me when I tell you this next part.” Killian’s confusion was so endearing Emma couldn’t help but smile and the action seemed to calm some of his worry.

“What is it, love?”

“There’s a dinner being held at my house this evening, and now that you’re here you won’t be able to escape the invitation. Ruby or Granny will find you and extend it.” Emma watched as relief coursed through him. He’d thought it was something worse but then again, Killian had never been to one of these with her family and friends before. It might not appear treacherous but it very well could be.

“But _you_ will not invite me, love?” Killian asked, a bit of teasing returning to his voice.

“Remember your discussion with Granny and Ruby?” Killian nodded. “It’ll be like that but over a home cooked meal and so far _far_ longer.”

“Will you be there?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will be too. My crew and I leave tonight, Emma, and I’ll be damned if I miss a single moment with you today.” Emma felt a stab of pain to hear of the shortness of the trip, but tried to hide the reaction from him.

“You might not be so certain if you knew the people in attendance. It’s not just Jefferson and Grace, or Ruby and Victor, but the Sherriff, David Nolan and his wife as well.” Killian only smiled, looking nowhere near as worried as she’d expected.

“Emma, you could tell me we were bound for hell itself and I would follow you.” His fingers came to brush a stray piece of her hair back, curling it behind her ear and leaving sparks of feeling in their wake. “Sometimes I think you are heaven itself, love.”

Before Emma could kiss him again, or tell him that he was the same for her, there were footsteps heard form behind them and Killian looked over her shoulder before letting out a groan. 

“It’s Jefferson, isn’t it?” Emma asked and Killian nodded, but even if he was reluctant Emma noticed that Killian was also somewhat happy to see the man. They were friends after all.

“Aye, love.” Killian didn’t move, his hands staying wrapped around her and his eyes came back to take her all in again.

“You should see what he needs from you.” Killian sighed.

“You’re probably right, but my feet won’t comply. They know the only place I want to be is here with you.” Now Emma rolled her eyes, trying to play off his continued charm and pushed him back slightly. 

“Seeing what he wants means getting me alone sooner.” That was enough for Killian to do just that, but not before taking Emma’s hand in his as he moved to his friend. Emma was happy for it, and even more pleased when he never dropped her hand until they were back at her home again later.

All day Emma felt them make a statement, one that stood in defiance of what the world might expect, but she didn’t care what anyone thought. Killian might be leaving tonight, but he’d always be hers as she was his, and there was no need to hide such a beautiful thing as that.

………….

As the night progressed and the dinner party at Emma’s home continued to unfold before him, Killian realized that despite his lack of such society in years, the challenge was not a great one. Speaking with all the guests at the Lucas house this evening was easy, even enjoyable, and despite Emma’s fears that the sheriff and his wife might pose a problem, Killian knew differently. He’d already had the chance to speak with David Nolan a few weeks back and the two men had an understanding, one that could only come between men who valued safety and true justice over enforcement of inconsequential laws.

Mary Margaret, though a little more restrained in her interactions, was polite enough too but Killian believed that was mostly for Emma’s sake, at least in the beginning. She seemed the kind of person that a pirate often ran into, who despised the entire concept of his way of life, but who with enough time, and the chance to see that he wasn’t just some horrible miscreant, could move passed the state of judgment to a bit more acceptance.

Now maybe he was alone in that assessment of the gathering, perhaps there were tensions he simply didn’t see, but to Killian everything felt right and good with the world for Emma was all smiles and laughter. She appeared relaxed, her hair waving around her shoulders and her skin glowing with the last kiss of sunlight through the windows. Watching her here with the people she loved was a precious gift, and every look and word from her gave him more of her in the process. Killian always felt starved for more pieces of what made his lovely Swan the way she was, and tonight was filling in some of those missing pieces.

Arguably the best part of the evening though was Emma’s continued interaction with Grace, a child who was vibrant and excited, and who Emma connected to without resentment or restraint of any kind. As Killian watched and listened to their interactions, he felt a happy sort of hum growing in his gut, and more than once he found his thoughts shifting to how superb a mother Emma would make for their future children. He’d allow himself just a few seconds of such thoughts before returning to the scene before him, but each imagining was beautiful and he was determined to see them through and make them his and Emma’s reality.

“When I told Christine that I was coming here for dinner with you she didn’t believe it.” Grace said, and Killian gathered that Christine was another student of Emma’s and a friend of Grace’s.

“Why not? Teachers eat dinner just like everybody else.” Grace’s laughter filled the room and then she looked between Emma and Killian.

“I know, that’s what I said! Imagine what she’ll say when I tell her Captain Jones was here as well!” Killian looked to Emma to see her reaction, but all she did was smile, tightening her hold of Killian’s hand under the table.

“She’ll probably be mad with jealousy,” Ruby said from across the table grinning. “All the girls are a little pirate crazy at the moment.”

Killian watched Emma blush a bit, and wondered if that was true. Were her pupils daydreaming of pirates because they saw her attachment to him? For some reason the thought made him immensely glad. He liked to think everyone knew where he stood with Emma so that no one would doubt that they would be together. He’d all but staked his claim in town today, keeping her close to him at all times and she’d been right there with him, but he was glad that even when he was gone she was surrounded by reminders of him.

“Don’t forget the boys. It’s all ‘good form’ this and pretend sword fights throughout the town.” Mary Margaret’s words pulled a laugh from Emma who shook her head. 

“If I’d known we’d cause so much trouble… I’d still have come.” Everyone laughed at Killian’s joke and Emma and Killian shared a look, one that said the words they couldn’t speak right now. Soon enough though he’d find a moment to tell her, but before that, he had one last thing to do at this party. He had a blessing to procure from the closest thing his Emma ever had to a parent. 

His chance to face his task came a while later, when the supper was cleared and many of the other guests were leaving. In that moment he asked Granny to speak with her privately. She was very agreeable to the prospect, claiming to the group she needed his help in the kitchen as a sort of cover and then leading him away.

When they finally reached the room, away from the sounds of the others, Killian wiped his hands on the front of his pants, feeling the clamminess clinging to his palms. He was nervous, really and truly nervous about what he was about to say until Granny laughed. 

“They said you were fearless, Captain Jones. The most daring man on the high seas, but you’ll forgive me when I tell you I haven’t seen a face like yours since the girls were small and afraid of monsters under the bed.” Killian broke into a smile at the woman’s words. She was right. He was being ridiculous. He’d already been more accepted by Emma’s family than he could ever hope to be. 

“None of the stakes I’ve faced out on my ship compare to this, ma’am.” Granny smiled at that, her features softening as she nodded. 

“You’ve come to ask for Emma’s hand in marriage.” Killian shook his head. 

“I’ve come to ask for your blessing. Emma is a woman who knows her own mind, and I’ve learned enough about your family to know that is a learned trait. But I am hoping for your approval because you and Ruby mean the world to her and I want to give her the world in full. I want Emma to know nothing but happiness.” Granny considered for only a moment before nodding. 

“Well of course you do, and Emma always has my blessing to follow her heart which resides firmly with you.” Killian’s chest filled with pride at the thought. Emma had told him so at least a dozen times, but it still felt miraculous that such a woman would choose him, would love him, even half as much as he did her.

“I’ve an inclination to speak with Ruby about it too, but I am a bit worried about her ability to keep the secret until I can come back. I don’t want to ask her to keep anything from Emma, close as they are.” A thoughtful look passed Granny’s eyes, and Killian could tell he’d had the right thought. The older woman nodded.

“And when did you plan to do this asking?”

“When I am next in port. The worst of the season will be behind me then, and while it would take a little time to marry her still, I’ll have the chance to be here more as she deserves.”

“And when you marry, what then?” Killian had been thinking of just that possibility for months now, dreaming up a life with Emma.

“Truth is anywhere with Emma is home to me now, and this place is hers. I’ve been looking into building a place here for us, making a home she can be proud of where she’s close to the other people in her heart.” Granny shook her head. “You disagree?” 

“I think you simply undervalue Emma’s want for adventure. You’ve said she’s your home, well you are fast becoming hers as well. And though she might not be a pirate, she’s no shrinking violet either.”

Killian knew that to be true, but though Granny’s words sparked a new sense of longing in him, one to see Emma in his world on the open seas and exploring the wonders of life outside of Storybrooke, he still saw the vaster future here, with roots and a place to build on. He wanted a family with Emma, and all the milestones a man and wife should have. More than that he wanted some privacy, of which there would always be precious little on a ship. So yes, while they may have some time on the high seas, and while he would indulge Emma in anything she may want always, he hoped they’d have this place to come back to.

“You know with any other man I’d have words to share about hurting this girl who is by all accounts another granddaughter to me, but that look in your eyes tells me such things don’t need saying.” Killian felt himself smiling again. From what Ruby’s Doctor said over the course of the evening, he had every reason to believe the interrogations and bits of hazing had been far worse for him than for Killian.

“My brother once said that the only call to marry would be with a woman who mattered more than the sea. Emma matters more to me than my next breath. I would never dream of hurting her for it would destroy me in the process.” Granny came forward to pat his hand in a sign of affection.

“Your brother sounds like a wise man. I should have liked to meet him.”

Killian thought back to Liam, and not for the first time he admitted that his brother would have liked Emma even if he questioned the change in Killian from avid sailor to someone so willing to stay on land. Liam was a singular sort of man, never finding much enjoyment besides the life on the high seas, but Killian wished he had been given the chance to find a woman to change his views. Still, Liam’s being gone only made it more apparent for Killian that time was precious and that he couldn’t stand to wait very much longer to make Emma his.

“He would have told me that if I knew she was for me I should whisk her away on my ship and make her mine. Liam was always rather decisive. But that’s not what I want for Emma and me. For once I want to stand in the light. I want her to be more than a pirate’s wife.”

“And she will be. But you’re right. Emma will be married here for one reason and one reason alone. Ruby will lose her mind if her sister elopes.” Killian laughed at her show of jest, but at that moment he heard footsteps approaching. There in the doorway a moment later was Emma.

“Am I interrupting something?” Emma asked, intrigue and love both shining in her emerald eyes. 

“No I think we’re quite finished here. Aren’t we Captain?”

“Aye ma’am.” With that, Granny took her leave of the kitchen leaving Emma and Killian together alone for the first time in hours. Away from the eyes of everyone else, he felt freer to look at her like he wanted, taking her in in all her splendor, but her smile turned, and Killian could see the quiver of her lip as she spoke.

“It’s almost time for you to leave.” Emma said quietly and instantly Killian moved forward taking her into his arms. He didn’t like the fragility in her tone. His Emma was strong and brave, and he wanted her to always shine as bright as she usually did. That he was deflating her as such tore at his heart. 

“Aye love, but there is time left still. Time I only wish to spend with you.” Emma smiled, taking his hand in hers and silently leading him, presumably to somewhere they could just be together in the dwindling time they had left. Killian knew he’d make the most of every moment, determined to forget the clock was ticking down, and to simply bask in the glory of Emma.

………….

Feeling Killian’s hand in hers, her body pressed against his side as he held her on the old porch swing, Emma had to admit this was better than her dreams. Now the ricocheting zings of pleasure that moved through her were undeniable, unmuted by the haze of sleep. No, things weren’t progressing in the way she might pursue in her fantasies, but that didn’t matter. Not when Emma had overheard part of Killian’s words with Granny tonight.

Her heart still pounded in her chest when she thought of what he’d said, about how his love for her was stronger than any call to the sea could be, and how he wanted to marry her soon. Part of her wanted to tell him that she knew, that she’d heard everything and that she thought Liam might be right. They should just leave now, run away and be together and not think twice, but she knew that this was important to Killian and in her heart it was important to her too.

Emma never thought much of the big displays and the parties that came with a wedding, but when she thought about standing up in front of everyone, wearing a wedding gown made of soft lace and making her vows, promising to love Killian and stand by him all the days of her life, it made her realize she needed this. She wanted that memory and so many more. Besides, Granny was right. Ruby would actually lose her mind if Emma ever dared to run off like that.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, love.” Emma looked up to Killian, feeling the softness of his gaze. His openness always stole her breath away. His lack of fear about being completely honest with how he felt and what he wanted stood in such stark contrast with nearly everyone else in her acquaintance, and she loved it. She never felt out of place with him, never felt like she was struggling to see him. Killian was a certainty because he never put on airs or tried to hide.

“I’m just trying to soak up every last moment.” Emma felt Killian shift so he was fully facing her, urging her to do the same. 

“I intend to have a whole lifetime of moments with you, Emma. Never doubt that.” Emma smiled, pulling him in for a kiss, unable to keep herself from doing so. He was so sweet when he worried about her like this, and there was never a second when she doubted his love for her, not since he’d said the words weeks ago.

“I don’t. I trust you.” Her words calmed him right before her eyes and then he was reaching beside him for something, a parcel she’d seen before but didn’t realize he’d grabbed on their way out here. She chocked it up to a pirate’s ability for discretion, and then she wondered what it might be.

“In all the excitement I have yet to give you this, love.” Emma moved to take the parcel from him, unwrapping it neatly to reveal a book, one filled with fairytales like the ones she used to read as a child. The book in itself, however, was a work of art, more beautifully ornamented with color than any book she’d ever owned. It must have cost a fortune, but as Emma opened it up, seeing a list of stories most of which she’d never read before, she realized they would be the most valuable part of this for her.

“Killian, it’s beautiful.” Killian grinned.

“You haven’t read that one.”

“No I haven’t.” Emma said smiling before something dawned on her. “Wait, you said that very definitively. How did you know?” Killian scratched behind his ear, and Emma saw even in the fading light that his face had gone slightly red.

“I may or may not have procured a copy of the town library’s list.” Emma gaped at him.

“But how? We spend all your time in port together!” Now Killian smiled again, his blue eyes filled with humor.

“I have my ways, love. Do you really like it?” Emma pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I love it. I love you.” Now it was Killian who moved forward, pulling Emma closer to him to deepen the kiss. He took the book back from her to put it aside, and she was more directly in his arms, closer to on his lap than ever before. Emma longed to move above him like in her dream, but there was no way she could. She had to wait, _they_ had to wait, but she would wait a thousand years for Killian. He was worth it.

When they pulled back from the string of kisses, the sky was dark and the sun’s absence signaled the one thing Emma had no wish to face – Killian must go now, they would say goodbye, and then the waiting would begin again. This time though, Emma wasn’t planning to take no for an answer, she was going with him to the ship to see him off, and she’d already recruited her help. She stepped up from the swing and extended her hand, telling him it was time for them to get him back to the Jolly.

“Emma, I don’t think -,”

“Ruby and Victor already promised to come with me, so I don’t beg you to take me with you.” Emma expected maybe some kind of laughter in response but Killian remained serious. 

“It’s not _your_ control I’m worried about, love. I’ve been tempted more than once to throw you over my shoulder and steal you away from here.” Emma felt her heart skip a beat. 

“Please?” One word, that was all she needed to win him over and without another second to debate Killian granted Emma her wish, taking her hand and letting her lead him to the others and back to his ship once more.

…………

_I don’t know how many more times I can take saying goodbye,_ Killian thought to himself as Ruby and Victor lingered at the end of the docks and Emma and Killian made their way to the ship with slow steps. Emma’s hand was still in his, warming him thoroughly but his heart ached knowing that their window was closing. Time was never on their side it seemed, and picturing when it would be was always so hard when it was time to take his leave.

“You have your letter?” Emma asked and Killian nodded, patting the pocket by his heart where he’d put it for safekeeping. It was right over his heart and Emma smiled, putting her hand above his affectionately. “Good.”

“Have I told you that you’re beautiful, Emma?” Killian watched her smile at the strangeness of his statement. He knew it seemingly came from nowhere, but he had very little control over his thoughts at the moment. 

“Only about fifty times today alone.” She said, her hand moving from over his heart to his cheek. Feeling her fingertips graze across where beard met bare flesh, he couldn’t help but pull her forward.

“Well you are, love. And when I’m away I’ll think only of you and how you look right now.” Emma sighed, pulling him down the rest of the way for a kiss, one that held nothing back, but tried to make the most of the moment. 

When Emma pulled back, Killian saw that her eyes were darker, her lips looked full and she had that glow on her skin that came when she was affected by him. His hands roamed over her body, through the material of her dress, and he could hardly process how he’d ever step away from her.

“If you ever ask me to marry you-,” Emma began, but Killian was quick to correct her. 

“When. There is no chance I wouldn’t love.” Emma smiled, tilting her head slightly as she looked into his eyes.

“ _When_ you ask me to marry you, I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything, Emma.” She moved slightly closer, her lips a whisper away again as she made her one demand.

“I want more than kisses. I want more of you.”

_Gods above!_ She was ever the siren sent to drive him mad. She couldn’t possibly know what she was asking, but Killian was determined to give her something. He wouldn’t have her until she was his in name and in matrimony, but he would give her some release, show her what she should come to expect when she was no longer Emma Swan but Emma Jones. It would be no hardship to watch her cheeks flush, hear her breathing stagger and see her fall apart all thanks to him.

“You drive a hard bargain, love.” Emma smirked.

“I’ve been spending an awful lot of time with pirates.” Killian growled. 

“No, you’ve spending time with one pirate, one man, me.” Killian watched as Emma’s smile faded to lust and the same look that she’d just had when he kissed her before. Her desire shone so beautifully on her features he couldn’t look away. He wanted to see her like this, ready and willing and wanting him every day of his life.

“Only you,” Emma replied and Killian groaned kissing her again and then promising she could have her wish when they were engaged.

“I love you, Emma. With all my heart." 

“I love you too. Now go, before my feet take me up those steps with you.” Killian nodded, turning back up to the ship and immediately ordering his men to depart. Very quickly they got moving, heading out into the night, but Killian’s eyes remained squarely on Emma, who was barely lit up by her lantern. He watched as she raised her hand and he did the same, but soon she was fading away, a light in the distance that finally moved to join the others at the end of the dock.

In that moment, Killian realized something. All of this separation might have been beautiful had it not been his life. The romance of it all was not lost on him, for their love was the types of songs and stories, but living this way left ice in his veins, cold that wouldn’t thaw until he held Emma again.

Someday they’d look back, remembering these stolen interludes together as the brightest glimpses in a spring and summer that changed them both forever, but today was not that day. No, instead, Killian let himself feel the weight of their being apart in the hopes that it would fuel him to find a way, any way to make it back here, to his home, and to the woman who made his life worth living sooner.

**_Post-Note: Now let me just say, for all of you lovely people who have been hurting over the fact that Killian and Emma need to keep saying goodbye, that I feel you. This was so hard to write because I just want them to be fully happy immediately and for everything to happen for them right now. But this story needs the slow burn. The engagement is coming next chapter and it will signal a turn for both Emma and Killian, one with less heartache and separation. That being said, I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you all for reading!_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hello friends! This chapter begins on slightly shaky ground, with Killian facing problems while away (know that the Captain Hanson I mention is inspired by_ ** **Frozen’s _Hans) but eventually Emma and Killian find each other again. There are some lingering questions that need to be addressed but in the end we’re getting that proposal for sure. Expect essentially just fluff and a bit too much smut given the time period I’m writing in from there on out because I just couldn’t hold out with the slow burn anymore. I hope you guys like it and thanks as always for reading!_**

_It’s nearly as beautiful as she is,_ Killian thought as he looked at the ring he’d selected for Emma finally come to fruition. He’d been gazing at it off and on since picking it up this morning in port, but he knew it would be all the more appealing once it found a new home on Emma’s finger.

The stone was a rare gem, one he’d stumbled upon a few years back. The yellow diamond was clear and entrancing, reminding him of the sunlight Emma seemed to always carry with her. He’d had the stone shaped and wreathed in other white diamonds. It was extravagant and arguably more than any person needed to have in a ring, but every time he tried to walk himself back from a ring this size, Killian’s heart faltered. He wanted to give Emma everything and this seemed a good start to that.

The band though, well that was arguably the most meaningful part, for it had come from his mother, one of the few things that she’d left to Killian and Liam when she passed years ago. It was always Killian’s belief that Liam would be the one to bestow this ring on the woman he loved, but he hadn’t had the chance. Now that Killian did, he didn’t hesitate. This band had been one of the most precious items in his possession but it belonged to Emma, the bearer of his heart.

Killian anticipated the look of complete shock that would come to her face when she saw the extravagant gift and smiled each time he pictured it. Emma would get that little crease between her brows, a mix of elation and frustration combined together. She’d purse her lips together too, not quite in a pout but close enough. Emma would never turn it away, but she would tell him it was too much. Killian just needed to make her see that nothing would ever be enough.

“Captain!” The loud whisper from up ahead brought Killian’s attention back to the road and he saw a rather concerned looking Smee approaching.

“What is it?”

“Naval men have boarded the ship. Something about a raiding further south. Likely part of the band Willis and Finnly joined once dismissed.” Killian brought a hand to his temple trying to clear the tension growing behind his eyes. This was not at all how he’d envisioned today going. One second he was heading home, the next his ship was being held for suspicious activity.

This was by no means the first time that such an occurrence had transpired. As outlaws, it actually happened quite a lot, but for the first time a sinking feeling overwhelmed Killian. Never before had he had a reason to _need_ freedom. He couldn’t afford this run in with the law or to be thrown in jail, not when he had Emma to get back to. Killian had to figure out exactly what was wrong and what kind of trouble they were truly in.

“Did you catch the sailors’ names?” Smee nodded, and the information he bestowed only made Killian’s worry worse. 

The man awaiting them was one Captain Hanson who was known the coast over for being the most stubborn and head strong of nearly any American sailors. He had risen steadily through the ranks claiming he had nothing but justice and protection for the people in mind, but it was a farce. Killian heard rumors the man was worse than the pirates and outlaws he tracked. Drinking, gambling, ransoming, you name it, Captain Hanson had a hand in it. All he wanted was more power to abuse and bringing Captain Killian Jones in might just be enough to get him his wish. Admiralties had been built on lesser catches.

“Do we lay low sir? Let the lads on ship handle this for now?” Killian shook his head. That was the safe man’s means of handling this, but Killian wouldn’t hand over his ship to the tyrant. Besides, running would be akin to taking blame when he and his men had played no part in any of the charges Smee mentioned.

“A Captain doesn’t abandon his ship or his crew, Smee.” The man nodded and off they set but all the while Killian tried to formulate some sort of plan. He’d so often gotten out of near misses when he had indeed been the culprit but not when his prosecutor was a man like Hanson. To run into this kind of trouble thanks to something he had nothing to do with was a cruel irony, one keeping him from Emma.

Moving along the docks and up onto the Jolly, Killian noticed the hostility roiling about the decks of his ship. All of his men were heightened in anger but holding back as they knew they should. No need to rile the offending Captain up further if they all intended to depart today.

“Ah, Captain Jones I presume. Your reputation precedes you.” The smile on Captain Hanson’s face resembled a sneer more than the common grin, but Killian nodded to him nonetheless. He needed to observe the man in person, to sketch what kind of opponent he would truly be, for Killian had no intentions of surrendering, even if it meant openly fighting with a military fleet. 

“Can’t say the same. You would be…?” The tick in Captain Hanson’s jaw made Killian want to laugh. The man appeared so angry to not be known and in that moment Killian felt he had figured out much of his character. A man so easily angered might pack a punch, but never anticipated the long game. In a fight or a battle, Killian could take him. That much was certain.

“Captain Hanson. Commander of the fifty fifth fleet.” Killian paused in replying, watching the effect it had on this imposer. 

“Ah. Well what can the Commander of the fifty fifth be needing with us?” Now the sneer was back and with it came a cold laugh.

“That much is simple. I have a warrant for your arrest Captain, and the seizure of this boat.” Killian’s stomach dropped at the words but before he could insist that neither his arrest nor the capture of his ship would be happening today a man spoke from behind Captain Hanson. 

“Well that would be particularly unfortunate seeing as Captain Jones is under contract with her Majesty’s navy.” Killian looked over to find the source of the voice and nearly laughed aloud, for there was Will Scarlet of all people, a man he hadn’t seen in years, but could not be happier to be reunited with in this moment.

Before absconding from naval service to make a name as a pirate, Killian served in the Queen’s navy himself, making it all the way to lieutenant. Will Scarlet had been his equal and his friend then, and of all the men he served with, was the most understanding when Killian left their ranks after his elder brother Liam’s death. It still surprised Killian that he would put himself on the line like this though. His friend should be angry, hell this ship was once the property of the country he served, but if he resented Killian he was doing a damn good job of hiding it now.

“Captain Scarlet?” The surprise in Captain Hanson’s tone pulled a smile to Killian’s lips for the first time since hearing about the problems with his ship.

“Seems you’re in a bit of a tough spot, Hanson. Enact that warrant and take in Captain Jones and you’ll be in direct violation of the treaty between our two governments.” Killian was delighted to see that Will’s ability to bluff hadn’t changed a bit, for surely Killian and his crew had no ties to any organized fleet. Still, Hanson seemed completely unaware of that, and Killian watched the trickling of trepidation cross his features. 

“There’s still the matter of the attacks on merchant ships in the Carolinas. Witnesses said it was Captain Jones’ men.” Will barked out a bit of laughter, playing the role of self-assured and in control Captain better than damn near anyone Killian had ever seen.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had a bad seed in your ranks, Hanson. We all know what it means to cast off men only for them to find trouble. You would hold him accountable for those ruffians?” Killian wondered how Will knew so much about his men, but kept silent. 

“I would see the law abided by.” Will shook his head.

“A sad day for you then, sir. Because _law_ dictates that Captain Jones is not to be touched. Unless you think your superiors would be so cavalier with the terms of this deal, in which case proceed.” Captain Hanson huffed out a breath before turning his eyes back to Killian. The rage the man felt was practically pulsating off of him, but he knew he’d been beat. 

“See that your men don’t infringe on any more American business, Captain Jones, or that treaty will have no bearings on me taking you in.” With that, Captain Hanson and the men under his command departed, leaving Killian and Will standing together watching after him. 

“A waste of space that man is. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to punch that smug looking face of his.” Killian turned to Will who was grinning and then came to hug Killian. So he wasn’t angry then, that was certainly something to be happy for.

“You realize this will likely come back to bite you Scarlet, don’t you?” Will shrugged. 

“Perhaps, but since there isn’t a man on earth who prefers Hanson to me, I’m not worried.” Killian laughed aloud at that.

“So you made Captain in the end,” Killian said thoughtfully and Will nodded.

“Easily done when the fleet’s best man left. Though if you’d told me that piracy came with attire like that I likely would have followed you.”

Killian knew that wasn’t true. Will might be a loyal friend but he was also more loyal to his country and he valued his chance to protect his people doing what he loved. Where Killian saw corruption that would always win, Will had seen a chance to make the home he loved better for people within the law.

“How did you even know he was coming?”

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you over the years, making sure you stayed the man I knew even if you were a pirate. Besides, Hanson couldn’t keep his mouth shut to save his life. If he thinks there’s even an ounce of recognition deserving he’s spewing his business all over town. My second found me and told me his target was you, so here I am, helping an old friend.”

“I can’t thank you enough.” The words were an understatement, for Killian knew that they’d all just been spared a far more gruesome display.

“I remember quite a few scrapes you’ve seen me through. This was nothing.”

“It’s not, believe me.” Will studied Killian and then spoke again. 

“She must be some woman to have you acting this way.” Killian raised a brow surprised Will would know this too. “The Killian Jones I knew would have pushed that man off the bloody plank without batting an eye, and since love is the only thing strong enough to change a person like this, I’m assuming she must be something.” 

“Aye, she is.” Killian thought about all the things he saw differently now that he had Emma. She’d softened him, made him see the good in everything again, and that was a generous gift. Will smiled, patting Killian’s shoulder.

“Well then what are you waiting for man? Go and get her!” The next thing Killian knew, Will turned to depart from the Jolly Roger, leaving as casually as he’d arrived but he threw a call over his shoulder. “And the next time I see you the maiden better be with you or all of this would be for nothing.”

Killian would gladly introduce Will to Emma someday, but right now he intended to follow Will’s instructions and to get to his Swan without another second’s delay.

The further they made it up the coast, the easier Killian could breathe, but the journey home was bittersweet. For though he was sailing towards his love, Killian carried something else with him – a deep residing guilt for so desperately wanting to bring her into this life when she deserved far _far_ better.

Marrying Emma would make his past her problem, and that thought alone was enough to set a chill through him, but the call was too strong, his need to see her too undeniable to stay away. Selfish as it made him, Killian would still ask, would still dream of her saying yes to being his wife even if it meant she would settle. He should be stronger, should stay away but he’d never be able to do so. So instead Killian only hoped seeing her would heal the wound as it always did and that in her presence he’d find peace once more.

……….

Hiding out in the cove had seemed such a wonderful idea just a while ago. Emma would stay away from the people in town still hypothesizing about her love life and where it was going, but she’d remain near the sea. She’d feel closer to Killian while being away from the fray of the world. Only one problem – she was dreaming of him being back, of the Jolly Roger docking in port, and from here, there was no ability to see if that was the case.

Emma’s mind raced with fantasies of him being here, and the dreams left her feeling restless. So she walked through the first few inches of the calm surf on the coastline, reveling in the cool refreshment on this warm day. Holding the skirt of her dress in hand, her shoes and stockings long since discarded, Emma tried everything to keep her mind busy, but settled on humming her favorite song and keeping her eyes on her path. She watched her footprints meld to the wet sand only to completely wash away by the time she turned back again.

Back and forth, on and on she moved, but peace wouldn’t come. The way the wind swept tendrils of her hair every which way wildly seemed to chip away at lingering worries, but it didn’t keep her from missing Killian. If anything it made her think that the wind was with him so he might be home that much sooner even if they were still days away from his expected return. At one point Emma worried her wishing for him had gotten so bad that she’d started hearing voices. Or well _his_ voice to be exact.

_“Swan!”_ Emma almost didn’t look up for a moment, certain it wouldn’t be him but when she did she found Killian standing there, and it was like coming home. She’d been in Storybrooke all this time, the place that was her refuge forever, but Killian was the missing piece, the part of the puzzle she needed to feel like everything was truly going to be okay.

Every time he came back and said her name like that it made her heart skip a beat, but today she saw in the depths of his blue eyes that he was different somehow. He always wore every last emotion on his sleeve, giving her a glimpse into what he thought every time they were together, but today Emma noticed there was less relief than usual. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but then she was in his arms and he was holding her so tight, like a man who’d thought all hope was lost now back in the light once more. 

“Killian, what’s wrong?”

“I’m all wrong for you, Emma.” Emma blanched at the words, a rush of cold moving through her body at the thought that he was going to push her away.

“What?” Killian’s hands remained on her and that was comfort in itself but she saw the pain on his face.

“I’m a pirate love. I don’t think you understand what that means. An outlaw, a wanted man. I live on the run and someday it might catch up to me. Everything I’ve done, Emma, I don’t want it to ever touch you.” Emma began to realize that this was stemming from a particular incident, that his fear was founded on some sort of instance that transpired during his time away.

“What happened?” Killian’s eyes looked away from her and her hand came to cup his cheek, her thumb running along his skin, patiently imploring him to look back at her. “No matter what it was it won’t change how I love you. Nothing will ever change that.” 

“I was reminded that this life is less than what you deserve Emma. I very nearly didn’t make it back to you, at least not lawfully.” Emma’s heart clutched painfully in her chest.

“But you did come back.” Killian looked at her with the intensity of a storm on the sea brewing in his eyes.

“I will always come back love. I’ve told you, hell itself couldn’t keep me away.” Emma felt herself calm a little bit more. Even if he was upset, he still wanted her. 

“Good. I need you to come back. I need you to be with me as often as you can.” Killian groaned aloud. 

“But do you, Emma? Or am I a selfish cad for staking my claim on you when you could have so much more? I love you too much to ever let you go even though I should, even though the best thing for you would be me getting on that ship and never coming back.”

“Don’t say that!” Killian looked a bit surprised by her yelling, but now she was angry.

“Emma-,”

“Do you love me?”

“Aye, love, more than anything, but -,”

“No! Killian you seem to think that this thing between us isn’t equal, but what does it matter that you’re a pirate and I’m a schoolteacher? I didn’t even know what it meant to really be happy until you sailed into port. I was living my life content, but more drawn to peoples lives in books than to my own. Was it comfortable? Yes, but it was lonely. Then you came and you saw me. Not the woman everyone thinks they know, but the person I am. That matters more to me than your infractions with the law, Killian. That’s the most important thing.” 

Emma watched him carefully, seeing her words seep into his understanding, but still he held back and Emma felt near tears. She had to make him see this but how could she do that? How could she make him believe that this was what she wanted and that it always would be, no matter what came? 

“It’s a beautiful picture you’ve painted love. Nothing has ever brought me more joy than thinking I can make you happy. But would you feel the same a year from now?” Emma’s heart was breaking at the words and she stepped away from him, out of his grasp.

“I will love you every day of my life. I’ll love you even after, but if I can’t make you see that then I don’t know where we stand. _You_ have to believe it Killian. You have to know that you’re more than enough for me too.” 

Moving forward and taking her back in his arms, Killian leaned down to kiss Emma and in the kiss she could feel him moving towards acceptance. Her fingers moved through his hair, pulling him closer to her, and Emma felt herself healing already from the tension of the moment. Maybe _this_ was the way to make him see that they would always be better together than apart.

“I’m making a mess of this moment, love. All I should have said is that you are the best thing in my world and that I can’t imagine that you could be mine as I am yours. Forgive me.” Emma nodded, understanding his fear and his trepidation. They were both of them new to this still, and even if she knew him so well and he knew her, they would need time to heal all the wounds of their pasts. 

“Sometimes I wake up in the morning and I think I dreamed you up. Then I remember that somehow you found me and that my life is all the better for it.” Killian smiled at that, the light really returning to his eyes.

“Truth is that I trust you more than I trust myself, Emma,” Killian said when he finally pulled back. “And so I have to believe you’re right. Even if it takes time to fully see it, I promise to try every day.”

“Good. Because I love you, and I am not letting you leave me because you think you’re saving me. _That_ is the fate less than we deserve, Killian.” He nodded, kissing her again once more before taking a step back.

And then right there at the edge of the sea on a perfectly sunny day Killian dropped to one knee, and Emma felt tears stinging her eyes. Emma knew that if he was any less eager to ask her he’d wait until they hadn’t just been nearly fighting, but she was equally as desirous to say yes as he was to inquire. She didn’t want to wait a second longer for this moment and Emma had to bite back the inclination to yell her agreement aloud before he even said a word.

“Emma, it might not be entirely as I imagined, and perhaps my timing is bloody terrible, in which case you can fault me forever, but I can’t wait to ask you anymore to be my wife. I have loved you since the moment we met, since the moment I saw you, and Gods if I don’t fall in love with you a little more every moment we’re together and every second we’re apart. You give me hope, love, and I want a future here with you. A happy one where _we_ have everything we want by being together.”

“Yes!” Emma said and Killian’s grin grew.

“So you’ll marry me?” Emma nodded only now looking from his eyes to the ring and gasping at the sight.

“Killian!” Killian slid it on her finger, holding her close as soon as it was on. It was gargantuan, entirely too large, and she wondered how she’d ever wear it in her normal day to day. She’d be terrified to lose it, but at the same time it was so perfectly Killian. She could see him in this ring, feeling the warm light he brought with him every time he came back to her in the yellow stone. In her heart Emma also knew that he’d picked it for her and so she had to love it, even if it was too much.

“Do you like it, love?” She looked back to him and her censure for his over the top gift yet again died on her lips. He looked so young in that moment, almost boyish as he waited for her answer and so she just nodded.

“But not as much as I love the man who gave it to me.” Then she pulled him back down for another kiss to show him just how much she really did love him.

…………

Since Emma said yes to becoming his wife the day before, Killian had never known such excitement. Couple that with the fact that he’d actually be in port for a few days time and he was as close to ecstatic as he could ever picture.

Things had been busy, for Emma and Killian had returned to Emma’s home to tell Granny and Ruby the good news, and that had then transformed into a parading through town to tell the world. It was a lot of attention on him and Emma, but Killian hadn’t minded and if the beautiful smile on his Swan’s face had been any indication, it didn’t bother her either. He was proud to call her his and in truth he wanted the world to know that they were together. He’d worry less when he left now that they had this understanding that everyone knew of. 

But knowing she would one day marry him didn’t ease the flutter in his chest when he watched Emma now. He’d just let go of her hand so she could move forward through the glen he’d led her too and as he dropped the blanket and the parcel he’d brought, he didn’t take his eyes from her. Killian wanted to take in every moment of her reaction, loving the way her eyes lit up with joy as she took it all in.

“You really bought all of this?” Emma asked, spinning around in the field, and Killian knew in that moment that he’d been right about this place. He could so easily see forever here and the house itself wasn’t even built yet. It was close to Granny and the home Victor was looking to buy for Ruby soon, all while being far enough from town to give Emma her sense of seclusion.

Despite what Emma insisted, about how she could spend the rest of her days out on the open seas with him, Killian remained adamant that they needed a home to come back to. In just a few days time construction would start here and Killian hoped soon enough the house would be built for the two of them. He had every intention of coming back here, maybe not right away but certainly when they were ready for a family. Any child of his would not know the anxieties of life on the run. They’d have roots and hope and two parents that loved them more than anything. He wanted to watch Emma raise their children with him here, care free and at ease in this place that mattered so much to her. It would be his life’s single greatest gift apart from being her husband. 

“Aye, love I did.”

“It’s so close to the avenue,” Emma said smiling.

“That’s another thing, love…” Emma blinked at him until it seemed to sink in.

“You bought the avenue too?!” Emma asked, shocked at the claim and Killian nodded.

“I didn’t want to risk anyone else taking it from you, love. This way we can see it protected, unchanged from what it is right now.”

In seconds Emma was back in his arms kissing him, and Killian felt the same rush of desire that always came. He wanted to lay her out on the ground right here and make her his, but he held back. There was one last thing he wanted to show her.

“I had some plans drafted, love, of what our home could look like.”

Bringing her to sit on the blanket he’d brought, Killian handed her the blue prints that had been rolled up. He’d consulted the best designer on the coast to draw it up, and after a few weeks was finally content that he’d gotten it right. Eagerly Killian watched as Emma poured over each sketch. He’d included elements he hoped she might want, things that she’d favored in other homes or reading about in books all in the hopes of a reaction like this.

There would be three floors to the structure, and the size, much like Emma’s ring, was sparing no expense. When he’d spoken to the foreman in town hired to start the building in a few days time, the man told him it would easily be the largest home in town and Killian was glad for it. They’d fill the space with children, a big family for Emma and a good life. He’d incorporated a stone fireplace like the one at Granny’s Emma loved so much and a porch swing, but the biggest surprise came in a whole room he was planning for Emma’s own personal library. He watched her fingers trace the word declaring the room’s intention with reverence. 

“How did you know?” Emma asked, her voice softened by awe and then her eyes came up to look at his and Killian was lost for a second.

“I spoke to your family, and remembered a few things you mentioned in our times together.” 

“It’s perfect, Killian. I love it.” Killian smiled, his eyes casting down to the blue prints when Emma continued speaking. “But I meant what I said last night. I’ve no intentions of marrying a pirate and not getting my own taste of adventure.”

Killian chuckled, kissing her lightly, and taking pleasure in the happy little sigh that sounded passed her lips. Emma set his heart alight and seeing her this happy, knowing that they were truly at the start of their forever, only made his reactions to her stronger.

“Then adventure you shall have love.” Emma’s lips curled into a knowing smile as she pulled him closer to her on the blanket and then she whispered her own thoughts on the matter. 

“I was hoping you would say that, because I distinctly remember some promises were made about when we were engaged, and I fully intend to collect.” Killian watched as Emma came above him, straddling his lap and he groaned aloud. Gods, he might not even make it to the wedding if she kept this up.

Emma told him before that her hunger for him stemmed from him alone but new to this as she was Emma had some ideas of what was coming. Between Ruby and some racier books she’d managed to get her hands on, Emma was mostly aware of what she wanted, but what she didn’t understand was that Killian was inches away from breaking good faith. He’d been dreaming of taking her for months, exploring each and every inch of her and he was holding onto control as hard as he could. He couldn’t take all he wanted until they were married, but not doing so, especially when she was so willing, would be one of the hardest things he’d ever done.

“That I did, Swan. And a honorable man never rescinds a promise.” Then taking her mouth with his, Killian set off to give Emma just a taste of what life together would be like for her once they were man and wife.

………….

_Finally we’re here!_ Emma rejoiced silently as she kissed Killian. She’d been in this exact spot for months in her dreams, but the feeling in real life was so much more incredible. When she’d left the house with Killian today, she’d fully intended to do this, to push him passed the gentlemanly tendencies and into hunger, but she was thwarted for a moment by all the gifts he kept on giving her. But this house, this home he pictured for them someday down the line, it spurred her need for her further.

Emma was so glad she’d taken care to leave some of the usual layers under her dress off today. She wanted this now, wanted his hands on her immediately, but Killian seemed to have other ideas, halting the progress she was making and breaking their kiss.

“Patience my love, we have an eternity to be together.” Emma’s eyes welled with happy tears at his words. He was so good, so indescribably wonderful, but still the idea of holding back was less than desirable. She was ready to be his today, but he wasn’t, determined to see her his wife before that happened. Still he moved her to lie on the blanket and came over her, making Emma shiver in anticipation.

“It’s hard to be annoyed at your pace when you say things like this to me.” Her words brought another of those precious smiles to his face as Killian’s hands continued roaming along her body.

Emma for her own part was eager to get her hands on him too. Feeling the coarseness of the leather he wore under her fingertips, Emma imagined what it would be like to strip him bare right here and now. She could feel the hardness of his muscles underneath the clothing, but imagining wasn’t enough she wanted to see him.

Unbuttoning his vest with deft fingers and hearing Killian’s intake of breath as her hands moved to his shirt filled her even more determination. She felt an incredible sense of power at her fingertips with every touch she gave him that seemed to drive him wild and in the moment where she’d lifted his shirt to touch bare skin she delighted at his groan. She was not as pleased when he pushed her hands back.

“If you continue touching me like that much longer, I will forget to be the gentleman.” Emma pouted a bit at the thought that she should have to stop.

“By all means forget. Ravish me fully.” The raw intensity in his gaze held Emma frozen for a moment, and Emma knew he was aware that he had her completely spell bound. He smiled wickedly, kissing her again before moving down to her neck. As he did, one of his hands was moving underneath her dress, now bunched up higher passed her thighs.

“I fully intend to give you some satisfaction today, my love, but it won’t even compare to what you’ll have when we are wed. I’ll keep you in our bed for days, showing you each and every thing I have thought of doing with this gorgeous body.” Emma groaned, amazed at his ability to get passed the few layers still between them.

“Let’s get married tomorrow.” Killian chuckled against her neck and Emma felt the vibrations all through her body. It shook her a bit only driving the need between her legs higher.

“I would if I could Emma. But we’re waiting, and I promise you the wait will be worth it.” All this talk of waiting had Emma feeling like she was about to die right there from anticipation, his finger still only traced the seam of her sex and she was dizzy with the new contact.

“You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever known.”

Emma felt herself slowly losing her mind, but when Killian made contact with her clit, Emma really lost it. She wasn’t thoroughly naïve, having pleased herself before in the privacy of her bed only ever to thoughts of him, but he was so much better already. He knew her and what she wanted better than she ever could and the shock of the pleasure that his fingers afforded stole her breath away. Her hands tightened on his biceps as she squeaked out his name.

“ _Killian_!” She could feel him grin against her neck only to come back up and kiss her lips once more. The kiss consumed her as his fingers moved inside her and Emma had never known anything like this at all. 

“Like that, do you love?” Like was not the word she’d ever use. Adore, love, crave above all things, yes. Like didn’t do this need justice. Still she nodded, unable to find her words.

Killian continued his ministrations and soon Emma was soaking in that pleasure that she’d never known before. She’d never imagined that it could feel this good, this incredibly wonderful. As she eventually fell apart, Killian pulled away to watch her. The look in his eyes like she was the most precious thing in the world wasn’t particularly surprising, but it still set off the butterflies in her stomach into a tizzy all the same.

“I don’t know how I lived before you, love.” Emma smiled at that but now realized that she wanted to give him some semblance of the same relief he’d given her. Her hands moved down his chest towards his pants but again he pushed her away.

“This was about you purely, Emma.”

“Killian -,” Killian shook his head.

“No, love. I promised you more, but we do this on my terms.”

“Please?” She asked watching him fight with himself. He was debating where his line should be, and she wanted to tempt him towards more so she nipped his lip playfully. He groaned in response but then he seemed to come to his conclusions. 

“Only if you come again, love.” This was hardly a hardship in Emma’s eyes, but she paused as he moved down between her legs, pushing her dress fully up around her hips. Thank god they were so alone out here or she’d worry about being so exposed. Still she didn’t expect him to bring her to his mouth like this. It was the first time she’d thought to be nervous or embarrassed, but he wouldn’t allow it.

“You’re just as beautiful down here, love. Tell me your mine, Emma. My lovely Swan, and no one else’s.” There was absolutely no doubt that he owned her in this moment – that she was completely and irrevocably his heart and soul.

“I am yours, I promise.” His mouth descended on her wanting sex and soon his tongue was kissing her with more ferocity than he had even kissed her mouth. In this moment he felt like her dashing pirate, made for pleasing her and opening her eyes to what real pleasure could feel like.

Emma writhed beneath him, unable to hold back when pleasure such as this was coursing through her. It was a glorious high even more amazing than the one he’d just given her, but when his fingers joined in his attentions Emma was truly lost, powerless to fend off climax any longer. 

“We have a slight problem, love.” Emma looked at him concerned. “I’ve found a new addiction and it’s watching you fall apart for me. I plan to do this as often as I can for the rest of our lives.”

“Only if I can have my chance too.” Killian nodded, letting her hands come to unlace his pants now. How Emma managed to even move after two such exhalant moments, she didn’t know, but seeing Killian hard and wanting her more than revived her. When she’d given him his own pleasure too, they both lay there out in the land he’d bought for them and Emma started giggling only for Killian to hold her close on the blanket. 

“What’s brought this on, love?”

 “It’s just a _very_ good beginning. Now anytime I look out the window to here I’ll think of this moment.” Killian growled at that filling Emma with a hum of pleasure once more.

“Good. I want you always thinking of how we belong together Emma.” Emma sighed, taking his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining.

 “I will, always.”

**_Post-Note:  Now we’re getting to the really good stuff, an impending wedding, some chapters where Emma and Killian live together on the ocean and then of course a glimpse into their happily ever after. As I’ve said before, this chapter essentially highlights the shift from angsty good byes to them mostly getting to be together. Though they won’t always have each other until the wedding itself, I’ll be focusing on the good and their time together as opposed to the separation. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks so much for reading!_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: So another chapter is here for this story and still no wedding. However, this installment has some pretty typical fluff but features something I’ve been wanting to try and include since coming up with this story AU – a town wide dance. They used to do that kind of thing back in the day, right? Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

Once a year, the women of Storybrooke all found themselves in a particular struggle – in a town where hundreds of women resided, there was only one dress shop. Most moments in the year this was no real hardship, but each summer, in the middle of August, the lines got longer, the appointments for fittings and consultations grew sparser and sparser and all because of the Storybrooke Summer Dance, a town tradition since its founding a more than hundred years before.

That Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margaret had all managed to secure a chance at a new dress was no small victory, and it was all thanks to Mary Margaret, whose sheer tenacity practically willed them into the place. But still Emma wished she might do something else with her day instead of being measured and studied and guided into the newest fashions and trends. The only thing keeping her here really was the fact that a new dress meant surprising Killian when he took her to the event. That potential moment between them was the only thing that could make this worth it.

“I can’t remember the last time we got to do something like this. I think it must have been for my wedding.” Emma could hear the bit of regret in Mary Margaret’s voice. Her friend really did enjoy coming here and getting a glimpse at what the world’s tastes were outside of Storybrooke and as a more public figure in town it made sense. Emma’s life as a schoolmistress though called for little more than plainness in her clothing.

“I feel like I live in this shop, if I’m honest. I swear Marie and I spend more time together than Victor and I do.”

Ruby’s words brought a smile to Emma’s lips. The reason for Ruby’s constantly being here was that her wedding was coming soon, and Ruby wasn’t simply procuring a dress, but a whole new series of dresses to take with her when she was finally married. It was all at the insistence of Doctor Whale of course, but Emma couldn’t imagine having to come into this shop so often as Ruby had. There were so many other things to do instead that Emma would classify as far more enjoyable. 

“Do you think you’ll need to do that, Emma?” Emma shook her head at Mary Margaret’s question.

“I hardly think I need fine dresses on a ship.” Mary Margaret’s eyes widened as they so often did when faced with Emma’s future. She was supportive now, actively doing her best to be there for Emma and to back her choices, but it was a whole new world, one Mary Margaret could scarcely imagine. 

“Oh I think you might need some, Emma, but my money is on Killian taking you to some big cities and spoiling you there. He’s hardly the kind of man to hold back as we all know.” Mary Margaret let out a wistful sound.

“He really is very romantic. You’d never think a pirate would be, but every time Ruby mentions his gifts and his gestures… well let’s just say I’m keeping David apprised of some places he could improve.” Emma laughed knowing that was a joke if she’d ever heard one. Mary Margaret never found anything lacking in her husband for good reason. They were perfect together, and he loved her with everything he had.

“It just seems silly that Victor would buy me all these dresses when I’ll likely be pregnant so soon.” Both Emma and Mary Margaret turned to Ruby, shocked at how cavalier she was in the musing. Sure the three of them were alone as they waited for the seamstress to consult, but still this was a rather public place. Anyone could hear them.

“Are you – I mean have you -,” Emma was curious to know if Ruby and Victor were already together that way, when her attempts at being so with Killian never amounted to what she wanted.

“No, no. It’s just how it always is for the women in my family. Granny told me to enjoy my first three months of marital bliss for the baby will come, and there’s no way I can fit in any of these with a baby bump.” Mary Margaret stood there speechless, turning red as she gaped at Ruby.

“Mary Margaret, are you okay?” Emma asked and her friend nodded.

“Yes. I’m wonderful actually. I’ve been looking for the right time to tell you but I guess now is as good as any – David and I are expecting.” Both Emma and Ruby didn’t hold back in their excitement for her friend. They’d been married for a year now, and Emma knew how much Mary Margaret wanted a family.

“That’s fantastic news, have you decided when you’ll tell everyone else?” Mary Margaret shook her head.

“I just want to wait a little longer. Maybe the end of the summer, when all the excitement has passed.” Emma nodded, understanding the inclination. New babies were always celebrated in town and expecting mothers became the focus of much of the town’s attention. By waiting until fall, Mary Margaret would get to enjoy that a bit more, instead of also rivaling two weddings and the light house being built.

Ruby and Mary Margaret continued talking about the baby as Emma allowed herself to slip into quiet thoughts of her own. She wondered how soon after she married Killian that they’d start a family. Of course her mind had wandered this way before, but they’d be on a ship, living life out on the ocean. It would be so different, so vastly opposed to the way Mary Margaret and Ruby would experience this and Emma wondered if she’d miss the chance to have that. After years of thinking she didn’t need the sameness of this small town, she wondered if she ever would.

Just when she was about to worry though, Emma remembered Killian’s plan and the house he was building for them here which was already under way. She’d been so resolute in the fact that she wanted a taste of a pirate’s life too, and she did, but now she realized why he felt so strongly about having options here. When she raised a family and had children of her own, she liked to think they’d find friends in Ruby and Mary Margaret’s children and to do that they’d need to be here. Emma smiled at the thought that Killian had anticipated that even before she had.

“I am so terribly sorry about the delay ladies,” Marie said after opening the door to the waiting room and waving them all to the studio. “You would not believe my morning. The Tremble sisters were here and they all stood there a solid thirty minutes just staring at colors, completely clueless as to what they wanted. It was a nightmare.”

“Well I assure you that we will not be that way,” Mary Margaret said. “We’ve all come with a plan.” Marie nodded.

“As I knew you would. Now let’s start with color.” Emma had every intention when she walked in here of going with blue. It had always been her choice, but one bolt of fabric in particular caught her eye and a very different idea came to light, one she couldn’t quite shake.

When it was her turn and the moment of truth, between staying the course of her earlier plan and choosing another, Emma knew exactly what she wanted. What was life, after all, without a little adventure?

………….

Coming back to Storybrooke on this particular afternoon should have been easier than the times before, if only because his trip away had not been so long, but Killian still felt all too keenly the importance of returning. Emma was here, waiting for him and he could hardly wait to see her.

The last visit he’d made to this little town away from the rest of the world had been his longest so far, and for a number of days Killian and Emma had the chance to be together and to see each other. Yet more time didn’t dull the ache in his breast every time he left. Killian knew now that the only thing that ever would was having Emma with him and he was counting down the days until she’d be his. They’d settled on mid September, barely a month from now, when all of his duties would be settled, but the days passed slowly, especially those spent away from Emma.

Even from this distance still away from land, Killian could see the lighthouse, nearly complete now in its construction, but as the Jolly Roger moved closer and closer another figure appeared as well. 

_Emma_. Killian knew it was her immediately, and to see her standing there, her hair whipping about in the wind as she stood on the grassy green knoll overlooking the water, Killian felt his heart pounding surely. He’d missed her terribly, even with the shortness of his absence, and if he could have possibly made time go faster he would. He wanted to be on those docks with Emma in his arms now, but since he couldn’t he watched her knowing that tonight he’d get to hold her in his arms for hours without any lack of propriety. 

When Killian had been informed of a town wide dance held in Storybrooke every summer he looked upon the event kindly, especially now that he and Emma were engaged, and he wasn’t the only man aboard his ship looking forward to it. Nearly all the Jolly’s men had spent some sort of time or effort in their last port towards tonight, and more than one of his men it turned out had their eyes on women in the town. He’d tried to take in some of the attachments forming, but if Killian was honest he’d missed most of the things Smee told him, thinking instead of getting the chance to be with his Swan.

Over the passed few months, Killian had tried to capture Emma on the page, filling his nights where sleep wouldn’t come with attempting to recreate her image, but there was always something missing. In this moment, gazing at her upon the overlook even so far away, he knew this was it.

All summer, ever since their first meeting, this had been the attitude of their love. He went away and she remained, steady and guiding and lovely as ever, a beacon of hope that shone brighter than this lighthouse ever would. He suddenly had the need to draw her like this, and with little more than a word to Smee that he would take lead on their arrival, Killian stole away, moving as far as he could from his men with his paper and pencil to try and imagine the image she made closer up. 

By the time they pulled into port, Killian felt he had exactly what he needed and this final addition would be perfect for the gift he planned to give her on this visit. Slipping it into the folder with his other drawings of Emma, Killian tucked the pages under his arm as he stepped off the ship, glad to see Emma now down on the wooden planks awaiting him.

“You once told me that you were the fastest captain on the seven seas.” Killian grinned at Emma as he stepped to her, bringing her into his arms.

“I am, love.” Emma shook her head.

“I don’t believe it. That was a snails pace coming in and you know it.” Killian laughed aloud, running his hand across Emma’s cheek.

“It might have been slightly delayed, but I had a reason, Emma. One I think you’ll rather like.” Emma’s eyes widened in amusement as she took in the folder but when she opened the string binding it, her breath caught.

“Your drawings!”

“Aye, love. As you requested.” Emma’s eyes flicked from the sketched to him.

“You mean I can keep them?” Killian nodded as Emma beamed at him. “Thank you, Killian. This is perfect.” 

“I’m glad you like them, love. Now, how much time do we have before you’re called away to get ready for this evening?” Emma frowned. 

“Not long. I’m expecting Ruby here any moment really.” Killian nodded, calling up back to the ship over his shoulder.

“Mr. Smee?”

“Aye Captain?”

“Consider this the signal.” Emma looked passed Killian curiously, no doubt seeing not only his second, but all the men aboard the ship turning away. When she looked back at him she was smiling.

“Killian?” In a second his lips were on hers and she wasn’t questioning anything at all, instead moving against him, her hands coming to run through his hair, pulling him closer as if Emma was just as desperate for this as he was. It was heaven, getting to have Emma like this was as close to heaven as he’d ever been but too soon it was over and Emma was pulling back. 

“Sorry about that.” Emma said and Killian felt nothing but confusion.

“There was nothing to be sorry about in that kiss, love.” Emma shook her head, smiling. 

“No _that_ ,” She tilted her head down the dock to Ruby who was clapping wildly. Killian had completely missed it until Emma pointed it out.

“Ah. Well that is to be expected at this point.” Emma laughed, the sound giving Killian the same sense of peace that it always did.

“So I’ll see you later then?” Emma asked and Killian nodded, raising her hand to press a gentle kiss atop it.

“Aye.” 

“Good,” Emma said, hugging the drawings close to her chest. She pressed a final chaste kiss to his lips leaving Killian standing there watching her move away from him once more, wishing for the day when she stopped having to do that.

…………

After spending more time than she cared to admit aloud pouring over the spectacular portraits Killian had created, Emma settled into the evening’s plan. She had to get ready, and the thrum of excitement pulsing through her since Killian’s arriving back in port remained with her all the while.

Emma knew when she’d made her choice in dress that it would be a bold one, for no one in all her memory other than maybe Ruby had ever thought to wear red to a town dance, but she couldn’t have anticipated this. For the woman staring back at her in the reflection of her mirror looked beautiful, confident, and regal. Gone were any thoughts of a mousy schoolteacher or a young girl. With this deep red color and the revealing yet still tasteful cut, Emma was displaying every asset in this dress and she felt fantastic in it.

“Killian is going to die when he sees you,” Ruby said gleefully from across the room and Emma knew she was right. Emma expected a whole host of reactions, any of which would do. Whether it was heated glances or that subtle sort of growl that came when she’d pushed him a little too far, or perhaps just a slack-jawed moment of speechless admiration. Anything would be welcome, and Emma was buzzing with the want to see him now.

“No regrets about letting me wear your signature color?” Emma teased and Ruby shook her head, twirling around so that Emma could get the effect of the creamy color Ruby chose trimmed in only the slightest bit of red.

“I wanted Victor to see me in as close to white as I could get. Remind him why he’s marrying me at the end of summer.” Emma laughed.

“He hardly needs the reminder. If you would let him he’d marry you tomorrow.” Ruby grinned.

“I know. But it’s just so fun to make him wait.” Emma knew Ruby truly believed that.

Victor Whale was by all accounts a sensible, hard-working, task-oriented man before meeting Ruby. He’d had little in the way of a social life according to his neighbors, but Ruby had changed that. She’d made a guarded, reserved doctor into a different man, and it was good to see what they both brought each other in their match. Though Emma gathered that Ruby was growing impatient with the wait too despite what she claimed. Her friend would surely be happy when summer was ended and she was married.

A knock sounded at the door and when it opened, Emma saw Granny, dressed in her Sunday best smiling at the two of them though with a bit of scolding in her look as well. 

“Much as you might like to stay up here all night and plan the course of tonight’s events, we have guests arriving.” Emma’s heartbeat picked up at the thought and before she could ask, Granny confirmed that Killian and Victor were both walking up the steps to the house now. Emma moved to leave the room but Granny held her back, pulling a curious glance from Emma.

“Trust me, my dear, the reveal of such an ensemble is best done with stairs. You two talk amongst yourselves about who will go first.” Ruby laughed.

“As if we’d even need deciding. If Emma goes, she’s liable to stop half way on the stairs when she and Killian see each other and I’ll be up here all night.” Granny looked Emma’s way with a raised brow.

“Ruby might not be entirely wrong about that.” Granny and Ruby both grinned, walking out the door as Emma took one final look at herself in the mirror.

She’d kept her hair mostly down tonight, curling around her shoulders and the rosy tint in her cheeks wasn’t from any sort of makeup, but the simply excitement of seeing Killian. The sparkle in her eyes, the smile at her lips, it was all thanks to him and to the feeling of wonder at what tonight might hold. Emma allowed herself just a moment to look and then she found herself moving with swift, sure steps to the top of the stairs and down below.

The moment where Emma and Killian locked eyes was one she’d always remember, and there was no hyperbole in saying that his presence crashed into her. One second she’d been there on the staircase, the next she was elsewhere, in a place where it was only them. How she managed to make it down the stairs Emma could hardly begin to know, but when she did he was there, his hands coming to hold her without a care in the world for their audience.

“You look stunning, my love. More beautiful than I can say.” Emma felt herself blush, loving the way his words left a caress on her skin, but pushed up to kiss him lightly. She heard the whispers of excitement between Ruby and Granny at the action but she didn’t care.

“And you, _Captain Jones_ , look very handsome yourself. I think you’re likely to cause quite a stir at the dance.”

That was putting it mildly. Emma hadn’t expected anything out of the common way for Killian’s normal apparel, but she saw it tonight. He’d replaced much of the black with a deep navy blue, which brought out the color of his eyes more. Though part of her missed her pirate, Emma also loved that Killian could be both the gentleman and the sailor.

“No one would dare look at me when they could take you in, Emma. That much is certain.” Emma sighed happily, feeling the warmth of his hand in hers and wishing that maybe they didn’t have to go to this dance after all. What had they been thinking going to something public like this, when they could steal away some more hours together?

“Don’t even think about abandoning this dance, Emma.” Caught in her desire to do just that, Emma turned to Ruby who had a hand on her hip.

“I wasn’t -,”

“You were and you know it. But you’re coming and that’s final.” Emma laughed at Ruby’s feigned huffiness and looked back to Killian.

“Seems our plan is iron clad for tonight, love.” Emma smiled, whispering low so only he could hear. 

“We’ll see about that.” Now Emma heard her audible response, somewhere between a groan and a hum of approval and she let Killian lead her out the door and into the fading sunlight.

The journey into town was an easy one filled with talking and laughter. Killian fit in very well with her family, and though she remained mostly quiet, Emma enjoyed every second of their time together. This pleasantness could never last, not at an assembly of the whole town like this, but Emma knew whatever came she’d be happy. Killian was here and unhurried. There was no impending send off for weeks at a time, and they were slowly working towards their forever.

When they finally walked through the town square, everything seemed different, more vibrant and more exhilarating than Emma ever remembered it. She’d gone to this dance more than a dozen times and every year it always struck her as being exactly the same, but with Killian’s arm circling hers, Emma couldn’t say that this time around. It was startling how much more she wanted to be here when she had the right partner. 

“It’s taken me a while to truly find my words Emma, but you are a vision in this dress. Entirely too enticing for my peace of mind.” Emma flicked her eyes up to Killian playfully. 

“Is that so?” He inched closer to her, filling the space around her with the crackling energy between them and the scent of sea and sun and maybe just a little rum that he always carried with him.

“If your intention was to drive me mad this evening Emma, than you’ve accomplished your objective. I’ll be fending off unwanted gazes all night, reminding this town exactly who has your heart.” Emma smiled at his words. 

“It’s only fair since I’ll be doing the same.” Killian grumbled out some rebuttal on the matter.

“Any woman can look, Emma, but the only one I see is you. You’ve consumed every bit of my senses, and you always will.” Emma liked the sound of that but noticed a hoard of people seemingly on their way over to them. She must have given an indication of her not appreciating this and the next thing she knew Killian was leading her away.

“Might I have this dance, my love?” Emma nodded. 

“You may.”

Emma shouldn’t have been surprised that Killian was an excellent dancer, and she was more than willing to spend hours with him moving about instead of attending the inquiry of her neighbors, but every once in a while there were calls on them elsewhere. Perhaps the most humorous of these moments came at the hands of Granny who insisted they’d both waste away to nothing if they didn’t eat something.

Which was why they were currently here, nestled together on a picnic bench along the main street seated with Jefferson and Grace as they sampled some of Storybrooke’s best dishes, most of which were courtesy of Granny herself.

“You two are such wonderful dancers,” Grace remarked excitedly and Emma smiled at the girl. 

“Any skill on my part is entirely owing to my partner.” Killian huffed as his hand came around Emma’s waist beside her.

“Not at all, love. You were all grace and easy movement as you always are.”

“Clearly you haven’t spent enough time with me. Grace will tell you I have had more than a few clumsy moments.” Emma watched Killian turn to Grace who nodded, telling a story about Emma’s once tripping over a student’s lunch and avoiding a fall only by stumbling across the full length of the schoolhouse. Emma nearly hid her face at the embarrassing memory, which she remembered clear as day,

“Even if what the lass says is true, I’m sure you looked lovely all the same.” Emma rolled her eyes at Killian’s words, but still leaned into him slightly, liking the praise all the same.

“Sarah Evans said it best. Miss Emma is the most beautiful bumbler in the whole town.” Emma laughed outright at that as she felt Killian chuckle beside her.

“Happy then that you have Killian to protect you from your own lack of balance now,” Jefferson said as Grace clapped her hands together.

Grace’s subtle gesture seemed to be some sort of unofficial beacon designed to bring out more and more of Emma’s students from the woodwork, all of whom wanted to hear about her and Killian. Many of them brought their parents with them and for nearly a full half hour, Emma and Killian were handling all the attention until Killian made a passable excuse and pulled Emma away.

“That part of small towns I will not miss.” Emma said as Killian led her away from the crowd.

“It’s amazing. Everyone in the town is here right now.” Emma nodded. Even if Storybrooke was a small place, it was still overwhelming, but it might also prove beneficial, and Emma allowed a potential addition to their night to play through her mind before relaying it to Killian.

“There is _one_ positive part of everyone’s being here,” Emma whispered up to Killian as he watched her with adoration in his eyes.

“And what might that be?”

“We could sneak away to anywhere we want and no one would be the wiser.”

“That sounds like a dangerous proposition, Swan.” The gravel in his voice told Emma Killian was just as effected by the idea as she was, and she had an idea of how to stoke that wanting further.

“What? Afraid you couldn’t handle it?” And just like that, his resistance broke. She’d found the right words to push her pirate past politeness and Emma was downright gleeful to have done so.

………….

The internal war working itself out within Killian was one for the ages. On the one hand, he would always seek to give Emma what she wanted, wishing solely for her happiness and safety above all else. But at the same time, this was wrong. Polite society dictated that things like this never happen, but damn if he could say no. When Emma cast those green eyes his way, with a pleading hope in her eyes and a taste of seduction he was lost, unable to possibly turn away the prospect. Now they were here, in her bedroom when they should have been anywhere else.

“You’re thinking too much, Killian.” Emma said, her hand running over the front of his vest, teasing the buttons that held it closed as she did.

“I’m thinking only of you, Swan.” Emma hummed a sound of understanding.

“I know, but I want you to _feel_. I want us to say yes just for a moment to this part of our future too. I want to make a memory I can replay every night when I’m missing you.” Killian felt his whole body tightening up as her hand ran down his chest to his hard length now straining against his pants.

“Bloody hell, Emma, you can’t just –,” The words died on his lips as she smiled up at him.

“I can’t just what?” Emma asked playfully as she spun around in his hold.

“I rather think we’d like my dress off for this, right?” Killian groaned aloud.

“No we most certainly do not! If I get you out of this dress we’ll never leave, Emma. And I have to leave. Until we’re married, until you’re my wife, I have to leave.”

Emma looked at him in that moment, taking in the confliction and the pain he carried with him. She couldn’t possibly understand how it tore at him to say no like this, but a kind of understanding crossed her beautiful face.

“Okay, the dress stays on. But only because we’ll need to go back at some point.” Killian let out a relieved breath as his hands traced over the fine material of her gown. 

“Aye, love. But for now, I’ll see to it that you have all the pleasure you want Emma.” She nodded, moving back to the bed under his careful guidance. 

Killian couldn’t help but feel a surging of emotion. Someday Emma and him would share a bed, having this every night and he could hardly wait. He wouldn’t have to dance around his attraction or hold back at all. She’d be his and all of this would just be natural.

“I _am_ yours Killian.” His eyes flicked to Emma’s and he realized he must have said that all aloud, but Emma pulled him down to kiss her before he could reply. She distracted him, pushing him towards the limit, but damn if he cared. She was willing and eager and he’d be strong enough to pull away when the time came. He had to be.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, Killian moved to kiss at her neck, feeding off the sounds his lovely Emma made at the attentions. He wanted to mark her here and everywhere, underneath the fabric of this damned enticing dress, but he couldn’t. Not yet anyway, but when they were married, he’d spend days devoted to pleasuring her and leaving the signs of his love on her.

Killian’s hand moved up the hem of her dress and she moved closer to him. He would take his time now, making her draw out each touch and graze of their skin together, but they hadn’t the luxury, so instead he chose a different route, one Emma seemed to like. Some might call it roughish, the way he’d moved her dress up, revealing her and stripping away the clothing that lay between them as quickly as he did, but Emma’s eyes were lit up as he did.

“Tell me what you want love.” Killian felt the shiver go through her as he said the words.

“I want everything you’ll give me.” Killian grinned, loving that his soon to be wife was so greedy for him. It would make their lives together that much richer and the future could hardly look as bright as it did now.

“You want a taste of life as a pirate’s wife, love?” Emma nodded, closing her eyes as she did so and Killian shook his head.

“Eyes on me, my love. That’s it.” He watched as Emma reveled in the commanding tone of his voice, and as his fingers moved up towards her sex he held nothing back. 

This was no purely gentle inquiry, but an onslaught devoted to getting her needy and then sated before the spell was broken and they had to leave once more. The new roughness made Emma’s responses all the stronger, and Killian watched as she succumbed to the passion, gliding into climax swiftly. He took advantage though, moving down her body and then kissing up her thighs and setting his mouth on her still sensitive sex as she cried out his name.

If he’d been any less invested in this moment, any less consumed with what was happening, he’d have worried they’d be overheard, but as it was, Emma’s openness drove him mad, setting the need within him burning hotter than ever before He set upon her sex with licks and sucks set about to please her and to pull more cries from her, all of which he’d hold dear until the next time they could do this. He’d taken himself in hand too may times to count since meeting Emma, but fantasies played no fiddle to this reality. 

By the time she’d shattered again, they were pushing at the limit of how long they could be away and Killian was forced to pull back, even though he’d happily stay here for a lifetime.

“But what about you?” Emma asked and Killian shook his head, bringing her back up right and kissing her surely.

“That was just as much about me as it was, you love. But if you insist I’ll let you have your way with me next time.” Emma smiled thoughtfully. 

“We’re going to have a whole life of next times.” The words were said as much for her benefit as they were for his, Killian knew.

“We are indeed, love. We are indeed.”

**_Post-Note: And there we have it! We are getting closer and closer to a wedding, and I can hardly wait to post it (so I might not wait at all). I couldn’t tell you how many versions of a CS wedding I have written, but I’m sure this one was a real joy. Of course after the wedding we get some pirating and then a HEA, so yeah, basically it’s just going to be fluff everywhere. Anyway, happy Friday and I hope you all have a lovely rest of your weekend!_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hello all! This is our last chapter of ‘Within Your Ocean Eyes’ before the wedding. Let me know what you think, and as always, thanks so much for reading!_ **

The first day of school had signaled so much joy in Emma’s life for many years now, first as a child and later as a teacher herself. The end of summer might be clogged with heat, and often times the children longed to be anywhere but the school, but then Emma would remind them what joy learning could bring if only given an honest effort.

Every year like clock work, she’d won her pupils back from the haze of summer holiday, and then the fun began, at least in her book. But now the world was different. She was no longer the head teacher in Storybrooke, and it wasn’t because she was engaged as had often happened before, but because she knew life would lead her away far sooner than the end of term. The children deserved constancy, and Emma and the town had found that in their newest arrival.

Belle French was a lovely woman, bright and whip smart from all Emma could tell. She was from Boston, and had studied with some of the best tutors available thanks to her wealthy father. But under the gentility lay a learner’s heart, and Belle was unsatisfied with polite society nearly as much as Emma was. Since meeting her a few days ago, Emma only found more and more to like about Belle, and her confidence rose with every instant that Belle would do just fine here.

To see that was the case though, Emma made a decision, one that Belle heartily agreed to: Emma would pass the torch so to speak and she would do so by addressing the children herself. Their parents had all been told of Emma’s departure of course, and some of the students, like Grace, had seen Emma in person during the break and had already been told, but for the others this might be hard. It must be handled delicately, both for the children and for Emma, who would miss them terribly.

“Miss Emma, why must you go?” Emma felt her throat constrict at little Lucy’s question.

“Well I am not leaving per se, Lucy. At least not yet.”

“Are you really to marry Captain Jones? Mama told me you are.” Emma nodded and all of the children, those who knew and those who didn’t, reacted happily.

“Yes, I am getting married. But that would not keep me from you. I just -,” Emma felt her voice crack and Belle came from behind her to take her hand.

“But Miss Emma will be starting a new journey. And besides, she is so good she has decided to give me a chance to be a teacher too. I’ve always wanted to be one, and now I get my wish as she gets hers.” Emma smiled at Belle gratefully before recovering.

“Exactly. Now I know that you will all be wonderful for Miss Belle, because you have all been the best of students for me. But maybe you could promise me?” All of the children, young and older agreed readily and Emma blinked back her tears as she smiled.

“You’ll be back though, Miss Emma? Won’t you? You can’t live out on the ocean forever.” Emma nodded. 

“I will be back someday. I can’t say for certain when, but I will never abandon Storybrooke. It will always feel like home to me.” The children seemed pleased with her answer, and before she could break down there in front of all her pupils, Emma took her leave, managing to get down to the end of the lane before the tears fell.

“You’ve gone already, haven’t you?” Emma should have expected that fate would bring Killian just now, when she really needed him. She moved into his open arms, tucking her head against the crook of his neck and nodded, letting the tears fall.

“Yes. It had to be today.” Killian rubbed a gentle hand across her back in a soothing gesture, and Emma felt herself relax, even if some of the sadness still remained.

“We could stay, love. The house will not be finished by the wedding, but we could find something -,” Emma pulled back only to bring him down for a kiss. She stalled the words and the beautifully thoughtful offers that were no doubt coming and then replied.

“Don’t let my tears fool you, Killian. I have every intention of being a Captain’s wife. It’s what I was promised,” Killian smiled, bringing her hands to his lips to kiss gently and then keeping hold of one. 

“And I will never go back on my word to you, love.” Emma knew that to be true, feeling it as keenly as she felt each breath she took. Killian was so determined to see her happy and to never let her down and she was confident he’d stay the task.

“Have I told you that I love you yet today?” Killian grinned. 

“I don’t believe you have, Emma. But let me say it first. I love you with everything I am.” Emma sighed. 

“And I love you too. With you here I know everything will be okay.” Her words caused a sudden light to come to Killian’s eyes, piquing Emma’s curiosity. 

“About that, love. I’ve managed to do the impossible,” Emma wracked her brain for what he could mean and then it dawned on her. 

“The season?”

“It’s over, my love. I’m all yours until the wedding.” She jumped into his arms for another hug, pulling a laugh from his chest.

“And then forever after. Don’t forget that part.” Killian shook his head. 

“That would be impossible, Swan.”

Emma let herself be wrapped up all over again in his warmth and his steady presence. When she stepped back though, and he brought her arm to loop through his though instead of the more intimate hand holding, she assumed it meant they were walking into town.

“I might have one last surprise up my sleeve, Emma.” Emma flicked her eyes to his profile, seeing the smile that curled at his lips and loving the suspense he created. He was no doubt about to spoil her some more, and much as it had once terrified her that he was so generous, now she only felt excitement.

“I hate to break it to you, Captain, but I have all the cocoa, and drawings, and rings I could need. A wonderful sailor brought them all for me. Perhaps you know him.” Killian growled low enough so only she could hear and Emma felt the thrill of excitement go through her.

“You tease me, but I know that there is only me. Just as in my heart there can only ever be you, Emma.” 

“Always.” 

Emma kissed his cheek and found that their destination was none other than the dress shop. She should have expected it, but somehow in the business of the morning she’d lost track of time. While it would never be her favorite activity, she was glad she’d come with Killian. He was likely the only person who could alleviate the distress that typically came when she set out on a dress hunt.

The two of them were barely inside the shop, when the owner greeted them jovially. There were others in the store but still she singled them out immediately.

“Oh, Emma, and Captain Jones! You’ve come at a marvelous time. Here, let me show you to the back room.”

Marie’s excitement should have been indicative enough to Emma that there was something at play here. She would bet everything she held dear that Killian had secured something or commissioned something in terms of her dress, a dress that until now she’d had trouble dreaming up.

They followed Marie into the back room and inside Emma saw Marie’s personal worktable, which was covered in illustrations of what the dress might look like. The storeowner blushed a bit at the mess, immediately trying to explain. 

“Forgive me, it’s just that I so rarely have fabric as inspiring as the selection Captain Jones has procured. My imagination ran away with me.” Emma smiled at Marie and turned her eyes to Killian with a raised brow. How much fabric had he procured?

“I hadn’t any idea what you’d like best, love. So I thought options a good, sure thing,” Emma nodded and then turned back to Marie who proceeded to pull out nearly a dozen types of cloth.

All Emma could wonder was how she supposed to make this decision. Then Killian grabbed her hand, and Marie was called away by one of her assistants for something else and Emma felt herself really relax. With Killian beside her she could more easily envision the moment, the one where she walked down the aisle to him, placed her hand in his and made her vows to love him, hold him, and honor him forever. 

Emma had to consider which of these would feel the most fitting to wear in that moment. There would be real, tangible magic in her life on that day, standing in front of her family and friends and most of the town to say _‘I do’_ to the man she was so resolutely in love with. The dress should convey that feeling, the surging beauty of their union, if it possibly could, and then Emma found it, a lace that felt to Emma like it was exactly right. She moved towards it, taking it in and realizing for the first time what her friends must have felt like all these years when they claimed to find the ‘perfect dress.’

“This was the first one I found, love.” Emma was hardly surprised to hear that. Everything about them seemed somehow fated after all. Why would this be any different?

“Killian, it’s gorgeous.”

Emma ran her hand over the delicate fabric, transfixed by it’s ivory color and ornate design. It was so far superior to anything they had in this town, and Emma could tell it was fine even by big city standards. She just imagined how much time Killian had put into finding all of this for her. Emma pictured him walking through shops in different ports in search of this gift, and the little smile that would come when he’d found it.

“So you like it then?” Emma turned her eyes to his and smiled. He needn’t have asked her opinion, for she knew her delight must be clear as day on her face.

“I love it. I can’t believe I’ll have a dress made from it. A dress I get to wear when I marry you.” Killian brought his arms to wrap around her, her back to his chest and when Emma leaned into him, she felt the trust that existed between them. Their love was easy, even if the circumstances they’d been in for so long hadn’t been.

“If only that day would come tomorrow,” Emma laughed, turning in his embrace. 

“It would if you would just sweep me away on the Jolly and marry us yourself.” Killian shook his head, though she saw the desire in his ocean colored eyes.

“You know my feelings on the subject Emma.” 

She did indeed, for though she’d been teasing him for weeks, proclaiming that he could just claim her now, he had a dream a beautiful idea of what they should have when they became man and wife. Killian wanted the start of this chapter to be here, in the place they’d found each other, and the place they’d come back to when the time was right.

“But you can’t blame me for trying, seeing as how hopelessly in love we are,” Killian laughed, kissing her lightly as they heard the door open and he stepped back, taking her hand in his again.

“Have you made any decisions?” Marie asked, her gaze moving between Emma and Killian as she smiled. She knew what she’d interrupted and Emma nodded even as she felt herself blush slightly. 

“All I know is that it has to have this lace.” Marie nodded.

“It’s truly a work of art. Here are some designs I think might be lovely for you and your choice, Emma.” The dressmaker brought forward some of the sketches but Emma hesitated.

“Wait.” Marie and Killian both looked up at her and Emma pushed Killian back lightly. “I think this part should be a surprise, don’t you Marie?” 

“Emma.” The slight bit of desperation in Killian’s voice pulled at her heartstrings, but Emma shook her head.

“Please?” She knew she had him with that and he nodded, but pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking his leave of Emma and Marie. When Emma looked back from him to the storeowner, the woman was fanning herself.

“I see a lot of well matched couples in this line of work, Emma, but you two. Well it’s something else isn’t it?” Emma nodded, because that was exactly what it was.

The two women looked over the sketches Marie had and luckily there was a dress amongst the options that Emma knew would be perfect. It would be positively stunning and she knew Killian would love it just as much as she would. Emma could hardly wait to see his face on that day. Only a few weeks left to go and then she’d get her wish.

………..

One Week. That was all the separated Killian from the rest of forever with Emma. In one week they would be married and then all the constraints they’d carried with them for so long would disappear. A man and wife were freer, more able to say and do and show what they wanted, and Killian could hardly wait.

Thank the Gods he was at least docked in Storybrooke for now and had been for some time. Seeing Emma everyday helped more than he could say, but still when they parted his thoughts always returned to her, despite how much more they saw each other.

Killian’s body also grew more and more riled with each passing day that he didn’t fully make her his, and though his Swan had found more than one opportunity for them to steal time away and make a little bit of magic, it wasn’t enough. Nothing ever would be, but there were steps they could take that might calm him some when they were married. Killian was thinking of those delicious prospects in front of the site where their house was starting construction when he was interrupted from his daydream.

“Everything is going right on schedule, Captain. It will easily be done by the winter chill.” Killian nodded, at the foreman who was building the house that would forever be his and Emma’s. The man made a quick bow of sorts before heading back out with the others as Killian continued to watch as the glen he’d bought became something more.

Things were progressing now, the foundations taking root. Killian could see the shape of the future in each beam the builders put in place, and watched with some interest at all the materials it would take to build this life. Yet it wouldn’t be done by the time they were married. It would take another month, maybe two before this place could be the home he envisioned.

Killian wasn’t frustrated by that fact though. If anything, he was happy, seeing the house’s lack of completion as a challenge. Next spring they would return to Storybrooke, at the very least to pick up on another season, but if Killian was _very_ lucky they’d be back for good. He was planning to do his damndest to see that Emma and he started their family quickly, and if she was pregnant, he knew Emma would be convinced to come back here, to their home.

They’d made a lot of choices, he and Emma, about furnishings and things they’d be needing, but much of the decisions were being entrusted to Granny and to Ruby. Emma trusted her family to make choices that would be true to her desires, and so in turn Killian trusted them just the same. He would never forget this favor either, for only through Ruby and Granny would this house be truly a home when they came back from a winter away.

Killian finally turned away from the site, knowing that Emma was expecting him sometime this afternoon, but he didn’t want to wait anymore to see her. His feet carried him swiftly to her house, where his lovely bride to be waited with a knowing smile, a bouquet of some of her wild flowers in her hand.

“You are early Captain Jones.” Killian felt the tightening in his gut that always came when Emma flirted with him. The tone of her voice when she called him Captain, it always did things to him that no gentleman could admit to. 

“I beg you will forgive me, love. I couldn’t stay away.” Emma kissed him lightly and when they pulled back Killian took one of her blossoms and put it just behind her ear, so it was cushioned by her golden hair.

“I could be persuaded to forgive… if I was given the right inducement.”

“I will give you anything, Emma. Anything at all.” She chuckled at his bold desire to see her happy. She thought perhaps that he was exaggerating, but everything he said he meant. He would give Emma the world if only to see her always smiling like this.

“I think I should finally get to see the place I’ll call home, don’t you?” Emma said, and when Killian realized what he meant, he felt the deepest sense of longing. She wanted to see the Jolly Roger, and not from afar, but up close. Emma wanted to board his ship, the last part of his life where she had yet to set foot.

They’d been dancing around this for months, but Killian would be a liar of the highest degree if he pretended he hadn’t dreamed of bringing Emma aboard his ship. They were so close to being wed, and she should see the place they’d call home when that day came. But how would he ever keep himself in check with her on the wooden decks or, even worse, down below in his cabin?

He was nearly about to say no and that they should wait, but the look in Emma’s eyes, the excitement at the possibility that he would say yes was impossible to say no to. Even if it felt like it would take herculean effort, he would do this for her. 

“Aye, love.” She positively beamed up at him.

“Excellent, then let’s go.”

“Now?!” Emma smirked.

“Unless you had another time in mind better than the present.” Killian shook his head, letting her lead the way down to the docks. With each step he thought about what was going to happen more and more, his heart hammering in his chest, and his shock upon finding the ship completely deserted when they arrived only heightened the whole effect.

“My men…” Emma smiled again, as she took her first steps up to the ship. 

“Are all in town actually.” Only now did Killian realize that Emma had planned this. When he pieced that part of this interlude together, Killian was simultaneously thrilled and in agony.

“You are a bloody temptress, love. More dangerous than any siren.” 

Emma laughed, taking a look around and as Killian watched her features soften, and he witnessed her taking it all in, he could scarcely breathe. When she ran her hand over the steady wood of the rail and looked out into the water, eyes bright with excitement, it was one of the most gorgeous things he’d ever witnessed. 

“Can you see it?” Her eyes were still cast towards the horizon as she posed the question. 

“All I ever see is you, Emma.” Emma looked back at him, her easy smile back once more. 

“I meant our future together out here.” Killian nodded, coming up to wrap her in his arms.

“I can, love. I’ve been dreaming it up for a lifetime.”

Emma leaned into him, humming out a happy little sound that made his heart swell. They stood there a moment, content with the light wind coming off the sea to greet them, until Emma spoke again.

“I know I don’t have much knowledge of ships, but I do know there’s more to it than this.” Killian’s heart pounded hard against his breast and he groaned slightly, feeling Emma’s smile before he saw it.

“There is, love.”

“Are you going to show it to me?” Killian felt his jaw tick. 

“I’m hanging by a thread above a mess of indecency, Emma. We both know you’ll be mine in a handful of days, but I want this to be right.” Emma nodded, resting her hand against his heart.

“I won’t push for more than you want to give, Killian. I promise.”

Killian gave a jerky nod before leading her below decks and to his chambers. He’d been making subtle adjustments for some time, but still the space was rather small. There was really only his bedroom, a small captain’s cabin and a washroom in his quarters. Before Emma it had felt like enough, now he wanted larger, grander, more beautiful so she might have something worthy of her. 

Emma took it in, awe crossing over her face as she saw all the pieces of her that were already here. Sketches he’d made since giving her the ones from before, her letters, tokens from their moments together all along, were all here keeping him company when she could not. One would never know that the space was small. Emma looked on as if it was the grandest palace. 

“Will it do, Emma?” She nodded, but he saw tears in her green eyes and immediately moved to fill the space between them. Where he planned to ask her what was wrong though, Emma threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. 

Suddenly her need was clear. Emma wanted to feel his love for her, and he would give it to her, at least all that he could. He cursed himself for saying that they’d needed so long to get things ready for the wedding, but there was no going back now. Patience must triumph just a while yet. 

He maneuvered them to the bedroom, and took pleasure in seeing how wide her eyes got. The bed here was spacious, a luxury he’d demanded when Emma had said yes to his proposal. Killian needed ample room to make love to his wife, and he’d procured this with that intention: This was a new bed for a new life with Emma.

The blush on Emma’s cheeks from her arousal was undeniable, and Killian tracked the rosy tint with his eyes, seeing that it covered even her breasts and down below underneath the clothing that kept her hidden from him. He traced the soft cotton of her dress, watching her response to the feel of his touch. 

“How long have you managed to distract my crew, Emma?” His voice was husky, filled with the wicked plans he had to satisfy her dancing through his mind, and Emma swallowed loud enough for him to hear it.

“A while. They should be gone most of the afternoon if all goes to plan.” Killian brought her down to the bed, laying her out before him.

“I would ask how you accomplished such a thing, love, but truth is I don’t care. I’m just happy you did, even if it might be the death of me.” 

Emma’s laughter turned to a moan as his hands roamed over her, trailing kisses along her mouth and then to her neck. He was becoming somewhat of an expert at bypassing the material between them while still keeping her clothed, but his fingers itched to rip the damn dress off of her. To see her bare, exposed for his perusal was the ultimate fantasy. Just the thought that he would see all of her creamy skin made his already aching cock all the harder.

“Someday I’ll be able to see all of you, my love. Every curve and line and freckle on your body, and on that day there will be nothing I can do to hold back.”

Emma’s sharp inhale as he nipped at her pulse point drove him just a little madder. She was so responsive, so deliciously enamored with the feelings that he gave her. Somehow, through some miracle, Emma was as addicted to the love pulsing between them as he was.

“I won’t want you to hold anything back,” Killian smiled, moving down her body where he’d hiked up her skirt and revealed her to the cool air around them. He nudged her legs farter apart as he did.

“You say that now love, but you fail to realize how long I’ve dreamed of this. Being inside you, claiming you, making you mine. It’s going to flip the switch. All I’ll want is access to you and to the sounds you make.” His finger traced against her clit and Emma let out a low groan. “Ah, just like that love.” 

“You can have it, all of it. As long as I can have you.”

“An unfair trade on your part, my love, but I’ll accept it all the same, for you are the greatest treasure.” 

When his mouth lowered to her wanting sex, and his tongue came to move over her slowly at first and then building to harder and faster, Emma completely unfurled. She was giving him all of what he’d wanted – staggered breathing, pleas for more, his name on her lips as she cried out at how good it all felt. It was heady and powerful stuff, but he toed the line, keeping himself contained even as he completely overwhelmed Emma. 

Killian likely should have thought about the dangers they were inviting. Anyone could walk onto this damn ship and hear them, but let them hear, damn it. Nothing could be more beautiful than Emma finding her satisfaction with him, and after the one night they’d spend at the Storybrooke Inn after the wedding, they’d be here, surrounded by his crew night in and night out. Killian knew better than to think Emma or him would be able to hide this from any of them. They’d all know just how happy Killian kept his wife.

“Oh God, Killian I’m so close,” He hummed against her, the vibrations proving just enough to push her over, and he stayed there through her climax, not relenting. 

“Killian, I don’t think I can-“ He pulled back and interrupted her.

“You’ll take everything I give you, Emma. I will be a very expectant husband, and I want you ready. It will be long, and slow, and glorious. We need just a little bit of practice to see that you have the strength.”

She closed her eyes, her head moving back against the pillow as he set back to his objective, and Emma took it all, bestowing upon him just as much pleasure in the process. When she’d shattered a second and then a third time, he pulled back. Killian believed she might be exhausted but Emma surprised him, moving for his clothes, or more specifically his pants.

“Emma, wait -,” She shook her head.

“If I have to take everything you give me then you have to do the same. You will have duties as my husband, but I will have some as your wife. We should practice those too.”

When her hand made contact with his hard length, Killian cursed loudly. He was so damn close to the brink already. Just the slightest touch from her was about to send him over. She had so little experience, practically none at all when they met, but since their engagement he’d given her information on how to please him bit by bit. 

Emma was the smartest damn woman on the planet, and the quickest study, but it was that smile, that delight at knowing that she could affect him like this that always undid him. Emma looked so secure and sure herself as she should. She didn’t doubt here, and he was glad for it.

When she’d demanded his release in a similar fashion to hers, they still had a little time just to be and for Emma to better take in their surroundings. Instead though, her eyes stayed on his as her fingers lovingly traced along his jaw.

“In my heart I’m already your wife. I have been for a long time.”

“Aye, love. And I’ve been yours completely and undeniably since the first moment we met.”

Emma smiled, closing her eyes and curling up against him in the loveliest way, and Killian knew in his heart that this would be the best part of their future. Holding her like this and having Emma this close would be the highlight of his whole life. 

**_Post-Note: I cannot express to you all the love I had writing this story. The next chapter will be bringing the long awaited nuptials. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter, and thanks so much for reading!_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: One of my favorite parts about writing weddings for any of my AUs is that I always reread the whole story over again before doing so. This time it was definitely necessary (because I am in fact including the double wedding, despite some hints that Ruby was marrying sooner than Emma and Killian were), and also enjoyable. This little fic has turned into so much more all from one reader who asked for it (thank you reader!). I hope that you all enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading!_ **

As wild as her imagination could be, Emma rarely had moments in her life where she felt like the hero of her own story. She’d concocted thousands of fantasies over the years, lived whole lives in the pages of books and as the product of vivid daydreams out in the woods or by the sea, but right now, staring in the mirror and seeing herself as she was dressed and ready for her wedding, Emma felt like more than her usual self. She felt extraordinary, like the whole world was hers for the taking.

Today Emma needed no fantasy at all, for the only dream she could every want was coming: she was marrying Killian, and the promise of their being together was coming to pass. It was the single most beautiful prospect of her entire life and though it felt like she’d been waiting an eternity, the wait was nearly over. In a matter of minutes, she’d be walking towards forever and starting the most tantalizing adventure she could ever hope to live through.

“If I was any less happy I might be tempted into jealousy, Emma. You look entirely too beautiful for things to be fair.” Emma looked over to Ruby and smiled, seeing that her friend was dressed similarly in her white dress for the day ahead. 

In the end, after months of teasing, and eventually real pleading, Emma had come to agree to Ruby’s slightly strange request: a double wedding for both Ruby and Victor and Emma and Killian. Ruby had been so desirous of the event, she’d even put her own wedding on hold a few weeks, much to the despair of Doctor Whale, but since Ruby was marrying a man who would gladly give her anything, it was all done with limited pain.

Emma remembered the day she’d mentioned this idea to Killian, expecting him to find it ridiculous, but it was his reply that had convinced her of its merits. Ruby was her sister, her best friend, and her closest companion, and after today, Emma would go months without seeing her. Holidays would come and go with no Ruby, and their send off should be something special. They should be making a memory to tide them over until the spring. What better way to do that than to share the day that would bring both Emma and Ruby such sublime happiness?

“It’s the lace,” Emma said, running her hand over the delicate fabric that clung to her body.

She’d chosen this style of gown, with thin but long, lace sleeves and a slightly more curve fitting cut with the help of Marie. Emma knew it was a bit more modern than Storybrooke might be used to, but it was perfect for her. She felt romantic and lovely, and every woman deserved that on their wedding day. This dress was a minor miracle in the way that Emma loved it, and she could hardly look away from it and all its gorgeous detail. 

“No, Emma, it’s you. And Killian is going to lose his mind the moment he sees you.” 

Emma couldn’t keep the grin off her face at the thought. Ruby was right after all, and in the end it would be a great test of strength for Killian to see whether or not he could keep his feet firmly on the ground there in the church, instead of sweeping her away in front of his men and the town. Emma knew honor would win out for him in the end, but she couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation at the thought of the other turn of events. She loved the part of Killian that loved her so fiercely.

“I don’t know, Victor might give him a run for his money, for I have a very gorgeous best friend who he’s been waiting an awful long time to marry.” Ruby smiled, swishing the skirt of her dress a bit.

“Oh I have no doubts on the effect this is going to have. I’ve been planning it for months, and after making him wait a little longer so we could do this, I fully expect him to die from wanting me.” Emma laughed aloud at that, loving Ruby and her self-assuredness more than she could ever even begin to say.

Though they might be different, the truth was Emma always felt Ruby and she were part of a matching set. Where one went, the other followed, and all through her life, Ruby had been her constant. Her loyalty, her bravery, her sweetness underneath all that sass and humor, they were all so highly valued, and Emma would never be able to thank Ruby for everything she’d given her. She was her family, and though Emma could hardly wait to walk down that aisle and choose Killian, she still felt there were things she had to say. 

“I know we haven’t really spoken of it, but I’ll miss you Ruby. I’m going to miss you so much,” Ruby’s features softened and she came to hug Emma.

“No more than I will miss you. But we will have our husbands to keep us distracted, and I know you well enough to know that come hell or high water you’ll be back again. We have our whole lives to be sisters, and once you’ve gotten your need for pirating out of the way, you’ll come back home.”

Emma laughed, feeling the unshed tears that were in her eyes as emotion clogged her throat. Only through Ruby’s humor could Emma get through such a moment, and though Ruby had promised to bid her goodbye at the docks tomorrow when the ship was set to depart Storybrooke for the colder months, this still felt like the real goodbye. It was their last moment together alone for what would likely be a great long while. 

They stood there for a minute, silently letting the moment be and feeling this last bit of closeness before a knock sounded at the door. It was Granny, and when she came into the room, the older woman immediately clutched her hands together, and smiled.

“Oh my dears, you both look so lovely.”

“Of course we do. This is the wedding of the century. People will be talking about it for ages. We could hardly show up looking anything but.” Emma laughed as Granny rolled her eyes a bit, but she came forward and brought her hands to Ruby’s face.

“You are my granddaughter and I love you, but let us just have one moment of seriousness, alright?” Ruby nodded and Granny smiled.

“Good. Now, I’ve a few things to say and very little time before it’s time for us to leave.”

Emma felt her hands begin to shake at the mention of leaving, and as if Granny could sense it, the older woman took Emma’s hand in hers, leading her to sit down as she did the same with Ruby as well. When they were seated, Granny began in earnest.

“You two girls have brought my life such light, and I cannot be prouder of the both of you. Watching you both grow up from the girls you once were into the women you are now, it has been one of the greatest honors of my life. You both brought me a second chance at happiness, and though this life has brought us all loss in one way or another, it also brought us together. There has never been a day where I wasn’t thankful for this family.”

Granny took her hands back to unwrap a parcel Emma hadn’t realized she brought in. Inside were two bracelets, each made of the most beautiful crystal beads. Ruby’s was of course red, and Emma’s was the same color blue of Killian’s eyes and the sea on a sunny morning just off the coast. It was her favorite color, right down to the exact shade. The bracelets matched precisely, made from the same design, and though different, they were both incredibly lovely. Granny fixed the bracelets on both of their wrists as she continued on.

“All I ask is that you make me one promise – give yourself to love fully. Never leave your words unsaid, your wishes unacted on. Treat every moment as the precious gift it is and follow your heart. It will never lead you astray. Can you promise me that?”

“I promise,” Ruby and Emma said at the same time and Granny’s eyes softened again, the wet glistening of tears apparent and causing Emma’s to tumble onto her cheeks.

“Good. Remember that I love you and that I always will, but know that you’re ready. Whatever your next step is, you can do this. You have found your partners, you have chosen well, and you are both destined for good, happy, wonderful lives. Of that I have no doubt.”

Granny took that moment to rise to her feet, and Emma and Ruby followed suit. She hugged them both and when it was Emma’s turn, Emma thanked her for everything, and told her that she loved her.

“I love you too, Emma. Now lets get you to your Captain.”

……………..

Over the course of the last few months, Killian had rectified himself to a new state of being, one prompted by his connection with Emma but his lack of everything he wanted. For weeks and weeks he’d struggled with a need so central to his being, to make her fully his. The craving to have all of Emma had set the restless energy in him buzzing at all times. Only when Killian held his love in his arms did it ease away at all, and since he had not seen her since last night, Killian was more agitated than he could ever remember being.

For weeks at a time he’d been forced to separate from Emma, giving up the chance at the moments he wanted for duty and honor, and somehow all that time was less painful than this single morning. The wait was too much, but at the same time she was coming. He knew Emma was nearly here, and that when she arrived, and he held her hand in hers in front of this church full of people, they would say their vows and she would truly be his. All the waiting would have built to something – the life they both so desperately desired.

Because of the peculiar circumstances of the nuptials (Killian would be hard pressed to recall any other double weddings he’d heard of, never mind attended), Killian and Emma also shared one last special moment. They held their own ceremony just the two of them last night on a portion of the avenue. In that moment, when the sun was setting, and the light of the fading day was at its most breathtaking peak, Emma and him made all their promises, spoke all their vows, and pledged forever to each other.

Killian would never forget that night or that feeling, hearing Emma say so much more than the traditional vows they would say today. Though she hadn’t had the white dress, and there’d been no crowd to watch them, it was a perfect moment, and felt as much of a wedding to Killian as this one would today. The only difference was that after this, he’d finally have the chance to stop leaving her. It would be their right to be always together, and Killian had no intention of ever letting his Swan go.

“I can’t tell if this is easier or more difficult for my not being the only man up here. On the one hand, I just want Ruby to be here already, but with two women it’ll no doubt be a slower process. On the other, you’re doing a marvelous job of drawing the crowd’s attention from my worry to your own.” Killian looked over to Victor, who sent him an easy smile and Killian chuckled.

He’d been watching the door of the church, sparing very few glances to the room itself, but as he did, he saw Victor was right. Nearly every eye was on him and there could be no doubt as to why. Killian was wound tight as could be, giving himself away so fully, but he didn’t care. The whole world should know what Emma meant to him. It was nothing to hide, but something he wore proudly. She was marrying him, and he’d be damned if he let anyone think he wasn’t the luckiest man alive for that fact. 

“In case I don’t have the chance to tell you later, I wish you and Ruby all the best. I’m sure you’ll make her very happy, but if you don’t, you’ll have my incredibly angry wife to deal with.” Whale laughed aloud, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“I’d say the same to you, and though she’s only marrying a doctor and not a pirate captain, Ruby is not to be underestimated.”

“Don’t I know it,” Killian replied just as a murmuring went through the crowd. They were here, Emma and Ruby were here and things were about to start.

One minute he’d been joking around with Whale, and the next Killian was consumed with what was coming. When he saw Ruby appear first to make her way down the aisle, Killian felt his palms begin to sweat, his heart rate increasing quickly. Of course he’d have to wait this little extra time, but it might just be the death of him. Emma was so close, and yet she wasn’t here, until she was, and the world was as it should be once more.

Emma walked down the aisle to him and even though he stood in this room filled with people Killian was transported back to the night before when it was just the two of them. She’d had flowers in her hair making her appear the magical spirit that he often believed her to be, a knowing yet beautiful smile at her lips, and that same undeniable love shining in her eyes. Every step was taken with the same graceful but forward seeking motion, and he was completely transfixed by her, held captive under her spell.

Now Emma wore the lace he’d found for her, sculpted into a dress befitting of her beauty. The pearl necklace he’d bought her before, and the hairpin from months ago were there, as was a bouquet of wild flowers from her garden. They were of the seeds he’d brought to her, a splash of color against the white of her dress, and there was no denying the angelic affect it made. The sunlight shining in through the windows cast her in the light, and Killian knew there was nothing earthly to compare Emma to and that there never would be. She was heaven itself made human flesh.

With each steady step towards him, Emma remained just as effervescent, but finally she was there, her hand in his as she came to stand beside him and the gentle touch was enough to unlock the bevy of emotions flooding through him. Killian had never known a moment this happy in his life, and he had no intentions of ever letting it fade. He would see to it that they had this all the days of their life, and that Emma’s beatific smile, the one she only ever saved for him, would be a staple for this day and all days still to come.

“I love you,” Emma whispered.

“As I love you, Emma.” 

They were forced to look away from each other for part of the ceremony, listening to the priest before them and taking in not only their moment, but Ruby and Victor’s as well, but all the while, Emma’s thumb traced lightly back and forth across his hand, grounding Killian in the feel of her presence. He was being made whole with each word and each glance, until finally it was time for them to make their own vows. 

Where the traditional promises were made though, Killian allowed his mind to remember the more profound professions they’d made, hearing them word for word, beat for glorious beat in his head.

_“I, Emma Swan, take you Killian Jones, to be my husband for this day and every day. I promise to always love you and always want you. Each and every day we share together I will never doubt, because this love is too strong and too good to ever second guess. You have given me more than love, Killian, but hope. I now have a life so vastly superior to every dream and every story, for I have you, just as you have me._

_“I will follow you wherever life may lead us, on a hundred adventures without hesitation, and when I do, know that it’s because I am choosing you and the happiness you bring. I promise we will have a most beautiful life, and that I will do my best to always show you, to always tell you that I love you. For I do. I really, truly, do.”_  

Killian slipped the golden wedding band on her finger, finding it a far better comfort to him than the ones Emma made of flowers in the glen. This was a permanent mark, a fixture to remind her and him of this promise and of this day. When it was his turn to speak and to make his quiet affirmations, he filled each word with the same love he’d shared last night. 

_“I, Killian Jones, take you, Emma Swan, to be my wife for all eternity. I promise there will never be a moment where the world exists in which my heart does not belong to you, and that you will always know that one single truth. I promise to make good on the future we both want, the one that you deserve. To see us happy forever, with our family and our home and all the adventure you could ever dream of. I will make every dream you have come true, Emma, for you are my dream in each and every way._

_“Before you, I was a different man, a lesser one, uncertain where my path was leading when all the while it was leading me to you. I have to believe that fate has played a hand in this Emma, and that though I may never feel worthy of you, I have done something to be given this chance. I will never dishonor it, and I will follow you to the ends of the earth for even one more moment together. You are my love and my salvation, and I will never let you go.”_

Emma slipped the ring onto his finger, and when he looked up from the action, Killian could see the tears spilling down her cheeks. His hand came to brush them away as he whispered more about his love than they should technically say. Emma smiled at him as the priest gave the final decree that they were man and wife and now their happy fate was sealed. 

Only the gentlest of kisses could be reasonably given in a church in front of all these people, but neither Emma nor Killian were willing to be anything less than honest and heartfelt in their embrace. He brought her flush against him, and though the kiss was light, they remained together, foreheads touching and smiling at each other, completely forgetting there was anyone else around.

“You’re really mine,” Emma said happily. 

“And I always will be.”

……………. 

Ever since the moment that they said _‘I do’_ Emma wanted to get here, to the instant where they would finally be alone. Not that she didn’t love this town and her friends and her family, because she did, but this had been a spring and summer of waiting, and her patience had run dry quite a while ago.

That patience was only further tested at the town-wide reception after the wedding itself. It was a large celebration that according to Ruby was also a time of mourning – the two most beautiful women in Storybrooke were off the market, now what were the single men to do? Emma had a good laugh at Ruby’s antics, but she frankly didn’t care what anyone thought. All that mattered was that she’d gotten to be with Killian all the while. 

There’d been toasts, and dinner and dancing, and finally freedom, which had led them back here, to the Storybrooke Inn. They were going to have one night in town, one night of total privacy before returning to the ship in the morning, and Emma could hardly wait to see what it would bring.

“I can scarcely believe you’re mine, Emma.” Emma felt Killian’s hands roaming along her body, holding her back against him and she smiled, turning around in his embrace. Her hands came to wrap around his neck.

“Well believe it Captain. You’ve gone and found yourself a wife." 

“The perfect wife,” Killian replied as Emma brought him down to kiss her.

He was so filled with sweetness that made her heart ache and her spirit soar, but Emma needed something different. Now was the time for them to both let go and give in to the last part of themselves they’d been holding back. Emma wanted Killian for all his hunger and his wanting. She needed him to show her how good things could truly be between them. To try and pull that side of him out, she nipped at his bottom lip, earning herself a growl from her new husband.

“We have all night, my love. I’m not going to let you rush this.” Emma might have been disheartened by that if his voice hadn’t fallen into the gravely tone that said she was getting her way. His control was slipping, and she was most certainly going to get what she wanted, even if it took a while yet.

“We have our whole lives for slow, Killian. Aren’t you tired of waiting?” His hand came to cup her cheek and he shook his head.

“I would wait forever for you, Emma.”

“But you don’t have to. Not anymore.” Killian smiled as his hands came to unclasp the pin that held her hair up all night. Tiny tendrils had fallen out, but now all of her curls came spiraling down across her shoulders, and he watched the movement, taking her all in in the process.

“Fair point, my love.”

Emma used the time to her advantage, making quick work to remove his shirt, before falling prey to her own distraction. She’d never gotten the chance to see so much of him, but standing there before her he was truly impressive. Emma wondered why they’d ever felt the need to wear clothes at all.

“Keep looking at me like that and this will all be over far sooner than we’d like.” Emma licked her lips before turning around. She shot a glance over her shoulder back to him.

“I’ll need your help to get this dress off.”

Emma heard the groan that came as Killian moved closer, running his hands first over her hips, before he placed a kiss along her neck. Emma moved to accommodate him, opening herself up and wanting more, but he retreated, his hands coming up to unbutton the garment.

More and more she felt the cool air around her with every button he undid, but when the moment came to step out of her dress, Emma felt no worry or shame. It wasn’t awkward, but a time to feel truly treasured. His ocean colored eyes held so much joy and awe as he looked at her, that Emma could never feel lacking. Killian stripped away every layer between them including his reaming clothes, moving her to the bed as he did so. 

This was such a different experience. When all that remained was the two of them, Emma felt so overwhelmed with lust and love she could hardly think. Her hands moved to run across his body as his did the same, but she couldn’t think where to begin. There were so many options, so many possibilities in the world because they were together.

“You’re even more beautiful than I imagined, Emma. How is that possible?”

“Magic,” she said before pulling him down to kiss her and in that moment she felt the shift.

Feeling his hard, lean body above hers, the heat between them simmering to a level she’d never even dreamed, it was too much and yet not enough. Emma tried to pull him closer to arch up to meet him, but Killian moved his kisses from her mouth down her neck. He kissed and bit and sucked in a way Emma knew would likely leave a mark, but she didn’t care. She wanted the brandings and the signs that she was his. For too long they’d had to keep their interludes a secret. Why shy away from everyone knowing when they’d been blessed with love like this?

Emma never knew how much of her body would be this sensitive and needy for his touch, but as his hands came to pay her breasts more attention, Emma felt that same welling need within her growing. She hated that they’d waited this long to do this, wishing in part that she’d convinced him to let this happen before, because it felt so good. Emma was finally getting the full picture of what it meant to loved by Killian. 

She was sprung so tight from his attentions, but Killian wouldn’t rush. He promised her that the wait would be worth it, and swore that he needed his fill of watching her every response before he could give them both more. Emma couldn’t induce him into anything faster, not that she even had the words to try. Instead she let him lead her, let him show her exactly what they’d been missing but would never have to go without again.

When his mouth moved down to work with his hand, teasing at her breasts and at her aching nipples, Killian waivered back and forth between gentle and rough while remaining slow and meticulous. The fact that they had time for such displays was a luxury Emma never imagined would have such a payoff. Any release he’d given her to now would never match what lay ahead, for this was unhurried and truly earned. It would prove a testament of love and trust now that they were man and wife. 

Emma wriggled beneath him, caught as she always was in the feeling of him and the way he knew exactly what she most wanted. Done teasing her into a frenzy, his hand slid between her thighs, his fingers finding her wet and waiting.

“You undo me, Emma. You’re so ready. Like you want me as much as I want you. It drives me nearly mad.”

“I do. I need you, Killian.”

Emma moaned as his thumb grazed her clit and two of his fingers thrust inside her. It was so much so quickly after the pace that he’d set and coupled with the gruff feel of his beard and the continued attentions to her breasts and Emma was lost, falling off the edge and feeling the room spin around her as she did.

As Emma tried to regain her sense of balance, she felt Killian kissing lower and lower. He stopped though, just above her abdomen and the anticipation nearly killed Emma, until he spoke again.

“I plan to have you every day and every night Emma. I’ll make love to you over and over again, for I want you carrying our child. I want our family as soon as we can have them. Children enough to fill the whole house up, Emma.” Emma felt her whole body hum with excitement at that.

“I want that too.”

She really did. Despite her first opinions, the ones that thought they’d have ages on the water, sailing across the world, Emma did want the happily ever after too. She wanted a house full of children with dark hair and blue eyes like Killian. They’d all have that same smile, and that kindness shroud in just a bit too much charm. They’d grow up knowing Ruby’s children and Mary Margaret’s as well, feeling the same sense of connection Storybrooke had always given her, while also knowing that they were different, because they were born of true love between a pirate and the ordinary woman who loved him.

Killian continued to move down her body, and his kisses pulled Emma from her thoughts about that happy future. He spread her legs farther apart with his hands as he lifted her sex up to his mouth. With just the right pressure, and special attention to her clit, Killian owned her and her desire in this moment. It was the same as with his hands, he took his time, driving her higher only to pull back until finally he had some mercy and sent those fluttering sensations of pure bliss moving through her.

When Killian returned to eye level, Emma saw the hesitation in his eyes. He was worried about this next part, and she couldn’t bear to see it, running her hand against his jaw. She had to find a way to tell him that it would all be okay, because it would be more than that. It was going to be everything.

“I don’t want to hurt you, love.”

“You could never hurt me, Killian. I want this. I want you.” 

He nodded as Emma brought him back down for more kisses, tasting herself on his tongue until he was at her entrance and thrusting in. The small twinge of pain that manifested at the contact caused her body to stiffen but only for a moment until Killian was moving again and Emma finally knew what it meant to be whole and full and complete. The moment when they came together only to jointly fall apart was everything she’d hoped it would be and more. In a word it was perfection, and Emma couldn’t imagine a happier moment.

Wrapped up in Killian’s strong arms a while later, Emma found herself too excited to sleep, but so peaceful at the same. If they never moved from this bed, she’d be delighted, but tomorrow was still coming, and when it did so would their new lives together.

Emma was ready for that life, even if it was going to be the biggest of changes. And who knew, maybe they would be back in the spring for good. If Killian got his wish, and a child was on the way by then they’d have to, and Emma would be delighted for it. She’d live a lifetime of adventure in one half of a year, and when they did come back to this more ordinary life, she’d still feel that whirlwind of excitement because she’d have Killian and the promise of their future. 

“How many children will it actually take to fill the house?” Emma asked aloud and Killian grinned.

“Likely a dozen.”

“ _Killian!”_ He chuckled at her slightly horrified tone, pulling her closer as he kissed her lightly.

“I haven’t a care Emma. As long as they’re healthy and happy, and as long as you are the same, we can have as many or as few as you want.” Emma relaxed.

“Half as many would be liable to drive us crazy,” she mused aloud. 

“Only in the best way, my love.” Killian sounded so certain of that fact. As if he had any sort of experience raising children. They both of them would be new to this, but Killian was so sure they could handle it.

“We’d never have a quiet moment.”

“Who needs quiet when you have love like this?” Emma shook her head, still smiling as she did. 

“You say that now, but if they’re like their father it’ll be a life of constant negotiation and sweet talking themselves out of some sort of trouble.” Killian ran his hand across her back in a soft caress.

“Who better to raise and tame such a band of unruly pirates than you, love?” Emma sighed. 

“I just want you to be sure.” 

“The only thing I’ve ever wanted more was to marry you, Emma.” She smiled. 

“Good thing you got your wish,” Emma said as Killian surprised her, moving above her once more.

“Good thing indeed.”

They spent the rest of the night in exactly the way Emma hoped that they would: wrapped up completely in each other and the rightness that came when they were together. And when the morning did come, and the new chapter of their lives was knocking at their door, they faced the challenge hand in hand, just as Emma knew they would face everything from here on out.

…………..

Standing at the railing of his ship once more, Killian finally knew peace and happiness at once. Before meeting Emma he’d had one and not the other. His life had known mildness, but less than true contentment, and when they met a part of him had broken away to reside with her. His ship had in many ways become his enemy because it meant being away from his love.

Now Emma was here, in his arms as they were sailing out of port, heading into the horizon and a big _big_ world he fully intended to introduce his wife too. There would be no more time apart. No more missing moments, just him and Emma off on this next adventure.

Earlier, before they raised anchor, Killian watched her on the docks, saying goodbye to her family and her friends, and though he’d expected even the slightest bit of regret to cross her features, it never came. Instead Emma’s eyes locked on to his and her hand remained firmly in his grasp. She seemed to carry with her the same peace that he felt, and the same hope that filled his heart when she was by his side.

This place was hardly quiet, as around them his men moved to get them out into the open water. Sea birds cried as if sending them all off with a symphony of sound, and the waves against the ship rocked them back and forth gently. Yet Killian stayed entirely consumed with Emma, whose soft hair moved from the whistle of the wind, and whose body stayed warm despite the chill of the air. Every curve of her body melded perfectly to his, and she leaned into his embrace, fully comfortable with him in every way. 

“So where are we heading, _Captain Jones_?” Emma asked, turning to look at him over her shoulder as she did. The light in her emerald eyes shone with amusement and intrigue as she did so. 

“Wherever you want to go, _Mrs. Jones_. My ship is yours to command.” Emma turned in his hold to kiss him before breaking away again. 

“Wherever I am with you, is exactly where I want to be. Show me the places that make you happiest. Share every love you’ve ever had so I can love them too. That’s all I’ll ever want.” Killian brought her hand to kiss gently, knowing he would find a way to grant this desire if it was the last thing he did.

“As you wish, my love. As you wish.”

**_Post-Note: And there we have it – my feels quota for the day has already been reached. This also represents a turning point in this story, one I have been trying to get to for some time. Now I get to explore Emma as a pirate (wohoo!) and some other plots that will come with that and without the constant slow-burn separation.  Thanks so much for reading and have a lovely weekend!_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hey everyone! In the new phase of this story Emma finally gets to have some of her adventures as a pirate’s wife. I am so excited to get here, but I will say as a warning that this series of chapters will be shorter than past ones.  Anyway, this chapter is pretty much just a fluff fest, and I hope you all enjoy!_ **

A few days after leaving Storybrooke with his beautiful wife in tow, Killian woke up expecting to find said bride sleeping beside him warm and willing and ever amazing. When instead he found an empty bed and cold sheets he was understandably disheartened. There was only one way he wanted to start every day from here on out and it was with Emma in his arms. 

Rubbing a hand over his face trying to brush away the sleepiness that clung to him, Killian took stock of his cabin. She was clearly not here either and he noticed that the dress he’d so readily torn from her body last night was gone too. Flashes of last night and the ones they’d shared since their wedding flooded his system and his already prevalent need for Emma grew. 

And yet, despite his lack of opportunity to make love to his wife right now, Killian couldn’t deny that he was happy. Emma was taking to life out here even better than he could have expected. It had taken her no time at all to find her sea legs and she made no attempts to hide the delight she took in the open sea and the chance to see something outside of Storybrooke. His Swan was an adventurer through and through and Killian intended to show her as much of the world as he could before bringing her back home in the spring.

The first step of that adventure would be coming today when they reached the port in New York. It was a place he’d been to dozens of times as a major hub of trade on the eastern seaboard, but for the first time in a long time Killian was truly excited to return. Emma’s delight was always contagious and Killian couldn’t wait to see the flush of elation that came to her cheeks and the light that would shine in her jade colored eyes when they arrived in port. It would make the whole experience new to him too.

Emma’s happiness was his most important factor and Killian knew this stop would make her happy. He anticipated a day spent beside her in such a state and it was the final bit of motivation he needed to get ready and move to the upper decks.

Once there, Killian found that they had another gorgeously sunny day for traveling and was glad for it. Storms would come, foul weather would return, but he wanted it to hold off as long as it could. Emma should have a while to just enjoy the magic of the ocean that came with calm seas and mild climates. He didn’t want anything to dampen her spirits for as long as possible.

To see her this morning though, one would think that nothing in the world could tear her down. She looked utterly content and positively radiant when Killian found her at the wheel under the close tutelage of his second Mr. Smee. Emma was focused and paying the man all of her attention which left Killian free to watch her. Killian couldn’t hear her every word but Emma was asking questions and listening intently in the hopes of learning more about the ship and how the sailing actually worked.

Killian wondered if Emma had any idea how she’d already endeared herself so fully to his crew. There could be no denying it, for though she’d been kindly considered by all of them before the wedding, she’d won every man completely over in the days she’d been living with them. Emma did it by having no airs of importance. She was curious and considerate and genuinely interested.

More than that though Emma read people so precisely. Some of the men aboard this ship didn’t have the personalities that allowed for excessive talking, and Emma never faulted them for that. Instead she expressed interest in them through action. 

Yesterday she’d helped one of the deck hands who was more closed off than the others with some of his day’s tasks and through the hour that she did, Killian watched the man thaw some until he was openly smiling at her. In all the years of knowing him, Killian had never seen anything as bright or cheerful as when he thanked Emma at the end of the time. Emma knew of her success too, and had been so happy to win another one of his men over that she kissed Killian right there above decks in a quiet celebration.

Killian tried at first to tell Emma that nothing was expected of her in terms of labor. She was the Captain’s wife and if she pleased she could do anything she wanted, but Emma wanted to be a part of all of this.

_“I was promised piracy and real pirates don’t sit on their hands all day doing nothing.”_

He tried to tell her that not working was not synonymous with doing nothing; he had many ideas of how they could fill the hours and Emma agreed that his thoughts were favorable. But in the time that he wasn’t whisking her away below decks to ravish her she needed occupation, and she could think of no better way to fill the hours than helping and learning. Since Killian could deny her nothing at all he let her do what she would.

Killian didn’t know how long he’d been watching Emma from afar before she looked his way, but the moment that she did his heart began hammering harder in his chest. The smile that she gave him was warm and loving and filled with so much promise. He’d never tire of that particular gift from Emma and as soon as she saw him he was moving closer, now unable to stay away so she could learn any longer.

“Captain, you have found a very capable wife. I think she might just out sail us all someday.” Smee’s words of greeting were a kind compliment that he nodded to.

“I have no doubt at all about that. She is a marvel.”

Emma blushed a little bit under the compliment as Smee bowed and made his retreat and then Killian was moving closer, wrapping his arms around Emma right there in broad daylight. He whispered in her ear low and gruffer than he’d expected.

“You were gone when I woke up this morning, my love.” He felt a shiver of desire move through Emma and it shot straight through him. Gods he loved this woman. She was so perfectly responsive and entirely too enticing for his sanity.

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you up.” Killian could hear that was at least partially true, but Emma knew what she’d been doing and he could tell from the way she arched back against him slightly more that she’d done it purposely to drive him a little mad. 

“Mhmm. Well I guess I’ll just have to convince you that next time you should wake me up. I can promise we’ll both find plenty of enjoyment when you do.” Emma turned around in his arms finally and Killian saw that her eyes were darker, just as hungry and wanting as his were.

“I’m free right now if you want to pose your argument.” Killian grinned before pressing a kiss to her lips. Emma was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled back. 

“We’re half an hour out of port now, and my case can’t be made in such a short amount of time. It’s a bit slower and more thorough in nature.” Killian reveled in the slight sort of whimper that came passed Emma’s lips. She was getting a taste of his thoughts when he woke up alone and now they’d both be denied at least for a little while.

“I love you.” Her words surprised Killian but held more power than any others ever could, and Killian brought her closer again.

“And I love you, Emma. More than anything.”

Though he would stay with her, Emma insisted after one last kiss that Killian give the men their orders for taking the ship into port. She maintained that she wanted to watch and take it all in and at first he thought she meant the horizon as the city came into view. But every time he turned her way Killian found Emma’s eyes on him, her smile tilting between happy and flirtatious. She was a siren, a creature unlike any other and she was his, and Killian knew nothing could ever feel as perfect as that did.

…………..

Very rarely had life ever offered Emma the chance to travel from her home. In her memory there were only a few times when she traveled to Portland with Ruby and Granny. It was always a big event to leave Storybrooke and see what a larger town offered. Emma always thought Portland so substantial until she came here to New York. 

Since arriving in port Emma had been completely awestruck. This city was unlike anything she’d ever seen and books did little to illustrate to her just how miraculous it was. The size, the sights, the vastness of people, it was all so amazing to her because of its newness. What made it impossibly better though was that Emma didn’t have to walk this new world alone. Instead her arm was wrapped around her husbands as they moved through the bustling streets.

“This is incredible.” Emma heard Killian chuckle at her words and she had no doubt it was because she’d said essentially the same thing five times in ten minutes.

“It is certainly something, love.” Emma looked up to see Killian smiling at her instead of looking around them and she leaned against him more, liking how easy this was.

The roads in New York were bustling with merchants, locals, and foreigners alike, and the more they walked the more Emma realized how easy it would be to get lost in a place like this. She could walk a mile and not know anyone, and after a life where such a thing would never be possible, it was a tantalizing prospect. Anonymity in a big world like this meant she could just take everything in and really experience it.

With Killian as her guide, Emma found so much about New York to love even if she knew all the while that she could never live in a place like this long term. There was nothing even resembling quiet here and though she loved witnessing the swarms of people and the bustling metropolis, Emma knew it wasn’t the kind of place she’d ever call home.

Thinking of home reminded Emma that she had a bundle of letters to send. Before leaving for the sea, Emma promised Ruby and Granny, Mary Margaret, and Grace that she would send them letters while in every port. She’d written them all on the ship, but was sending them now knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get real replies.

That might actually be for the best though, because if she did get replies Emma would likely miss them all so much more. She hadn’t told that to Killian though. If her husband even got a whiff of her being homesick he’d turn the ship around and go right back. All he needed was a hint of Emma’s being unhappy and he would try to move the whole world to see it undone. She didn’t want him to confuse her missing her family and friends with regretting this though, because _this_ was magic.

After sending off her thoughts to her favorite people back home, Killian took Emma to lunch and to the shops trying to entice her into buying every last thing but she resisted. If she let Killian start spoiling her so much right from the get go they would fill the ship in two weeks time. As it was, she accepted only two small gifts: a book about sailing from an old bookshop in the heart of the city, and a lightweight cloak in a soft green color. The one she had now would be too heavy for milder climates, and that was the only reason she let Killian get it for her.

“Care for one last stop, Swan?” Killian’s question a while later was met with an easy answer. 

“Yes.” 

They moved through the streets until stumbling upon the place Killian wanted to share with her. It was a cart so full of color and beauty that it took her breath away. Emma could hardly imagine ever seeing so many flowers in one place outside of the avenue or meadow back home in the height of spring. How all of it could be here in the middle of a city and in the fall no less, Emma would never understand.

“Ah, Captain. I see you found your love after all.” 

Emma looked from the older woman who ran the cart back up at Killian curiously. Did he know this woman who was selling flowers well? Then she noticed a pouch identical to the one that Killian had brought her for the wild flower seeds and she smiled.

“I did. I think it was entirely thanks to your seeds.” Emma laughed at Killian’s words. That was not true at all but the seeds had been a beautiful gift that Emma thoroughly loved.

“I doubt that very much, but she is a beauty isn’t she? With kind eyes and a fiery wit plain as day. A good match indeed.” Emma wondered at the intensity of the compliment from the woman she’d never met when the woman addressed Emma herself. “I have just the thing for your consideration Mistress.”

The woman moved lower in her cart and pulled from it a single pale white rose. Emma heard her breath catch as she saw it and she glanced to Killian again.

“Did you tell her?” Killian shook his head, looking to the vendor who had a knowing smile on her face. Emma swore she heard Killian mumble something about magic under his breath, but the woman explained herself.

“White roses are very rare, but they bring a lot of luck. They represent beginnings and possibility, but more than anything they symbolize hope. A rare love deserves a rare flower such as this.”

Emma took the stem of the rose from the woman happily and brought it to her nose. The sweet smell was exactly like the one Killian had found for her in Storybrooke months ago and she closed her eyes to take it in. When she opened them again she found that the woman was refusing Killian’s payment.

“Consider it a wedding present. A single wish that you’ll both be happy for the rest of your days.” Emma smiled taking Killian’s hand in hers before looking back at him. 

“We will be.” He brought her hand up to kiss gently, his blue eyes never straying from hers.

“Yes we will.” Killian then bid the vendor goodbye only to lead Emma back down the road at a faster pace. 

“And just where do you think you’re taking me, Captain?” Emma already knew the answer in her heart. They were going back to the ship and she was just as desirous as Killian to be there right now. 

“We’ve another full day here, Emma. I will take you anywhere you want to go, bring you anywhere you need to be, but right now I can’t wait any longer.”

Thankfully the flower cart wasn’t very far from where they’d docked the Jolly Roger, and when they returned, Emma was happy to see most of the crew was still gone. They had just a bit more privacy than usual and her husband had a look that said he was about to fill her afternoon with some magic of his own.

Once in their cabin, Killian secured the lock on the wooden door behind them and stepped towards her. He was a man on a mission and Emma was completely in tune with him. They were starting to get the hang of these coming together moments, and in what felt like the blink of an eye Emma’s dress was gone and the layers underneath were removed just as hastily.

As he made quick work of her dress, Emma’s hands came to get rid of the leather he wore. After seeing him at the wedding dressed handsomely but not like his old self, Emma was so glad to see him back to his Captain’s clothes again. The black of his clothing was meant to intimidate, but to Emma it only fueled a need to see the man beneath. Killian was anything but dark and yet he looked so good dressed that way.

When she was finally bare before him and he was nearly the same, Emma could see the sense of war brewing in his eyes. Killian always liked to hold onto his control but when it came to her he was fending off his baser urges constantly. That passion made her heart hammer in her chest even as it sprung his tension tighter and tighter.

In a moment the two of them were back in their bed amongst the soft sheets that Emma had come to love. His hands glided across her body leaving the most exquisite zings of pleasure in their midst. It was just like the first time all over again, and Emma couldn’t tell if she was on fire or chilled. She shivered from his touch, but felt like she was aflame on the inside.

“Do you remember what I promised you this morning love, about my argument to wake me sooner?” Emma nodded. She was too caught up in Killian to even think straight, but she stuttered her reply. 

“I remember.” He grinned, bending down to kiss her neck and nip the spot that he’d found days ago that made her jump towards him.

“I fully intend to make you see things my way love, no matter how long it takes.” His mouth came back up to take hers in a passionate kiss as one of his hands moved over the smoothness of her stomach down to her hip and across her thigh. 

When his fingers made contact with her sex Emma hummed into his kiss. She wanted him to take his so much faster. Why had she ever believed slow would be better? His lazy circles around her clit felt so good but were no where near enough. Emma wanted Killian to take her, to claim her like he did when they were in this bed together. It was what she needed.

“ _Killian_ ,” Emma felt the plea in her voice. “I promise I’ll wake you up. Just don’t make me wait.”

“A quick surrender, love, but I worry you might not truly mean it.” Killian inserted a finger into her in rhythm with his thumb and Emma was so close but still not flying over the edge like she wanted.

“I do. I mean it!” Killian nipped at her bottom lip making her squirm against him harder.

“Perhaps my terms have changed.” Emma groaned.

“I guess that’s what I get for marrying a pirate.” Killian chuckled. 

“I guess it is.” Killian teased her more to the brink of climax and Emma demanded to know what it was he wanted until he told her: he wanted more leave to spoil her outside of their bed like he already did in it. That meant buying her gifts like he’d tried to today.

“You’re serious?” Emma couldn’t wrap her head around it. She would grant him anything right now and this was what he asked for.

“Aye, love.”

“Fine.” No sooner had she said the word than Killian gave her the climax she’d been wanting. From there things moved far faster and Emma was so deliriously joyous over that she couldn’t regret telling him he could resume with the excessive gift giving. 

Killian kissed down her body, biting along her skin at all the spots that he’d marked her since their wedding. It never truly hurt, but stoked the flame low in Emma’s belly further. These marks were just as much for her as they were for him, and as soon as he was done she had every intention of leaving more on him. For now though she let herself feel how talented that mouth of his was, first at her breasts and then moving lower and lower until he was at her sex.

His mouth lapped at her in one long motion and then his tongue was kissing her and sucking in the way he was so ridiculously good at. Emma’s fingers came to run through his hair, holding him in place as she tried to hold on herself. He was relentless and demanding and then she was flying apart again much to his satisfaction.

“You’re so beautiful when you come apart like that for me, love.”

Emma hummed in the afterglow of her orgasm but when he was back with her she shook her head and pushed him onto the bed. In a swift motion she was above him, watching Killian take her in and feeling a surge of pride. He was just as wrapped up in her as she was in him.

“I hardly think it’s fair that you make all the demands here Killian. Wouldn’t you agree?” She took his hard length in hand and teased him a bit until he admitted she was right.

“That all depends on what your demands might be.” Emma smiled bending down to kiss him before pulling back.

“I want you to teach me how to use your sword.” Killian blinked before replying.

“I think you’ve got a good idea how to use it already love.” She took his innuendo with an eye roll as she moved down his body, dropping her own biting kisses along the way until she was eye level with his cock.

“Killian.” She hovered above him watching the strain of his muscles as she did.

“Alright, love. I’ll show you.” Emma took him in her mouth for a while until she knew he was just at the edge, cursing and praising her all at once. She just had one last thing to request.

“And I want one of my own.”

“Bloody hell. Alright we’ll find you one of your own though I hate the thought of you having to use it.” Emma moved back up, angling her sex to take him as she smiled. 

“Hopefully I never will, but think how much fun it will be to practice together. All that close contact when you teach me… I think it’s a brilliant idea.” Killian considered her words before nodding.

“Perhaps you’re right love. It’s a deal.” But before Emma could seal it by lowering down on him, Killian had switched their positions again and thrust into her in one swift motion.

This feeling of fullness was perfect and nothing else in the world could ever compare to the sensations that came when they moved together like this. The world fell away in these moments, and when it was just the two of them like this Emma felt safe and loved and untouchable. Those thoughts along with his motions and his gentle brush against the clit set Emma into another state of bliss with Killian following soon after.

“Are you sure you’re not already a pirate, Emma? You’re rather good at bartering.” Emma smiled pressing a kiss to his chest as she snuggled against him.

“Not yet, but I will be.” Killian kissed the crown of her head at the words and they stayed there tangled up together for quite a while, until new negotiations were undertaken and the day faded away into gorgeous moments together in their bed and in their home just beside the other.

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. Like I said I’ll be sticking with shorter chapters with one POV scene for Emma and Killian each at least through the next few installments. I am so excited for what I have in store though (especially the next chapter, which will involve Emma meeting other actual pirates) and embracing the pirate’s life a little more. This was just my attempt at some honeymoon-ish fluff. Hope you all enjoyed and have a lovely weekend!_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Hello again lovely readers. Welcome to chapter thirteen of ‘Within Your Ocean Eyes.’ This installment introduces Emma to a completely new world in terms of climate and culture, and brings in one of my favorite Disney characters. I think she might have since been included on season 7, but I never watched and wrote this fic well before then. Back then I knew even from the first few chapters of this AU that she just had to turn up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for reading!_ **

Traveling across the ocean seas made for a host of new experiences, but Emma had to admit that one of her favorite parts of all of this was that different corners of the world felt and tasted differently. All her senses were more aware, but Emma felt as if part of her was asleep for years back in Maine. Now all of that was waking up because she had Killian and access to the world beyond her backyard and her overactive imagination. 

The salty freshness of the sea around them was a constant, but Emma acknowledged the further south they sailed that the sun kissed slightly deeper and that the mildness of the air gave way to languid heat. This felt like cocoa tasted, and when they arrived in the Caribbean for the first time, Emma knew that the flavor and the color were going to radically change her world.

Before this her life in Storybrooke was shades of green and blue. The water on the coast was gorgeous, but it nearly always stayed the same. In storms and on the sunniest of days, the ocean always remained a deep blue. Sometimes it flirted with greens and grays, but it was constantly dark. It played against the bright bushes and leaves of spring and summer, and in the fall, when foliage spiraled to the ground on the wings of a coastal breeze, orange and yellows and reds came too.

But none of them compared to this. Emma had been in Port Royal all of two minutes, staying close to Killian as she always did and she could already see the change. This port had all the newness of New York, but somehow there was a spark here that hadn’t been before. People moved through the roadways with rhythm, they spoke with a lilting music in their voices, and they none of them rushed for anything.

“It’s like a whole new world down here,” Emma said aloud and Killian nodded, his lips coming to brush against her temple in reply.

“Aye, love, but don’t let the atmosphere fool you. We’ve set foot into the pirate capital of the world, and while that might grant some easiness from the law, it makes the trip political.” Emma didn’t take his meaning.

“Political, how?” 

“People vying for power inside a set of traditions is by definition politics love. And much as I might dread to be a part of it…”

“You are Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger, fearsome and great.” Killian grinned.

“Something like that. I want to treat this just as we have every other port, but I have calls to make, contacts to see, and many of them require I go alone.” Emma understood what he was getting at now. 

“So I’ll find amusement for myself. How long will you be gone?”

“No more than two hours, love.” Emma smiled up at him mostly because he looked so miserable at the thought of even that small separation.

“I think we’ll survive the endless time apart.”

Killian grumbled that he wasn’t sure but handed Emma a pouch filled with gold and implored her to stick near the two men he’d asked to watch out for her today. Emma began to say that she didn’t need the protection, but she could see from Killian’s worry that she shouldn’t question him. If this made him comfortable she would surely take the company.

“Try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

Emma feigned insult at her husband’s words but then he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss that had absolutely no place in the public square. It was claiming and thick with heat and Emma was completely consumed by it.

“Keep yourself safe, Swan, for me please.” Emma nodded that she would, still dazed from the kiss as he grinned and took his leave.

Emma’s feet wouldn’t move for a moment as her fingers remained at her lips, trying to feel the kiss that still lingered there, but finally she decided that standing here all day was less than the adventure she wanted. If she had two hours to fill, she should do it by getting a true feel for life here. Emma would play the observer the way she had done so often at home, and later she would write about every last detail to her friends and family back in Storybrooke.

The cobblestone streets and the stone masonry around this little island that they’d landed on harked to what Emma always imagined Spanish architecture must be like. She’d read enough books to have an idea for their intricate designs, but some homes remained smooth and made of material she’d never seen. The mix was intoxicating, the colors vibrant, and yet no one seemed to notice it like Emma did.

Children played in the street gleefully as mother’s put up laundry while talking to their neighbors. Merchants haggled with locals and travelers alike for spices and goods, and occasionally Emma stumbled upon musicians, singing or playing for money in the street. To the people who lived here, this was but an ordinary day, and yet for Emma it was so much more. It felt like an introduction to what pirating really meant. 

“It’s something, isn’t it Mistress?” Timothy, one of the sailors Killian enlisted to keep tabs on Emma posed the question and Emma immediately agreed. “It’s a favorite of most of the men on the ship.” 

Emma could readily believe it. There was little not to like here, and she found herself wanting to dally in Port Royal for longer than she had any other seaside city before. All her past points of destination were glimpses into amazing new ways of life, but this island felt different, like Emma was supposed to be right here right now.

At that moment Emma turned away from the spice market and noticed at the end of the street that there was a woman trying to carry an extensive amount of goods. She was old, hunched over from the force of time, and though she might be strong enough to handle things herself, Emma couldn’t stand to see her saddled with the weight.

“Excuse me, ma’am. Could I offer a hand with all of that?”

The old woman turned to Emma and Emma noticed that her eyes were glassed over. What once used to be brown had misted over with silvery gray, and Emma knew the color that they once were would have matched the woman’s skin tone perfectly, a deep rich mahogany. Emma wasn’t entirely sure but she believed the woman might be blind, at least partially. 

“Why thank you, child!” Emma grabbed some of the parcels in her hands as her ears took in the strange twang that came with the woman’s appreciation. She’d never heard that accent before, but it wasn’t local, not if Emma’s experiences so far were to be trusted. 

“We can handle those Mistress,” the other sailor said and Emma shook her head.

“That’s alright John, I’m more than capable of a little work.” The man nodded and Emma asked the woman where they were headed. It was just another street over and when they made it Emma was prepared to leave after dropping the parcels outside the doorway, but the old woman had other ideas.

“Come here dear. Let me see those hands of yours.”

Emma didn’t understand why the woman wanted to see her hands but her easy smile calmed Emma. She moved forward, giving them to her palms up 

“Ah it’s just like I thought. You’ve got a long lifeline here. Quite a few children, and look at this, the love of a sailor. No, a Captain!”

Emma didn’t have any words to describe the strange sensation. How did this woman presume to know all of that? Some of it was true of course, for Emma was not only in love with Killian but married to him, but the other parts like the long life line and the many children bit stuck to Emma’s chest with a harsh pull of longing and surprise.

Was the woman a witch? Or perhaps a priestess? It reminded her of the woman selling flowers back in New York, and Emma wondered at the chances of two different people giving her similar readings on her future.

“Mama Odie in case you’ve forgotten you are blind as a bat. There’s no way you can see those lines.” The woman, Mama Odie, scoffed at the words from the newcomer who walked through the doorway of the house to join them. 

Emma meanwhile couldn’t tear her gaze from the new stranger. The young woman looked to be about Emma’s age but she was dressed in what might be considered men’s clothes. Even so, she looked far from masculine. With pants, a vest, and a tunic underneath her clothes weren’t so different than Killian’s except they didn’t hide her figure. They also weren’t black, but a lively pop of color that blended with this place so well.

More than that though, this woman was beautiful, and she wasn’t trying to hide that in these clothes. Her dark skin was glowing and made for quite a sight against the olive green of her garments. Her hair was all brown curls partially obscured by a stylish sailing hat, and though her mouth was set in a firm line her eyes were smiling. Emma knew that she’d been caught staring but she didn’t back down though. Her back straightened a little more and when it did, the woman smiled looking back to Mama Odie.

“You should know by now not to question my methods. Besides, what was I going to do? Ask her to come in for gumbo when I don’t even know her name? Pray what is your name, child?”

“Emma. Emma Jones.”

“Well I’ll be damned. The rumors are true. Captain Jones did take a wife.” Emma smiled back.

“You know my husband?” The woman nodded.

“He got me out of a bad situation a few years back.” Mama Odie tutted at the characterization.

“Tiana if you ain’t gonna tell the story right, why bring it up?” Tiana rolled her eyes but apologized for her lackluster story telling as Mama Odie went on. She was all facial expressions and hand gestures and Emma loved it.

“We were back in New Orleans then and the captain she was serving under was a beast of a man. But he was the only one who would give Tiana the chance to be a part of a crew. He took advantage something fierce, made all sorts of promises he trampled on as soon as they left port. Tried to tear my sweet girl down, but he didn’t succeed.”

“Pigs never do.” Emma smiled at Tiana’s characterization as Mama Odie proceeded.

“One day Captain Jones and his ship appeared. There some sort of unsettled resentment between him and Blackbeard. There was a duel, and a victor.”

Emma could just imagine Killian going toe to toe with a man who sounded this bad and she was glad he came out unscathed. What if he hadn’t? He’d risked so much, but at the same time Blackbeard sounded like a tyrant.

“Your husband helped a lot of people that day, people in bad straights because of that no good scoundrel, and Tiana was given her chance to fight for the ship and control of the crew. Now she runs… what did ya call it the other day, child?” 

“The most democratic pirate ship in the Caribbean.”

“She came back for me in New Orleans and here we are.” Emma could hardly wrap her mind around the chain of events.

“Quite a life you two have led.” Mama Odie laughed at that, patting Emma’s hand.

“You think that’s something? Come in here my dear. I’ll finish the gumbo and fill your ears with any story you like.” Mama Odie turned around walking into the building as Emma turned to Tiana.

“Gumbo?” Emma asked seeking clarification. 

“Louisiana specialty. Mama Odie’s famous for it and the locals didn’t part with her lightly. I think I have more enemies from home than I have anywhere else.” Emma laughed and followed Tiana inside as her two sworn protectors for the day did the same. She found that the homestead was light and airy with bright light coming in from the windows that made it almost feel like one was still outside.

Emma was shown to a chair in the kitchen, and though it wasn’t the typically polite thing to do with company Emma appreciated the easy intimacy of this set up. Mama Odie chattered away as she mixed the remaining ingredients together in a great big pot and Tiana stood in the kitchen just beside her assisting. Both women looked fit to be here and Emma took the chance to ask more questions about anything and everything she could, especially what it was like to be a female pirate captain.

Tiana answered every question, but after a while, Emma could tell that the other woman was just humoring Emma. Soon enough her patience for the not so subtle inquisition shifted and she was the one asking Emma questions.

“So how does a schoolteacher from the coast of Maine marry the most famous pirate captain sailing the Atlantic?” Emma smiled because the question of course brought flashes of meeting Killian and all the parts of their story that unfolded after that.

“Ha! You have to ask? Look at the girl, she’s in love.” Tiana mumbled about Mama Odie being blind as Emma laughed. 

“She’s right. It might not have made sense to us or anyone else, but there was no fighting what I feel for Killian. Not that I’d want to.”

“But you gave it all up – the stability and the occupation you did have so you could be a captain’s wife. Why?”

“Because snow can be so tiresome.” Mama Odie barked out a laugh at the pot and when Tiana smiled Emma did too. “I chose this path because I wanted more from my life than the small bubble I grew up in. I wanted to see more of the world, but more than anything I wanted to do it with Killian.” 

Tiana continued to stare at Emma, sizing her up as she did and Emma tilted her head waiting for some sort of response. When none came she asked another question of her own. 

“Did my answer pass muster?” Tiana yielded that it did.

“I’m just trying to sketch you out. You look one way and talk another.” Emma grinned, sitting back in the chair.

“What do you think you have so far?” Mama Odie mumbled to herself about liking Emma’s ‘spirit.’

“Well that dress says fine lady, but your eyes say waiting warrior. So which are you?” 

“Neither. I’m just me.” Mama Odie clapped her hands together.

“Listen to that. She’ll give you a run for your money, Tiana. Our captain here doesn’t appreciate being pushed into boxes so that other’s are comfortable.”

“We have that in common then,” Emma said as Mama Odie announced that the gumbo was finished.

She shooed Tiana to a seat and brought the steaming delicacy out for all of them. Emma knew from the smell that had been wafting through this house that she was in for a treat, but this was something completely different than anything she’d ever tried. Emma was in love the instant it hit her tongue.

“Good isn’t it?” Emma nodded and asked Mama Odie how she made it but the woman remained tight lipped.

“You come back and visit me and I’ll tell you all about it. For now, why don’t I tell you what the stew told me about you?”

Emma knew her brows were probably knit in confusion, but she went on to listen to Mama Odie talk about how Emma was going to have a lifetime of adventures in the next few months. She would see many things, meet many people, but home would come again soon. When it did though, it wouldn’t be then end of Emma’s dreams, only the beginning.

“Gumbo is kind of cryptic, isn’t it?” Mama Odie smiled big and nodded.

“No one needs to see the whole story, child. Takes the fun out of life.”

Emma agreed that was probably right and remembered Granny saying very similar things to her for years. She wished so badly that Granny and Ruby were here now to meet these two spectacular women. They’d all get along well, of that Emma was positive.

“What’s the gumbo say about you?” Emma asked Tiana and Tiana sat up straighter in her chair.

“The gumbo’s not always right.” 

“Oh please. Forgive her Emma. Tiana’s a little bitter because the gumbo has put a burden in her path.” Emma was concerned. A burden? “Love it seems is a burden to a captain.”

“Not a captain just me. Love is a distraction, and distraction is weakness.” Emma knew that argument well enough, but she also knew that bizarre gumbo prophecy or not, love didn’t answer to reason like that. It just was.

“I’ve always been told that love is strength. It can get you to the highest places if you let it, if you trust it.” Tiana shook her head.

“On this we’ll have to disagree, Emma. The only way to get what you want is through hard work.” Instead of pushing Tiana, who was clearly rooted in her own mentality, Emma swiveled away from the topic and to another.

“Did you always want to be a pirate captain?” Tiana shook her head.

“I always wanted independence and to make it on my own, to prove everyone wrong about what a woman could handle, and a black woman at that. But I didn’t find this until I was sixteen. All it took was one look at the freedom pirates had and I was hooked.”

“It is pretty liberating out here. It’s nothing like what I knew at home.” Tiana sent Emma a curious look.

“I think you did pretty well. Any woman who starts as a school teacher and ends up married to a pirate has to have some autonomy right?”

Emma smiled and explained to Tiana how Storybrooke wasn’t like most other places. She had more mobility there than most women did, but it was still a small life. Sailors had access to the whole world and that was what struck Emma as the most enticing part of a life like this.

“So you want to be a pirate, then just like my Tiana.” Emma grinned.

“That’s the plan. I’ve been taking note of every job on the ship and even convinced Killian to teach me to sword fight.” Tiana looked amused. 

“Sword fighting in a dress is a fool’s errand. You want to be a pirate, you need a new wardrobe.” Emma loved that idea more than she could say.

“Like yours?” Tiana nodded.

“There’s a seamstress who lives next door, the best on the island. She can get some more… _appropriate_ things made up. That is if you think your husband would approve.” 

Emma replied that Killian would have no problems with it. It was Emma’s choice and Killian would always respect her choices. Tiana admitted she was only trying to rile Emma up. Killian might have a reputation, but it wasn’t one for mistreating good people, just exerting force and formidability to his foes. 

“How long are you all in Port Royal?” Tiana asked.

“Three more days.” 

“That’s plenty of time for Geena. Until then though take this.” Emma tried to insist that she couldn’t possibly take something like this, but Tiana insisted.

“Trust me. You want real freedom? Step out of that corset and you’ll feel like you have wings.” Emma smiled, really liking the idea. She accepted the gift as a knock came to the door. 

“You expecting someone else?” Tiana asked Mama Odie and the woman just shrugged, but Emma could see the humor in her face. The old woman moved to the door and her grin turned big.

“Took you long enough, Captain. Come in come in.”

Killian followed Mama Odie inside the doorway and as always his eyes immediately moved to Emma. The relief that washed over him when he saw her made Emma’s heart pound and when she smiled at him he did the same. After a spell too long for polite company though he looked over to Tiana.

They greeted each other with ease in a way Emma assumed was customary for pirates, and Emma watched as Killian congratulated Tiana for her continued success. His respect was well received, and Emma knew that to Tiana having Killian for an ally would be desirous, but she didn’t doubt that this little bit of friendship started between them was based on Emma and not her husband. They were alike in many ways, and Emma hoped that she’d have the chance to spend more time with these two fascinating women. Mama Odie especially was so intriguing, and was currently sticking a big pot of gumbo in Emma’s hand, insisting she take it with her.

“Trust me honey, your husband will get one taste of that and give you a night you’ll never forget in return.”

Emma felt herself blush at the words but she accepted the gift and promised to come back tomorrow to visit again. With a few more goodbyes, she and Killian were back out on the street. He sent John and Timothy off with the gumbo back to the ship as he took Emma’s hand again, wandering at a slower pace through the streets.

“Seems you had a much better time apart than I did, my love.” Emma smiled at him.

“Seems I did. But I missed you even with all the fun.” Killian smiled softly before dropping a gentle kiss on her hand and then showing her more of his world that had captured part of her heart in so little a time.

…………

Killian knew he’d been smiling almost constantly since marrying Emma. It was something he’d been told more than once, and a symptom he had to curb yesterday when he’d gone about business in port, difficult as it was.

A man didn’t stay alive in his line of work very long if people sensed weakness. So he’d hardened his heart for a few hours until he was back with his Swan and her light. Seeing her after his negotiations soothed the ache of missing her he’d had, but finding she was with the Captain Tiana was a good surprise. His wife was well on her way to being a pirate, and she’d now befriended the single most powerful woman on the high seas to show her how.

Their afternoon was filled with Emma telling him more about what she’d seen and learned as he showed her more of the city. They ended their stroll along the beach in a cove not so unlike the one back in Storybrooke, only the sea here was crystal blue and the waters were warmer than the air around them. Killian thought back to how he watched as Emma pulled up the skirt of her dress around her knees so she could soak it all in. Pure joy colored her face and it filled Killian’s heart near to bursting.

By the time he got her back to the Jolly, he had little in his head other than spending the night in bed, but Emma insisted on one last thing before they absconded to their chambers. He had to try the gumbo, and though he didn’t have the heart to tell her he’d already tried it in his own time in Louisiana, he was honest when he said it was the best he’d ever tasted. It didn’t however compare to the taste of Emma or the sounds she made when he set upon kissing her there in the galley before dragging her back to their room to make love to her for hours.

His hand came to rub against his chin, feeling the bristle of his beard as he grinned. His wife might have started as a novice when they met, innocent and pleading, but she was passion personified and just as demanding as he was. Emma never ceased to amaze him in all she learned and observed, and more than once last night he’d had to bite back at his control before Emma completely swayed him to the animalistic urges he felt whenever she was near.

“The men are all cleared on their shifts off-ship, sir.”

Killian looked over to Smee and nodded at the words. There was a system, one they were all largely used to at this point, but Killian was glad to have Smee here seeing to it. He remained just as wrapped up in Emma as he was more than a month ago when they set off from Storybrooke, and only a competent second would keep things running as smoothly as they had. 

“Emma and I will likely be gone most of the day, but we will return by nightfall.”

Killian hadn’t gotten the chance last night because he’d been so desperate to have his way with Emma, but he wanted to show her the stars in this port. Here towards the center of the earth they seemed to shine brighter, and since tonight was technically a holiday in Port Royal, there were to be sparklers in the night and a festival of light that was best seen when anchored in the harbor.

Smee looked liable to respond to Killian but then something caught his eye and Killian turned to see what it was.

_Bloody hell!_ That was all Killian could think when his eyes landed on his wife. She was so altered, and at the same time so completely and perfectly Emma. She’d forsaken her usual dresses for something more befitting a man, but there was nothing manly about her apparel. 

The clothes were a rich navy blue and fitted to perfection and Killian could see there was a perfectly matching ribbon holding her golden hair back from the wind. The fabric hugged at every curve his Swan had, but even from here Killian could see Emma was moving about easier. He on the other hand was hard as a rock looking at her. Damn it all to hell, she was temptation incarnate like this. How the hell was he supposed to get anything done when she was strutting about like that? 

Clearly this changed attire was courtesy of Emma’s newest friend, and he didn’t know whether to curse Tiana or praise her until the end of time. He was hungry for Emma this way, craving the chance to rip off every last stitch of clothing from her, but she was too enticing like this. He nearly barked out an order that every last man on the ship look away, but he couldn’t find the words. By the time she was just before him, her hand resting on his chest he’d lost ability to think.

“What do you think, Captain?” He muttered a curse below his breath, though clearly it wasn’t very far below since Emma smiled gleefully. She knew exactly what he thought and still she’d sauntered up here. Well perhaps he’d surprise her with this.

In seconds he had her swept up in his arms, not giving a single thought to anyone looking. Emma was his wife, and if she was hell bent on him ravishing her now she’d have it. There could be little else on her mind showing up like this after all. 

“Killian, put me down!” She swatted at his arm but the words and the action were half hearted and when his eyes found hers, the shiver of anticipation that stole through her body gave her real desire away. 

“I will love. Soon as I have you back in bed.” When they were back in their room and she was on her feet once more Emma put her hands on her hips a fierce determination burning in her eyes.

“You know you’ve just made a huge scene in front of everyone, right?” Killian growled out that he didn’t care about everyone else as he worked to unbutton his own vest, wanting the damn thing and his other clothes off as soon as could be. “And I’m not changing my mind. This is more practical for the ship, Killian. Dresses don’t belong here.”

“Fine.” Emma looked shocked at his reply and it gave him the chance to start unfastening some of her buttons as well.

“Fine?” Killian smirked at her surprise. 

“I’ve told you a thousand times, my love. Anything you want is yours. Even if you drive me downright insane with thoughts of taking you all the while.” Emma’s hands came to the waist of his pants to unfasten them and her wicked smile had reappeared.

“So you do like it then?”

“More than I can say, love. But I’ll like you more completely bare.” Killian watched her cheeks blush and her eyes widen. His gaze shifted to where the flush was spreading, down her neck, to the valley of her breasts. He stripped away her shirt so she was revealed fully to him.

“I just need to hear one thing, love, and I wager you know what it is.” Killian said the words as he nipped at her bottom lip and then pulled back, successfully getting the rest of these garments off of her. So far it was a damn improvement, he’d gotten her undressed so much faster than when she wore a gown.

Emma opened her mouth but didn’t speak. He loved her like this, aching for him to take the lead, but he wanted to hear her say it. Perhaps she needed a bit of reminding. Killian let his hands roam across the expanse of skin, noting every shiver, every arch for more. Emma moaned at the sensations, telling him with her body where and how she wanted him but he paused.

“Unless you’d rather we return back to the decks and forget all this.” Her eyes popped open at the words. 

“You wouldn’t.” Killian grinned as he drew his fingers faintly over one side of her neck, he watched her desire climbing but took things too slowly for Emma to do much other than stew in the sensation.

“No love, I will never walk away from you. I’m yours to command.” Emma shook her head smiling through the thick haze of her want for him.

“I love you and I’m yours too. Forever.” That was enough for Killian to push forward until they were both back on the bed, granting her exactly what he knew she wanted. 

His mouth set upon on hers, exerting the dominance they both craved as his hands made quick work towards her center, filling her with his fingers where is cock would soon be. Knowing Killian needed her responses, Emma let him know she was with him, grinding herself further into his hand to increase the delightful pressure, moaning when he pulled his mouth from their kiss to suck and bite at her neck, and purring as his other hand came to toy with her nipple.

When she shattered just like this Killian found himself preening over it. His needs could never be sated until he’d shown Emma over and over how much he loved her and how right they were together. He wanted her always knowing, always feeling that this tie that bound them was the strongest thing in the world. It was also the best thing in Killian’s life and he fully intended to spend every day for the rest of their lives showing Emma this love was everything.

When she’d come down from the high Killian instructed Emma to get up her knees and straddle above him. After a moment she realized his intention was for her to come above his mouth, he watched her blush and Gods if it wasn’t the most perfect thing. His Swan didn’t shy away from how good things were between them here. In this bed as in the world outside, Killian would never let her down. Everything he did, he did for her, to make her happy. And she was about to be _very_ happy.

He told Emma to place her hands against the wall and to stay as still as she could, Killian forced her legs as open as necessary to taste her in a long line down her sex. Her shiver immediately went against the stillness rule, but Killian didn’t care. He set out with slow flicks and sucks to test her limits. By the time she was on the brink, Emma had completely forgotten his request but hell if he cared. She was so damn beautiful falling apart like this.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, love?” Killian asked as he brought Emma back to lie down on the bed, her golden hair fanned out every which way, making her look even more ethereal than usual. She shook her head.

“I’m not even sure I know my own name at this point.” 

Killian growled reminding her that her name was Emma Jones before kissing her fiercely as he brought his cock to her center and pushed in. At first impact she groaned aloud and the two of them found their rhythm, thrusting to a release both of them could partake in this time. When they were both spent and lying beside each other Emma began to laugh and Killian looked over into her shining eyes to ask her why that was. She nuzzled closer to his chest as she answered.

“It’s just that today is shaping up to be yet another perfect day.” The words from Emma came with a look of pure happiness and Killian couldn’t help but pull her closer and kiss the crown of her head, inhaling her sweet scent and feeling the soft brush of her golden tendrils as he did. 

“So it is, my love. So it is.” 

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. I want to shout out to all the new readers this story has collected (though many of you flocked to FF and tumblr where all the chapters are already posted), and to all the lovely people who comment and review thank you so much – I just hope you guys continue to like the story and stick with me. There’s much more piracy to come and then of course a HEA in the future too. Thanks again and hope you have a great rest of your day!_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Hello again everyone! This chapter delves a little deeper into a ‘pirate’s life’ for Emma and having her face some of the pushback of it. Basically not everyone is as kind and honorable as Killian, and not every day will be sunny skies, but in the end being hopeful and being brave always win out. There will be some angst, but I promise it rights itself and has nothing to do with Emma and Killian’s relationship. I’m also including those hinted at sword lessons and future plans to ease the little bit of tension. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_**  

One morning after a pretty serious storm a few months into her time at sea, Emma ascended from below decks expecting the world to still be gray. Instead the sea was deceptively calm, as if the whole thing had just been a bad dream as opposed to their harrowing reality.

The world was dark, loud, and unsettled last night but one would never know given the current blueness of the sky, the calm lap of waves against the sides of the Jolly Roger, or the subtle wind that filled its sails. Sea birds from the slightly distant coastline cried overhead, but even they had the kindness to be gentle as if they too had been disturbed from their usual routine by the storm. In short, the day seemed a slice of perfection in the wake of a terrible evening. 

It had been a nasty night, filled with harsher rocking than Emma was used to and a fair bit of worry on her part for Killian and the men. She was relegated to below decks during the unrest, and though part of her wanted to stay and help, she knew she had nothing to offer. Emma was a novice still to ships, unsure of what was required in the eye of a storm, so she retreated praying that it would all be alright in the end.

By the time Killian returned to her arms in the early morning hours Emma knew that the worst was behind them, but she also admitted to herself that she’d allowed a bit of naivety to creep into her world. She didn’t expect the bad parts of living on the sea, but a life on the ocean couldn’t just be light and happy all the time. There would always be challenges and trials, but the surest comfort was that Emma had Killian and that no matter what happened they always came back to each other.

When it was finally time to rise and greet the day, Emma could see that her husband was wary to do so. He held her closer and longer than he would most mornings, and though she’d reminded him with words and actions that she loved him and that they were together and safe, she saw the worry lines that etched at his face still.

_“If anything ever happened to you, Emma, I would be lost forever. You are the whole world to me.”_

Killian didn’t say the other thought she could see in those piercing blue eyes of his explicitly, but Emma could feel his bit of anxiety about their being out here on the seas at all. His already apparent willingness to return to Storybrooke for a life outside of piracy was firming up, but he didn’t push it and Emma knew he wouldn’t. As long as she was happy and willing to live this way, he’d always indulge her, and the last thing she wanted was to run scared even if the tumultuous waters of last night had shaken some of her abundant curiosity.

In the hopes of distracting Killian, Emma went about her normal daily routines, helping the men where she could especially down in the galley to make something a bit more appetizing than the norm. Over the course of the morning she watched as Killian returned to himself. Between the sunshine and her continued stolen touches and soft kisses, he was calming and it was good to see because his calm transferred then to her bolstering Emma’s belief that this was worth it and that adventure shouldn’t be abandoned in the face of first trials.

By the early afternoon, things had recovered so well that Emma managed to pull from her husband a chance for both of them to enjoy themselves. She’d fondly referred to it as ‘pirate practice’ but in essence, these were hours when she and Killian as well as some of his chosen deck hands helped Emma better understand this life and how to protect herself. This afternoon specifically, she was going to get the chance to continue her favorite part of all of it – sword fighting.

Tiana had been right back in Port Royal when she said that there would never be a chance of learning such a skill in a dress, and Emma was abundantly grateful to her friend for the clothes and her own bit of persuasive appeal. Emma truly believed that part of the reason it had been so easy to get Killian to agree to all of this was because Tiana represented its possibility. Certainly there weren’t very many female pirates, but the ones that fought on could hold their own just as Emma planned to.

Now she stood staring into Killian’s eyes where he watched from a few paces away with his wooden sword drawn. Emma had to fight hard to bite back her smile. She could see etched on his face a mix of entertainment and still a little trepidation. He never wanted to hurt her, but at the same time Emma knew she was proving her own claims right. She was a quick learner and after only a few mornings spent in this way, she was starting to hold her own more than anyone had expected. 

There was only one problem – as fast as she was improving, she was still prone to a substantial amount of distraction when given the chance to study her husband in this way for this long. He looked so handsome dressed in his typical leather, but with sword drawn and his slightly ticked up smile, Emma found herself falling into his presence and losing a little of her sword-wielding composure.

“Remember your foot placement, Mistress.”

Emma heeded the warning of one of the deckhands and righted herself finding that when she did, her balance returned. She chastised herself silently to pay better attention, knowing that when she succeeded, she didn’t only get the skill to keep should it ever be needed, but also tended to tempt her husband into stealing away a moment with her below decks.

“What did we learn last time, love?” Killian asked the question as he lunged towards her and she blocked his swing easily, moving herself defensively away.

“My surest way to win is to let my opponent tire themselves out.” Killian smirked wider at that.

“Aye. Your speed and your ability to move are your surest weapon, love. That and that brilliant mind of yours.”

Emma allowed herself to appear distracted so that Killian would come in for an attempted hit, but she dodged and went on offense, nearly landing a hit on him.

“I stand corrected. Your best gift might be that propensity for acting.” Emma smiled, letting herself fall into the almost dancelike movements of the fight, until finally, some time later and amidst the fanfare of the crew, Killian found his in as he did each time.

Emma never expected to win, in all honesty it would be absurd for her to think she could defeat a man who’d trained in the military and then earned a reputation as the best fighter on the seas, but she held her own for quite a while, and that was something to be proud of. Besides, her consolation was that she ended the training happily situated in Killian’s arms, her hands on his chest. Her fingers curled to hold onto the lapel of his jacket and she watched the sweet enjoyment of his victory melt into something more sensually aware.

“A battle well fought, my love.” Emma felt her breathing shallow as her blood began to hum just underneath her skin. They were out here in the open, but the thoughts running through her mind were anything but proper, a pirate’s wife or not. 

“You won again.” Killian grinned, kissing her surely but holding back enough not to cause too much of a scene in front of his men.

“I’ve an idea of how to make us _both_ the victors.”

His promise and the slight motion he made towards the steps below had Emma’s whole body pleading for more but before they could pursue it, that inclination was doused with a sharp cry from the crow’s nest.

“Incoming hostile!”

Emma pulled back blinking from Killian only to see that his features had hardened instantly. This was something she didn’t know how to respond to. In all the weeks they’d been out here on the ocean there was never a moment when those words had been called but she could take their meaning – someone was coming and when they did there would likely be a fight.

“Where do you want me?”

Killian’s look of slight surprise came from her willingness to follow his lead. Emma knew she was often stubborn, but right now she had no desire to add more stress to his situation. If he wanted her to hide she would because there was no doubt that he knew best.

“Unlike with the storm love, heading below decks doesn’t necessarily mean increased safety. An attack from afar can cause serious damage to the ship, and the deck itself is often the safest place. But I…” 

“But you have a ship to lead into a potential battle and you can’t be there to watch me. I know Killian. I’ll be okay.”

He looked miserable as he nodded and then called immediately over to one of the largest men on the ship and best fighters from Emma’s understanding to be her guard. She was to stay near the wheel and to the best of her ability she should not draw attention to herself. Killian acknowledged the impossibility of that and complimented her so offhandedly, that if Emma hadn’t felt genuine concern for the situation she would have laughed aloud. But as it was tensions were on the rise and soon enough their aggressor was there, just before them.

“Is there a chance they don’t know this is the Jolly Roger?” Emma asked, knowing it was doubtful even as she asked the man who went by Sampson for his input.

“No, milady. The Jolly’s a distinctive ship and Captain Jones is too well known to not be identified.” Emma swallowed harshly as she nodded, and Sampson went on. “The Captain is well known because he never loses. That record will hold today too.”

“You sound very confident in him,” Emma said absently to distract herself from the scene before them. 

“He’s given me every reason to be. Besides, there’s nothing that motivates a man to be more than he was more than love.”

Emma tried to smile at that but the action died on her lips as she took in the crew on the other ship. They looked haggard, tired, and lost in a way. None of them appeared like they had the pride or heart of Killian’s crew. It was upsetting, to think of them as pirates without a cause.

“They’re either the worst group of mercenaries I’ve ever seen or indentured to whatever imbecile is running the ship.” Emma bit back a gasp at that. She hated to think that a possibility, but of course she knew it was. Pirates often lived completely outside of the law, but Emma valued those who sought freedom, not holding people down as if they were property.

The imbecile in question finally made an appearance and Emma could see that he was a round, robust man, dressed in finery. It was alarming how different he appeared than the others, but what struck Emma most was the wicked gleam in his eyes. He looked sinister in a way Emma had never seen before even while he made himself look important and refined.

“You must be this Captain Jones I’ve heard so much about, then. I must say sir you don’t seem the imposing figure I was told of.” Emma heard her husband’s cold laugh in reply.

“And you must be daft to think you could approach my ship without consequence.” The man had the good sense to look a little alarmed, but shook it off.

“Come now, Captain. Is that any way to greet a man who would make you rich? My name is Radcliffe.”

Sampson grumbled from beside Emma and quickly filled her in on the man’s reputation. He was at one time a liaison for a European King but had lost all honor and started again in the new world, seeking to make a fortune without a drop of decency along the way. He was rich for sure, but he was a scoundrel too.

“I can tell from that look that you’ve heard of me too, sir. Good for I find introductions so excessively common. I shall cut to the chase. I’m here with a trade proposal that I promise will not prove unworthy to your efforts.”

“Not interested.”

“You haven’t even heard my terms, Jones. What would your wife say?” Emma wanted to respond but knew she’d made her promise to Killian. 

“Like I said, there’s no inducement you can offer that will suffice.” The man then turned his gaze from Killian to look right at Emma.

“She is a pretty thing isn’t she? Even dressed in those ridiculous clothes as she is.” Emma’s eyes narrowed at the man but she didn’t look away. Perhaps he should have scared her, but the fear wouldn’t come. Her chin instead stayed defiantly upward as her eyes never waivered.

“I will say this one time and one time only. Get the hell off my ship or I will remove you and you won’t enjoy my methods.”

“No I don’t think you will, Captain. Not when I tell you that I’ve made a trip of my own, to a little town I think you’ve heard of. It goes by the name of Storybrooke.”

Emma’s blood ran cold at the mention of home. This man, this monster, had been to Storybrooke and knew its name. This was nothing short of a threat but still Emma remained right where she was. She feared if she didn’t stay firmly planted on the ground she would try and fight this man herself.

“Then I’m sure you found out that Storybrooke is under my protection.” Radcliffe sneered.

“I heard that was the case. Still it was easy enough to settle in, to see the quaint solitude of that little hamlet." 

Radcliffe went on to list some specifics, but Emma noticed more and more when he spoke that he had details wrong. Things that were obvious were slightly distorted in his telling until finally Emma knew it was all a lie. Whoever said more details made one more convincing, didn’t know Emma’s love for the place she’d grown up.

“He’s lying.”

Killian glanced up to Emma for the first time and looked at her with sincerity. She nodded, silently hoping Killian would understand that she was certain. He had never been there, and she truly believed that her family and friends were still safe. This was a charade the man had lost from thinking too highly of himself. Emma could see the cracks beginning to form as Radcliffe reacted to her words.

“I am not lying. Any of my men will attest!”

“I doubt that seeing as my actions will free them of you forever. You hardly seem the kind of man who inspires loyalty.” Emma noticed that Killian didn’t call Radcliffe a captain. The title was sacred to her husband and she was glad he hadn’t bestowed it on this man.

Emma looked to the ship and saw that no one made a motion of defense, but in the sea there was one figure that stood out simply because he was so small. He was nothing more than a boy, of eight or nine she would wager. He was dressed in rags for the most part, clothes falling apart at the seems, but his eyes were on hers and behind the clouded fear she saw something she couldn’t ignore – a silent plea for help.

Killian as always noticed Emma’s attentions and in the blink of an eye he’d unarmed Radcliffe in a show of skill that made he jaw drop and instructed his men to take hold of him. Then Killian made his way onto the offending ship. He sought out the counsel of one of the men and then dismissed him, moving towards where the little boy was as the older men parted for him. Emma couldn’t hear the words Killian said to him for the distance was too great, but the boy nodded a few times before looking back over to Emma. She offered him a smile, and though he didn’t return it, Emma saw something a lot like hope in the boy’s face where before there had been nothing.

“Don’t say anything, boy!” Emma watched the child flinch in the face of Radcliffe’s yell, but Killian didn’t respond with the same anger. Instead he spoke softly before turning back.

Emma watched as her husband then led the young lad back on to the Jolly and then nodded to the boy that he should go to Emma. He walked with shaky steps, and Emma could see now that his smallness didn’t come from age, but perhaps situation. He might be a bit older than he appeared but he clearly hadn’t been treated well by any means.

She extended her hand when he was close and watched as the boy looked upon it with a bit of fascination and yet continued doubt.

“My name is Emma, and I know that you can’t know it yet, but I promise that you’re safe now.”

The boy’s eyes were shining with tears, but he didn’t let them fall instead taking her hand. Emma could see that his was covered with dirt and she wished that she could get him cleaned up and fed right now, but they were still in the middle of all the chaos. Killian was about to handle Radcliffe and though Emma knew that she couldn’t retreat because the child couldn’t truly trust her yet, she also wanted to distract this young boy from the ugliness that was about to transpire.

“Can you tell me your name?” The boy’s voice came out a little warbled from the fear but Emma was so proud of him for finding it despite everything. 

“Oliver, ma’am.” Emma smiled.

“That’s a fine name. And how old are you, Oliver?”

The conversation continued on so that Emma learned that he was ten even if he looked smaller, and that he’d been an orphan for as long as he could remember. He’d been sold into Radcliffe’s employ for only a few weeks, but before that he’d been at an orphanage. He couldn’t tell her where, and Emma was almost glad for that. She’d seen the way the rage shifted for Killian when he’d seen that a child had been forced to work for Radcliffe. She didn’t trust that he wouldn’t extend some sort of justice towards the people who had sold him into this life. 

As Emma was discovering all of this, Killian was passing down his sentence. The rest of the men in Radcliffe’s keep were free to sail themselves back to the nearest port but their pirating days were over. They had not been servants, as Sampson hoped, just dispassionate sailors. Killian didn’t care what they did, but if he saw this ship again manned by this crew he would not be so benevolent. Radcliffe on the other hand, well he was being prepped for a watery grave for threatening Emma and harming the boy. Emma was about to witness someone walking the plank and she could feel herself shaking from it even if she knew it had to be done. Then Oliver pulled at the sleeve of her shirt.

“What is it, darling?” Emma saw Oliver’s surprise at the affectionate term, then she heard the harsh grumble of his stomach and though she was close to tears for his suffering, she also breathed out a sigh of relief. “We have food if you’d like some, down below.”

Oliver nodded and quickly Emma and him retreated, with Sampson following close behind to watch over them no doubt. Though Emma heard the thud in the water a few minutes later, she was happy to see that Oliver hadn’t. He was more wrapped up in his food than in the particulars of his liberation.

In mere minutes he’d finished the bowl of food and though Emma was slightly worried he would make himself sick, she couldn’t turn him down when he set his blue eyes upon her and asked for more in a meek voice.

He didn’t speak much other than that, but Emma knew that children responded best to activity. She did her best to find amusement for them, eventually settling on the book that Killian had given her back in Storybrooke – the one filled with fairytales. Some of them might be a bit too much for Oliver, but others had the most important ingredient to making him feel safe: hope.

Sometime later, Killian found them and led her and Oliver to the quarters he and the men had sorted out for the young boy. The room was right by him and Emma and though it was small, it was met with a lot of favorability.

“I’ve never had my own bed, before.”

Emma’s heart broke for him when Oliver said it, but at least now she had Killian’s hand in hers to keep her stronger. They spent the rest of the evening getting him situated, but when they retired for the night, Emma couldn’t keep the tears away anymore. Killian meanwhile held her close, comforting her as best he could and reminding her that he loved her. When he apologized though, Emma had to pull back to assure him that he’d done nothing wrong.

“You were a hero today, Killian. No matter what anyone says, I know that you did the right thing.” Killian’s hand came to cup Emma’s cheek, his thumb wiping away the last of her tears. 

“No, Swan. _You_ were the hero. You saved that boy from a dreadful life, one I might not even have noticed if not for you.”

Emma finally agreed that they could both be heroes, but she also reminded him that the battle was far from over. They had a long way to go to give Oliver his best chance when one had been denied him so long, but Emma was certain that with a little patience and the love they shared such a miracle was possible. 

…………

Days after the incident with Radcliffe and his men, Killian still was no less in awe of his wife and her courage. Never once in the entire ordeal had she flinched, and though he knew Emma was strong, he could never have blamed her for reacting. It was an ugly part of humanity to witness and to someone unused to such hardness Killian knew response was only natural. But Emma shied away from a more adverse reaction than tears that first night and instead poured herself into the light as he should have suspected.

Much of that goodness was of course being sponsored by the ship’s newest traveler. Oliver was a bright boy, kind too, but he started very shy and clearly had dealt with a very difficult life so far. Orphaned as he was and then treated so cruelly… well Killian hardly knew how a child came back from such a way of life, but every day the boy grew more self assured and less withdrawn. All of that was because of Emma.

Now Killian was watching his benevolent wife pouring over a book with Oliver. She’d been told that he had no idea how to read or write, and when she’d offered to show him, it proved an amazing anchor for the boy. For the first time Killian saw something more than relief or fear in his eyes. There was excitement and the kind of light that a lad his age should have in spades as he held the pencil before him tracing out on a piece of parchment Emma procured from Killian’s desk. 

“Give him a month, Captain. The boy will be good as new.” Killian turned to see Smee beside him looking assured.

“And as for the fact that we’ve never had a child on the Jolly before…?”

“Well we’d never had a Captain’s wife either, but Mrs. Jones’ addition has only improved things. I dare saw he will too.”

Killian looked back over to where Emma was praising Oliver eagerly and the smile that he sent her way. When Oliver gave her a hug, he also saw that Emma was shocked and then overwhelmed. Her eyes found Killian’s and he could see the tears in them. They mirrored the tightness in his own chest. In a matter of days, this boy had endeared himself to both of them so resolutely. All Killian wanted was to see Oliver succeed and heal, and Emma was practically willing it to happen before his eyes.

“Killian, look what I can do!” Killian smiled even before he saw because Oliver was comfortable enough to say his name aloud. It had taken time for him to call him anything other than a mumbled word that sounded like ‘Cap’n.’ But when Oliver turned the sheet around proudly, Killian could see the scrawled script of the boy’s own name.

“Well done, lad. Very well, done.”

He patted Oliver’s shoulder and told him he should make the rounds to show the others. Oliver was happy to do so, and Killian looked off to watch him approaching Smee first. When Killian looked to Emma, she was now standing, tears still in her eyes. He immediately took her into his arms trying to comfort her. 

“Are you alright, love?” Emma nodded.

“Just proud. I thought maybe it would be like with my students, but this feels different. Stronger.”

“Like he was supposed to find us, or we were supposed to find him.” Emma’s eyes widened as she nodded again. 

“Exactly.” Killian kissed her lips lightly, watching as they curled up into a smile.

“I’ve learned by now to trust fate wherever she leads, Emma. Fate brought me to you and now she’s brought us to him. There’s a reason for such moments, love. I truly believe that.”

Emma’s green eyes held so much unspoken sentiment, but Killian felt that he could read it well. His love was something of an open book to him, and right now she was wading through continued sadness for Oliver, happiness that they’d found him, and love for both Killian and the young lad. He wondered at her capacity to feel, and marveled again at Emma’s strength to take on the burdens and trials of everyone else as her own.

Killian could see though that Emma was primarily relieved that he understood where she was coming from. As unusual a circumstance as this was, it made perfect sense to Killian. Emma herself was an orphan, and Killian had been as well. Both of them had been given lifelines though, Killian with his brother and Emma with Granny and Ruby, but Oliver had no such ties until them. It was to Killian then the most natural thing in the world that they should take him in, not just to foster his safety, but to show him what love was like and what having people to belong to meant in this world.

Instead of saying all of that aloud though, Emma opted for his three favorite words, said sweetly and sounding through the winds up here with sincerity.

“I love you.”

“And I love you, Emma. Forever.”

He kissed her surely one last time before the rest of their day was swept up in attentions to Oliver, but later that night, after the little lad had been put to bed with a story about magic and the good that sometimes came with it, Killian and Emma moved back to their rooms to settle in another night.

Killian couldn’t help but think that this night was different than the ones before. Because they’d spoken to each other about the nature of Oliver’s importance to them both, Killian felt like he’d put his child to sleep instead of a boy in his care. It had him thoughtful and musing on how he’d gotten his wish – the family he wanted was starting to emerge before his very eyes. 

Killian didn’t anticipate though that as soon as they closed the door to their bedroom Emma would lock it and be on him in seconds. Not that he disapproved, not in the least. It was just such a dramatic shift from the calm, gentleness she’d only just displayed.

“Emma, love, talk to me,” he finally implored when he broke away from a demanding kiss as she began to strip away his shirt with haste.

“Talking later, this now.”

Killian chuckled but allowed her to continue to pull away his clothes. He meanwhile paid the same attention to what she’d worn until the two of them were bared to each other. When Emma was still again, staring at him with hunger in her eyes, Killian nearly groaned aloud but instead implored her to lead the way.

Emma took his insistence seriously, maneuvering them to the bed and into a state of mutual bliss far faster than he would himself orchestrate. She might be seeking immediate release but Killian would give anything to spend his time making love to her, tracing every curve and reminding her with touches and kisses how much she meant to him and how remarkable he found her. Eventually he caved to those baser instincts, and took back the tempo and the pacing from his lovely Swan.

“I thought you said -,”

Killian kissed her passionately before pulling back and promising he’d make it up to her over and over again. She hardly tried to argue when his mouth moved down to her breast, lowering to suck a nipple into his mouth. Her hiss of response was a barely restrained attempt to keep quiet and he rewarded her control by taking her other breast in hand, massaging the flesh and plucking at the nipple the way he knew she loved.

As Emma squirmed beneath him, trying to get him moving faster, Killian changed tactics, moving his hand to slide down between her legs so his fingers traced against her waiting sex. He immediately filled her with two fingers pulling a slightly louder gasp from Emma. Killian knew her hold on her volume was wavering and so his mouth returned to hers, consuming the cry of pleasure before it could escape into the room. 

Thanks to the already riled up state Emma had been in, it took little time and particularly placed strokes to her clit until Emma was pushed into her first release. Killian pulled back to see her succumb to it when he was sure she wouldn’t yell his name witnessing the glow on her skin and the hazy look in her eyes as she hummed out her pleasure. The sound rocked trough him, making his already prevalent arousal all the more obvious. Still there was more to tell her, more to show her to illustrate that he was intent on giving her everything this world had to offer.

While Emma was still recovering, Killian kissed his way down her body but paused when he was but an inch away from her sex. The moment of anticipation alone caused Emma to clench in a desirous attempt for closeness and he was riveted, completely in need of immediately pleasing her. He sucked her clit into his mouth and reveled in the way she tried to keep herself contained with another low hum.

When Emma’s hands came to pull at his hair, urging him further he complied with a steady increase in taking her with his mouth until finally she was breaking again, one hand coming up to muffle her mouth as she did. By that point, he was finished, completely gone and unable to hold back and all he could think was she was his and that they were finding a family and could make more.

He whispered to her along every bit of skin on the way back to her mouth that he loved her and that he always would, watching as it caused her need to creep back up again until she was bucking against him, just as eager to have him fill her as he was to do it.

Killian set a languid pace after thrusting inside her all at once, but when his own ability to keep quiet was begin to unravel at the seams, he sped things up, making sure Emma was with him all the while. By the time she was clenching around him again and shattering into another climax he was there too, losing himself fully into the woman who had given him the whole world and who gave him more and more every day.

It wasn’t until a while later, when their breathing had evened and Killian actually believed his wife asleep that he heard her soft whisper mumbled against his chest.

“You are my magic.” Killian kissed the crown of her head promising her that she was his as well before they both succumbed to sleep.

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. I have always intended for these two orphans to find an orphan of their own on this adventure, and I thought it was interesting to bring in Oliver for a couple of reasons. One – pays homage to a great novel and an underrated Disney movie. Also this was a way for me to cathartically work out a very upsetting part of Killian’s life in cannon. I mean sold into servitude as a kid on a ship? That’s some terrible life. In this story though, that darkness is righted and all three of them will be made better for fate’s bringing them together. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I really do hope that you enjoyed!_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hey all! This chapter is largely just family fluff and an inclusion of some weird pirate history I happened to know. Hope you guys enjoy!_ **

Holding Emma’s hand in his as the Jolly Roger coasted into a tiny port in the Gulf of Mexico by the name of Islas Mujeres, Killian felt that everything was right in the world. His Swan was gazing down below keeping an eye on Oliver who was talking now with Mr. Smee, and though Killian found his eyes often wandering that way too, for now they remained on his wife taking in every part of her.

It was impossible to miss the constellation of freckles across her nose and her cheeks or the way her golden hair had lightened slightly from the constant sun. For now her hair was braided and pulled to the side so that he could see the slender shape of her neck and Killian was tempted to press a kiss there and leave a mark. Unfortunately now was not the time to indulge in said fantasies, but later he would see to it that he found a chance to do so.

Instead his gaze shifted through the swirling pattern she’d woven her curls into down to the silky end. It was all tied with a simple jade colored ribbon. Killian knew it was one of the ones he’d bought her at the start of their marriage. He picked it because it matched so closely to the color of her eyes, but at the same time they could never be recreated. That sense of brightness and the spark of life that filled him with such undeniable joy could never be truly captured outside the context of one of Emma’s smiles.  

As Killian’s thumb ran across her wrist, making contact with skin and the first ribbon he’d ever given Emma months ago, his eyes traced lower and he took in the picture that she made for in all its glory. She was all curves and graceful lines that Killian knew well but could never get enough of. He studied the ivory, linen dress she wore in the face of the hotter climate and worked hard not to imagine how she appeared underneath it. If he walked too far into imaginings he’d lose the semblance of control he was currently clinging to.

It was hard work though to say the least. This dress reminded him of being back in Storybrooke and all the stolen moments where he’d wanted so much more and couldn’t have it. She looked more like the lady of polite society he’d known her as before than the pirate captain’s wife she was now and Killian couldn’t tell which way he liked her better. In the end though, he was a fan of every part of Emma no matter how she manifested.

“If you keep looking at me like that everyone will know that we weren’t below decks merely checking the stores.”

Killian’s eyes flicked back up to Emma’s and he watched as his wife broke out into a grin. She’d caught him ogling her but could he really be blamed for that when she was as impossibly beautiful as she was? He didn’t think so.

The little tryst she mentioned happened fifteen minutes ago but was over far too soon. He’d barely gotten the chance to kiss her thoroughly and run his hands along some of her smooth skin before they were called above once more. It certainly didn’t ease the ache low in his belly or ebb away his need for her. So yes, he was looking at her with unrestricted wanting now and he would continue looking as long as he could. 

“Everyone already knows.” Emma tilted her head at that and Killian corrected himself. “Aside from the boy. All he knows is that I’m looking at you with all the love a husband should show his wife. If anything I set a good example.”

Emma’s features softened and she took a step closer so she was nearly in his arms. Her hand came to rest against his chest, lightly caressing as it did.

“You do you know, and not just because you love me so much. He looks up to you. He trusts you.”

The thought was a happy one. Killian wanted Oliver to feel safe on this ship and to know that the darkness that once clouded his life was gone. If he could play a role in easing the sorrows of this young child’s life, he wanted to, and the more time he spent with Oliver the more he realized how truly one of a kind the lad was. It was easy to do right by him because Killian cared for him more and more. Nevertheless Killian didn’t want to undermine the role Emma had played in all of this. She’d gotten them here, whether she realized it or not.

“Only because I have your endorsement, my love.” Emma rolled her eyes pulling a laugh from Killian. 

“I know you are purposely selling yourself short to tease me, I just don’t know why.” Killian’s hand came to cup her cheek and his thumb ran across her smooth skin with just the slightest touch prompting her green eyes to darken.

“Perhaps I need you to stroke my ego, Swan, to remind me of all my good parts that you fell in love with me for.”

Emma pressed a kiss to his lips surprising him, but it was light and careful and she was pulling away before he even had a second to feel her being there. The air between them crackled still with possibility that they couldn’t pursue at the moment, but he could tell Emma felt it by the sultry tone of her voice. Only the words that passed through her lips were not what he’d expected.

“What good parts?” Killian growled at that as she in turn laughed, stepping away from him and finding her place as the ship pulled into harbor.

When they were docked, Killian gave a simple run down of what he expected from his men and what the plan would be while in port. He didn’t anticipate any problems, and he and his men had been to Islas Mujeres enough in the past to know the island well, but he liked to be certain and when he was they set out for the day ahead. No sooner had their feet touched the wooden planks of the docks than Oliver was excitedly regaling them with factoids on one of his new favorite subjects: seashells. 

“Did you know that this part of the gulf is the only place in the whole world where you can find tritons, periwinkles, and purple scallops all in one place?”

Actually Killian and Emma _did_ know that, and the reason they did was because Oliver mentioned it at least four times over the past few days. The young lad’s interest had been constant since Emma shared with him a book in Killian’s small library that he didn’t even realize was there. Since then Oliver had been charting out a map of all the places he’d like to go and they were almost all oriented around the small seaside tokens. Killian and Emma both feigned intrigue at his words though for it was impossible not to indulge the little lad when he was this happily disposed.

“And to think I’ve been here a dozen times before without a single glance at any of those.”

“You just have to look close. Right Emma?” Emma laughed and Killian felt her squeeze his hand a little tighter in a silent show of understanding between them.

“Well yes, but you also have to have a little luck. We might not find all of them today, but the looking is almost all of the fun anyway.”

“Aye, lad. Any good pirate will tell you the treasure isn’t nearly as satisfying as the journey to it was.”

Oliver looked convinced and went on to talk about his plan. As he did, Killian felt a sinking in his stomach. He would love to be there to see the boy enjoy this afternoon of treasure hunting and to watch it all unfold with Emma but Killian was working on something this afternoon that he reasoned would be worth it in the end. Emma and him had discussed it earlier and agreed that keeping it from Oliver was critical. Still it tugged at his heart when Oliver looked remiss at Killian’s leaving.

“Do you have to go?” Killian nodded solemnly.

“Aye, but I’ll meet you both back in the town square in just a few hours.” Oliver looked up to Emma to check her reaction. That was something Killian often noticed. The boy had a want to see everyone satisfied and only then did he himself find comfort. 

“Two hours is just enough time for you to find your shells, don’t you think?” Oliver replied that it was as Emma looked back to Killian smiling. He bent down to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear.

“Tarry no longer than that, my love, for I will miss you greatly.” He watched the hint of pink that crept over her cheeks, but she promised they would be there and then she turned with Oliver’s hand in hers down the busy marina and towards the coast less than half a mile down.

Killian remained there, frozen and watching them move away for a moment. Only when they and the men assigned to keeping them safe today were out of view did Killian move towards his responsibilities. As he meandered through the familiar streets though, Killian found himself lost in thought about the state of his world today and how far he’d come since the first time he was in this port.

Years ago when Killian first took up the black flag, he was plagued by a loneliness and sense of loss that simply would not let go. He resented the ways of the world and the dishonesty and dishonor that too many men in power displayed. He blamed those men and their society for his life’s hardships and miseries but the truth was that Killian was hurting and that pain that made Killian the careless, jaded man he’d once been.

He didn’t care about the common good or protecting others, hell he hadn’t even cared about his own well-being. All that Killian could think was that his brother Liam was a good man, a man who deserved to live and to live well. Instead he’d been rewarded for his honor with a painful death and a life that was too short to be fair while Killian remained breathing but wayward. Every day was lived in the pursuit of numbing loss and openly defying social custom. Killian acted first and thought later, making a mess of damn near everything he’d achieved to that point as he did.

Months passed where Killian didn’t deal with the loss letting it fester and allowing the wound to grow worse. He’d been caught in an ugly cycle of sailing and fighting and he was gaining recognition but for the wrong reasons. The infamous Captain Jones fought whomever he pleased and took what he wanted regardless of who it hurt.

Then one day he tried unloading some of that commandeered loot here in Islas Mujeres and no one would buy it. Every vendor insisted that they didn’t do business with men without honor and it shocked Killian. No one had turned him down in all the long months he’d been pirating. People might fear him or despise him, but business was business at the end of the day. What made this small port in the gulf so different?

As Killian tried to make sense of all of it, he sobered up enough to do some research. Other pirates seemed to have no problem in the marketplaces, but still he was turned away. His anger got the better of him, and in a moment of lashing out Killian vowed to get vengeance on the people who would deny him. He took note of the date for the first time in months and only then did he pause, because he knew this day already and it at one time held special meaning in his life. It was Liam’s birthday and all at once the loss hit him like a ton of bricks again.

Killian could perhaps have chosen to ignore the coincidence, but instead he succumbed to one of the emotions that had been clawing at him all along. For months Killian felt guilty that he lived while Liam died, but in that moment he felt shame at how poorly he chose to use this life he still had. The way he was going about things did nothing to honor his brother. Instead it undermined all the good Liam accomplished in raising him.

From that day on, Killian found himself asking at every turn if Liam could be proud of him and his actions. Carrying this mentality with him helped Killian pull himself up from the pits of darkness. He was able to change the way the Jolly did business, and even if he accrued a reputation for fierceness and strength, he also had one for good form. That moral code was all the product of his dear departed brother, whether Liam knew it or not. 

Every year since on Liam’s birthday Killian came to this same port to do business and pay homage to that moment in his life. Other than that first refusal, he’d always been given the chance to do what needed doing. In many ways it felt like a reckoning of sorts. Killian faced judgment to some degree on this day, and the rest of the year he worked to maintain the good he could accomplish. The hole in his heart that was left from his grief could be channeled into his work, and to making the name of the Jones family mean more than that of the average pirate.

This year, however, everything had changed once again. Killian realized that he’d been given a new chance at life since meeting Emma in the spring. She’d done what his beloved brother couldn’t and made Killian see that there was more to life than surviving long enough to make amends for earlier mistakes; Killian could now truly enjoy his life and feel worthy with Emma by his side. She made him better and breathed a sense of purpose back into his world. They shared everything together the good, the bad, and the ugly, and let love be the balm for all of it. 

In sticking with that tradition, Killian told Emma last night about the meaning of this day and the special nature of this port specifically. Emma already knew most of his brother’s tale, but still tears formed in her eyes as he held Killian close to him in their bed. She mad every attempt to show him that even if they hadn’t had each other for so long, they were never going back to that place of being apart. They had a forever ahead oft them that neither of them would miss for anything.

Emma asked Killian how he would like to celebrate this day. Whatever he decided she would happily indulge in. If he wanted a quiet night of simple sameness it could be done, if he wanted a night away to honor his brother alone she would understand, but Killian could see her surprise when he told her what he thought might be best:

_“You want to celebrate Oliver on your brother’s day?”_

_“I do. Oliver is entitled to a birthday, and I can think of no better date than one shared with my brother. They are alike in many ways and both dear to me. Besides, Oliver deserves everything we can give him, and I don’t think either of us wants to wait a year to the day when he found us.”_

When Killian laid all of his thoughts as such before his wife, Emma didn’t try to deny him and instead they devised a plan where Emma would keep Oliver busy while Killian set out to get everything they’d need. He hadn’t ever actually planned a child’s party before (when would that opportunity have ever presented itself?), but Emma formed a list of what might be good to have. It was Killian’s duty to procure those items now and make sure they all returned to the Jolly discretely before Oliver was back aboard.

He spoke with the baker in the village about a cake and local vendors about things for decoration. Then there were gifts that were easy enough to find: A wooden sword, a collection of children’s stories, and a compass were just a few of the things that Killian purchased, but in the window of one of the shops, Killian saw something that caught his eye. It was a kite in the shape of a phoenix and it pulled Killian back to a favorite saying of Liam’s.

_“We must rise above every challenge. Even when it seems impossible, we rise and we do better than we did before.”_

Killian might have lost sight of that at one time, but he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. He would make sure that Oliver had this special gift so that he might enjoy it as any child would, but Killian also vowed to impart the story and the principle to the boy he was starting to care for as if he was his own son. To give him his best chance, Killian and Emma would have to show him how to be a good man, and by giving him more pieces of Liam’s legacy, Killian knew that was all possible.

Though he made sure to take care with every purchase, Killian went about his business as quickly as he could, determined to get back to Emma and Oliver. It was happy then that he found himself done with some time left before they were to meet. He decided to take his chances on the beach and see if he might not get a chance at some treasure hunting too. 

When he got there, Killian noticed dozens of shells upon the sand, one of which lay directly in his path that he recognized from Oliver’s list. He picked it up gingerly, keeping it safe as he moved further down the way. Finally he found them and when he did he was greeted by a beautiful sight – Emma and Oliver both playing by the water, avoiding the surf in a carefree way that made them seem like something other worldly.

Killian took the opportunity to fully observe them as they moved back and forth from the lap of waves along the white sands. Oliver ran with the boundless enthusiasm of an innocent child, but Emma seemed to almost dance upon the shore. With grace and rhythm and an elegance that could never be taught, she captivated him with every step.

He couldn’t say how long he remained there just out of their happy little bubble, but he valued every second that he got. Killian traced this image over and over in his mind. His fingers desperately wanted to draw it out so he might always have the likeness of this moment, but then Emma saw him and smiled alerting Oliver to his presence too.

“Killian! You came back.” Killian smiled, patting the young lad’s shoulder when he came bounding towards him.

“Make no mistake, lad, I will always come back.” 

Immediately Oliver brought forth the pail that he’d brought with him, showing Killian that two of the shells he’d wanted were accounted for along with dozens of others. Killian almost handed Oliver the shell he’d found which was of a different variety but then he realized how much more it would mean if Oliver found it himself. He discretely dropped it back into the line of surf and had Oliver and Emma fill him in more on the day. Only then did he make a subtle motion to the ground so Oliver would notice the shell. 

“I did it! I found them all!” Emma looked surprised and then an expression of knowing spread across her face. She moved to Killian and whispered in his ear. 

“That shell wasn’t there a few minutes ago.”

“Wasn’t it?” Emma smiled warmly at his attempt to be coy and told him that she loved him. He replied in kind and then they were off, to spend the rest of their day in port on whatever his family so desired before returning to the ship they all called home.

…………..

“So, all in all, what was your assessment?” Killian posed the question about the place around them to both Emma and Oliver and immediately Oliver replied. 

“We should come here every day!” Emma and Killian both laughed at Oliver’s excitement. “Well maybe not every day. Some days we should be sailors too.”

“Rest assured, lad, there is plenty of sailing in our future.” Killian looked to Emma then and posed the same question. How had she liked Islas Mujeres?

“It was perfect.”

Emma leaned against his arm as she said the words, but she realized that there was so much more to today than that simple statement. Her real feelings were complex as were the emotions swirling around in her chest as they moved back towards the ship.

Perfect moments were something Emma was growing more and more accustomed to. Life had turned into such a beautiful thing since she’d found Killian, but half the beauty of it all was that no day looked exactly the same. Every morning brought new adventure and new experiences and every night brought the same feeling of peace and wonder that this could all somehow be real. She’d lived so many adventures in a relatively small amount of time and all of them had been worth it.

Their current port was nestled on a spectacular island that translated into English meant ‘the isle of women.’ When she asked why that was Emma received varying accounts. Some said it was because when Spanish settlers ‘discovered’ the place they noticed the culture of the people already living there and their worship of different goddesses. Others joked that it was a place where pirates left their mistresses when they sailed away at sea. Whatever the reasoning behind its name though, Islas Mujeres was the farthest west and south that they had been so far and according to Killian it was nearly as far as one could go before hitting solid land again. 

After weeks of sailing through the Caribbean and into the Gulf of Mexico, Emma thought she’d already seen some of the most stunning places the world had to offer, but this island was something even more. It brought together untapped natural setting and a bright splash of local color in one place that was simultaneously foreign and so remarkably familiar. 

It was a small community, feeling more like Storybrooke in its intimacy than any of the other ports had, but the culture and the energy of the place was so transformative. Pirates and common folks mingled together in a strange sort of harmony and the two ways of life collided into one with a seamlessness Emma couldn’t comprehend. Everything from the way they cooked to the way they bartered for their goods was different than at home but still it worked.

The island also boasted a rich tradition of piracy. According to Killian this part of the world had been a hub for hundreds of years but more on the outskirts than Port Royal. Because of its seclusion from the rest of the gulf there was a penchant for rule breaking, and yet the people of Islas Mujeres were good. They fought to keep this place safe for their families and for the island itself. Pirates were welcome, but only pirates with honor, and funnily enough the pirates were in on it. When staying here it wasn’t just one’s job to be good, but to be a protector of the people should someone oppose the unwritten rules of the land. 

Since coming off the beach with Killian and Oliver, Emma had gotten a taste of this unique place and she loved every part of it. The language was beautiful, and in a shocking twist, it turned out that her husband was pretty well versed in it. Emma had seen Killian in linguistic action before, but this was different. French she knew, Italian she’d dabbled in, but Spanish had a flare all its own, and to hear Killian sounding out the words was sensual and surprising all at one.

When she asked him how he’d learned, Killian told her he was bound to pick things up after years on the sea, but then he informed her that most of the crew spoke more than one language. He in turn caught on to parts of many dialects from them and though he wasn’t fluent he knew enough to get by in nearly any port they stopped in. Emma made a note to try and do that herself.

For now though, they faced a very different kind of objective. They walked with Oliver just in front of the Jolly Roger and their charge was completely unaware of what lay ahead of them. To him, the best things life had to offer today had been achieved already. Between his shells, and the local take on a cool creamy treat they’d managed to find in one of the shops further in the town square, Oliver was in heaven. Little did he know that they’d saved the best for last.

“Okay, lad - what would you say if I told you that Emma and I have one last surprise for you today?”

Oliver’s eyes went wide and she could see true surprise there. He didn’t expect anything more than what he’d gotten. At every turn no matter how small the kindness, Oliver couldn’t imagine that he could be so lucky. He was so young and so deserving but it always took him aback. His life up to now had taught him not to believe things might get better, but Emma and Killian were hell bent on changing that instinct. Slowly they were getting there, but the going was tentative.

“Another one?” Emma nodded, unable to find the words so Killian filled in.

“Just one more. Are you up to it?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Oliver saluted like a sailor and Killian laughed before telling him to go ahead. They followed close behind and got to see the moment of understanding dawn on Oliver. He took in all of the decorations and the presents and the sign that had been made by the crew that stayed behind today. It might not have been the most flawlessly executed party in terms of looks, but Emma hoped that he would like it. 

“So what do you think?”

Emma posed the question because she was truly curious, and in a second Oliver was back in her arms pulling Killian and her both in for a hug. He was thanking them over and over and it took a few minutes before Killian convinced Oliver that he should go see what they’d actually planned out. Oliver scurried off to get a better look as Killian took Emma into his arms. Emma felt her eyes tearing up as he went, and of course her husband sensed this, checking in to see that she was well.

“Tell me those are happy tears, Emma.” She nodded breaking her gaze away to look back at Killian and seeing all his hope and caring so clearly on display.

“They are.” Her husband dropped a gentle kiss to her forehead and Emma closed her eyes into the motion for just a moment before they both turned to observe Oliver’s continued glee.

Emma had long wondered what it meant to feel needed in this way as a caregiver or a mother. She’d been a teacher for years but she never had that same tie or that strength of connection. Even if she wanted to see her students thrive, she also knew her place in their lives. She was removed even as she shaped their minds for their journeys ahead. But now Emma felt like she knew what Granny always meant when she said that Emma and Ruby’s joys were her joys too. Seeing Oliver so happy right now made everything in the world better even when it had already been so good before. 

It was humorous to watch the festivities unfold before them and to see the men on this ship share different games that they remembered from their own youth with Oliver as a sort of gift. Emma watched on as Oliver laughed the evening away and though he pulled Emma and Killian into the action more than once, Emma found herself just wanting to take it all in. This was a truly precious moment and it would be something to hold onto when troubling times came again. 

On night’s when Oliver’s bad dreams returned or when stormy seas came calling, Emma would hold close these remembrances. She would recall the strange sort of jig that one of the men tried to teach Oliver and how Killian insisted that he could show the boy a better reel another day. She’d try and accurately remember exactly how Oliver looked when he sniffed out the ruse in Smee’s ‘magic trick,’ but more than anything she’d recollect the moment that they brought out his cake with one lit candle and Oliver’s eyes grew misty.

“Aren’t you going to make a wish?” Emma asked after a noticeable pause and Oliver shook his head. When Killian asked him why not, his reply was simple.

“I have everything I ever wanted already.” Hearing those words was the best bit of validation either Emma or Killian could get, and they shared a look that said so much about their gladness for this reply. 

Still they convinced Oliver to choose another wish no matter how small it might be. He was then told of the tradition to keep the wish a secret even though Emma found herself dying to know what his hopes could be for. She was consoled however with the cake itself which was rich and decadent and covered in chocolate. Oliver was just as taken with the choice in treat if his digging into his slice without holding anything back was any indication. Emma and Killian ended up holding back their laughter at what a mess he made so quickly. 

As the hours passed from afternoon to night, there was nothing but smiles on the Jolly Roger. In the face of every present (especially the touching kite from Killian) Oliver was grateful and elated. He even managed to convince Emma, Killian, and the others to sing some of the old sailing songs that made an appearance every once in a while, but soon enough, when the light of day was all gone and the moon was hanging with a pale light over the water, Emma noted the fatigue setting in. It clung to the little boy’s shoulders and made his eyes droop ever so slightly as he fought a losing battle against sleep. 

“Come, love. Let’s get him to bed.” 

Killian maneuvered Oliver to his room and Emma went with him. They had a routine and tonight it went by quicker than usual. After a day like this, Emma knew Oliver didn’t need stories about happily ever afters. If anything their life right now was treading pretty close to one of those magical tales. They didn’t have fairy godmothers or mermaids, but they had love and each other, and that was where their magic came from. 

Emma made sure to tell Oliver that he was wanted and loved and Killian did the same, but it was Killian’s final words that sealed everything in to place and sent that last bit of bliss bubbling through her.

“Goodnight, son.”

The simple endearment said it all and though they didn’t hash out every detail then, Emma knew when Killian took her hand that he felt the same way she did. Oliver was theirs and this family was the single most important thing to protect and to fight for. They walked from Oliver’s room in comfortable silence, with so much to say between them and yet no need to sort it all out right now.

When they reached the door to their own chambers, Killian moved to enter, but Emma held back. She could see the question in Killian’s eyes but she insisted that there was one last thing that they needed to do. He followed her lead, heading back up the steps to the deck once more, and Emma was happy to see that the upper levels had mostly cleared out and that the men who were above board weren’t paying them any mind. Emma brought Killian to face out to the sea and then produced his flask from her pocket. 

“I do believe, my love, that you have a particular skill for thievery.” Emma chuckled opening the metal compartment.

“I’m not sure I’d take it that far.” Killian’s arms wrapped around her waist, staving off the slight cool that had come with the lack of sunlight on the water. 

“I would - first my heart and then my rum. You’ve taken it all, Swan.” Emma shook her head smiling at the ridiculousness of the statement. “Or rather, I gave it all to you freely.”

“Mhmm. Just like I give myself to you freely.” Killian’s blue eyes burned hot at that, and she felt his hand on the small of her back moving in slow, tantalizing strokes. 

“So what are we drinking to?” Emma remembered her intention and tried to sum it up in words worthy of the thought.

“To family. To all the people we love. The one’s with us, and the one’s who can’t be.”

“To family.” 

Killian took his drink before handing Emma back the flask. The scalding heat at the back of her throat when it went down jolted her a bit as it always did, but then it settled and she exhaled slowly, looking back out to the sea. It wasn’t until a while later that Killian spoke again. 

“Part of me wishes we could have a thousand days just like this one… and then I remember there’s no need. They’re all irreplaceable as long as you’re with me right where you belong.” Emma smiled, pulling him down closer so he was only inches away.

“Then it’s a good thing I always will be.” Killian grinned. 

“That it is, love. That it is.”

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. No worries people, the smut will be back shortly, but this chapter for me was more about establishing the little family that’s coming together out here on the open seas. I thought it was important for Killian to address what it means to have a new family when he lost the only one he ever knew years ago. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope you all have a great rest of your day!_ **


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter brings us back to Port Royal and includes more interaction with Tiana and Mama Odie as well as the appearance of one last Disney character. As always this story is such a fun one to slip back into and I am really looking forward to the trajectory of the rest of this fic. There are still quite a few chapters left but it’s good to get a little farther into the journey. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading._**  

This season away with Killian, with all the seafaring and exploring in ways Emma never could have dreamed of before, was a magical time to say the least. Emma had been to every corner of this part of this hemisphere, seeing life in a myriad of forms and taking in all the customs and cultures and experiences she could. But there remained one new place in the span of all their travels that Emma held most dear: Port Royal. 

In no other town or city or port did Emma felt the same eliciting of emotions or witness the same rhythm of people and places. Maybe it was all the pirates in one harbor, or the integration of so many different cultures on one island city, but whatever it was there was a spark here that made Emma feel like just a little more was possible. It felt like the manifestation of the adventure she’d imagined since meeting Killian and hearing he was a pirate, and when she was here with him now as husband and wife Emma got to live that new kind of life while also feeling completely safe. 

More than that though Emma missed the friends that Port Royal had provided her with in her first stay here. Though she only managed three days in the company of Tiana and Mama Odie back then, there was a bond created and a respect earned that blew every other place out of the water. Emma was invigorated by the prospect of returning, and even happier at the chance to bring Oliver along for the journey.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Oliver asked when the Jolly was pulling into port. Emma hated to hear him doubting himself and his likeability, but certainty would grow given time. He just needed to get past that first instant of meeting for his fears to be ameliorated, of that Emma was sure.

“Of course they will. There is nothing about you that isn’t deserving of love.” Oliver beamed up at Emma’s words before looking back to the port. 

When Killian asked a few days back if Oliver had ever been here, he told them that he hadn’t but he heard about it. Apparently the men aboard Radcliffe’s ship had spoken about potentially absconding from their posts if only given the chance to reach this place. Work could be found easier in the pirate haven, and Radcliffe could be left without as much notice. But Emma’s stomach soured just to think about that. Surely none of those men would have taken Oliver or even thought to help him leave himself. For that reason, Emma could never wish them happy, even if she also wished them no ill will.

“Do we really have to wait until tomorrow?” Emma was about to reply to Oliver’s question affirmatively, but Killian appeared at that moment and supplied his own answer.

“Aye, son. Best to wait until morning anyway, to see the port in full. All you have to think is that there will be one more sleep until a new adventure.”

Oliver smiled at the phrasing because it was one Killian had used fairly often in their recent travels. He accepted Killian’s words and opinion and he didn’t argue or plead for immediate gratification. Instead Oliver yawned, giving away that he was tired after their long day of sailing and Emma took this as a sign that he should be getting to bed. But after Oliver was out for the night, sound asleep in his little room, Emma was surprised to find her husband had plans for the two of them off of the ship.

“Wait, Killian, we can’t just go.” 

“Smee is here, love and there’s no one else aside from us that Oliver trusts more. Besides, I thought you might like a night away to see a bit more of the island. There’s one spot in particular that every good pirate should see.” Emma smiled, liking the promise in his words. And of course Killian was right – she would always want the chance to taste a little more of what it meant to be a true swashbuckler. 

“Well then, lead the way, _Captain_.” Killian growled low, whispering in her ear a reminder about how that certain endearment still affected him. Then they were off moving through the streets before happening upon the spot, which according to the weathered sign above the door was known simply as _The Grotto._

Inside the place remained rather consistent with its outer shell. This was by no means a stately kind of locale, but a well-used and clearly very appreciated venue. Inside there was clamoring and typical merriment, but Emma also caught wind of a heated argument, one very large man bemoaning the loss of a great love, and one unidentified woman with a sword drawn in a show of defiance to the people around her.

“So what do you think, love?” Emma looked over to Killian who looked anxious for her reply and she smiled. 

“It’s exactly the kind of place I’d expect to find pirates.”

Killian grinned, pulling her slightly closer to him before weaving their way through the crowd. The seas of sailors parted for Killian without so much as a word as if everyone was aware of who he was. There was no fear in anyone’s eyes though, merely respect or awareness. Emma noticed that their glances fell to her too and all of them were curious.

“They seem to know you pretty well here,” Emma noticed as they walked through the space and more than one person nodded in acknowledgement towards Killian. 

“Aye, love. For a while it was a favorite haunt of mine, but I haven’t been here in months.” Emma could hear something unspoken in his tone, and she wondered if something happened to change his opinion of the place. 

“And why is that?” Killian gave a small smile.

“Last time I was here there was this miraculous woman half a world away. I was missing her something fierce despite the fact we barely knew each other and I sat right there in that corner feeling remiss that I should spend a single moment away from her at all.” 

Emma smiled at the sweet words, her fingers coming to graze against his jaw lightly. She could picture Killian now with the benefit of hindsight, pouring his loss into a bevy of rum, with his usually piercing blue eyes looking sad and disheartened. She hoped with everything in her that he never had to feel that kind of loss again, that neither of them did. They’d lived through enough separation to last them both a lifetime. 

“I have it on good authority that she missed you too, polite society be damned.” Killian’s chuckle warmed through her, and Emma felt herself breathe easier. All he needed was a reminder that they were past all that and her Killian was back with her again, the one who always had an easy smile to send her way and love etched clearly on his face.

“As you can no doubt tell this is not exactly where one goes for polite society.”

Emma looked around the room again, taking in the details of the patrons and the space itself. It was run down in many ways, worn like the wood of a ship as opposed to a land-based building, but there were trinkets on the walls from every corner of the earth, and people finding food and drink from regions just as far and varied. It might not exactly be a garden party, but it did offer Emma something more valuable – an authentic look at a new aspect of good, old-fashioned pirate living.

“In polite society the lady can’t ask for rum, so I think I’ll stick with this.”

Killian laughed again before signaling someone to get their drinks. It was seen to right away thanks to his standing and the understood baseline of respect he seemed to elicit wherever they went, and Emma found herself slipping easily into this space. It was foreign and new, but also familiar if only because of who she’d spent her time with the past few months.

“All the men with the evening off of ship are here tonight,” Emma noted and Killian agreed.

“Aye lass. This place has a particular call to it. It provides a decent sort of entertainment to keep a man interested.”

Emma blanched suddenly at the thought. Oh dear god, what if this was a brothel that Killian had taken her too. His teasing smile told Emma that she’d given herself away and he shook his head. 

“Singing, love. There’s a woman who sings every night. She’s a pleasing voice to calm a weary soul. That’s the entertainment here.” 

“Oh. Well that sounds nice.” Killian shook his head and bent lower to whisper in her ear.

“If you think for one second I would ever risk your reputation or disrespect you by bringing you or stepping foot into another kind of establishment you are entirely mistaken, Swan.” Emma blushed.

“I know that. I guess my imagination just ran away from me for a second.” Killian looked thoughtfully at her, brushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear in the same sweet way he so often did before bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss.

“That brilliant mind of yours is a treasure, my love. But perhaps we might find better use for those fantasies of yours when we are alone.”

Immediately the innuendo set Emma’s blood humming and she went instantly from enjoying the moment in the pub to wanting nothing more than privacy with her husband. She was seconds away from soliciting such an escape back to the ship when the whole place quieted. Suddenly there was no sound in the entire tavern save the footsteps of a single girl, who Emma turned to see.

“Seems we got here just in time.” Emma heard Killian’s whisper and then listening to the song, finding it to be even more than she expected.

Whoever this woman was, Emma truly admired her, and for the better part of half an hour they all sat there, listening to the song. Very rarely did anyone step out of line to speak, and when they did they were often incredibly intoxicated and immediately removed. The whole band of pirates and traders and locals alike gave this girl their full attention, and as Killian said people seemed to find healing. Emma herself felt lighter, and very privileged to hear someone with such talent. 

The last song though stuck out to Emma. Whether it was the rhythm or the notes, or the words themselves, Emma couldn’t be entirely sure, but she found herself closing her eyes to listen and leaning against Killian as she did. 

_The maiden fair upon the moor_

_Walking along the rocky shore_

_Shines brighter than the palest moon_

_With swelling heart lets out her croon_

_To call her sailor home_

_In sunshine bright or rain that pours_

_Songs from her breast do always soar_

_The hardest hearts must even swoon_

_In sight of such a maiden’s bloom_

_Who calls her sailor home_

_Like nymphs and fairies of old lore_

_Her song warbles, a sailor for_

_Light and airy, all in tune_

_In hopes he’ll find her very soon_

_The sailor who comes home_

“It’s just so hauntingly beautiful. I feel like I know the song without having ever heard it,” Emma mused aloud when it was over, trying to come to terms with the sweetness and soul-crushing intensity of the woman’s crooning. 

“She sang the exact same song that night, and all I could think of then was you.” Killian’s thumb grazed against Emma’s wrist with slight strokes as if he was subtly reminding himself that she was really here. 

“Well I might not have been singing when you were away, but every day I waited and hoped you’d come back again.”

“And every day I knew I’d left the only home that mattered behind with you.”

Now the last bit of Emma’s resolve to stay was breaking. Her mind was made up – this was a lovely little outing, informative in many ways, but what she really wanted, what she would always want, were more moments with Killian. She pressed a kiss to his lips lightly before pulling back lest they should cause a scene.

“I am going to go tell that woman that she did a lovely job, and to thank her for her song. I suggest that you take care of the bill so that we can go home together." 

Killian’s eyes lit up in understanding and he gave her a nod, checking the sea of people and finding it apparently fitting for her to press forward. With his silent sort of approval Emma wove her way through the crowds. She could feel the eyes of strangers on her, no doubt they were taking in her status as Killian’s wife, but it wasn’t until she was nearly at the singer that someone made the mistake of reaching for her. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing.” 

Emma stiffened at the feel of the man’s hand on her arm and she looked up to see that he was average height and build with long dark hair. There was no doubting the man was a pirate – only a seafaring outlaw could get away with this headband and beads in his hair like this, but he lacked the same sort of command that Killian had. He was also clearly drunk, and thought himself charming when he was anything but. Emma found his touch insulting and uncalled for. She tried to pull back but he was either too inebriated or too stupid to comply.

“Sorry, I can’t seem to muster the same sentiment about you.” The man laughed at that just a touch too loudly.

“Fire. That’s always good in a woman, just like it’s always good in rum. Won’t you have pity on this captain and share this drink with me?”

Emma almost felt sorry for the man. Not only was he clueless to her disinterest, he was very close to getting himself killed. No doubt Killian had noticed or very soon will, and when he did her husband would never take lightly to a man handling a woman this way, never mind his wife.

“How about instead I give you five seconds to let me go before I make you regret it?” The man smirked as Emma counted down in her head.

“There’s no need to be like that, love –,”

In one quick move, Emma twisted the man’s arm up and pushed him against the table. She hadn’t actually reached the five second point, but it was enough for her. She’d made her no apparent, and then he’d had the audacity to call her ‘love.’ She didn’t like hearing the endearment from anyone but Killian. 

Thanks to a move she’d picked up from Tiana during their last time in this port, Emma was aware that she had his shoulder in a hold that could do serious damage despite her smaller size and stature than the man. He was incapacitated and groaning no doubt from the pressure on his arm and Emma could hear that after the banging of his head against the wooden bar, the whole place had gone silent again.

“And that’s five. Now I trust that you’ve learned your lesson and that when I let you go you will let me be on my way without any more of your unnecessary compliments.”

“Alright, alright another time then.” Emma was about to reply that that would never happen when Killian manifested seemingly from thin air.

“Talk that way to my wife again, Sparrow and I will personally end this miserable charade you call a life.” Emma watched the dawn of understanding in this man’s eyes. 

“ _This_ is your wife, Jones?” Killian looked poised to strike and Emma half wondered if he would.

“Aye. And if we weren’t old friends _you’d_ already be dead. As it is though, you will apologize and then proceed never to so much as glance her way again. Are we clear?” The man mumbled something. “Louder Jack.”

“I’m very sorry, ma’am. Didn’t realize who you were.” 

Emma nearly replied that it shouldn’t matter who she was, but instead she silently released him and watched as Captain Sparrow breathed out a sigh of relief and went to hold his arm. His moment of peace lasted only a second though because the next thing Emma knew, her husband was throwing a punch right into Jack Sparrow’s face. Whether it was the force of the blow or the effects of his excessive amounts of rum, the man was out cold on the ground and a cheer was heard through the bar. Killian meanwhile threw some money on the counter.

“See he gets back to his ship in one piece. And the next time he tries that in here, you remind him of this moment.” The barkeep nodded as Killian and Emma took their leave. They didn’t get the chance to say thank you to the songstress, but Emma vowed she’d come back another day to do it. For now all she wanted was to get home.

“You didn’t have to hit him, you know. You could have gotten yourself hurt.” 

Emma reached for his hand when they were outside, checking for swelling and though it was tender, she didn’t see anything particularly injured. She neglected to say aloud that she rather liked Killian defending her honor like that. The last thing she needed was for him to get it in his head that he should solve every problem with a fight like this.

“That’s where you’re wrong love. You might not have needed protecting, but he still touched you and I couldn’t let that stand. Besides, he needed reminding of the man he could be if he wasn’t so drunk and testy all the time.”

“You two have a history.”

“As much as two captains can. He’s a hell of a sailor when he’s not wasted. The thing is that’s a very rare occurrence.” Emma noticed a wince on his face and she assumed it was from pain. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Killian’s eyes met hers as he replied.

“Perhaps I am a little hurt.”

“You are?” Emma searched his hand again for traces of something she might have missed as he brought the injured member up to her face to caress it softly. 

“You denied me a dashing rescue, my love.” Emma bit back a smile at the words. “But in the process you gave me so much more. You let me see your strength at work, and reminded me that my heart could never have chosen better than when it found you.”

The kiss that Emma couldn’t hold back from giving him burned hot and stoked a need in both of them that prompted them to return with haste to the ship. Before Emma knew it they were alone again, secluded in their cabin together and stripping away the layers between them. There was a raw level of want here and desire that neither Emma nor Killian tried to shy away from. 

Between heated kisses and murmured words, there was so much love swirling around amongst the touches and the call for closeness. Emma knew that this feeling of being complete when she was with Killian would never fade away. It was just as tangible as the lightening that his hands traced against her skin, or his mouth left when it moved from her lips down to brush against every delicate patch of skin she had exposed. 

It was impossible to gauge how long any of this went on or how measured Killian’s movements were as he swept down her jaw, to her neck, paying special attention to each and every point he knew effect her. Part of Emma thought that he was purposely torturing her with slow seduction, while rationally she knew it might just be interpretation. Her hunger was so strong in this moment that anything short of his immediate claiming of her would feel languid. Still the sensations made her feel alive and loved and needed and she cherished every single one.

The fire in Killian’s eyes that had been shining since the scene inside the tavern burned hotter than before but melded into an intensity of emotion that so outweighed rage or protectiveness. He was sharing everything with her in the depth of those blue eyes, and the way they found her even as he varied his perusal of her body, crossing back and forth between gentle and rough while remaining slow and meticulous, told Emma that even if her release would be unhurried it would be powerful. Still she writhed beneath him trying to alleviate some of the gnawing need that was undeniably present.

When his mouth came to latch at her breast, Emma moaned beneath him, caught as she always was in the feeling of him and the way he knew exactly what she most wanted. She had to bite it back, knowing that quiet was key but it was not an easy feat. She might have been privy to Killian’s means of pleasing her for months now, but time never dulled the effect. He knew ever suck, nip, and flick that would draw out the most rapture from her and while one hand came to tease her other breast, the other slid between her thighs making contact with her sex.

“Do you want to know what I thought, when I saw you holding your own and defending yourself tonight, love?”

Emma could only moan as his thumb grazed her clit and two of his fingers thrust inside her. It was so much more than he’d been giving her only seconds ago and her head was in a haze from feeling all of it. Why Killian thought this was a good time to talk she would never know but Emma replied eventually, even if it was delayed. 

“I couldn’t possibly guess.” Killian grinned, and Emma felt the motion again her breast before he pulled back up to kiss her lips again.

“I thought that you are just as much your own savior as you are mine. Somehow I’ve been granted the chance to love the most spectacular woman alive, and she deserves to know how much I love her.”

“I do.” How Emma got those two words out she couldn’t say, she was so close to the brink but he was holding back slightly, keeping her from shattering into release when she wanted it so badly.

“I’m glad to hear it, love. But I think perhaps some demonstration is in order, so that you never have to doubt the depths of my love for you.” Emma was about to protest but then she took his meaning as he twirled with just the right pressure upon her clit sending her into bliss. 

“ _Killian_!”

His name came out as cry for more, a plea that he’d keep going, and Killian withdrew from kissing her lips and moved down once more. The anticipation nearly killed Emma, as he slowly peppered kisses down her body, before forcing her legs farther apart with his hands

He lifted her sex up to his mouth and Emma devolved into those familiar but always blindingly brilliant sensations of lust and want. With just the right pressure, and special attention to every part of her, Killian owned her desire in this moment and drew it out and to new heights. Emma could barely think, but she didn’t need to. Killian was so in command of this and he gave her the same sense of satisfaction over and over. Finally, after more than a few moments of ecstasy, Emma called him back up to her, telling him in no uncertain terms that she already knew how much he loved her.

“I feel it in every moment of every day,” she whispered against his lips when he’d returned. “I want you to feel mine to.”

Killian promised that he did but Emma was determined to make him lose a touch of that control. She eagerly changed their positions and watched as her husband smiled. He knew it was coming, but he wanted this too. Tonight he’d found her just as attractive to him when she was strong and demanding, so he should expect all that and more from her now.

Emma bent down to kiss him, running her hands over his chest and down his abdomen until she pulled back and set about pleasing him in similar ways. She was slow too, taking her time and pushing his limits before returning to the spot they both wanted her in the most. Emma settled them into a rhythm of coming together over and over again. They started steady but watching Killian fight with himself to keep from giving way too early only riled Emma up further. Eventually their pace changed to one designed to give them both a harder and faster pleasure until they broke apart completely at the same time.

Coming down from that high to the warmth of her husbands embrace in the little bubble that was their bed here on the Jolly, Emma hummed out a happy sound. This right here was perfection in so many ways and tomorrow she knew would bring similar moments of good. For that was the life she had now with Killian at her side and it was one she wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

………….

Very little had changed about this house in the heart of Port Royal since Killian and Emma were last inside. In the time away from this harbor, Tiana and Mama Odie had gone about their lives as they always did. Killian understood that Tiana went on a number of runs in the meantime, and he was hardly surprised given her tenacity and drive to be better than everyone else who once stood in her way.

To be honest, Killian counted his family as lucky they’d managed to see Tiana at all, for only hours before their arrival into port last night, Tiana returned from a lengthy spell away. Since this visit wasn’t exactly scheduled, they’d risked missing her entirely but when he mentioned that luck though upon entering the house, Mama Odie laughed and quickly corrected him.

_“Don’t be silly Captain. That’s not luck. That’s fate working in her whimsical ways. She brought you here because you were destined to come. Just like I am destined to meet this little honey bee.”_

To say that Oliver was as taken with the old woman as Emma was at her first meeting was an understatement. From the first seconds of introduction, their boy had been intrigued and amazed by all things Mama Odie. From her accent, to her worldview, to the currently bubbling gumbo before them, everything fascinated Oliver and it did Killian good to see the boy so interested. 

Much as he might like to stay close to Oliver and Emma though, Killian had a bit of business to attend to as well. Their trip back here came for many reasons, one of which was that he had a new plan on how to chart a way to the future he wanted. Tiana could play a large part of that if his instincts turned out to be right. He just needed one final assurance and she was off getting it for him without knowing his intentions. He almost laughed thinking back to the skepticism in her face when he made the request, but when Emma asked that she humor him Tiana did.

After that Emma moved into the kitchen with Oliver and Mama Odie, knowing that Killian’s business would likely go faster if it was left to the two actual Captains, but he was anxious to get the work behind them. Every second that he didn’t spend with Emma and Oliver was a lost one to Killian. He hated to think that he was missing things, but at least today his work didn’t take him very far.

“So I stir it like this?” Killian heard Oliver’s question posed to Mama Odie through the doorway to the kitchen and he looked at the little lad who was nearly as tall as Mama Odie herself. 

“Yes, child. Just like that. Give it a nice strong swirl. Let that gumbo ease into the magic.” Killian grinned at the mention of magic and he knew without even having to see that Oliver would be ecstatic. 

“Wait, you mean gumbo has _real_ magic?!”

“Of course! What other kind is there?”

“Did you hear that, Emma? Magic!”

At that moment Emma stepped into Killian’s line of sight, coming to stand behind Oliver and bringing her hands to the boy’s shoulders. Whatever Emma said was soft, the tones too low for Killian to fully interpret. He tried to listen to more of the conversation but at that moment Tiana returned.

“Here it is. Though I’m still not sure why you wanted to see it.”

Killian shook his head trying to clear his mind and directed his attention at Tiana, accepting the papers from her. He’d asked for her ledgers from the past few years to see if she was truly as competent a trader and barterer as her reputation said, and he was happy to see that things on this end cleared out. 

Killian knew enough of every port and enough of the players living in them, even those he didn’t do business with, to see that Tiana was smart and capable. More than that she was doing real good for these communities, and Killian didn’t doubt that characteristic would follow the young captain wherever she went. Now he was finally ready to offer his proposal.

“What if I told you that I could add six spots to your usual route that would triple the income of your ship and the income of the people you help every season?”

Tiana’s eyes widened only the slightest bit as she leaned back in her seat. He recognized the maneuver. She was reining herself in in attempts not to give herself away. Showing you wanted something too much was a risk, one Killian had never taken, at least not until Emma. In this line of work though, a good poker face was everything. Never did a pirate thrive without some element of deception.

“Well I would say I was interested. Very interested. Why would you ever do that though?”

Killian’s gaze immediately moved back to Emma and Oliver where they still stood in the kitchen smiling at each other and enjoying the gumbo process. These were good moments to be sure, fantastic ones even, but Killian wanted every day to have such opportunities. Oliver and any of his future siblings god willing, deserved space to grow up in. He deserved a permanency that would give him more than just Killian and Emma. The boy had people back in Storybrooke who would love him just as dearly, and if given the chance he could make friends and grow up in a largely more normal environment.

And Emma… well Killian still held close to those dreams of his life and forever spent with his Swan. Maybe she wasn’t ready to be back in Storybrooke and they house he’d built her right at this moment, but someday she would be, and until then he wanted comfort and ease. He wanted time to spend with her and their son and to get the chance to be a real father and a husband before he was a captain. They could still travel the world if that was Emma’s wish, he’d take her to every last corner of the globe if she expressed such a desire, but they should do it with time and leniency.

“Forget I asked.”

Killian turned back to Tiana who sat there studying him. She was analyzing him as if she couldn’t quite comprehend his motives even if she realized this was all for his family. Emma told Killian after their last time in port about Tiana’s resistance to love. Mama Odie was adamant that it would find her, and Killian agreed. She was young, pretty, determined, and brilliant enough to attract many a man. But she was also easily the most guarded person Killian had ever met at least in this area. 

“Is there something I can do to help you better understand my motives?”

“It’s just…” Tiana trailed off, trying to find her words. “You have everything I want: prestige, honor, a ship with a flag the whole world knows, and yet you would walk away. For a life in Maine of all places.” 

“You haven’t seen Storybrooke.” Tiana only tilted her head, not finding the humor in the joke.

“I’m sure it’s life altering in its simplicity.” Killian shook his head smiling because she did not know how right she was.

“There’s no way to explain it in a way someone else could understand. Until you’ve felt this kind of love, or dedicated your heart to protecting a child, it’s all a big what-if. As a captain you know not to deal in those. Survival for you and your sailors takes logic and reason. You deal with facts or you don’t live long enough to lead the ship.” 

Tiana’s gaze softened and Killian knew he was right. She agreed with him, another testament to her strength as a captain, but part of him couldn’t help but want to make her see. He’d be sparing some man down the line a lot of heartache if he planted a seed behind that wall, and Emma would like it if Tiana found love. She wanted to see her friend happy in whatever way she could.

“I never thought I’d have this in my life. I was supposed to live the rest of my days aboard the Jolly and never give a care to any of this but all it took was one taste of something better to be ready to walk away. If I had it my way I would have never left Emma again after that first moment. I was hers even then, more than I ever belonged to this life.”

“She doesn’t seem like she wants you to walk away.”

Killian looked back at Emma and as if she could sense his eyes on her she looked up and smiled. He immediately returned the look before she was distracted by Oliver and the gumbo again. This gave Killian the chance to study more of her, seeing her dressed in the same get up Tiana had given her before. Emma was a fighter and a sailor. Every day she assimilated more and more to this life, never losing sight of who she was before, but finding a way to be more than just herself. It was amazing to watch, and inspiring beyond belief.

“Emma makes no demands of me. She loves the man I am and the life I live. There is never a moment where I am made to choose. I can love her and be Killian Jones without compromise. Love merely showed me that Killian Jones is more than a pirate. I have dreams my ship cannot sail to. All they require is my family and our place to call home.” Tiana remained quiet and so Killian pressed on.

“Now, you said that what I have is all that you want, and I believe someday you’ll be made to see the error of that. If love finds you, you will no doubt eat those words and be remiss to do so, but until then there is no one who I could better trust than you to take my route.”

“You’re serious?” Tiana asked and Killian nodded.

“Aye. I need someone I can believe in, someone I know to be good and honest. The people I work with deserve nothing less than the best and as I will be leaving, that leaves you. I make only two requests. The first is that when the Jolly Roger is no longer in commission, whichever of my sailors wishes to join you will be given leave to do so.”

“Of course. Any man you trust can have a home on my ship. And the second thing?”

“You include Storybrooke in your regular travels. We might not be there yet, but when we are Emma, Oliver, and I should like to see you and Mama Odie if you can bring her.”

“Seems an uneven trade to me, but I’d be a fool to turn it down. I accept.” The two of them shook hands on it and Killian stood from his spot.

“Excellent. Now that’s over with, I think it might be time for that last surprise.” Tiana smiled, understanding coloring her features as she reached into a cabinet in the space before them. From the inside of the chest came a large parcel that Killian could see had been packaged in the exact way he’d requested.

“I thought for sure you’d want these right from the start. You can imagine my surprise when you asked for the ledgers instead.”

“Just needed to get things in order first. Would it be all right if I stole my wife away for just a little while? I have a feeling she’ll be wanting this.”

Tiana agreed that it was more than okay and Killian took advantage of her kindness, moving into the kitchen and informing Oliver that they would be back straight away. In the meantime it was his mission to learn every single detail of this recipe that he could. Oliver was delighted at the task of studying the gumbo magic and though Emma was surprised she followed Killian, just as she always had before.

It didn’t take long to make their way to the end of the street and when they walked onto the sands of the beach below, still close to the house but far enough away so that no one would overhear, Killian turned back and handed Emma the parcel. He’d noticed Emma eyeing it before but she hadn’t said a word. Now though her smile reappeared and she gave him a knowing look. 

“You never stop trying to find ways to spoil me do you? Even when I tell you that I have everything I could ever want already.” Killian smiled at her words. She didn’t realize what was coming, but he knew this gift would hold more value than nearly any he’d given Emma so far.

“Just trust me, Swan.” When she tore away the wrapping and revealed the contents of the parcel, Emma’s eyes immediately filled with tears. Her hand came to cover her gasp and her gaze flashed up to meet his.

“You knew?” She posed the question as if she could ever keep anything from him.

“That my wife would miss her family and her friends while we were away? Aye, love. That fact never escaped me. I’m only sorry I couldn’t find a way to get their letters to you sooner.”

Emma looked back down as Killian’s arms wrapped around her. She traced over the tie of string that bound all of the letters together and right on top there was an envelope from Ruby, written in what was no doubt familiar script to Emma. Beneath that one were countless others all lovingly crafted and safely sent from Storybrooke. They would be pieces of the home Emma left behind, and Killian was not lying when he said he wished she had them sooner. If he had his way, she never would have to remove herself from the people she loved at all.

“But there are so many.” Killian smiled. 

“One from each of the people you left behind for every week we’ve been away. Almost every letter you sent out now has its reply, and finally you can get some answers.” 

Those answers were to questions of all kinds. What was life in town like right now? How was Mary Margaret’s pregnancy going? Were Ruby and Victor enjoying their still newly-wedded bliss? However, the most important answers were to more recent questions, ones Emma posed to Granny about Oliver.

Killian knew she’d reached out with stories and recanting memories they were making out here on the sea, but Emma mentioned on more than one occasion that she wished she had a guide as to how to help a fragile but still fighting child. Granny had saved an orphan once; surely she knew how to help Emma and Killian do the same with Oliver. 

“I never thought… I mean I just thought I’d wait until the springtime, but now not having to… Killian I don’t know what to say.” He smiled, his thumb brushing away the happy tears that had fallen onto her cheeks.

“Say you love me.” She laughed, the warble of her emotion apparent in the sound.

“I do love you. More and more with every day.” Killian hugged her close before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You deserve everything, Emma, and it’s my job as your husband to see you have it. I’ll always do whatever it takes to see you happy.” 

“Are you satisfied with today’s result?” Emma asked, the tears still present but her humor returning.

“Aye, love. Very much so.” Emma chuckled lightly, the sound rushing through him with a prickle of awareness as her hand came to lie above his chest.

“Good. Well tonight, when we get back to the ship, I’ll be sure to show you how satisfied _I_ am with my kind and doting husband. But until then…”

Emma’s thought trailed off as she pulled him down to her for a kiss, one infused with passion and love and need. And though it couldn’t go much further than that standing out there on the beach, Killian and Emma both knew they had a whole future ahead of them and that it would be just as long and happy as they both dared to hope, 

**_Post-Note: So basically fluff, a little smut, and a lot of feels this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this installment as much as I did. We are getting to a turning point in the story slowly but surely and the next chapter should have some big moments, but trust me it all ends well. Anyway thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys have a great rest of your day!_ **


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Hello all! Be forewarned I am ending this chapter on a cliffhanger (and not the cute kind). But I promise that I will make everything adorable and okay by the end of the next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoy!_ **

For Emma, sneaking off the Jolly Roger without being discovered was an impossible feat. She knew by now that there was no chance of her evading detection by someone or other, and yet this morning she needed the time away without guards or her husband or even little Oliver. Her errands for the day were of a rather delicate variety and though they would not take long, she was hoping for privacy.

Instead then of attempting to merely slip away in the early morning light, Emma spoke with Mr. Smee when she rose before Killian and Oliver to inform him of her needs. She was heading this morning to a local doctor with whom she’d made an appointment the day before. Emma had been feeling under the weather for a while now and rather than burden Killian with it, she wanted to ascertain what particular ailment she was facing first.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, keeping it from Killian but I don’t want to trouble him with this until I’m certain.”

Mr. Smee immediately agreed which surprised Emma. The Jolly’s second in command had no doubt witnessed over the past few months that Killian was intensely protective of her. Smee would not find himself in for an enjoyable morning if it came to light that he enabled Emma to leave on her own without so much as an address for Killian to find her at. Yet the man was adamant that anything the Captain threw his way he could handle. 

“When you come back with favorable news, I daresay it will all be forgotten, Mistress.” 

Emma blushed at the words. She hadn’t realized that Smee might guess at what Emma believed to be causing this, but she knew he was right. If Emma’s hunch was proved correct and all of this bodily dismay and lack of general well being was thanks to her expecting a child, Killian would be nothing short of overjoyed. Oh of course he would be distressed and anxious and eager to protect her even more, but Emma anticipated only the purest kind of joy from her husband if she was pregnant.

Seeking to garner more insight into that possibility, Emma gave Smee her thanks and a sincere promise that she would be wary and cautious. Then she set off finding that her vow was an easy one to keep. The streets were mostly bare at this early hour but she was relieved to find the doctor’s office open as had been promised. Emma quickly stepped inside, a little wary of the chance that Smee might have sent someone to follow her despite her pleas, and was immediately shown a seat to wait in.

It surprised Emma to see how similar the set up here was to Doctor Whale’s office back in Storybrooke. She imagined that a city physician would have something more in their practice than that of a small hamlet, but Emma took comfort in familiar instruments and adornments in the space.

Emma smiled to herself thinking of the earliest moments of Ruby and her now-husband’s courtship. All it took was one introduction for Ruby’s fancy to be secured and in an attempt to find out more about him and to put them in each other’s company with increased frequency, Ruby made up all sorts of ailments to be checked for over the span of two months. Of course being Ruby’s best friend (and for all intents and purposes her sister) Emma was forced to do the same. In the end the not so subtle attempts at flirtation paid off for Ruby, but Emma hadn’t actually set foot inside a doctor’s office since then and it felt like that had all transpired ages ago. 

In many ways it felt like Emma had lived an entire lifetime in only a matter of months. Emma looked back on all the new things she’d seen and lived through and witnessed since stepping aboard the Jolly Roger and she marveled at how different her world had become since leaving home. With Killian by her side she’d visited everywhere along the eastern seaboard, sailed through the gulf all the way to Mexico, and stumbled upon more than one pirate haven. Emma had made friends with a pirate captain, learned to make a slightly magical kind of stew, and studied sword fighting. 

Yet the most important touchstones of her journey thus far were clear, and they lacked the same element of piracy and operating outside of the law. Being Killian’s wife and his partner out here on the ocean was one of the single best pleasures she’d ever known. Their love had been given the chance to bloom in a way out on the open waters that normal society never would have allowed for. The things they’d been through had made them stronger and Emma knew that when they did eventually return to the way things were before, none of that would fade. This love had made a permanent mark on her heart and her person and she wouldn’t turn away from that for anything.

Oliver’s arrival too had made for a kind of adventure that Emma never could have imagined but was more than grateful for. She had envisioned motherhood more than once, especially after meeting Killian, but she never could have dreamed that a child would find them in the way that Oliver did. To know that after everything the little boy had been through he still had the capacity to love and that he wanted to belong to Emma and Killian as much as they wanted him to be theirs filled her heart with hope. They were a family, and though their story was radically divergent from ones that most people could fathom, Emma was happy for it.

_“We’ve a tale unlike any other, my love, and it’s guaranteed the happiest of endings.”_

Emma smiled remembering the words her husband had given her a few nights before just as she was about to fall asleep in his arms and she truly believed that he was right. She and Killian were living proof of second chances and happy endings, and no matter what came Emma would fight for the chance at forever with him. She would do whatever it took to see old age, to raise her family, and give her children their best chances at procuring the same sort of goodness in their lives that she and Killian had found.

The thought of more children prompted Emma to run her hand along her stomach. If she was right in thinking that this chapter of the story was coming sooner than expected then a change would have to come. It was one thing to attempt a swashbuckler’s life with a growing boy in tow, but a newborn would be something else entirely. It was an inescapable truth that the Jolly, though unparalleled in its beauty and agility as a ship, was already a little crowded. To add more to their ranks, especially a member who was so young, would be a loosing battle.

As the months had gone on and winter turned to the early dawning of spring, Emma and Killian discussed more and more what their hopes for the future would be. They agreed that someday they’d return to Storybrooke full time, but Emma could tell her husband was praying for that moment to come swiftly. Emma knew that Killian didn’t want to pressure her and that any choice on what their lives looked like come spring would be entirely up to her, but Emma had been hesitant to say one way or another what she wanted.

Part of her loved the freedom and the travel that life on the Jolly Roger afforded, but a bigger part of her was longing for the familiar and the chance to build the life she and Killian wanted back in Storybrooke. Now that desire had grown exponentially and she found herself wishing that they were already back on the coast of Maine in the place she’d known best all her life.

The addition of her family and friends’ letters from back home only added to that yearning to be home. Last week they’d returned to Port Royal again after a spell away and amongst the letters that were waiting for her was one in particular from Ruby. Within its pages Emma found the most amazing news: Mary Margaret’s son had been born and his name was Neal. He was healthy and happy and his parents were absolutely thrilled.

More than that though, Ruby herself was expecting and she’d made it exceptionally clear what she thought about that new development. By now, Emma had nearly memorized the contents of the letter (she’d found it too amusing and heartwarming to not read a dozen times) but she pulled it out from her pocket to read it, hoping to fill the time in this office as she waited. Immediately Emma bypassed the pleasantries and skipped to the most important part of the letter.

_All through the happiness I have been adamant in one thing: now more than ever I need my sister. I talk a very good game about knowing everything and being the picture of capability, but the truth is that I need you Emma and I know even if you don’t that you need me too._

_No one else can make me laugh they way you do, which is something so necessary when the trickling of worry comes about whether I will make a good mother. No one else gives the same sage counsel with a steady, even, tone. And no one can distract Granny when I find myself needing time alone with my Victor. (Since you’ve been gone she’s taken to hovering, scared that since one of her charges is gone, she should be overly protective of the other. Only you coming home with Oliver and Killian in tow can change that.)_

_I know that you are out there on the high seas living the life of your dreams, Emma, but my hope is that someday sooner rather than later your dreams lead you back here. I could want nothing more than you being back in Storybrooke with your family. If our children could be as close as you and I were, that would be everything to me._

_Storybrooke might not be as big and vast as the rest of the world, but we love and miss you every day. The house Killian built for you is finished too and I know that you will find it perfect. It took my breath away the first time I saw it, and it was hard not to imagine the place filled with the happy sort of chaos of children and love and family. It might not be a pirate ship, but I have faith it will be the perfect home, if only you will choose it._

“Mrs. Jones?” Emma’s eyes flicked up to a woman dressed in white who addressed her. “The Doctor will see you now.”

Emma followed the nurse through the narrow hall and to the room where she’d be seen. All the while she felt her certainty of what would come next growing, but it wasn’t until the doctor proclaimed it outright a while later that Emma allowed herself to accept the truth.

“I’d say you’re nearly three months along, Mrs. Jones and all signs point to the child’s being healthy.” Emma felt her eyes filling up with tears at the words.

“You’re absolutely certain?” The Doctor smiled.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Emma grinned, running her hand over her abdomen again. The doctor then informed her of some herbs and teas that he found in past were good for expectant mothers and Emma took note of every one. Since she’d denied Killian the chance to find out about this in person with her, she knew he would be desperate for information. Emma wanted to be as well equipped as could be so as to assure him.

It didn’t take very long for Emma to get everything in order, or for her to bid the doctor and his assistant farewell, and as soon as she was outside again Emma felt the need to get back as quickly as she could. She didn’t want a second to delay her telling Killian the good news and informing him that finally she was ready to go home back to the place where their family belonged. 

………..

For the better part of half an hour, Killian had been battling with himself for some semblance of control. On the one hand he was tirelessly retracing every bit of conversation between him and Emma last night trying to recall if she’d given any sort of indication of where she might be going this morning, and on the other he was steadfastly trying to entertain Oliver. Like Killian, the boy always seemed to be in better spirits when Emma was around, but until she came back to them Killian would try and take his son’s mind off this unwanted distance.

Separation from his Swan had never been an easy task to face though and so he struggled a bit to fully perform his fatherly duties. For Killian, comfort would always come in knowing that Emma was safe and happy, and unfortunately at the moment he did not have the access to her status in either area. Thanks to her impromptu departure, Killian was left slightly off balance and wondering what in the world could have inspired her leaving without so much as an escort through a port she wasn’t overly familiar with. 

There was of course no doubt in his mind that his love would be back. If anything she was likely off procuring some sort of surprise for Killian or for Oliver. She was selfless that way and he hated to deny her the chance at such amusements when he himself took so much delight in surprising her.

Killian also knew that Emma was well equipped to protect herself. His wife had grown leaps and bounds from the slightly more proper schoolteacher she once was into a certifiable pirate. She could wield a sword as well as any of his men and he dared any person alive to outfox her. Emma’s brilliance had not dulled since leaving her academic occupation, instead only shining brighter as she continued her pirate’s education. But still Killian worried and he knew that feeling would not dissipate until Emma returned.

“Will I be able to draw like you someday?” Killian shook his head, trying to clear his mind of his musings on Emma as he turned his attention back to Oliver. The little lad looked so hopeful as he held his own paper and pencil and Killian smiled in reply.

“A little practice can get you nearly anywhere you want to go, lad.” Oliver looked determined to set his own practice into drawing and Killian thought the conversation largely over as he went back to his own work. 

Oliver had requested a portrait of him and Emma and Killian together to hang beside his bed and Killian was determined to give it to him. He worked on getting things just right, knowing full well it was a fool’s errand. He could try a million times and never get the kindness of Emma’s smile or the light in her eyes just right. Still he pushed through, retracing every freckle and slope or curve that he’d memorized of Emma’s before moving to Oliver and then himself. He was actually rather impressed with the showing considering it was all drawn from memory and imagining when Oliver interceded again.

“Could you make it more like this?” Oliver asked and Killian looked up to see something he had not expected. There, amongst the rudimentary figures was a swaddled item in Emma’s arms that looked an awful lot like an infant. 

“What’s that she’s holding, son?” Oliver smiled before replying. 

“A baby. I drew it like this one baby I knew at the orphanage. No one else could get her to stop crying, but I could.” Killian’s heart clutched in his chest thinking of Oliver being subjected to that place, but he tried to school his features by clinging to one positive thought, which was that he’d never need to return to such an institution.

“I’m sure you did. You’re a remarkable boy.” Oliver grinned at the compliment before continuing on.

“Want to know how I did it?”

Killian nodded, curious to say the least and then Oliver proceeded to entertain him in the most amusing way. The boy contorted his face into a completely new expression, sticking out his tongue and pulling on his ears. Killian could imagine a baby being startled into quiet at that to say the least. Meanwhile he laughed heartily at the display. 

“Impressive.” Oliver’s chest puffed out a bit with pride before he implored Killian to give it a try himself. Unwilling to deny Oliver he allowed himself to give way to silliness, earning a fit of hysterics from his son in the process. 

“Did I get it right?” Oliver nodded.

“Perfect. But it would be good to have a baby to test it out on.” Killian swallowed past the lump in his throat, pushing a bit more to see where Oliver stood on that idea precisely.

“You think that we should add a baby to our family then?” Oliver nodded. 

“I always wanted a brother or a sister. One who wouldn’t go away. All the babies at the home would leave to find different families.”

Killian patted Oliver’s shoulder, unable to find the words to reply. He and Emma had been discussing for some time how to assure Oliver of their love if another child did arrive. To know that they’d left him confident enough in their affection for him to wish for more children left Killian feeling humbled. He did however need to stress yet again that Oliver was not going anywhere.

“Well I can promise you lad that _you_ are not going anywhere. You’re staying right where you belong which is here with us.” 

Oliver gave Killian a quick hug at that before leaving Killian to finish the drawing with a baby included. He watched as his son picked up his smaller telescope and moved to watching the horizon, setting out yet again to be a pirate instead of an artist at least for now.

Killian found himself wishing more than ever that Emma was here. If she’d born witness to this moment surely she would understand his own heart, which hoped that they would go back home to Storybrooke soon. Even if for whatever reason Emma and Killian never had the chance to have another child there was family enough there already so that Oliver would never feel alone. Emma had told him only a few days ago about Ruby’s expecting and Mary Margaret and David’s new son. She and Oliver should both be there for these things, and Killian was determined to make her see that.

Killian grinned to himself when he considered all of the ways that he could be persuasive. He’d had months of marital bliss to study from and if there was anything he was capable of, it was bringing his Emma satisfaction of the realest kind. Tonight he reasoned that he would start to truly sway her opinions. It might take a bit of time, but he had all the time in the world to spend ravishing his Swan.

“Captain Jones, sir, we have a problem.” Killian’s heart nearly stopped at the words.

“Emma?” Smee shook his head.

“No sir. Hanson is on his way here directly. I was just told by a merchant on the docks. We have a minute maybe two.”

_Bloody hell!_ This was the worst kind of news to be receiving and Killian felt ill equipped to handle it. There was of course history between Captain Hanson and himself, but Killian hadn’t given the bastard a spare thought in months. He assumed before that Scarlet’s protection would be enough to deter him, but clearly that was not the case. Killian was not so stupid as to think that this would be a friendly visit. His mind then immediately moved to seeing Emma and Oliver safe.

“Take Oliver off the back with the skipper and keep him away from this. Then you get him to Emma and find Will. Whatever happens though you don’t let Emma come for me. Do you understand?” 

“But sir -,”

“No! I won’t have her subjected to this. There was always a risk something like this would happen but she will be spared. She has to be, Smee. Please.” 

After a brief pause, his second in command nodded and Killian called Oliver over. The boy could tell that there was something afoot but Killian made sure to be as calm as could be when talking to him. 

“Oliver I need for you to go with Smee right now. He is going to bring you to your –,” Killian found himself almost calling Emma his mother, but since Oliver had yet to refer to them that way, Emma and Killian hadn’t used the labels either. 

“He’s going to take you to Emma, but in order to get you there he needs your full cooperation. He needs the best sailor on the Jolly which I know you are.” 

“What’s happening?” Killian attempted a smile in the face of Oliver’s wariness. 

“Nothing that we can’t handle, son. What have I always told you about the storms that come to sailors on the sea?” Oliver replied in a soft but sure voice.

“They’re no match for a good heart.” Killian nodded.

“Aye. Now there’s a bit of trouble brewing but I promise you it will all be all right in the end. I just need you to promise me to follow Mr. Smee’s orders.” Oliver nodded.

“Yes, sir, I will.” 

“That’s a good lad. Go on then.” 

Smee took Oliver with him to the back of the boat as Killian discretely ordered two of his men to help lower the lifeboat to the sea below for them. Killian didn’t dare to look their way again, unsure if he could bear that kind of heartache and knowing that if by chance Hanson or one of his men noticed his gaze his son might be at risk.

Smee’s intelligence had been right in the end and it did not take even sixty seconds after his first mate left with his son for Captain Hanson to board the Jolly. He appeared in every way the same: buttoned up without so much as a hair out of place and a shit eating grin painted across his face. Killian felt his body tighten, preparing for a fight but he kept himself in check, knowing his surest weapon would be surprise. 

“Captain Jones. We meet again, and this time it’s under much better circumstances.” Killian raised a brow at the claim. 

“Is that right?” Hanson chuckled to himself and the sound grated on Killian in the worst way.

“Well for me it is, for you not so much. You see I’ve just managed to procure a new warrant and it empowers me to arrest you as I should have been able to back in the summer. Today the infamous Killian Jones finally faces justice for his crimes and that makes this a very good day indeed.”

“And what, dare I ask, is the charge that brings me down once and for all? I’d hate to think it something slight like neglecting to pay the city tariff or running off on a tab for my rum.” 

The purposeful humor Killian used in that moment had a few of his men chuckling. Their laughter clearly enraged Hanson and Killian watched as the carefully crafted veneer begin to slip, giving way to the beast beneath. He regrouped somewhat, but Killian heard the hostility that remained in Hanson’s tone.

“You’ll need that sense of humor, Jones, because where you’re going there won’t be any getting out. See civilized peoples don’t exactly embrace murderers.” 

Killian’s blood ran cold at the words. So this was about Radcliffe then. But how would Hanson know? Killian was certain that his men never would have given him away, so it must have been a sailor in Radcliffe’s command.

“I see. There’s only one problem, mate. I’m under the -,” 

“The protection of the British crown, yes. But here’s the thing – that was a lie. It was one I could not prove on that day, but a lie nonetheless, and since Will Scarlet is out of port at the moment, it’s all rather perfect. There’s no one here to testify on your behalf and by the time your old friend does wander back you’ll be untouchable in the jailhouse where you belong.”

Killian didn’t trust Hanson for a second when he said that Will was gone, but there was a definite air of certainty surrounding the man in this moment and Killian felt his own sense of dread spiking as it did. Without Will this would be a far messier scenario and though Killian was absolutely not going to allow himself to be locked up in some land-based prison, he’d have to rethink his plans. His fingers twitched as he mentally recalibrated, unconsciously giving away his want to duel this man and be done with it.

“I highly recommend that you neglect that instinct to fight, Jones. My men are under orders to procure your surrender through any means necessary, including but not limited to taking your wife and son into custody as well.”

Killian froze at the mention of Emma and Oliver and though part of it was fear, the majority of his emotions stemmed from anger. How dare this man threaten his family? He might have the upper hand in this moment, and yes Killian would surrender to spare Emma and their son, but this was not over. Hanson had won the battle, but Killian now had his mind made up to win this war in a way that would crush that insufferable arrogance from the man once and for all.

…………..

Emma hadn’t suffered many moments in her life where it felt like the world was caving underneath her but when she was nearly at the docks to get to the Jolly and she saw Mr. Smee pulling Oliver along at a harried pace Emma felt fear cling at her gut. Killian would never have chosen not to be with Oliver, especially if she was already gone. This was not normal behavior and neither was the look in either of their eyes. Something was very _very_ wrong. 

“Emma!” The word sounded out through the air when Oliver caught sight of her and he took off at a sprint running to her. She opened up her arms to him immediately, trying to take stock of him for any sort of ailment or injury, yet he was fine, thankfully. 

“Oliver what is it?” 

“A storm is here.” The skies around them were completely blue and the ocean lapping in the harbor was calm from all Emma could tell but Smee quickly clarified when he approached.

“It’s Hanson. He’s taken command of the Jolly and placed the Captain under arrest.” 

Emma gasped at Smee’s whisper, forgetting herself and Oliver’s presence for a moment. This reality was so much worse than the other million thoughts that had just been swimming through her mind and the despair clinging to her was palpable, but Emma couldn’t give into it, not when Oliver was holding tight to her looking for strength. She had to push through and be rational. Killian had told her of his encounter with Hanson, but not with enough details for her to act in a meaningful manner.

“What do we do?” Smee adjusted his cap anxiously. 

“Find Captain Scarlet. He’s an old friend of the Captain’s -,” 

“From his time in the military yes. Is he here?” Smee nodded.

“He was supposed to leave this morning for New York, but a porter just told me that Captain Granger took the route instead. Scarlet is on a different ship at the request of Admiral Clearwater. According to the porter Scarlet is up for promotion and a permanent station further north. The meeting is a discrete one, Mistress.”

Emma closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. At least Captain Scarlet was here. Emma would do whatever it took to get to him and procure his help but there would be nothing she could do if he was gone aside from violently overthrowing the navy’s hold on the Jolly which seemed highly unlikely.

“Well let’s get going then. We don’t have any time to waste.”

“There’s only one thing, Mistress.” Smee looked down at Emma’s outfit and she realized the problem. Dressed as she was, Emma was hardly prepared to plead with people of actual society. To do this she’d have to be the woman she was before.

Well almost. Emma would forever be Killian’s wife, no matter what kind of fineries she adorned herself with and she took a moment to look at the rings he’d given her, grounding herself in all that they symbolized. It occurred to her in that moment that while this was bad, Killian had been in similar straights before and that the last time he went up against Captain Hanson he made it out unscathed and found his way back to her to give her this very engagement ring. They’d found happiness in the aftermath of fear and darkness and they would do it again. Of that she was certain.

With that Emma gathered her courage and nodded to Smee before bending low to Oliver, vowing to her son that they would find a way to bring Killian home and make their family whole again. Emma herself believed that claim with all her heart. For there was no power strong enough in any place or any realm that could keep her and Killian apart, and this was not the way that their story would end, not if she had anything to say about it.

**_A/N: Okay I know I know please don’t hate me! I just couldn’t let Captain Hanson sail away into the world without popping back up again. Not to worry the next chapter will have Emma fighting to get her husband back (and succeeding of course). I just did not have the time or inclination to write a 10k word chapter in one sitting so it had to be split into two. Anyways thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys will be with me for the next installment!_ **


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Okay everyone – first thing is first, by the end of this chapter we are back to complete happiness for CS. The coast is clear, I swear it! This chapter brings the climax of the conflict I set up last chapter and features bad-ass Emma, the return of Will Scarlet, and the final shift that will lead CS and Oliver back to Storybrooke. Hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for reading!_ **

Contrary to what Killian initially believed, he wasn’t moved inland for holding but to Hanson’s ship that was docked on the other side of the harbor. This change in plan indicated to Killian that this arrest might not be following the exact letter of the law, but then again he never expected fair play from Hanson. To threaten a man’s wife and child was the definition of bad form. It lacked all honor and it foreboded of similarly dastardly deeds to come by Hanson’s hand.

Killian hadn’t given a damn about the spectacle his arrest caused or the looks he got on the way to the naval ship where he would be held since neither his wife nor his son were privy to the humiliation. Instead he took in every detail, analyzing the weakest points of this vessel to take advantage of later even as he strutted with the cockiness he was famous for. Every man donning a uniform was a potential target to get Killian what he wanted, which was freedom from Hanson’s custody and the chance to get back at this cretin. The only question was how to go about it. What would be enough pain to inflict to see true vengeance served?

“You’ll find the brig is ready for you, Jones. We’ve been preparing for this day for some time.” Hanson was lucky Killian’s hands were restrained or that smirk would be beaten clear off his face. Still Killian remained quiet, choosing to let his rage fester and grow. He’d need it later to get out of this. 

In the meantime, Killian highly suspected some sort of attempted torture on Hanson’s part. He didn’t see the man as excessively capable of causing bodily harm, but he wouldn’t put it past him to try to starve him out or shut him in complete darkness for days before turning him over to the proper authorities. 

Deranged as he was, Hanson must have some ideas of how to inflict a mental wound, but what the man didn’t realize was that Killian was for all intents and purposes untouchable: He trusted Smee to find Emma and to protect her and Oliver, and if the people he loved most were safe Killian’s heart would be too. He left it with them after all, assured of its safekeeping.

With a hard shove, Hanson pushed Killian below decks and into the detention area. Only when he saw the brightness and the surprising level of cleanliness did Killian start to wonder if he’d been wrong. Maybe there was a larger plan here that he couldn’t see. The thought set off a sinking feeling low in his gut. He didn’t like not knowing and too many variables could put his chances at getting back to Emma and his son at risk.

“Keep an eye on him, Timmins. He might look the common scoundrel but Captain Jones is crafty. Bars alone won’t contain him. You’ll need to be on your guard.” 

Killian debated giving a sarcastic reply but instead he sent a glare to the man in charge of him and bit back a smile at the response. He gave this sailor an hour tops before he left himself vulnerable and when the time came Killian would take advantage getting that blasted key and then establishing a plan from there.

“Yes, Captain. Are we still set to depart, or-,”

A loud _whack_ sounded through the hold as Hanson smacked the man on the side of the head. He looked positively enraged at the fact that the sailor had given anything away. Only when he saw the wince of pain on the man’s face did Hanson smile again, cementing to Killian that this sham of a captain was more beast than man. As previously ascertained, Hanson was nothing short of completely insane. 

“I hate to spoil a surprise but it seems the cat is out of the bag. You’re not bound for incarceration here, Jones. I pulled a few strings with a number of my contacts and you’ll be spending the rest of your wretched life at the Crossing.”

Like hell he was. There wasn’t a chance Killian would be setting foot on that island prison, but he needed to play this right. In order to get his timeline established he’d need to tap into Hanson’s delusion and rile him up some more.

“I have to say, mate, I’m a little flattered. Going to all this trouble to see me rot. All this time you’ve put into my demise really says something about your priorities. Have you a life outside of me at all or…?” As expected, Hanson took the bait. He forced Killian into the cell and then bolting the cage behind him fancying himself superior as he did.

“You’ll find that time is not on your side any more Jones. We leave within the hour, and when we do I’ll be back to watch that bit of fight you have left in you wither away. The further out of port we sail, the surer your hope will dwindle and _that_ will make all of this so spectacularly worth it.” 

With that Hanson departed and he instructed Timmins to do the same. Killian was then left completely alone. He had an hour to work with and though it would not be easy he’d make it through, but he had to be patient. His best bet was a last minute escape and to fill the time there was only one thing Killian believed would truly calm him.

He quickly set about unfastening his restraints, finding they were tied terribly. Hanson truly was no sailor at all if he thought this a solid knot, but in the moment Killian took this little bit of comfort and held it close. With a steady hand he moved to retrieve the parchment of paper that he had kept with him constantly hidden in his vest. It had been there since the summer and Killian proceeded to reread the words he’d already consumed a thousand times before.

_My Dearest Killian,_

_I love you. I wanted to start with that sentiment because I know how much it effects you every time I say those words. You get that look in your eye that tells me I am your whole world and it makes my heart skip every time I see it. But I do love you. I love you with everything I have in me. My heart is yours to keep and I hope you will always protect it as I swear to protect yours when you are gone from me._

_This is the last letter I believe I shall ever have to write. When you return we will be starting the life that we both so dearly want, one where we are together always and forever. I can’t believe that I get to be your wife, but somehow it’s true and everything that comes hereafter is up to us. I just know it will all be beautiful, no matter where the winds may take us._

_But with my love of course comes something more – the realest form of trust in you and in what we have. There is nothing more certain in my life than the knowledge that you love me and that I love you in return. I know that you will never betray that trust, nor will you ever make me regret giving myself to you so easily._

_You are a good man, Killian, easily the best man I have ever known, and I am proud to be tied to you and to secure those binds when you come back. No matter what you think about your past or your life aboard the Jolly, I know in my heart that I could not ask for a better husband. Whenever you find yourself doubting that fact, know that I will not be. I will always believe in you and in us. We will be each other’s strength and no matter what love will see us through._

_Yours forever,_

_Emma_

Killian reread the same lines again over and over before closing his eyes and picturing his wife’s smiling face in his mind. An image of her and Oliver on the beach months back popped in too, as did ideas of that baby Oliver had wished for and all of it melding together gave Killian the strength to wait until the time was right. Only then would he push forward, and when he did he’d be setting out back to his home and to the family who made every dream he ever had real.

………..

From the moment Emma heard of Killian’s being captured, instinct had taken hold. When all of this was over Emma knew she would be glad for that fact because giving into fear or worry would get her nowhere. She could not allow herself to be weighed down by the direness of the situation, so instead she kept moving and kept fighting.

With no small amount of luck she found a dress shop swiftly and purchased the first gown that fit her. She changed right there from her pirate’s clothes and made no alterations to the dress. Emma barely said ten words to the clerk all in all but thankfully no one halted her efforts. This gave her leave to head towards the ship where Captain Scarlet was stationed and she moved quickly with Oliver and Smee close on her heels all the way. It wasn’t until they were nearly at the boat however that Emma turned back to Oliver to try and assure him. She found him unafraid though and eager to help however he could.

“It will all be okay, Emma, you’ll see.” Emma felt tears stinging her eyes at his words. She was so proud of her son and his bravery right now. He knew something was wrong but his faith in her and in Killian coming home never waivered. 

“Oh yeah?” Oliver nodded. “Well I think you’re right, but just to be sure I need you to stay right here with Mr. Smee and wish for that, okay? If you believe, good things will happen.”

“I will, I promise.”

Emma kissed him on the forehead quickly and then headed to the boat, finally feeling the monumental challenge before her. She had to somehow convince a man of the law from another country who she did not know to help Killian. It was not exactly an uncomplicated task, and her struggles began with simply getting on the ship. Emma approached the walkway only to face two armed men, neither of whom seemed particularly disposed to listening to her. 

“I have a message for Captain Scarlet. It’s urgent.” Both men looked between each other until one replied in a slightly condescending tone. 

“I’m afraid you are mistaken. Captain Scarlet is not here. He left for England only this morning.”

Emma stared the man down, waiting to see if his stony face would crack. She’d run into instances like this with the children in her schoolhouse before and all she needed was one subtle tell to break down the lie. She found it when the man’s lip quivered slightly and immediately she struck back.

“Regardless of the secrecy you believe to be championing, I know Captain Scarlet is here and I have a message for him that can not be delayed.” 

“Beg your pardon miss, but what kind of urgent business can a woman have with our captain? Something truly pressing would come from a more credible source.” Emma squared her shoulders at the claim.

“That’s an interesting thought, one I’ll be sure to share with the captain when I tell him you wasted both our time in this manner.” At Emma’s calm both men grew uneasy and Emma laid the final bit of her bluff before them. “Holding me back from a man two rankings above you does not seem your safest bet. If you’re wrong, if a _woman_ can have actual things to say of importance, I doubt your hesitations will be met kindly.”

Emma exhaled a sigh of relief as both of the men bought her bluff and she followed one of them onto the ship when he turned around and headed up. It was hard to ignore the eyes that followed her as she ascended to the upper decks but in that moment Emma realized that she had no idea what Captain Scarlet even looked like. She would have to judge based on the uniform alone or hope that the sailor was obvious enough in his address. Thankfully he was.

“Captain Scarlet, this woman claims she needs to see you.” The man who Emma was introduced to appeared to be very young, some might even call him boyish, but he looked at her critically from his spot beside a man with graying hair.

“And you would be?”

“My name is Emma.”

More relief came as recognition crossed Captain Scarlet’s eyes. So he did know her name, and that was good since she was afraid to say her surname given the presence of the man beside him. The added pomp of the man’s outfit indicated to Emma that he was the admiral Smee had mentioned, and he likely had no ties to Killian that could be of any help.

“Ah, right. Admiral I think this is a matter best handled privately. If you’ll excuse me.” Emma was about to turn to leave with Will when the admiral spoke. 

“Emma _what_?” Emma swallowed past the lump in her throat.

“Excuse me?” The man stood straighter. 

“What is your full name, ma’am.” Emma looked to Will who gave her a nod and she felt for him, knowing this connection could no doubt get Killian’s old friend in trouble.

“Jones. Emma Jones.” The admiral’s eyes widened at the revelation.

“Killian Jones’ wife? The captain of the Jolly Roger?” The stare he gave her was no doubt meant to intimidate and Emma would readily believe that many a naval men had caved to the glower but she would not. Her only chance depended on her being strong and she would do it to see Killian safe.

“Yes, sir.” 

“What is a pirate’s wife doing aboard a royal ship?” Emma steadied herself before replying.

“I am doing everything within my power to see my husband spared from a blind vendetta. You might not like my husband, Admiral, but I would wager you like his enemy even less.” The admiral looked surprised at Emma’s outburst but turned to Captain Scarlet who filled in.

“It’s Hanson sir, of the fifty-fifth.” Emma could see from the face the admiral made that Killian’s assessment on the despicability of Hanson being common knowledge was correct.

“Damn tedious man. I told Fredericks that if he appointed him to captain it would come back to bite him, but did he listen? No sir he did not.” Emma took comfort in the admiral’s clear dislike of Hanson but then her hope fell at his next statement.

“Still, Mrs. Jones, there is nothing for Her Majesty’s navy to do. Your husband is a pirate, a defect from our own ranks. To stick our neck out for him would be doing our nation no service. If anything I am bound to take him in myself. I am sorry but I see no way that Scarlet can give you any aid.”

“Are you married, sir?” The admiral stalled at the randomness of the question.

“Erm, yes I am. Though I don’t see how that -,” Emma shook her head, not needing his deflection. She wanted truth from him and to hopefully make her see her truth in turn.

“Do you love her?” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s a simple question, Admiral. Do you love your wife?”

“Yes.”

“And do you have children?” He gave a brisk nod. Emma continued on, seeing that he was softening to her point.

“Do you leave your heart with them when you sail away and long to return home as soon as you can? Do you work at every moment to do right by them, to honor them? Is your life more than just the flag you fly? Because if it is – if you would put your family over anything else in the world - then you and my husband are more alike than you realize. He is a man with a code, and yes it might not be the same code as yours, but as far as pirates go there is not a fairer one, a more just one, or a better one than Killian. And I will do whatever it takes to bring him back not just for me, but for my son.”

The admiral neglected to respond to this profession of faith in Killian, choosing instead to take in Emma and her words. She wondered if she should have mentioned the unborn baby but she bit her tongue, keeping that secret close. The silence that came was filled with tumult for Emma but it was eventually broken when Will spoke up.

“Killian Jones might not be under contract with her majesty, sir, but he regulates the seas just as we do. He was the man who brought Blackbeard and Radcliffe out of commission, and in the process he saved us great expense and headache without asking a penny in return. He’s saved lives, bettered many too, and he is not a man we would have to worry about down the line. Not with a wife like this.”

The admiral completely ignored the words from Captain Scarlet, giving no indication that he’d even heard them as he continued to stare at Emma. She felt fully on display, but the look in his eyes was not a mean one or one based in cruelty. Instead it seemed like a kind of longing. Emma wondered what could cause that but when at last he spoke, she was given context.

“I think my wife would rather like you, ma’am, for there are few people apart from her who can push me into action as you have. Takes a toughness of spirit that is all too rare in this world.” Emma smiled at the compliment and felt hope blooming in her heart as the admiral gave the order.

“Scarlet, see to it that Hanson is detained. Use force if necessary. As far as he knows, he has broken a treaty and that cannot be overlooked. I’ll see all his credentials discarded, and if Admiral Fredericks knows what’s good for him, he’ll look into those rumors of other wrongdoing and throw Hanson in a cell.” 

“Yes, sir.” Will made an acquiescing gesture as Emma tried to find words to express her gratitude.

“Thank you Admiral. Thank you so much.” The admiral gave a smile and it was a surprising expression from so severe a man.

“Tell me – if I had not offered help, were you prepared to fight on for him yourself?” Emma immediately responded that she was. “Pity. I’d have like to see that.”

Those were the final words Emma received from the admiral who bowed a bit before leaving and Emma too was in motion at the same time, filling in Captain Scarlet on everything she could as quickly as possible. He brought with him a dozen men but they trailed behind as Emma gave her counsel. By the time they were off the boat, Will had been given the major parts of the story and everything Emma herself knew. 

“If we had more time, Mrs. Jones, I would tell you just how impressive I find all of this. I would also further congratulate Killian on his winning your heart, but maybe after the ugliness has passed.” Emma offered a smile.

“Oh I think by now we can drop the airs. Call me Emma.”

“Aye, and you can call me Will. It’s all Killian ever knew me as anyway.” Emma smiled at the thought just as she caught sight of Oliver and Smee. 

“You did it Emma!” Emma grinned before hugging Oliver close. 

“Were you wishing very hard?” Her son nodded. “Then _we_ did it, together.”

“This is your son then?” Emma nodded and introduced Will to Smee and Oliver quickly. When that was done with though, Smee imparted some critical news.

“We haven’t much time left. Captain’s being kept in the brig of Hanson’s ship which is set to sail to the Crossing.” Will blanched at the words but gave his men the order to go straight away and detain the boat at any cost. He would be along shortly.

“What’s the Crossing?” Emma asked.

“Technically it’s a prison, but even that’s too kind a word. How does Hanson even have the pull to get him in there?” Smee shrugged and Emma realized the added severity.

“We have to go now. We can’t waste any more time.” Will looked surprised at her objective and looked between Emma and Oliver a few times no doubt wondering why she wanted to board a hostile ship instead of staying with her child.

“I have it from here, Emma. I promise you I will see Killian off safely. There’s no need for you to put yourself in harms way.” Emma shook her head.

“Forgive me, Will, but there is need. I have to do this. I have to look the man in the eyes who tried to take Killian away from me and tell him it can never be done. Nothing can tear this family apart.” She looked down at Oliver who simply nodded before turning to look at Will again. “Please, don’t make me go around you and find my own way on the ship.”

“But Mistress the baby -,” Smee’s words shocked Captain Scarlet but Emma glared at both of them before looking at Oliver who thankfully seemed to miss that particular revelation. 

“I’ll be careful. Stay out of the way even, but Killian will not leave Hanson unharmed without a fight and the only chance you have of reining him in is me.” Will considered that, evidently finding the logic sound.

“Alright, but you stay behind me at all times.”

Emma agreed to the terms of the deal and then gave Smee a simple look that told him she would not be swayed. The man finally yielded, claiming he would remain here with Oliver and Emma appreciated it. No one would protect him better than Emma or Killian themselves, and though the end of this madness was on the horizon, she needed the comfort of her son’s safety before charging into battle to bring his father home.

……….

The key to escape was proximity, at least in Killian’s past experience. In order to get out he simply needed closeness to his captor and establishing that closeness was easy enough. All he needed was an illusion of already achieved escape and his jailor would come barreling in. A loud bang should do the trick and luckily Killian had the perfect means to make it. He waited a second, and then one more listening to his surroundings. All seemed pretty quiet and the muffled sounds of the decks above were normal. 

_And now I strike._ Killian thought the words to himself as he took the wooden stool the brig afforded and threw it against the wall. It smashed loudly, broken as it already was and then Killian immediately slipped to the side of the space.

As expected Timmins came rushing in and he got just a fraction of an inch too close leaving Killian the chance to strike. His arm reached through the bar and pulled the man to him. Killian held him in a hold designed to steal the man’s breath and it did the trick. In seconds Timmins was slipping to the floor and Killian had the key and a means out. He righted himself, checking that Emma’s letter was still safely tucked away in his vest pocket before grabbing the man’s weapon and moving quietly out of the brig. 

Killian didn’t know exactly what he expected, but it wasn’t the measly showing of force between him and the upper decks. All he needed to get through was three men, and he managed to do that without giving anything away. Aside from the subtle _thumps_ their bodies left as they hit the floor unconscious, Killian was undetectable. If Hanson knew Killian’s reputation as he claimed to, he should have lined the whole path with resistance. Instead Killian was steps away from being above deck.

_“Ah Mrs. Jones – we meet at last. And you brought Scarlet. A good showing, but a fruitless one all the same.”_  

Killian’s blood ran cold at the mention of Emma’s name and he moved forward, staying in the shadows and wishing it was some kind of trick. Emma shouldn’t be here, and he found himself disbelieving even as he took in the sight before him. There was Emma in the flesh along with Will and a number of Will’s men. But Killian didn’t have the chance to linger on questions of how she’d done it; instead he was stuck trying to rectify the sight of Emma here on Hanson’s ship and by extension in danger.

He’d told Smee not to let Emma come for him and yet here she was, defiant and unyielding in the face of this terrible man. Emma had foregone the pirate’s attire she’d grown accustomed to and in the soft yellow dress with her golden hair pulled high, she looked like sunshine itself. Killian was frozen in the face of her really being here, but that spell was broken when Hanson had the audacity to look at her as a man eying a piece of meat. Only the barest of glances from Emma and a subtle shake of her head could keep him in place.

Killian should have known that his Emma would see him standing here. The two of the both had an uncanny ability to sense the other, but didn’t she see that he couldn’t stand by and watch her put herself in danger?

Even if she was standing with Will, a man Killian had complete faith in to keep her safe, Emma was the most important thing in the world. She couldn’t be risked and yet he trusted her to make this call. He would follow her lead as long as he could, but at the first sign of real trouble all bets would be off.

“Hanson, I am ordering you to stand down. I have it from Admiral Clearwater himself. Captain Jones is under British protection and outside of your jurisdiction.” That was a surprise to Killian but Will was assured of his statement and so he must believe it true.

“Enough of the charade, Scarlet. We both know you’re lying.” 

“I am not. He’s en route to Fredricks as we speak and you are in for more trouble than you’re after if you do not step down immediately.”

Hanson’s hands balled into tiny fists and Killian could practically feel his rage from here. It prompted Killian to take an unconscious step closer to Emma, but again she gave a slight shake of her head and he refrained.

“What on earth could possibly prompt you to stick your neck out for him? He’s a criminal, Scarlet! An irredeemable man! You blacken your reputation with him for what reason? Because his pretty little wife has begged so kindly? Perhaps there was more than begging involved. I wouldn’t put it past the mistress of a pirate captain to lower herself in such a way.”

Killian saw red at the insinuation. Hanson would be paying for a lot of things today, but questioning his Swan’s honor was one of his gravest offenses so far. Yet before Killian could attack Emma was responding, taking a step closer and dropping her voice into an icy tone. 

“My _husband_ has more moral fiber in his little finger than you have to your name.” The words were ground out in the harshest of ways, but still Emma’s voice remedied an ache for Killian that had been present since his being pulled off the Jolly Roger this morning. 

“Such vitriol from a lady’s mouth. Tell me, did marrying the monster change you, or were you already lost before it all?” Emma looked liable to strike when Will stepped in again.

“That’s enough, Hanson! You will hand over Killian Jones now or you will be presented with the full force of my men, and I think we both know who wins in that skirmish.”

“If it’s a fight you want, that that is what you will get. You want to start a war over this miscreant I won’t stop you. I embrace the chance to see you fall from grace too, Scarlet. It’ll be the icing on the cake so to speak.”

“For the last time, Hanson, stand down.” 

Will reached for his belt to draw his weapon but Hanson was quicker, moving his sword toward Emma. Killian could see that his wife was frightened though he doubted Hanson could tell. She was strong and did not flinch, standing her ground and analyzing his motions just like Killian taught her to all those days of play fighting. 

“You asked for a fight, I’m merely providing you your chance. You might think me a fool, but I know the lady is armed and I wouldn’t put it past her husband to train her even if it’s the least womanly thing I can dare think of.”

“I know you lack class, Hanson, but really – you would raise your sword at a pregnant woman? She is with child! Have you no decency at all?” 

The world stopped for a moment at Will’s words. Emma was _pregnant_? Pregnant! And yet here she was on this ship putting herself in danger. Killian couldn’t have that and in seconds he was out of the shadows, leaving two men who charged at him writhing in pain on the floor. At that moment Hanson looked his way and Emma, being the indescribable miracle that she was took advantage, hitting him in the side and sending him off balance.

Between that hit and Killian’s coursing adrenaline defeat came easy. In a few deft moves, Killian unarmed him, watching the unbridled terror that came to Hanson’s face when he did. Killian fed off of that emotion and with one well-placed hit with his weapon’s handle to the face, Hanson was down and out and Killian was left there ready to tear him limb from limb. He threw the sword he carried to the side and moved to wreak havoc on his enemy. Hanson would know pain from this day forward if Killian had anything to do with it.

“Killian!” Emma’s voice ripped his attention from his stunned opponent and he saw the softness in her face despite the loudness of her voice. She crossed the space that separated them, stepping into his embrace and gently pulling him away from Hanson.

“I think we should leave the rest to Will don’t you?” She said the words like it wouldn’t be so terribly difficult, but it would be. Walking away from this fight went against every urge coursing through Killian right now. He couldn’t let this stand, couldn’t leave this bastard alive to potentially come back and burden Emma more.

“I could kill him, Swan. He raised a hand to you, sought to injure you, he deserves a fate worse than death.” Emma ran her hand over his chest in a slow, sure motion.

“And what could be worse to such a man then losing everything he has and ensuring he never has the chance to earn it back? He’s going away, Killian, and all of this can be over if you’ll just walk away and be the man I know you are.” 

Killian swallowed past a lump in his throat, but he agreed. It was fitting that Hanson should have the life he’d wished for Killian, but Killian still wished more suffering on this man. He would never deny Emma’s request to rise above but there had to be a way to be a good man and see this bad one pay. Killian wanted assurances that every last day of this miserable tyrant’s life was filled with gloom and agony. Anything less would be too kind. 

“Not to worry, mate, I happen to know the warden at the nearest prison. Nasty fellow really, but he owes me a favor that I’ll be cashing in with this rat. He’ll be suffering, don’t you worry about that.”

Killian calmed at the assurances but it was Emma’s presence in his arms that did the most healing. She gave him peace in a way that nothing else ever could and though he’d never doubted he would make his way back to her, he felt awash with renewed hope to be holding her so soon. The thought that they’d almost missed out on that forever they wanted made him ill, but he pushed it down, admitting a stronger truth.

“The best revenge will be sailing out of this blasted port back home, and we _are_ going home, Emma. It’s where we were always meant to be.” Emma smiled at his words, as if that had been her plan the whole time and not just a dream he’d been carrying for months.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

With those softly spoken words Emma pressed a gentle kiss to Killian’s lips, pulling him away and bringing him back to his son, his ship, and to his life once more. And by doing so Emma allowed Killian to leave Hanson and all other obstacles to this love in the past where they would forever stay.

………..

Though the fear of losing Killian had largely subsided and the storm had been weathered to it’s fullest, Emma made no motions to leave Killian’s side the rest of the day and into the evening. Since liberating him from that horrible Captain’s ship, Emma had kept close to her husband knowing that as much as she needed the contact he needed it even more. His constant touch reiterated that as did the gentle kisses he dropped to her lips and her temple and her forehead throughout the day. 

“Gods I love you, Emma.” 

He’d said that same phrase over and over since coming back and she’d clung to it every time like a lifeline of the realest kind. It was that sentiment and their swift departure from the port that calmed her most. They were heading home now without a second’s delay and they were finally free of today’s unsettling chaos.

Just now they’d finally managed to get Oliver to bed and for the first time it was Emma and Killian alone since everything had happened. She didn’t have the words to say, all she could do was hold onto him as he brought her to their chambers and closed the door behind them. His hands ran across her body leaving trails of warmth behind and those blue eyes of his breathed life back into her when he finally spoke. 

“I thought surely this would be one of the worst days I’d ever faced.” Emma attempted a smile at the claim.

“We’ve certainly had better.” Killian shook his head, bringing he hand to his lips to kiss gently before soldiering on.

“That’s the thing, my love. We have, but not many. For despite everything you have managed yet again to right every wrong in my life. You’re carrying our child, a brother or sister for Oliver, a new life for us to always love and cherish. That makes today one of the best I’ve ever known.”

Emma thought back to her musings on how telling Killian would go when she was meeting with the doctor this morning and she smiled. She was right in the end – her husband found joy in their news, despite the dark clouds that had stormed their way into their world today.

“That’s exactly the look I pictured, even if you didn’t find out the way I wanted.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, love? I would have gone with you. I would have…” Emma broke off Killian’s thoughts with a gentle kiss, attempting to pull him back from the mire of what-ifs and when she moved back she saw that he had calmed slightly.

“I just wanted to be certain. I didn’t want to give you false hope and now we can make plans and know that soon we’ll have another member of the Jones family to take care of just like you said.”

Killian grinned at the idea as his hand ran over Emma’s belly. There was no sign of a child yet, but soon enough there would be and Emma could already tell that Killian would be constantly affectionate not only to her but the unborn baby as well. As it was he continued to slip between looking at her with an unbridled form of hunger and a love so sweet it made her heart pick up its pace. Emma felt dizzy and it hadn’t anything to do with the baby. It was entirely her husband’s doing.

“Speaking of that, Swan. I think one of the first matters of business we should address at home is seeing that Oliver is ours in every way. He should have our name and any claims to this family we can grant him.” Emma’s eyes teared up at the thought and she nodded saying the only words that came to mind.

“I love you.” 

Killian’s smile softened as he pulled her in for an embrace. She could feel him inhaling her very essence and she did the same, closing her eyes and reveling in the warmth of his presence. The world had been colder when he’d been at risk, but now it was righted again. Emma wanted to luxuriate in this feeling and never let it go again. But when Killian pulled back and took out a piece of paper from his vest pocket and handed it to Emma she was slightly confused. He went on to explain himself.

“I’ve told you before, my love, that there will never be a moment when you are not with me and today even before you were my savior you were there, keeping my hope alive.”

Emma unfolded the paper and saw that it was a letter, her final letter to Killian. She knew of his tendency to keep her notes always with him back during their courtship, but it meant something to her that he kept this even when they had been inseparable for months. A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away, not wanting to risk the integrity of this paper. 

“I meant every word.” Killian hummed a happy sound.

“And that’s the most miraculous part, Emma, that such a love as ours exists and that it endures come hell or high water.” 

Emma noticed the change in her husband’s demeanor at the confession and the subtle shift from quiet affirmations to wanting more resounded in her too. That pulsing need consumed her and suddenly there was too much standing between them and all the emotions of the day came rolling to a head. Emma wanted all of him right now and he needed her just the same. With shaky hands and staggered motions they stripped away every layer until only they were left.

“How is it that you manage to get more beautiful with every passing day, love?” he asked as he brought her to lie upon their bed.

Emma knew Killian wasn’t expecting an answer and she didn’t attempt to give one. Instead she surrendered to the feeling of his body above hers. She took in every detail, replaying the many nights they’d had together up to this point even as she knew that this was different. They’d fought tooth and nail to get back to this today, to his calloused hands running along her skin and the scruff of his beard scratching against her neck as he dropped kisses there and then lower to the valley of her breasts.

Every tingling of awareness that flooded through her and every spark that lit up more need inside her fed into Emma’s desire for closeness. She arched towards him, her hands intertwining in his hair when his mouth came to latch at her breast and she closed her eyes even if she never wanted to go another second without looking at him. Emma was powerless to feeling and she gave Killian everything, surrendering to love of the purest kind.

As she expected Killian gave her everything in return and the gentle brush of his thumb against her clit as he moved from her now sensitive breasts lower to press kisses on her abdomen made her dizzy. She took in all the words of love Killian gave to her and their baby but it was hazy with pleasure when his fingers joined the fray. Finally she was falling over into release with the sweetest sense that when he told their unborn child that everything would be okay he was right. It all would be. It just had to be.

She could have argued in that moment for Killian to let her please him too, but even through the fog of all this lust and love Emma could sense his need to give her pleasure. After the day they’d had she would never deny him anything. What he must have gone through, she couldn’t begin to imagine but now he was a man on a mission and it was one seemingly oriented in ruining her for anyone else. Of course he’d already accomplished that but Emma didn’t try to remind him of that fact, instead giving way to the feel of his tongue against her sex.

Over and over he brought her to the brink, with the perfect amount of pressure and a swirl of his tongue against her clit, Killian elicited a light inside of her nothing else could create. He held her whole world in his hand and yet when a thready plea for more passed her lips he gave her what she wanted and then he did it again and again until finally Emma couldn’t stand to wait any longer. She wanted him with her more than anything else.

For the first time since their wedding, Emma saw hesitation in Killian’s eyes when he came back up to face her. No doubt this was because of the baby, but to see him doubting hurt her heart. She reached out to run her hand across his cheeks and asked him for the only thing she could ever want. 

“Love me Killian. Love me like only you can.”

He nodded and her words achieved exactly what she wanted. Killian no longer held anything back, instead kissing her again and pulling her closer before thrusting inside and filling her completely. They both moaned into the feeling, holding on as he set a rhythm that was languid but filled with that same blistering heat. In that passion they found the means to erase every unwanted element from their day and by the time Emma was caving into bliss again and pulling her husband with her, she could tell that a wound had been healed. 

“Tell me again, Emma. Tell me you love me.” Emma smiled at the request as she lay spent beside Killian still wrapped up in his arms. She dropped a kiss to his chest before responding. 

“I love you, Killian.” He closed his eyes at that and held her to him until they both fell asleep, assured of their love and all the greatness that still lay ahead for them and their family. 

**_Post-Note: So there we have it and I promise there is nothing but blue skies, cuteness, and love from here on out. Scout’s honor. Anyway thank you so much to all of you for reading and I hope those of you who hate angst can forgive me and take comfort in the fact that I am all angsted out for the time being. It’s back to mindless fluff and shameless smut for me._ **


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: So here we are, starting the end of this story back in Storybrooke. This chapter comes bearing some real cuteness, including the reunion between Emma and her family, the first time Emma and Killian see the house, and Oliver officially being adopted by Emma and Killian. I’m going for maximum sweetness here people – so if you are genuinely opposed to fluff for whatever reason please pic a new fic. If not then I hope you guys enjoy!_ **

The sensation that came when pulling into the Storybrooke port after months and months away was not one that Emma could push aside or deny. She was emotional, filled with so many swirling thoughts and opinions, but more than anything she was happy to be home. The adventures in her time away had been fantastic, living as a pirate was an opportunity she would never forget, but after everything they’d been through coming back home felt like a real miracle.

Because of the Jolly’s earlier arrival this time around than last year, Emma anticipated that their docking would go largely unnoticed, but she was so incredibly wrong. The whole town it seemed was gathered out on the shoreline and onto the pier to greet them despite the lingering March chill and right in front were Emma’s family waving them in.

Emma felt her eyes sting with tears of the happiest kind. She was so ready for this reunion her heart felt like it might burst, but she tried her best to hold back. She didn’t want to cry openly before everyone, certainly not in front of Oliver, and as if he could tell Killian came to stand with her, his hand running up and down her back in a gentle, calming rhythm.

“We made it, my love. It’s all still here, just as we left it.” 

Emma nodded and looked up to Killian finding in his eyes a similar sense of contentment. He might not have been raised here, and he definitely did not know and understand Storybrooke with the intricacies and details that she did, but Killian loved this place too and everywhere in town was filled with memories of the two of them that felt like they’d passed by too long ago. Emma couldn’t wait to make more of those with her husband and with Oliver and whatever new additions were on the way as well.

“Hey that’s Granny and Ruby!”

Emma smiled at Oliver’s observation as he waved at them. He had never seen these women before in his life, but as a means of settling their son’s bundle of nerves about being liked by the people of Storybrooke, Emma commissioned some drawings from Killian. He sketched out the most important individuals in their lives to the best of his recollection and Oliver kept the pictures close just like the one of the three of them together. Even now he was pouring over them, taking in the people on the deck below and matching them to the drawings as Emma and Killian looked on. 

“Today is going to be a very good day, Emma. Don’t spare a worry on that front.”

Emma knew Killian was right as she leaned into him and he pressed a kiss to her temple. Still the anticipation was growing. There was so much to do and so much to say and somehow she felt more invigorated and ready for action than she had been the entire time at sea. Who knew coming home could prove to be the greatest experience of them all?

“Do you think they’ll like me, Emma?” Emma nodded immediately at Oliver’s words when the ship was finally anchored and tied aground. She took his hand in hers and made sure that his bright eyes were looking her way before she promised him it would all be okay. 

“They are going to love you, but you don’t have to take my word for it. You can ask them yourself right now.”

Oliver’s hand was a little shaky but he toughened up as they descended from the Jolly and the second that Emma, Killian, and their son were off the ship, the whole town of people began talking up a storm. Emma didn’t hear any of them though, for her whole world was taken up with Ruby and Granny.

“Well it certainly took you long enough to get home.”

Ruby’s teasing set the tears free and Emma held her best friend close in a hug before pulling back and commenting on Ruby’s being pretty far along already. She could feel the baby bump through Ruby’s dress but Ruby acted as if nothing were amiss.

“There’s nothing saying a baby has to change every part of my life, and I definitely was not going to miss greeting you.” Emma smiled even as Granny whispered low to Emma

“It hasn’t changed how stubborn she is either. She’s got that doctor of hers begging her to stay home and rest and what does she do? Anything else.” Emma grinned at Granny’s words and held the older woman close too before pulling back.

“Victor knew what he was getting into when he fell in love with me, just like Killian did when he married Emma. Isn’t that right?”

Killian nodded jovially and then looked surprised as Ruby gave him a hug of her own. Emma noticed he didn’t pull away though, seeming happy at the display of affection from the woman who was now essentially his sister.

“Aye, that it is.”

“You’ve done a very good job of protecting our Emma, Killian. I thank you for keeping your promise.”

Granny’s words as she patted Killian’s hand touched Emma. Killian had mentioned that vow to her before, but it still meant something to her to know he would always rise to that occasion. The easy acceptance of Killian into her world too made the tightness in her chest lessen some. She’d faced no real pushback when living in world life on the sea, and she hoped to have that same easiness here at home. By all accounts it seemed they would at least with the people who mattered.

“I missed you two so much.” The words spilled past Emma’s lips and the two most important women in her life looked just as full of feeling as Emma was.

“And we missed you too. Even more so because you went and found a new member of the family without us. So where is he?” Oliver stepped forward though he’d been in Granny’s line of sight all along.

“Hello, I’m Oliver.”

Oliver extended his hand in greeting in the way Emma taught him and Granny and Ruby shared a shocked look that Emma could tell was feigned. Killian was in on the play-acting too given the fact that he chuckled beside her, but Emma kept her eyes on their son. He was eating it all up, believing them to be truly dumbfounded.

“Oh no that’s not possible! We were told there was a little boy coming, not a big, strong one like you. There must be some mistake, we were promised an orphan and we’ve gotten a pirate.” Oliver smiled at Ruby’s roundabout form of praise, his chest puffing out as he looked at Killian and then back at Emma’s family again.

“It _is_ me. I was an orphan but now I’m a pirate.” 

“Well my goodness, you’ll just have to tell us everything then won’t you. Tell me, do pirates like cookies, or are they too sweet for the common swashbuckler?” 

Oliver immediately replied to Granny as the two of them walked down the wooden planks of the dock, cutting through the townspeople on their way. Emma watched them go and she smiled, knowing that bond would start early. Emma didn’t know anyone who had a better way with children than Granny and her letters over the past few weeks reaffirmed time and time again how excited she was to have more little ones around now. 

“I know my last letter may have sounded dire, Emma, but I didn’t expect you to come home quite so quickly.”

“Let’s just say you weren’t the only universal force pushing us towards this.” Emma didn’t want to get into the standoff with Hanson now, though she knew she would tell Ruby and Granny at some point, but while Emma managed to hide that tidbit, Ruby proved a good guess in another area. 

“Are you…?” Ruby’s eyes looked to Emma’s abdomen and then back up and between Emma and Killian with a hopeful smile.

“Yes, I am.” The happy sound that escaped Ruby in that morning had everyone around them looking their way, but Emma didn’t mind even as she shushed her. Ruby held both of Emma’s hands in hers then.

“And you are _staying_ home, right? For good this time?” Emma looked to Killian who only smiled and then she nodded.

“Yes we’re home.”

Ruby was utterly joyous at the confirmation and she took the news in stride, moving down the docks with Emma’s arm in hers even as she talked to her and Killian both. Ruby attempted to fill them in with more information on what they’d missed, but Emma missed half of it from the sheer volume of intel that Ruby attempted to convey. 

Besides there were so many familiar faces to see and so many people to talk with on the way from the docks to Granny’s. Jefferson and Grace were waiting for them, as were Mary Margaret and David and all of Emma’s former students. That last group especially was thrilled with her return and all of them were eager to hear about her time on the sea as a pirate’s wife. Emma didn’t have the means today to satisfy all of their curious questions but she promised to give them more information in the coming weeks. She even had the chance to speak with Belle and they agreed to find a day for Emma to visit the schoolhouse soon.

In the meantime, however, Emma found herself pleasantly surprised with just how welcoming everyone was not only to Killian but to the men of the Jolly Roger as well. Gone were any of the sensations that somehow the pirates were separate from the town, and Emma noticed more than a few of the sailors eying the place as if with new appreciation. These truly open arms must be a change of pace for them, and Emma wondered if Killian wasn’t the only one looking for another life outside of just sailing around the globe forever.

Killian had spoken with all of them about the future of course and about his own plan to stay in Storybrooke and all of them decided to return to this small town too, though their futures remained murky. They had about a month before Tiana and her crew landed in port and at that time any man seeking continued service on the sea would find a home with them, but for now, everyone would remain here to figure out their next steps.

And speaking of next steps, it dawned on Emma as she walked further and further into town that there was more to Storybrooke now than there had been when they left. The home that Killian planned for them on the land he’d bought just for her was finished and ready to be seen. Tonight they would be staying there in a home of his imagining where the rest of their story would unfold and Emma was simultaneously thrilled and also hesitant to go. It would be a most spectacular first moment for Emma and she wanted to savor it, and hold off as long as she could before seeing it once and for all.

“I think, Emma, that you two should come home first to Granny’s, and then the two of you might sneak off together to see the place. I trust you’re both still capable of discretion.” Emma blushed when Killian confirmed that they were and Ruby laughed at Emma’s reaction as they finally made it to the front gate of Granny’s.

To see the home she’d grown up in after all this time was like walking back into the past for Emma and for a moment she felt something akin to fear. Things in her life were so good she didn’t want to take steps backwards, and as if Ruby and Killian could sense this, her friend stepped back as Killian stepped forward, his hand taking Emma’s. At this slightest touch Emma felt herself calm considerably. 

“You know the best part about walking into this home again, love?” Emma shook her head and Killian continued. “This time when I leave you’ll be coming with me.”

Emma sighed happily into that thought before pressing a soft kiss to Killian’s lips right out there in the open. It didn’t matter to either of them that it was broad daylight. They were married now and despite their change in setting, Emma would never willingly give up the freedom of the Jolly. No, if she wanted to kiss her husband than she would, no hesitations.

Ruby decided to take that moment to make a joke about their continuing to be head over heels for each other before they all headed inside. Emma was shocked at how much was already out and being prepared in Granny’s house. Oliver and Granny had only been a few minutes ahead of them on the road, but the whole kitchen was filled with food yet to be prepared and they were clearly in the midst of a serious undertaking.

“What’s all this?” Emma asked and Granny and Oliver both turned back around caught in the middle of some clear scheming.

“Dinner!” Her son’s enthusiasm for the borderline chaos around them made Emma smile as Granny supplemented.

“It’s your first night back, and I have been waiting patiently for this day. We’re going to have a big family meal here with enough food for the whole county.” Emma loved the idea of that. She’d missed home cooked meals from Granny like crazy over the past few months, but it was also barely ten in the morning and they were talking of an evening meal.

“Granny, that sounds wonderful, I just don’t want you putting yourself through too much trouble. At this rate you’ll be cooking for hours.” Granny shushed Emma lightly.

“They’ll be hours well spent, besides I do believe I have an assistant with the will to help. What do you say, Oliver? Have you any skill in the kitchen?” Oliver nodded eagerly.

“I worked with Mama Odie on the gumbo more than once and she said I have magic hands. Then she told me not to trust people who don’t know how to cook.” Granny grinned. 

“I knew I liked the sound of that women. Well Mama Odie’s assessment is enough for me. Why don’t you and Killian go see the house, Emma? We’ll be fine right here.”

Emma agreed with that idea, honestly thrilled at the idea of going just her and Killian. This would give them the chance to see what still needed to be done, to find Oliver’s room and a lay of the land, and maybe to get one of those rare moments of alone time that were all too elusive on the Jolly Roger. Aside from early mornings and late nights, there hadn’t been any chances to just be together, and Emma could feel the surge of awareness between her and Killian as they made their way hand in hand to the house. 

“Feels like we’ve been building to this moment a long time, love.” Emma looked at Killian and smiled before leaning her head against his shoulder. They’d paused just before the turn in the road that would reveal the house behind the big grove of fir trees.

“You’re right, it does.” 

“Are you ready?” Emma nodded.

“As long as you’re with me, I’m ready for anything.” Killian kissed Emma lightly and murmured that he’d always be with her and with that they took the next steps, revealing a house she had dreamed of often that so far surpassed any of Emma’s imaginings.

“It’s gorgeous,” Emma said the words with a quiet reverence and Killian agreed.

“We should probably see the inside just to be sure we really like it though.” Emma laughed at his words but then it turned into a giggle as he picked her up in his arms. 

“Killian what are you doing?” Emma asked as he walked up the steps of the front porch. 

“You know exactly what I am doing, my love. I’m partaking in a tradition I’ve been waiting for since our wedding night.”

His words were filled with pride and a sense of joy and Emma leaned into his chest as he moved into the house with ease, carrying her over yet another threshold and into the surprisingly warm home with its abundance of sunlight even inside. Only when they were all the way in with the door shut behind them did Killian let Emma back down onto the ground so they could both take it all in.

Emma thought back to the blue prints that Killian shared with her in their meadow before most of the construction had begun on this home. She remembered closing her eyes and letting Killian describe his vision to her, but she could never have dreamed up the reality. Deep rich wooden floors and high ceilings blended with clear windows and adornments that made this home easily the nicest in Storybrooke. It was more than big, with space for an enormous family, and every expense had been paid to see it was a fine home equipped with the best things possible, but it still felt like a home instead of some gauzy mansion estate.

There was never any doubt in Emma’s mind that she could trust Ruby and Granny to choose furnishings for this place that would make it feel like home. Emma loved the house that she’d grown up in, finding its easy, unassuming comfort to be so much better than the frills and pomp of finer things. That sense of genuineness and unassuming stability carried well into this home, even as Emma found pieces in the house that spoke to the new parts of Emma’s life too. She recognized furniture and linens and parcels from window-shopping throughout their travels and she turned to Killian confused.

“You had all of these things shipped here?”

Killian nodded, looking at her as if searching for her reaction. Emma beamed in response, stepping towards him and pulling him in for a kiss. There in the middle of their new sitting room she found herself wanting to make love to her husband and he seemed just as eager given the way he tried to consume her with the kiss and his hard, toned body pulled her tighter against him.

“Why do I get the feeling that you are going to keep finding ways to spoil me even now?” Killian grinned.

“Because I will, Emma. Nothing’s going to change that inclination. I’ll always give you everything I can.”

Emma took comfort in that truth even if she’d told him a thousand times that she didn’t need all those grand gestures. She knew better by now than to argue with her husband on this. Killian was predisposed to giving her the world and Emma would always accept it. This was one of the many ways he showed her love and she could feel it really and truly, so much so that she started pulling at the buttons on his vest seeking to get it off of him right then and there. 

“And what if I told you that the only thing I want is you?” Killian growled low at the response she’d given him a time or two before, but his hands didn’t stall her motions. They traced her figure instead, leaving Emma a little breathless from the contact.

“You have me Emma.” Emma smiled but then he bent lower, whispering the next part with gravel in his tone. “But if you’re suggesting I take you in this particular room, my love, I must beg a delay on that. The first time I have you in this house it’ll be in our bed. I can’t compromise on that.”

“So don’t. You’re the _captain_ after all.”

That was it, using his title was the breaking point for Killian and Emma was in his arms again as he made their way upstairs. He must have memorized those blueprints over and over because Emma couldn’t recall exactly where their room should be given her current state of arousal, but he found it alright, revealing a perfect space with more light and white everywhere.

There were so many details in here too and Emma knew that over the next few days she’d discover a hundred new things about her home, but for now her eyes caught on one: there on the bed was a fine lace coverlet. It was of an origin that Emma recognized as the same material that had been used to make her wedding dress.

“Was this you too?” Killian nodded from where he was behind her holding her in his arms.

“I want a lifetime of seeing you in your wedding dress, but that seems impractical. The seamstress didn’t have it done in time for our departure either, but that was alright because I knew it would be here when I finally convinced you to let us come back.” Emma laughed at that in an attempt not to cry. He was so thoughtful and she was completely overwhelmed with her need to make him see that. 

It took no time at all for Emma to turn around and strip away his clothes and for him to do the same. The mingling of all of Killian’s thoughtfulness and the fact that they were home, really and truly home, filled Emma with a pulsing desire to have him and to hold him close. When they were bared to each other they fell into the bed and she hardly knew where to begin. All she knew was she needed everything and she needed it with him.

“Patience, my love, we have our whole lives together or did you forget?”

Emma laughed at his words in a rough kind of way that was prompted by her arousal. He was teasing her as he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck and then lower even as his hands moved across her skin with that agonizing mix of sweet softness and rough movements that drove her mad.

“Since when are _you_ so fond of patience?” Killian grinned against her and then hovered just above her breast as his finger traced along the seam of her sex.

“Since I finally got every last thing I ever wanted.”

Emma swallowed harshly at the look in his eyes and the torturously light touch. Such heat and utter control all in one made her own body flash to a level of heat that used to startle her at the beginning of their romance. For so long Emma wondered if a time would come where she actually died from his glorious attentions, but such a day hadn’t appeared as of yet and she doubted it would anytime soon. 

With time on their side for the first time in what felt like forever Killian lived up to his claims about patience imparting on Emma a sensual pleasure that moved so slowly but engulfed her in flames. She was burning from the inside out and every time she thought it was too much he eased it away by letting her climax. He continued to satisfy her though, first with his hand then his mouth and finally Emma was begging him for more.

If she’d been more cognoscente of the moment outside of the blinding pleasure her husband provided, Emma might have noticed how much Killian loved to hear her pleas. It was very likely that he’d be looking for them all the time now that they weren’t a set of thin walls away from dozens of other people, but she didn’t care because he gave her what she asked for, taking her and letting her slide into bliss again with him close behind. It was magnificent and Emma also knew it was likely their new state of normalcy.

“You do realize love, how everything is about to change.” Emma nodded against his chest because she did.

“No more pirate clothes or sword practice. No more haggling with angry street vendors or placing reckless bets on ship speeds. And definitely no more standoffs in dark bars.” Killian chuckled, his fingers combing through her hair softly. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of you now being married to a man without occupation. I’ve nothing to do anymore but be with you always.” Emma smiled and turned up to face him. 

“I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“Why else did you think I was so eager to get off that bloody ship?” Emma laughed. 

“I assumed it was your lingering fear of scurvy.” Killian growled as he pulled her closer and laid a kiss to the crown of her head.

“No, Emma. It’s always been you. Everything comes back to you.” Emma hummed a sound of approval at that and though she was so far from tired, Emma also knew she had no desire to leave this bed anytime soon.

“Does that mean you’ll let us stay here for a while.” It did, and much to Emma’s delight they managed to stay for a few more hours, wrapped up in each other before rejoining the world still blissfully content because this was only the start of a life filled with similarly spectacular days.

………..

Very few tasks could ever be deemed worthy enough for Killian to leave his family in that first day back in Storybrooke, but for a few hours at least, Killian did have to depart. His destination luckily was only further into town, but still the time apart seemed long. He couldn’t help thinking of Emma standing there in their home taking it all in and finding nothing wanting at all. 

After that they’d made their way upstairs and christened the place so to speak, and it was impossible not to smile when he thought of it. The first real privacy they had in months was treated as such and Killian could still hear her entreaties for more and those sounds of desire that his Swan excelled at so beautifully. He demanded that she not hold back and she yielded, branding his soul with a feeling of utter contentment. Yes, he was a very lucky man indeed.

When they departed from the house a few hours later he walked Emma back to Granny’s insisting that he would be back as promptly as he could. In the interim, Emma planned to tell Granny about the baby (assuming that Ruby hadn’t already) and they were agreed that they would tell Oliver together tonight along with the other news Killian was off to solidify. They had considered telling him that first night of finding out, but things were so tumultuous they held off, deciding it was the kind of surprise that would go well with the other happy moments today had in store.

Killian knew deep in his heart that this return to Storybrooke was indicative of how things would be from now on. They were trading their high-risk lifestyle for one of calm and peace. That might not have sounded so optimal to him a few years ago, but now with Emma at his side and with his family growing, Killian couldn’t picture a better way to live. A simple life now was all he wanted, one filled with safety, happiness, and health for the people he cared about.

He was also pleasantly surprised at the continued kindness of his new neighbors, and all along his way to this office he’d been greeted with nothing but friendliness. Killian would have to grow accustomed to the unwritten social rules of this town, and he made a note to actually pay attention when Emma brought up their fellow townspeople, but it gave him a feeling of relief to know that acceptance was possible. He didn’t care for himself, but for the sake of Emma and Oliver, Killian’s admission into town meant a great deal. He would work to sure up his reputation here then, and try to make everyone see that there was more to him than a pirate captain after all. 

“Sorry about the delay, Captain – I’m sorry, do I call you Captain?”

Killian shook his head at Mr. Glass, the town’s attorney who Killian was conducting his business with this afternoon. In his old life he’d always gone by Captain, but here in Storybrooke things should be different. This town was linked to each other, and he didn’t want a title to remove himself from them with a title. 

“Killian is fine.” Mr. Glass smiled before continuing on. 

“Right then, Killian. The special paperwork was easy enough to procure with your signatures. I had it delivered into Portland and ratified when I received your original letter. I didn’t think you’d be back until April, but the forms just arrived yesterday. Oliver is legally your and Emma’s son.”

Killian was truly thrilled to hear it and he held the papers in his hand, grateful for the chance to even make this legal at all. Oliver was like hundreds of other children orphaned in larger cities in that the records of his birth and belonging to the state was tainted. They couldn’t find half of the papers typically needed to adopt, but Killian pulled every string he could think of and even bribed a person or two so they could get to this end result. All of this had been done even before he asked Emma because he knew she’d be like him once she set her mind to this – impatient and desirous to see it all official sooner rather than later.

“And his name?” Mr. Glass shuffled to the next set of papers.

“Is now Jones. Oliver Swan Jones.”

Killian breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted Oliver afforded every protection should anything ever happen to him or Emma. He was a wealthy man, despite the unusual source of his income, and Killian wanted to be sure there were no problems with any sort of future inheritance for the boy he’d already considered a son when he and Emma were gone. More than that though, these papers were the final stamp of approval on their family, solidifying their validation in the state’s eyes where they’d already had it in their own. 

The rest of the appointment went smoothly with Killian retrieving every last document he needed and making sure there were copies enough to stay filed here. The next thing he knew Killian was bidding the man adieu before heading into town. Now he had just one last errand that needed seeing to and he wound his way through the center of town to get there.

“Grace, are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that Killian Jones standing in our doorway?”

Killian grinned at Jefferson’s joke as he stepped into the store and Grace took one look at him and sprung from her chair to give him a hug. She’d bestowed one on him this morning upon his arrival, but the meeting had been on a short duration. This one would likewise be fleeting but not to the same extent. 

“It’s him! But where’s Oliver?” Killian was surprised at her question so Jefferson filled in.

“Granny and Ruby mentioned him when we were at dinner a while ago. Grace has now decided he’s to be her best friend. She even told him so this morning on the dock.”

“I need someone to teach me to be a pirate.” Killian laughed, liking the idea of Oliver having a built in companion and being embraced for his different upbringing than the other children in Storybrooke.

“Ah, well he’ll be well equipped. He’s at home, love, but I’ll see to it you see each other soon.” Grace seemed amiable to that explanation and then sprinted out the door to tell a child in her class her news. Meanwhile Killian set his sights back to Jefferson.

“If you’re here about cocoa for your wife, Ruby already stocked your house and I double checked that she didn’t just steal it all for herself.”

Killian shook his head and he began to explain to Jefferson the change in situation. He filled him in on Tiana and the permanency of Killian’s life here now. He hadn’t wanted to write this all in a letter, believing that since it had to do with Jefferson’s business, the man was at least due an explanation face to face. But when Killian was finally done, he didn’t expect the wide smile.

“So you’re staying?”

“Aye… shouldn’t you be a little more distressed?” Jefferson looked confused at Killian’s reaction.

“Why? This is great news.” Killian scratched behind his ear.

“Perhaps because your main supplier has just told you he’s retiring and you live in a part of the world not many a trader ventures too.”

“You said you found a replacement right?” Killian nodded. “And she’s good?”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the problem? I get someone to commiserate with about the strangeness of this town, you get to settle down, and the kids still get visiting pirates every year. Sounds like a good thing all around.”

“Well when you put it like that…” Jefferson laughed but then he sobered a moment and Killian asked him what was wrong.

“It’s just that Grace has been a little pirate-crazed for a while. Now she’s going to meet a female captain, I don’t think there’s any chance of that changing. I’ll be lucky if she waits to be of age before running off to commandeer her own ship.” Killian laughed at that and he nodded.

“Well if she needs any lessons on rectifying her tendency towards piracy with the real world just send her to Emma. No one else knows how to walk that line as well as my wife.”

Jefferson agreed to do just that, and though he and Grace were not coming to the dinner that night, he was assured there would be one in the near future. With that Killian took his leave only for his friend and headed back to the place he’d left his heart for the afternoon.

Killian moved quickly through the streets, remembering with every step all those times he’d done this before. The separations had been far longer back then, but his heart still ached in a similar fashion with every passing second that he was away. When he caught sight of Emma coming out the front door and moving down the steps to him though, he calmed, at least until he saw the look in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and tried to see what was wrong.

“Everything alright, love?” Emma nodded but she bit her lip as she did and Killian’s hand immediately came to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing away the tension at the corner of her mouth. “I told you, Emma, anything your heart desires I will find a way to give you. What is it?”

“I don’t want to wait to tell Oliver.” Killian smiled. Here he was thinking something was truly amiss, but it was just more of the same. Emma was impatient and her feelings matched his exactly.

“Then we won’t.”

Emma looked relieved and then she pulled him back into the house and to the kitchen to find Oliver. Surprisingly, their son put up a little bit of resistance to being pulled away from his assignment with Granny. He didn’t want to disappoint his new family but Granny quickly soothed away his fears.

“The food will keep my boy. Go and see what they want and when you come back we’ll have another cookie.”

Oliver hopped to with that enticement and went with Emma and Killian to sit out in the garden of Granny’s house. Arguably they could have gone home for this, but time felt of the essence in the moment. Both Killian and Emma wanted answers and to hopefully experience a joyful moment. 

“So what is it?” Emma smiled at Oliver’s blunt question and looked at Killian taking his hand as she did. He could see she was struggling to find words overcome with emotion as she was so Killian took the reins.

“We’ve some news for you, lad.”

“About the baby?” Emma gasped at his eerily spot on question and Killian half wondered if Ruby had let it slip while they were gone, but Oliver continued on like she hadn’t made a sound. “I asked you to draw one, so did I get my wish?” 

“Aye.” Oliver looked overjoyed in a way that still surprised Killian. “But there’s one more thing, son.”

“More than a baby?” Emma laughed and Killian could hear the tears she was barely holding back when she did.

“Oliver, Emma and I were wondering if you’d want to be a part of this family, officially.” Oliver looked confused. 

“I thought we were a family.” 

“We are, son. What I meant to say was that we want you to be our son and for us to be your parents. If you’ll have us of course. We’ve seen about adopting you and we were hoping that -,” 

“Yes! Yes I want to be your son!” 

Oliver jumped into them, hugging tightly at both of their waists and Killian laughed at the action and the show of determination to accept. When he looked to see Emma though his Swan was crying for the third time today. They were happy tears, but they pulled at his chest, causing a tightness he sought to ease. He wiped away the spilling droplets and kissed her. 

“See, my love, it all worked out in the end.” Emma nodded as Oliver beamed at them happily.

“So now I have a real mother and father?” Emma nodded before kissing him on the forehead.

“Yes, darling, you do.”

“Wait until I tell Granny – wait is she really my Granny now too?”

“I was always going to be your Granny, silly boy.”

Killian, Emma, and Oliver looked at the doorway to see that Granny and Ruby were both eavesdropping on the interlude. Not that any of them minded. This was one of those situations where more family only added to the happiness.

“And now you’re really my Aunt Ruby?” Ruby smiled as she put a hand on her hip.

“Just try to get rid of me.”

“This is the best day ever!” Emma’s hand clutched Killian’s tighter at Oliver’s words.

“Even better than we found the last shell on your list?” Oliver nodded.

“Way better.” Emma joined in this time.

“How about the time you got to try ice cream? Or the night we had your birthday party?” Oliver shook his head. 

“Not even close. This day is my favorite one.” Killian and Emma shared a look of pure elation at hearing that and then broke out into laughter at Oliver’s next query. “I still get my own room, right?”

“Aye, lad, and right after dinner we’re off to see it.”

“Well come on then! Let’s eat!” Granny shook her head even as she smiled. 

“Not so fast there. We still have a few items to see to, don’t we?” Oliver sobered up some and nodded, back to business it would seem, and to showing good form in helping his Granny. They moved back inside and Ruby smiled at Emma and Killian a second longer before leaving them alone on the porch once more.

“I was wrong before, love.” Emma tilted her head, confused but amused by the statement. 

“Really? About what?”

“I said it was going to be a very _good_ day.” Emma’s brow furrowed.

“And it isn’t?” Killian shook his head.

“No you heard the boy, it’s the best day. Or one of them at least.” Emma smiled again, her eyes bright with a radiating glee that was contagious and jumped from her into him like some sort of current.

“And to think it is only day one. Things are bound to get better, though I’m not sure how they could.” 

“Oh they will Emma. We always find a way after all.”

“That we do.” Emma pulled him down for a kiss at that, sealing the moment with a final burst of brightness before they returned to the house and set forth on the path to more of these brilliant days that would henceforth make up the rest of their lives.

**_Post-Note: And there we have it! I really hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. There are two chapters left and then one last epilogue so the story should definitely be all posted soon It will be hard to see this one go, but don’t worry, there’s lots of sweet moments left to round out the journey. Thanks again to all of you for reading, and have a lovely rest of your day!_ **


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Hey all! This chapter gives us a look into the adjustment back in Storybrooke. Oliver is starting school which is a big change especially for Emma, but the newfound time allows for some cuteness for CS. We’ll also get our answers on what the rest of the pirates from the Jolly will be doing and a look at the new normal I’m plotting out for this HEA. Thank you guys for reading and I hope you all enjoy!_ **

The first real trial in coming home appeared a week after the Jolly Roger pulled into the Storybrooke harbor. Emma knew the moment would arrive when less flattering realities would worm their way into their lives, but when it came she still felt a twinge of pain in her heart over it. 

That wasn’t to say that the adjustment up to this point was a bad one because that simply was not the case. So much of what transpired in this time was positive. For one thing the abundance of space was something Emma found herself enamored with. Not bumping into people every day was a welcome relief and knowing that her home was a place just for her family with privacy and a bit more discretion was a real luxury after months on the open water.

The ability to almost get lost in her own home was another happy occurrence for Emma. There were new things to discover every day about and she was making good headway in actualizing her personal vision for this gigantic place. Granny and Ruby with the help of Killian and his input did a magnificent job but there were details Emma always envisioned for this home, like Killian’s drawings being prominently featured and certain colors that always evoked safety and comfort for her.

In the midst of that planning she stumbled upon many a game of hide and seek, tag, or something of the like taking place between Oliver, Grace, and even Killian and she’d joined a few of them herself. It made Emma think of what it would be like with more children all clamoring for the best spots in this big house and the grounds around it. There would be more laughter, and yes maybe more tears and disagreements, but Emma knew a big family was exactly what she wanted.

There was also the fact that Emma was once again surrounded by her family and friends. To have Ruby, Granny, and Mary Margaret all practically a stone’s throw away was wonderful. Suddenly Emma had real outlets for all of her questions and other women to regularly speak with. She’d enjoyed her time on the Jolly, but there were so many more lines of conversation opened to her now. Emma had the chance to ask questions about her pregnancy, about designs for her home and school clothes for Oliver, and the upcoming spring and summer festivities. She had stories to tell and to hear in return, and all of that time in the confidence of people she’d missed so dearly was lovely.

But finally a grey cloud ascended on their lives a week after docking. Seven days of finding their bearings and introducing Oliver to Storybrooke in the best ways came and went and finally the time had come for their son to join the other children in town for school. This happy state couldn’t last forever, and at least for a few more months until the summer, they’d have to learn a new normal where time apart was more frequent.

This was an absolute necessity for a number of reasons, not the least of which was that Oliver deserved to socialize with more children his own age. He’d already become close with Grace, but there was more for him to learn and see and experience. Emma also knew that the coming months would add more strain for her personally what with organizing the house and handling her pregnancy, but it didn’t stop her from missing her son terribly already, even though he was still here in their home for a few minutes more.

“Do you have your jacket in case the winds pick up?” Oliver grinned and nodded, emphasizing the jacket in his arms. He’d picked it himself and it was a distinct color blue that looked like the ocean on a mild day here in Storybrooke.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“What about the bit of homework Miss Belle gave to you?” Oliver remained almost joyous at the second question and in other circumstances Emma might have laughed at his enthusiasm for schoolwork. Most kids were not so excited at the prospect of added studies, but Oliver was.

“I’ve got that too.”

“And you’re sure you want to stay at the schoolhouse for lunch? Some kids come home for a while to eat…” Emma was grasping at straws and they all knew it, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to draw this out as long as she could because saying goodbye would be incredibly difficult.

“Grace says only the little kids do that. I’ll be fine, mother, really.” She knew that was true, but still Emma felt her eyes tearing up. Only when Killian stepped to her and took her hand did she relax slightly knowing that despite the ache in her heart this was in fact a good thing.

“Sounds like you’re all set then, son. Are you still determined not to have your mother and father walk you?”

Oliver considered for a moment before nodding. He wasn’t as tiny as when they’d found him months ago, but Emma was taken aback by how young Oliver still appeared. That he was old enough to go on his own with Grace was true, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“It doesn’t mean that I don’t love you though.” Emma laughed through the thick of her feelings at that as she extended her arms for Oliver to hug her tight.

“We know that, darling.”

“Aye, lad. You’re mother’s just a little emotional.” Oliver pulled back to give Killian a hug too and Emma’s heart hammered harder at the sight of their easy affection. 

“The baby again?” Oliver’s stage whisper sounded clear as day through the front of the house.

“No, lad. Just your run of the mill maternal protectiveness.” Oliver raised a brow at the words and Emma bit back another laugh. They might not be related by blood, but Oliver had picked up quite a few things from Killian, and with that quizzical look he appeared in many ways the miniature of his father.

“Protectiveness in Storybrooke? But it’s so safe here.”

Killian acquiesced that it was, and begged Oliver not to overanalyze. It would likely never make sense to a boy that young why Emma (and Killian) felt the way they did. All that mattered was he was loved and that a few hours later when the school day was done they’d be here waiting for him. Without further ado, Oliver peered out the window and saw Grace. This set him scrambling out the door and Emma and Killian followed onto the porch, watching him wander down the lane towards school.

“He’s going to do brilliantly, Emma. You’ve guaranteed that outcome with all your time and effort.” 

Killian’s words were an added balm as his arms came to wrap around her. She knew that he was right, and as she watched Oliver and Grace disappear from her line of sight Emma took a deep breath in an attempt to gather her resolve. She was stronger than this, even if she did have this bevy of emotions brought on by the baby and by this first milestone. She had to persevere, especially when she considered how good their lives really were. There should be no room for sadness, not with everything they had to be thankful for.

“Will it always be this hard?” Killian immediately took her meaning despite the vagueness of the question. Emma was wondering if letting go step by step with their children would always be so difficult and Killian nodded as his hand traced over her hip.

“Aye, love, I dare say it will be. But when it hurts the most you’ll still have me and I you to help ease the pain.” Emma smiled, reveling in the idea that even if she’d have to adjust there would always be one constant – Killian’s love for her and his want to always give her everything he could.

“I like the sound of that.” Killian kissed her lightly at the admission but before Emma could deepen the kiss or follow where it was leading, he took a step back and offered a genuine smile.

“What if I told you that for today at least I had an idea for how we’ll handle the separation?”

Emma’s first thought was that the day’s distraction tactics would lead to their bed, yet the look he gave her wasn’t one of hunger but of earnestness. She recognized it as the expression that always came when he had some kind of surprise in store. Killian was up to his old tricks and that brought more comfort and a smile of her own. 

“I’d say lead the way, Captain.”

It took them only a few minutes to get the things they needed but soon they were off, moving down the lane of their home and across the beaten tracks. Emma was delighted to find that his intention was to bring her to the overlook and that in doing so they would get to see the lighthouse finally completed. She’d played a part in its coming to pass, but they never truly felt the reward of it and they’d definitely missed the party the town threw to open the structure. Now though she could see an old dream made real and she would do it with Killian, which made it all the grander.

When they’d been out sailing the high seas these past months, Emma never doubted that she loved a life spent aboard a ship. The ever changing shades of blue on the sea depending on where they were headed, the more often than not clear skies that held sunlight and warmth, the chances to dock in a variety of ports and to see worlds she’d never before imagined: it was all perfect to Emma. She was captivated by the beauty and intrigue of everything she saw but still nothing truly felt like home.

The green of this overlook as the grass finally came alive again after months of snow was gorgeous. It was the closest natural thing Emma ever witnessed that resembled an emerald and it looked just the same as it had every time Emma was here before. Though the paths up to the lighthouse were sometimes muddy, Emma knew every means around them avoiding the muck for both her and Killian with a finesse that he openly admired. A lifetime of experience made her an expert on this place but when she caught sight of the white lighthouse before them with the light blue trim fully completed she still took pause.

This place had once belonged to her. Not actually of course (it was the town’s property after all), but Emma loved it here and meeting Killian had increased that love. The first time they’d ever met alone was out in this part of the world just at the clearing of this overlook, and she recalled every last pinpoint of that moment. It filled her with hope and just a touch of trepidation, but even then she’d known that no one else would ever compare to him. In the following weeks she’d spent afternoons out here working on her lesson plans instead of in the schoolhouse when all the children had gone home in the afternoon just in case she’d catch sight of his ship. 

“I was lucky enough even in our time apart from one another to have a whole host of memories of you, Emma, but seeing you here always held something different. To know that you were up here, your eyes cast toward the sea… it gave me hope, even before we’d admitted such a hope should live.”

“You used to dream I was looking for you?” Killian nodded and Emma ran her hand along his chest. “Well that makes my own dreams a little more acceptable then.”

“And what did these dreams look like, my love?” Emma thought back, admitting to herself that there were so many thoughts of Killian covering so many fantasies it was hard to choose just one.

“I think most often I just prayed that you’d be here, and that maybe when you came you wouldn’t stop at slight touches or longing looks. A good amount of the dreams included you simply demanding I marry you and carrying me away to your ship.”

“You _wanted_ me to do that?!” The shock in his voice was evident.

“Well I certainly didn’t want to wait, or did you forget all those times I tried tempting you to be less than a gentleman?” Killian growled low as he pulled Emma closer.

“I remember that well, love. You know not how hard it was to break away from such moments.”

“I know that I feel even more in love with you for it. Frustrated and impatient or not, I saw then that you would always put me first and that you would always keep your word. I’d already fallen for you at that point, but it set my fate firmer in stone. No one else would ever do when I could have you instead.” 

Killian absorbed her words and Emma watched as he again pulled himself together. All this talk of moments made them both want more, but this journey to the lighthouse was important to him, and in his mind it took precedence over finding satisfaction elsewhere. For now at least Killian would press on here.

“Fancy a look inside, my love?” Emma looked to her husband surprised at his offer. The place was clearly locked up for the daytime and it was Emma’s understanding that it was only open in darker hours when the shoreline would otherwise be undetectable.

“Only if you let me pick the lock.” 

Killian grinned at her reply, no doubt thinking on Emma’s affinity for such things when they’d been away. It was a challenge for her at first to see if she could be any good at it and soon it became very apparent that she had a natural talent for breaking into things. She wasn’t entirely sure what that said about her, but Killian loved it, citing it as another undeniable skill on her part.

“Much as I might like to see that, we are home again and breaking into town property will not get us back on the best footing. Besides, I bribed the keeper for the key. No need for any overeager risk.”

“Is this how it’ll be now? You stifling a bit of our fun at every turn because we’re back in proper society?”

Killian knew she was teasing but he stepped closer to her once they were inside the building, boxing her against the wall of the structure. The flash of awareness that came when his hands roamed over her and his lips were just a breath away was profound and rather inconvenient given where they were. They might be alone and indoors but she knew Killian would never succumb to this flare of want on both their parts here. Still the way he tantalized her with his words was sweet enough.

“I intend to give you the best of both worlds, Emma. We can have all the grand adventure you want and just a dash of respectability to go with it. Just because we’re land bound doesn’t mean we aren’t still pirates, and just because I ought to be a gentleman doesn’t mean I always will be.”

Emma loved the sound of that, but the feel of his mouth on hers, demanding a searing kiss she loved still more. It was a representation of the fact that the fire and the passion of their life together was more than misconduct and learning outlaw necessities. All of this started with a simple look, a sense of recognition when they were strangers to each other, and it built from there.

Every touch, every glance, every stolen kiss, and every day spent as man and wife were granted not because she was a schoolteacher or he was a pirate, but because together they were so much more. This love made both of them limitless and the thrill of all of their possibility was better than outrunning any storm or commandeering any loot ever could be.

Too soon Killian pulled away, leaving Emma panting somewhat for breath. The intensity in his eyes and the love that shone there was undeniable. His hand that had been cupping her cheek moved to her hair, running through the tendrils that slipped out her braid and running the silky tendrils through his fingertips. His eyes traced over her lips, her features and then finally returned to her eyes once more.

“Your days of tempting me are hardly over, love. In fact I think they’re just beginning. Only this time I know that at the end of it I can bring you back home where _we_ belong,” Emma swallowed harshly at the words and nodded and when he offered her his hand to lead her up the stairwell to the top of the lighthouse she took it gladly. What awaited them at the top was a view too amazing to adequately describe.

Not only did the structure boast an easy vantage point of the sea and the horizon beyond but the windows extended all the way around the circular shape of the building. Because of this, and because of the raised level of this building atop the overlooks highest point, Emma and Killian could see down below to the beauty of the land all around them. From up here, Emma had confirmation of what she’d always known – Storybrooke was a magical place and if there was any location in the world that she wanted to find forever in it was here. 

“What do you think, love?” Emma looked back at Killian finding him anxiously awaiting her opinion.

“I think it’s fantastic.”

It really was. Though she still missed their son, Emma did feel peace up here that wasn’t readily available at the house. The avenue was still bare from the long winter Storybrooke had, but the view here was perfect for this time of year. The walk to this place had been crisp and invigorating and holding Killian’s hand up here in the sight of this pretty picture truly was an amazing form of healing.

“I was hoping you’d say that, because I had a copy of the key made. We can come here anytime we like.” Emma’s eyes widened as Killian placed the key on its chain in the palm of her hand.

“Leroy let you make a copy of the key?”

“Absolutely not, but what the man doesn’t know won’t hurt him, and if anyone else asks we have a key so of course we’re allowed up here.”

Emma laughed at the claim, loving that even though he’d just made a big to-do about doing things the ‘right way’ her husband still remained just as he ever was. Change might have come for both of them, but not in a way that undermined their individuality or the people who they were before. Emma pulled him closer to her again there in the sunlight streaming through the windows she whispered one last thank you.

“I love you, Killian.” 

“As I love you, Emma.”

………….

Finding love (and subsequently a family) may have changed nearly every priority of Killian’s, but even through all the transformation he still held tightly to his Captain’s loyalty. He had taken an oath to protect the men in his service. The call of piracy might be different than that of naval service, but the ties remained just as strong. These men had put their faith in Killian for years and now his stepping down would affect them. 

Understanding this, Killian found himself worrying about what would happen next, not because he regretted his own choices to start anew here, but because he’d subjected his men to a life vastly different than they were used to, at least for a while. But when he discovered at a convening of all the men currently stationed in Storybrooke that the vast number of them would be retiring their call to the black flag too he was shocked.

“You’re all certain this is what you want?” Killian asked, confirming what he’d just heard within the Storybrooke Tavern. 

It was still afternoon, and so the place was relatively dead aside from the Jolly’s crew, which was probably for the best. This was something that should be hashed out amongst them and them alone. Others might be empathetic but no ordinary person could truly understand what a choice like this would mean for a sailor or a pirate. The only individual who had a claim to also be here was Emma, but she had waived it in favor of spending all the time she could with Oliver after his first day of school.

“Aye, sir. We’ve all had time to think on the matter. Some of the younger lads will be off with Captain Tiana come high spring, but the rest of us are interested in finding more.”

Smee’s words made sense to Killian and he knew that Smee had already been planning on staying ashore. He’d spoken to his second about it previously even before docking in Storybrooke but Smee hadn’t given any indication that this was what the others wanted as well. He also didn’t let slip _where_ exactly they wanted to try and put down roots until the announcement just now.

“There’s nothing saying that you can’t all stay on here. There’s land enough to be sure. Why Coventry?” One of the other men spoke up at that. 

“It’s starting over just as are we, sir. We can help rebuild and make it in our own image.” Killian could see the merit in that plan of action. There was only one problem, and if his men had overlooked it they might be sorry later. 

“Yet everyone from there moved here. Namely all the women.”

At that Smee pushed a recent issue of the _Portland Journal_ forward to an already open page. There, staring Killian in the face was an advert for Coventry specifically seeking _‘headstrong, independent, unattached women.’_ There was some other language there too that made it all a bit more appealing, but still Killian laughed aloud. He wondered if it was a joke at first but if it were, they had truly committed.

“You put an advertisement out for available women?”

“It was Mrs. Whale’s idea. One of the men made mention of the move to the good Doctor and she seized upon the opportunity. Wrote the whole thing out herself.” Of course Ruby had a hand in this, he should have known. Now Killian only wondered if Emma had been aware of this too. 

“We’ll none of us ever have your luck, Captain, but maybe the more you found will come all the same. Even if the story to getting there is a little different.” 

Killian looked up from the paper to his men and saw they all were looking at him in need of approval. They were out of his charge but still they sought his opinion, and that made him proud. To have their trust and their faith still placed in him after everything meant a lot and he would not let them down in this.

“Well I’ll be wishing you all the best, and you’ll be close enough to make this next part still a possibility. I’ve spoken with my wife, and we’ve decided to keep the Jolly in commission one month of every summer. It’ll be just enough time to get the feel of the sea without giving this up. Any of you would be welcome back on my ship then, and Smee has agreed to helm the voyage in the next few years while I will be otherwise detained.” 

‘Detained’ was an interesting way of saying gloriously busy. It was his and Emma’s shared hope that their family would be growing more and more at a quicker pace and this summer Emma would be too far along to sail again. Next year whatever child they may have would still be but a babe and if all went to plan then the next few years would carry the same perfect problem. When the children were older though, Killian and Emma both felt it important to share this part of their family history with them.

All the men there agreed to the proposition and they heralded Smee as an excellent Captain in the meantime. Killian watched then as his old friend got the chance at something he never really wanted but always deserved and as his men celebrated the prospect of this new future. It all deserved a toast in his opinion, and rum for the lot of them was procured to give one final send off, at least for the time being.

“To the Jolly Roger and her men. May you all find a treasure matching that ship.” 

“And to you Captain, and your family. May that baby have Emma’s brain and your… well maybe everything of Emma’s.”

Smee’s jest set everyone laughing, Killian included, but the drinks were had and as the last of the rum burned at the back of his throat Killian felt this chapter of his life finally close. For all intents and purposes he’d handed over his rein as the notorious Captain Jones, and he was more than glad for that.

With the consultation on the future of his crew behind him, Killian was free to depart and he made his way home as some of the other men stayed on for a night of celebration in the tavern. While he walked, Killian’s mind wandered back to his morning with Emma out there on the green as she took in the lighthouse.

He’d traced every little detail of her figure and expression out there and he knew that sometime soon when he had even a fraction of time to himself he’d have to sketch out the image she made for there. It was too captivating an image for it to ever go away, but perhaps getting it on paper would do the trick. If he could get her smile just right or the awe in her gaze as she took in the world around them, it might aid his mind in opening up to more than just that memory.

Killian was worried this morning about his wife’s response to Oliver leaving. Emma was a wonderful mother, but her capability as a teacher was also slightly problematic in this instance. Unlike many other parents who could step away knowing that it was for the best interest of their children, both Emma and Killian knew there wasn’t a thing Oliver would learn at that schoolhouse academically that Emma herself couldn’t impart. This was instead about seeing their son grow in other ways, and since they’d only had a short amount of time with him and had missed so much of his growing up already, watching him take steps towards maturing more was hard on both of them.

His remedy worked though and Emma’s response thereafter (which involved them going back home for lunch and then a few hours in the heated comfort of their bed) was the perfect way to cope with a day like this one. Killian only wished they’d find similar occupation frequently. It was a wonderful way to spend one’s time and seeing his son arrive home at the end of his school day with nothing but exuberance and enthusiasm was the icing on the cake. Leaving for this meeting had been hard because of that, but now coming home he knew only good things were in store.

Walking through the front door, Killian’s first observation was the aroma emanating from the kitchen. It smelled like comfort food at its finest, surely it was a meal far superior to anything scavenged on the Jolly Roger, and when he followed the scent he found his wife and Oliver there together working to provide more nourishment than the three of them would ever need.

They both had their sleeves rolled up in the midst of all their work and Emma’s hair had been pulled back again though a few tendrils hung loose from the steam in the kitchen. She had a smudge of flower on her cheek and Oliver had a few more, but they both looked genuinely pleased with themselves, discussing their plan for the meal before them. Killian almost hated to break the moment with his question. 

“What’s all this?”

The two best people in his world looked up quickly and grinned at Killian, pulling at his heartstrings. He knew he would always be living for moments like these when he got to come back to his family. No matter how short the separation, nothing compared to being back with them again.

“We decided on a last minute change. It’s been a while since I’ve been to a real dinner party, and Oliver’s first day seems a good reason to host one of our own, don’t you think?” Killian came around to Emma.

“I think that it’s a marvelous thought but that it might be a little much for you to undertake, Emma. Short notice and all this work…” Emma kissed his cheek lightly and then shook her head. 

“I think I have just enough help between Oliver and you to make it all right, and I give you full permission to kick everyone out the second I show any signs of fatigue.” The last part of Emma’s statement was meant as a joke and Oliver giggled but Killian brought his mouth to Emma’s ear whispering low.

“You tease, my love, but I won’t hesitate a moment to protect you in any way shape or form.” 

Emma kissed him lightly this time on the lips as her jade colored eyes studied him. She acknowledged that she knew he would always do right by her and that she trusted him before promptly setting him to work. People would apparently be arriving in the next two hours and though there wasn’t an exceptional amount to be done, Killian wanted to get as much of it completed as quickly as he could so as to spend more time with his wife and child.

His speedier work was in turn rewarded with the chance to hear Oliver speak more about his day. His son was a bright boy to say the least, but apparently it took Miss Belle by surprise just how intelligent he was. He’d only started reading recently, but he’d taken to it like a fish to water and he was moving along at the pace of some of the oldest children in the schoolhouse. He’d also found that his drawing was exceptional compared to children his own age. After months of comparing himself to Killian, Oliver began to see where he should actually be striving to go based on his relatively little experience.

Too soon Oliver’s stories were interrupted by the arrival of their guests, but even then Killian found the evening was easy and nonchalant. There was no feeling of awkwardness at all amongst this group, which was of almost the exact same making as the party Granny once threw to introduce Killian to their circle of acquaintances. It was only a matter of time before the conversation was freely flowing and the banter arrived.

“So they really put out an advertisement for single women?”

Mary Margaret posed the question with genuine bewilderment. She sat in her seat across the table holding her son and Killian watched as David placed a hand on her arm in comfort even as he himself smirked. It was funny after all even if it was a clear breach from typical social protocol. 

“Oh that they did, love. They were even advised of the merit’s of such an operation by someone at this very table.”

“Who? Who?” Grace and Oliver asked at the same time. Killian only smiled as Ruby sighed dramatically. 

“You’re acting as if I didn’t do them all a favor. It’s a good plan and come summertime when that town is swarming with potential matches for those poor lonely pirates, they’ll be thanking me.”

“Or they’ll be cursing your name for saddling them with a hoard of ill suited potential wives,” Emma quipped in return, telling Killian that his wife hadn’t known of this plan.

“Trust me it will work. Won’t it Granny?”

“Don’t tell me you had something to do with this too,” Emma said and Granny shrugged.

“Ruby has had many a stupid idea -,”

“Hey!” Granny continued on waving Ruby’s protest away.

“But this one I found practical and possible. Is it a risk? Yes - but try telling me you wouldn’t have been tempted by something like that before you found your one, Emma.” Emma looked back at Killian at that moment and took his hand as she smiled.

“I’m lucky I didn’t have to answer a newspaper ad. But maybe if it had said _pirates_ were involved I would have considered it.”

Killian whispered to his lovely wife low enough that no one else would hear that he’d never have utilized an ad to find her. She was a treasure too rich to stumble upon that way. No, their story was far superior and always would be.

The dinner continued on and when the meal was done, they all moved to the living room, which was spacious enough for any party. Killian could just imagine all the times they’d invite people to their home like this in the coming years. This would be the first of many times, of that he was certain.

Tonight was also one of the first public outings for Mary Margaret and David’s son. As such the room filled with guests was consumed with all things newborn. But after a fair bit of fawning from everyone (including Oliver) over little Neal, it was finally Killian’s turn to hold the baby.

It was impossible not to imagine how close they were to a day when he could hold his own son or daughter like this, but in the meantime baby Neal was a good substitution. The sleepy little lad was of a mild disposition and his greatest offense to Killian was his tendency towards yawning. The first time it happened and the whole of Neal’s little body stretched with the action, Killian worried he’d done something wrong. It took Emma’s reassurance in the form of a hand to his shoulder and soothing words to calm him.

“You’re doing great. Don’t doubt yourself.” Killian nodded at Emma as David commented from across the room. 

“Oh you’re doing wonderfully, especially compared to Whale. He stiffens up every time Mary Margaret tries to put him in his arms.”

“But you’re a doctor, mate. Surely you’ve dealt with babies before.” Whale nodded.

“I have. Plenty of times.” Killian noticed a wary glance at Mary Margaret from Whale but the man bit his tongue as Ruby supplied the reason.

“Can you blame him for being intimidated? Mary Margaret watches everyone like a hawk. One wrong move and you’re hearing about it for a week.” 

“That’s not…” Mary Margaret paused mid statement, “All right maybe that _is_ true. But who can blame me with a boy like this to watch out for.”

Mary Margaret chose that moment to take back the baby leaving Emma and Killian suddenly without a swaddled little being in hand. It felt like a loss, even if it wasn’t too substantial, but immediately Emma took Killian’s hand and sat beside him.

“Soon enough our time will come and you might get sick of holding a baby so often.”

“Never, love.”

“If he does, I won’t! I love babies.” Oliver’s words were followed by a rendition of the silly face he’d told Killian worked on babies and his son was proven right when Neal made a happy sound and the adults around him laughed.

“Okay maybe you’re right,” Emma said pulling his attention back to her, “maybe I wish this little boy or girl was here right now.”

“No, _you_ were right, love. Time is already slipping by too quickly. What’s a bit more patience when we have forever?”

Emma smiled at that and pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning her attention back to their guests. She was a marvelous hostess, and beloved by everyone in the room, but eventually Killian did have to put his foot down. There was more school for Oliver in the morning, and some much needed rest in store for his Emma. The others understood taking their leave with nothing but gratitude until it was just their tiny family remaining. 

“Do you think tomorrow will be as good as today was?” Oliver asked when he was up in bed getting tucked in for the evening.

“I think there’s a very good chance, son,” Killian responded, before pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead and watching Emma do the same.

Happily enough that wish was proven right. The next day and nearly all the ones thereafter were just as special and worth remembering. Their family was happy and safe and whole and though it would take a little more time, their numbers would soon grow to include a daughter that all three of them loved with all their hearts. And when it came time to name her their choice was clear, for this little girl was a symbol of all the good things that came when one had love, and faith, and hope. 

**_Post-Note: So both of the last two chapters contain flashes forward into the future and give a glimpse of the HEA I’ve been building towards. It's kind of like having two epilogues, but only one of them technically is. Anyway thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate each and every one of you!_ **


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: In some ways we could consider this the first part of the epilogue for this story. I wanted a chance to show Emma and Killian adjusting to life with their new baby and sharing parts of a place they both love with their kids and this chapter idea has been with me since the start of this story. It was my original epilogue (though I’ve subsequently come up with another) and it is filled with sweetness and a dash of smuff. Hope you guys enjoy!_ **

_One Year Later_

Despite their change in circumstance and the new ways of Killian’s world, some habits would simply never break. Rising early was one of them, and though Emma gave him a run for his money some mornings during their time together out on the Jolly, most days he found himself stirring awake well before the rest of the house. The light of the new day was barely apparent, the song birds had only just begun their morning tunes but Killian was all awareness and the whole world was made of Emma. 

How she could possibly be even more beautiful now than when they’d met he didn’t know, but Killian suspected that this ever growing love and their undeniable connection had something to do with it. Gratefulness at having a chance to love Emma never faded away, and neither did the feeling that every second with her was precious. Not all of them came to morph into huge moments or grand gestures, but they were each of them a chance to be with the woman he loved and to make good on his vows to always see her happy, safe, and wanting for nothing.

In sleep Emma was outright angelic. Killian knew the same could not be said for him, and though his Swan never said so outright he suspected his own state of slumber was far less dignified and endearing than hers was. Sure her hair tangled up in the night and her lips were parted slightly, the faintest sound of her breathing audible, but even in sleep Emma glowed with a light no one else had and Killian knew as soon as she woke he’d get the chance to see those emerald eyes that held him captive and to hear that cling of sleepy seduction in her voice.

People might say it was crazy to actively enjoy these moments of just holding Emma while she slept but it was the only way he truly loved to start his day. Soon enough she would stir and they would have a chance at more, but he always sought to grant her as much peace as could be had. Between Oliver and their still newborn daughter Hope, there was constantly something going on in the daytime hours. Sleep was necessary and priceless and should not be overlooked.

“What’s got you so happy today husband?” Emma asked the words in the exact tone he’d come to expect and the smile he was already sporting grew wider. Emma hadn’t even opened her eyes and yet she knew. She always seemed to know exactly what he felt.

“Nothing out of the perfectly exquisite, ordinary way.” Emma chuckled, the sound gravely and low and resonating in a way that made his gut tighten and his already prevalent arousal all the more noticeable.

“Today’s the day you know.”

Killian’s brow furrowed in confusion but then Emma’s eyes opened and her own smile more fully appeared, distracting him for a few seconds. When he finally did respond it was sputtered out. A more prideful man would be embarrassed but not Killian. Emma should know the way that she affected him even if he became a bit of a bumbling idiot in her presence from time to time.

“The day for what, my love?”

“The avenue. It’s ready.” Killian let out a subtle sigh of relief as Emma’s hand came to rest above his chest.

“Not that I will ever distrust your intuition, my love, but how exactly can you be so sure?” Emma stretched out, enabling her body to brush against him in a tantalizing way as she responded.

“There’s no science behind it. It’s just a feeling, but I’ve never been wrong. Not in all the time I’ve called Storybrooke home.”

Killian recalled how last year Emma also timed their return to the avenue impeccably. They waited the first few weeks of their return before going to that stretch of land but on the day they made it, the flowers were blooming in the trees, the greenery had begun to set in, and the last of the ice and snow from the winter was long gone as was the mud that nestled through much of this town for a few weeks thereafter. Killian had to believe his wife then when she claimed her instincts always knew. There were few forces in the world he trusted more than them after all.

“Does this mean we’re to set off immediately? Wake the children and head into our special place?”

Emma shook her head wordlessly. No doubt she caught onto Killian’s own wish for a slightly different morning path. They would certainly go to the avenue, and if tradition held it would grant them a marvelous day in every way, but before that he wanted his daily dose of self-actualization. He’d started the day with Emma in his arms and now he wanted to watch her fall apart at least a few times before they went about their daily duties.

“If you had _other_ thoughts on what the morning might be like, I wouldn’t be opposed to hearing them…” Killian smirked at her words before kissing his wife and coming to rise above her.

Immediately Emma was in motion too, arching towards him, pulling him in closer and kissing him with the same unbridled passion she’d bestowed on him time and time again. It was almost painful to move his kisses from her mouth down her jaw to her neck, but in the interest of getting everything he wanted, Killian knew he had to use time to his advantage. They should be in the clear for a little while still, but with the nursery just across the way and their daughter predisposed to early mornings just like her father, one could never be too careful. 

“I think I like your idea far better.”

Emma’s attempt at teasing was breathy and ragged. She was as mindful as she could be about the quiet in the rest of the house and the need for discretion, but Killian could hear that warble signaling her slipping control. His hand was at her breast and his mouth was heading there now too, finding them sensitive and quick to elicit reaction.

For a moment Killian thought back to a year ago and how it had been the same way when she was pregnant with Hope, but a plea for more from his wife pulled him from the fantasizing of her being pregnant again so soon. Instead his hand slipped between her leg and he brought his wife the release she was so desirous of with the exact bit of pleasure and gentle torture he knew she craved.

Trailing kisses down her body, Killian now had one thought and one thought alone: to drive his wife slightly mad with the pleasure only he could grant her. Where he’d been fast before, now he would take his time. This felt like a risk seeing as they might be interrupted, but he was desperate for it, feeding off of Emma’s sighs and squeaks of euphoria. He lived for that flush on her skin and the desperate hum that emanated from her throat when she was dying for what he was teasing her with. But only when she implored him at a volume that would almost get them caught did he let her crash into bliss yet again this time on his tongue.

Killian took his time returning to where he most wanted to be, and instinctively his hands moved to brush the hair away from her face and to cup her cheek. Her freckles had all but disappeared in the winter months, but the past few weeks in more sunlight were bringing them back. By the summer they’d be in full force and he could hardly wait.

“Remind me to ask my family to take Hope sometime this week.” The statement confused Killian but Emma used it to divert his attention so she could switch their positions and come to rise above him. “I’m in need of _real_ alone time with my husband.”

Killian grunted at the feel of her hand trailing lower and lower, teasing him with just the right amount of anticipation and actualized skill. When Emma took his cock in hand he was at her command and through the grace of God she had mercy, straddling him and taking him in fully in one deft move.

The curses that fell from his lips weren’t whispered per se, but they were hardly loud and now Killian fully took Emma’s meaning. Just as he’d wished for her full reactions despite the lack of opportunity, she wanted his. With that thought in mind, Killian agreed to join Emma in that mission to find someone to watch their daughter. A few hours would be enough, at least for a little while.

Thoughts from that point onward were compromised by the blinding sensations that were simultaneously overwhelming and exactly what he needed. Killian felt his climax approaching fast and hard but he would be damned if Emma wasn’t with him. He made sure that she would be with attention to her clit and when she fell over to the other side, so did he, languishing in that state of ecstasy that could never be found or replicated anywhere else.

“Hard to imagine it won’t be a fantastic day with a beginning like that.” Emma’s words pulled a chuckle from Killian but before he could say more a bit of babbling could be heard from across the hall. Hope was awake, and if her talking went on too long without attention they might turn into harsher cries that could wake Oliver.

“I’ve got her, love,” Killian said, pressing a kiss to Emma’s forehead and then hopping up to get dressed quickly and see about taking care of their daughter. He was out of the room with one look back at Emma who looked thoroughly ravished and all together too beautiful and then headed into the baby’s room.

As expected, Hope was all wide eyes and smiles seeking paternal comfort, which she received readily from Killian. He moved to his daughter with her only now appearing light brown hair and eyes the same shade as Emma’s. She was going to be real trouble someday, a beauty to keep a father up at nights, but for now she was his little princess. He smiled at the thought that if she was anything like her mother she’d someday hate that moniker and wish to be a pirate instead like the rest of her family.

“Good morning, little lass. Sleep well?”

The question was rhetorical, for of course Hope couldn’t rightly answer, but the happy gurgles his daughter supplied as Killian picked her up and got her ready for the day made his chest swell with pride. There was no direct evidence that she would be as feisty or as undeniably intelligent as her mother but Killian was certain. It seemed an absolute given in his mind. 

“There’s a bit of adventure in your future today, love. A family tradition so to speak.”

Hope continued to smile and then pulled at his shirt with a vice like grip. She was strong already, but still in need of the utmost protection. He proceeded with caution as he went about their morning routine knowing full well that most fathers weren’t this involved in the raising of their children. Killian thought that was complete rubbish. This was easily one of the best parts of his charmed life and his presence meant that his children would always know how much he cared.

“She always talks to you.” 

Emma’s words from the doorway pulled Killian’s attention and he found her in a new take on her old soft yellow dress. He’d had a whole host of dresses commissioned for her this spring (much to Emma’s mortification but eventual delight with some convincing) and she looked, in a word, iridescent. The glow from their morning’s activities still clung to her and her hair was braided but he could still see the soft tangles that he’d played with only moments ago still in the woven strands.

“Someday I’m sure that will change.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. She seems heart set on being your little girl forever.” 

Killian grinned at the thought as Emma pressed a kiss to Hope’s forehead and subsequently greeted their daughter. Emma had a real gift for this, and as wonderful a mother as she was with Oliver, with a newborn Emma was the picture of calm. It had taken months for Killian to feel relaxed in anyway, but Emma took to all of it with an ease he had to admire. She also gave him the faith in himself to believe he wasn’t bungling everything up at each turn.

“And how’s our son this morning? Rearing to go?” Emma smiled and nodded.

“He’s getting ready now. Even getting him to agree to breakfast was a bit of a stretch, but he gave in when I told him he you and he could get some practice in.”

By practice Emma meant dueling with wooden swords and though Killian knew there was no real reason to wield a blade in this corner of the world, Oliver loved the art form. It was also good exercise for the lad, not that they needed to fret about that. If last spring and summer were any indication, he’d be running about all day long and then climbing in the trees with enough reckless abandon to give Emma a fright and just enough awareness to keep himself safe. 

Things went quickly from there and their breakfast was procured with haste as were the other essentials for a morning along the avenue. Soon enough they were out in the wilds, making their way through the wooded groves separating their house from the sacred place and finding Emma was indeed correct – spring had officially sprung and the pretty picture that it made for was enough to remedy the worst of the winter cold.

As much as Killian always believed that Emma belonged here, in this place and surrounded by the natural magic that it had to offer, he also knew that it would come to be just as large a part of their children’s lives as well. To grow up here as Emma had would impart on them a sense of love for this land, love he too had come to share since Emma first invited him here.

Killian knew he’d made a lot of wise decisions in his life especially since meeting Emma. Moving towards this future and every step along the way was critical, but there was one thing he truly did have to value and it was buying this stretch of land. Watching his wife share in the best parts of this place with Oliver and now Hope was somehow even more magical than all the times they’d come here alone. The light still always found his Swan, but now it caught their family too, illuminating them all in the same gorgeous way.

For months out at sea the memories of Emma in this place had stayed with him, fueling his ability to stay away on the promise that they might have more moments like those. He never dreamed then, however, that he would have all this and if he did he never fully understood the beauty of what would really come to be. Nothing could have prepared him for the absolute peace that came from watching his family happy and safe and thriving in a place they loved. 

That this was home was even more important and miraculous. They were steps from their house, within the easiest of distances from the rest of the parts of Storybrooke that they loved and it was that access, that ease and approachability, that made it all so perfect. 

The hours trickled by and in that time Killian had the pleasure of watching Emma return to her past nymph like tendencies. She moved with that fluid grace of another world, and every motion captured every ounce of his attention. Hope seemed similarly spell bound and someday soon Killian knew she’d be right there, dancing with her mother in this little oasis made only for them. 

Overhead in the trees and along the fresh green grass there were flowers, so many it was impossible to count them all, and they brought with them more than color, but a happy sort of magic that always came to Storybrooke in springtime. Oliver admired all the species and variations, trying to collect as many as he could for further study and Emma collected her own as well less out of a need for information and more for the simple beauty that was unique to wild blossoms.

The flowers later made appearance in Emma’s hair creating an even more beautiful display than could ever be achieved in their natural state. They were actively admired by Killian and Oliver and most especially Hope, who reached for the blossoms, giddy with an infants excitement as she did. Emma shared some of her wealth with her daughter, placing one of the blooms by her ear, tickling her cheeks on the way. Hope was given a tiny crown as well made of white flowers with the softest touches of pink and the sight of his wife and daughter so caught up in their actions was enough to fully distract Killian from his practice dual with Oliver.

It left him open to attack and a victory from their son who bore it with the cocky nature of a true pirate. Only when Hope began to fuss a little bit did Oliver come back down, presenting his sister with his best silly face to wipe away her worries. She immediately turned the corner back into contentment and the bond between their children left Emma’s eyes watery as it often did.

Killian kissed his wife’s cheek gently as he came to sit beside her on the blanket and Emma leaned into the affection, smiling as she did.

“A good day over all, my love?” Emma nodded. 

“It’s pretty good,” Oliver called over and Killian laughed, asking what his son could have that would make it a great one. “Cookies from Granny’s never hurt.”

“Indeed they don’t. So why don’t we go and see if we can’t procure some and a little lunch?”

Oliver jumped around in excitement, heading off down the lane to Granny’s already as Emma and Killian moved a bit slower. In one arm Killian held his little girl and in the other hand he held the precious woman who had granted him such a treasure.

“You realize you’re his hero now right?” Killian chuckled, running his thumb across Emma’s soft skin.

“And what about you, my love. Do you see me as a good man too?” Emma’s smile softened and she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“You, Killian Jones, are in every way the best man I have ever known. Happy?”

“More than you will ever know.”

………….

When the cry from the lighthouse worker came that a ship was coming into port a few days later, Emma and the other townsfolk immediately thought Tiana had come early. She wasn’t expected for another week or two, opting for a slightly later schedule that Killian had always adhered to, but stranger things had happened especially in Storybrooke. However, the actual visitor to their quaint little harbor was of another variety entirely. Instead of black flags in the distance, there were ornately decorated ones signaling the English crown.

“Well would you look at that? It only took him a year but I think Scarlet might actually be making an appearance at last.” Emma laughed at Killian’s humorous tone signaling her own agreement to his statement as she did.

The running joke was that Killian (and Emma) had both invited _Admiral_ Scarlet to Storybrooke a multitude of times. In fact at the end of every letter between Killian and Will (of which there were a good many) there was an eventual invitation. Will’s adjusting to his new command as her Majesty’s liaison in the North however was fraught with politics and necessities on his part. His time was hardly his own until the end of last fall when finally he began to hint that an actual visit might soon be possible.

Neither Killian nor Emma expected him to brave that journey in the winter months, however. Maine was cold to be certain and the seas in such temperatures were hardly welcoming, but this was also considerably an early arrival. Spring was only just beginning to end and as such the world was just on the verge of opening up to Storybrooke again. To have Will arrive, Emma then reasoned, was a testament to the man’s actual want to see them and to honor Killian’s invitation.

Before long the whole town was buzzing with the arrival of new sailors, and the look on some of their neighbors faces when they discovered it was not pirates made Emma laugh. So much had changed in two years. Once there had been questioning on the viability and merits of trading with pirates. Now anything but rogue outlaws of the high seas was too tame for some, most notably Ruby.

“So this Admiral Scarlet… does he have anything going for him?”

Emma chuckled at the inquiry and looked to her friend who was pushing her own daughter Amber in an ornate stroller. Even this young Amber was already a talker, which was to be expected given her mother, but Ruby was an expert by now at diverting her with some toy or other so conversation (and gossip) could be had.

“You mean aside from a significant title and handsome pay to match?”

“Well that’s just money. No I mean does he have any grand tales like Killian does? I would think strict military life is so much less…exciting.”

“Aye he’s got stories, love. He might toe the line of the law better than I did, but Will Scarlet is hardly a bore.” Ruby seemed wary of that and finally said that she would make the decision when she met him.

“Well you’ll get your chance soon enough. The ship is nearly in. Though I doubt they were expecting this welcome party.” 

Emma looked back around still surprised at just how many people there were. It wasn’t the same mass scale as Tiana’s usual visits or the entire town as had been there when Emma and Killian pulled into port last year, but it was substantial. There were some noticeable people absent, but not many. It seemed that even if they weren’t pirates it was good enough for some sort of town-wide entertainment.

Within minutes the ship had docked and from the decks above came Admiral Scarlet looking unchanged aside from his shift in uniform. He still had the same easy smile and boyish grin and with sure, steady steps he made his way down. If he was thrown by the number of people greeting them he didn’t show it; instead Will simply turned his smile towards Killian and Emma. 

“Who are you and what the bloody hell have you done to Will Scarlet?” 

Killian’s gesture at the pomp and flash of Will’s current getup was mocking but amusing all the same and Emma watched as Will laughed heartily before hugging Killian like the old friends they were. It did Emma’s heart good to see them like this. Life as friends would no doubt be easier for them now with Killian retired from his old ways. It wouldn’t bring the same sense of risk for an Admiral in the navy if Killian wasn’t still out there running his own game out on the open seas.

“I still don’t fully believe they promoted me. Seems a bit of a blunder on their part." 

“You said it, mate, not me.” Will grinned wider before saluting to Oliver who was standing straight and at attention.

“As you were, sailor.”

“Aye, aye Captain – I mean, Admiral.” With another laugh Will turned his attention to Emma in full and gave a slight bow in a gentlemanly way before casting his eyes to Hope. 

“It’s good to see this little one safe and happy given everything, but if ever there was a person to see it all work out in the end it’s you, Emma. You know Admiral Clearwater still brings you up to this day.”

Emma smiled and watched as Will looked surprised at Hope’s continued affection for him. She reached towards him good-naturedly and grabbed at one of his pins before Killian gently retracted her hand. Their daughter was a constant source of happiness and Emma was hardly surprised that that carried to Will, especially when he was donning his regimentals and a hat designed to perplex a little one.

“We owe any chance we had of getting here to you and to him, Admiral.”

“Will please. I hear that blasted title all day long. It might be nice to go without it for once.”

Emma cast a look to Killian, knowing that her husband had often felt the same way in the early moments of their relationship. That distinction might be a hard earned one, but it still put distance between the bearer and the rest of the world. Here in Storybrooke Killian had found the opportunity to put that title aside. What was to say that Will couldn’t do the same? 

“If you’re looking for less formality you might consider a change in dress.”

Will peered down at himself for a moment and then hastily agreed, flinging his hat at one of the midshipmen and instructing the younger man to put it back on the ship with the rest of Will’s things. The boy looked shell-shocked and Emma bit back a laugh as he dazedly went to fulfill the request. 

“There is that better?” Killian sighed dramatically and Emma couldn’t help but think that Ruby especially would be proud of the display. All she had to do was look down the docks to her currently snickering friend to know that hunch was correct.

“A bit.” Then Killian’s smile reappeared. “It certainly took you long enough to take up the invitation, mate.”

“Just be happy I’ve come at all. Maine’s not exactly on the way to anything.” Oliver cleared his throat from beside Emma, bringing the attention of Killian and Will his way.

“Actually we’re on the way to parts of Canada and Newfoundland. Miss Belle taught us all about it this winter.” 

“Well has your Miss Belle ever actually been there, lad? If she has she likely told you there’s scant a place colder on earth than those parts.”

“We can handle the cold. We’re survivors.” The adults all laughed as Killian mussed up Oliver’s hair a bit.

“That we are, son. You’ll just have to forgive Will. He prefers a warmer climate. He’s not a man made for harsher trials.” 

“Aye because New York’s a regular jaunt in the Caribbean.”

“It is compared to this.” Killian’s joke was well met as was his insistence that they move forward into Storybrooke.

There were introductions made along the way (including Ruby and Victor and Granny and Grace), but eventually they were on to an unofficial tour. Emma and Killian had known as soon as the ship was spotted that Will would be staying with them tonight. There was no need for him to stay on a boat when he could have a comfortable bed and a real home to stay in for a few days time, but in the meantime there was the town to see and a small little utopia to explore.

Unexpectedly, however, there came a moment of pause for Will, when the charming man who was always ready to deliver a joke stopped mid step and gaped across the square in the center of town. Emma’s eyes immediately tracked to where he was looking and she found that the object of his attention was none other than Belle French.

“Miss Belle!”

Oliver’s call to her caught Belle’s attention and Emma watched (with a sense like she’d witnessed a scene like this before) as her good friend blushed slightly in the face of a new acquaintance. She recovered quickly though, smiling at Emma.

“Good morning, Oliver. Emma, Killian.” 

Killian began to chuckle and Emma shot her husband a look to stop him even as she bit back a laugh of her own. It was impossible not to find the display comical, especially when it resembled another meeting she held so dear to her heart but they needed to be kind and amiable all the same.

“Belle French meet one of Killian’s oldest friends: Admiral Will Scarlet of the British Navy.”

At the introduction Belle extended her hand, looking to shake Will’s with an ease and friendliness common for Storybrooke but instead he stared at her extended limb. It was clear to see his attraction to her was clouding his ability to compute simple social protocol but Belle tilted her head curiously.

“Was I mistaken in thinking they shake hands in England as well, Admiral?”

“I live in New York.” Emma heard Killian mumble about his friend being completely out of his depths but Belle only smiled. 

“Ah well that explains it then. Big cities can lose sight of simple politeness.” Emma felt her heart go out to Will because she could see him struggling so profoundly and she decided to try and do her best to help him out.

“You know Belle, it was Will who sent that book of fables for Oliver for Christmas. The one he brought into school. I’m sure you could ask him where more by that publisher could be found.” Belle’s eyes lit up at the prospect.

“That would be wonderful, I mean if you wouldn’t mind me inquiring, Admiral. It’s just the children all loved that book so much and I was hoping to help the town buy more, for the citizen’s library we have here.”

“Not at all. I mean it would be a pleasure.” 

Belle smiled clearly seeing past the awkwardness of Will Scarlet’s address and finding something she admired. Emma then made casual mention of how Mrs. Frances currently had the town’s ledger for library purchases. Since the woman lived only a stone’s throw away Will and Belle went together to see about procuring it. But not ten seconds passed from their leaving before commentary was given in spades by Ruby. 

“This is fantastic! I was just telling Victor that Amber needed the opportunity to watch more people fall in love.” Victor smiled and took his daughter’s hand as Ruby continued to hold her.

“And I told Ruby that at all of one year old, Amber won’t recall a second of this.” Ruby huffed out a breath at the censure but eventually yielded. 

“Alright maybe. But then we’ll just have to get someone else properly matched when she will remember.”

“I hardly think that will be a problem. Not with you and Mary Margaret scheming as you do.” Granny’s words were true enough but they also fed into the belief that Belle and Will were already a sure thing.

“You’re assuming that this is more than an infatuation. Maybe it will all blow over in a day. They’ll find they have nothing in common and then -,” 

“Oh come on, Emma. You and I both know that’s not happening. Belle’s got the same look you did when you first found Killian. Well maybe not the same _exact_ look. _You_ were in love in half a second.”

“Is that right, Swan?” Emma shivered at the closeness of her husband ad his whispered inquiry into her ear.

“Oh yes. That’s exactly how it went.” Granny said the words to little Hope in a singsong tone as she took her into her arms from Emma’s hold.

“Granny you weren’t even there,” Emma countered half-heartedly.

“You left the house unaffected and you came back a woman in love, Emma. It’s as simple as that.”

“Well isn’t that interesting?”

Emma smiled at Killian despite herself. With this cocky self-assuredness he was somehow even more handsome. She wouldn’t say that aloud at the risk of him getting a big head, but she thought it. Besides there was no use denying how it had been when she was more than grateful for the love at first sight she’d found with Killian.

“Don’t you try to pretend you weren’t the same way, Killian. You were mooning over Emma before she’d so much as said a word.” Ruby’s assessment made Emma laugh and Killian beam with an undiluted pride. 

“You’ll hear nothing like contradiction from me, Ruby. That’s the gods honest truth after all.”

Ruby smiled and then noticed Mary Margaret and David across the way. She rushed over to them with Victor by her side and Granny trailing behind still with Hope in her arms no doubt to make note of the newest town love match. Emma and Killian meanwhile stayed on where they were to watch Will and Belle. 

There was a social clumsiness there that did speak to an instant connection and despite some missteps Emma could see promise in the interactions she bore witness to. Still Emma was hesitant to fully compare it to her story with Killian. For how could any other tale ever match the one that the two of them had been through?

“You must admit, my love, there are some similarities. A sailor in a new port… a schoolteacher with dreams of something more… It does ring a somewhat familiar bell.” Emma hummed a sound of semi-agreement. 

“Maybe. But I think the circumstances are just slightly off, don’t you?” Killian nodded as his arm came to wrap around her waist.

“Looking back then, love, would you have done anything differently?”

Emma’s immediate reaction was that no, she would not have. Every single choice she’d made, every twist and turn on their journey so far had gotten them here, to this life in particular. The philosophers of old, ancient minds who Emma read up on in her personal studies debated back and forth about whether one was destined for the lives they led, or if everything was simply up to chance. 

She didn’t have the answer to that, certainly nobody ever could have a definitive claim on those questions, but Emma did know that whatever got her here was meaningful and important. Now with the secureness of their connection, Emma liked to think that all of this could have been fated, but to have risked this in any way by doing things differently…well that was a possibility she didn’t even like to consider. Nevertheless Emma did want to give her husband just a tiny bit of grief and so she replied with a witty retort.

“Hmm. Maybe I should have gone for a strictly navy man. They’re more colorful.” The flash of amusement and desire in Killian’s eyes at her attempted slight was obvious, and as his other arm came to wrap around her Emma shivered into the embrace, loving the feel of him. 

“I don’t think you can fairly claim that I’m not a colorful man, love.” Emma looked him up and down and motioned towards the still very dark ensemble he wore even if his pirate leather was all but gone now. “Let me rephrase – I don’t think you actually mind my choices. I believe you love me just as I am.”

Killian’s mouth was a whisper away from hers and his eyes flicked down to her parted lips. She wet them absent-mindedly and it pulled a growl from him. Immediately Emma felt herself blush and she knew that they were on the verge of taking things in a direction that was not even remotely appropriate given their surroundings. 

“You’re right. The truth is there’s nothing I would change. Not when everything we have has turned out like this.”

Killian’s eyes softened and he looked up again, taking note of Oliver playing with Grace across the way and Hope smiling and laughing with the woman who was by all accounts her grandmother. Then his gaze returned to Emma and his hand came to cup her cheek. In his ocean colored eyes Emma saw all her own happiness mirrored exactly and all the love she felt brimming without any sort of barrier. 

“You are my miracle, Emma. My savior.” The words were sweet and filled with honesty, clutching tightly at Emma’s heartstrings with their sincerity. She ran her hand across his chest in response, a silent show of her love for his constantly beautiful way of seeing her. 

“I think the saving goes both ways in this partnership, don’t you?” He smiled, his thumb running across her cheek lightly. 

“Perhaps you’re right, love. All I know is there isn’t another person alive who could have given me this. Only you. This life, this family – it all comes back to you, Emma.”

With mention of family, Emma found herself in turmoil. She’d had suspicions for a few weeks that their own brood was about to include a new addition, but now didn’t seem the time to tell him that. Even so Emma found she couldn’t help it. She didn’t want to keep such a potentially perfect gift from Killian any longer. So she chose her own path just as he always encouraged her to. 

“About that family…” Emma trailed off and her hand moved to rest over her abdomen. Immediately Killian picked up on her meaning and his whole person lit up with the news. 

“You mean it, my love?” Emma smiled.

“I haven’t gone to see Victor yet, but I’m almost positive. All the signs are the same.”

“You won’t be going alone when you do. I’ll be with you. No hiding this time, love.” Emma shook her head. 

“No, no more hiding. Not from you.” He brought her in for a stronger embrace, a hug that held her captive in the warmest, safest ways. She heard his whispered adulations and she closed her eyes into them, knowing he meant every word.

Finally Emma couldn’t resist any longer and there in the middle of the street she kissed her husband. It lacked the subtlety a more socially conscious couple would have allowed but to Emma it was still too short, the briefest promise of the life they had in store where they could have deeper, more prolonged moments. With the addition of a new baby life of course would only grow more hectic, but Emma knew they were ready. With Killian by her side she’d be ready for anything.

When they came back up for air, Killian moved a wayward strand of hair out of her eyes, studying her with an awe that couldn’t be denied. He was peering into her soul and finding nothing lacking. So little in this world could feel as good as knowing that Killian loved her just the way she was. Emma didn’t know for sure if she had ways of making him feel the same but she tried her best with the words that meant the world but would never feel strong enough.

“I love you, Killian Jones.” His smile at that was pure with unadulterated joy.

“And I love you, Emma. Impossibly so, with everything I am, forever.”

They were just about to kiss again when at that moment their attention was called elsewhere by a variety of things: their children, their friends, their family, all forces came together at once to call them back into the fold of their real world. But neither Emma nor Killian were in any way remiss. For their future was bright and sure to be just as miraculously hopeful as the present they were living, and _that_ was the making of a real and true happily ever after.

**_Post-Note: Thank goodness there’s one more chapter left. As I said before, it has another flash forward. It should be shorter than this one but it includes an image I can’t just pass up for this AU. I hope you will all enjoy and that you’ve liked this chapter as well. Thank you all so much for reading and have a great rest of your day!_ **


	22. Epilogue

_Five Years After That_

Quiet was rarely a word Emma found herself using any more to describe her life.

Once upon a time that hadn’t been the case. Emma could recall even now the daydreams and what-ifs that filled Emma’s world back then. Before meeting Killian she favored solitude so much more, and she lived for her imagination and the idea that someday she might find herself a happy ending like the ones she read about in books. 

To say that it all turned out so much better than those happily ever afters was an understatement. Emma might have sacrificed a majority of her silent moments, but what she had instead was purer and more magical than fantasy ever could have drawn up. Even in instances like this one, where after a long winter Tiana and her crew were returning to Storybrooke a full day early and her children were crazed with the news, Emma still found nothing but joy in everything her life had become.

The cry had gone out from the lighthouse not ten minutes ago that a ship was sailing into port and Emma’s children were positively exultant. What had started as a normal (albeit still noisy) morning was now far from ordinary. Her garden was filled with glee and the little ones were dancing around, surrendering to a tizzy induced by the promise of old friends returning to town once more.

“They’re coming! They’re coming! They’re coming!”

The chanted words were repeated quickly and in time by Hope, who was now almost six and leading a pack of smaller hooligans behind her. She marched through the front yard just by the wildflowers Emma was tending keeping good time, her braided brown hair already trying to break free. Those curls did not like being tamed, and Emma knew that by the afternoon that ribbon in her hair would be gone. But Hope loved them and Emma always found it impossible to deny her daughter things that made her happy.

Just behind her was Liam who was Hope’s second both in age (he’d just turned four a few weeks before) and in command. He was a natural born sailor who was a mirrored image of his father in looks and in temperament. He liked to take orders now but there was enough of Killian’s fighting spirit lingering in her little boy’s heart that surely someday he’d want to be a leader instead. Hope had a year, maybe two before Liam would realize that, but for now the dynamic that they did have worked.

“Titi, Mama!”

Emma smiled at her youngest, Lizzie, who was two and a half and talking up a storm. Her youngest daughter to this point didn’t show the same need to be a pirate or a sailor or a fighter. She was still too little perhaps, but Emma admitted she wouldn’t mind a child not so enamored with their father’s profession. At this point they’d all grow up to travel the world over and she’d be missing them terribly when they went.

“Yes, honey. Tiana is on her way.”

Lizzie clapped her hands and then came to give Emma a big hug as she loved to do. Emma held on tight and kissed Lizzie’s head before letting her scamper back off with the others. She straightened back up and looked after them all longingly. They were each of them a miracle, and they held on so tightly to her heart that Emma didn’t even know so much love could exist. Between them, Oliver, and Killian, Emma was filled with so much overwhelming affection it was hard to contain it all.

“We’re in for quite an adventure today, my love.”

Emma smiled at Killian who came down from the porch to take her in his arms and drop a chaste kiss to her lips. Her husband always knew when she needed him without fail and when thoughts of their babies growing up so quick came calling, the best remedy was his arms wrapped around her with love.

“I think you might be right.” Killian smiled as he looked back out to the kids and Emma followed his glance.

“You think Mary Margaret’s in her usual state?” Emma laughed and nodded.

“Undoubtedly. They’re here a full day early. But she’ll be ready. She always pulls it together in the end.”

The ‘it’ they were discussing was the newly established annual festival that came every spring on the first day of the pirate’s arrival. After some substantial hesitation that Emma still liked to tease her friend about from time to time, Mary Margaret was now in many ways the master of ceremonies for all things pirates. For the past five years there had been a big to do in the town square for the swashbucklers. To this point there had been sun on the day of their arrival and thankfully that held this year, with a day straight out of June though it was still only April.

If tradition held the children would have a fair amount of games and merriment ahead and the adults would have an afternoon of socializing, eating, and getting up to date on what a winter away had brought to Tiana and the others. Emma, for one, was interested in one particular area: Mama Odie during her last visit here with Tiana in October was adamant – nay, she was resolutely convinced that the love Tiana had been warding off for years would find her this winter. Emma knew better than to doubt the woman’s instincts (or magic depending on who you spoke with) but a letter never came this winter bringing Emma any happy announcement.

The thought of good news left Emma wishing she had a moment alone with her husband. She had a bit of news herself that would soon be quite apparent, but before that time she needed to tell Killian and to see his reaction to the happiness that lay in store for them. Arguably this wasn’t the right moment to dispense of that information, there was a lot coming up today that would tamper down any means of celebration, but looking in Killian’s eyes Emma couldn’t help herself.

“Killian?”

“Yes, my love?” Emma smiled at the endearment, trying to find the way to say this delicately but not finding the words. Before she could even begin to tell him though, a yell came from the end of the lane in front of their house.

“Come on slow pokes or you’re going to be late!” 

The cry emanated from Ruby’s daughter Amber. It was as loud as it was dramatic but Emma laughed at her niece’s exuberance and at her sister beside her, Clara, who was currently covering her ears from the onslaught of noise. With them both was Ruby who looked thoroughly amused and Victor who resembled his youngest daughter as he winced from the sheer volume of his eldest.

“Hardly, lass. A ship can only go so fast and we’ve a full ten minutes before they dock.”

Killian called back and Amber nodded, finding her ‘Uncle Killy’ to be right as per usual. The deference there always struck Emma as adorable, but easily Amber’s closest bond in the Jones family was with Hope who ran over to her cousin, grabbing her hand and taking off at a sprint towards the docks. 

“I guess that’s a sign for the rest of us to get a move on too,” Emma said lightly and Killian’s thumb ran across her hand lightly.

“You’re sure, love? You had something to tell me.”

“It’ll keep. Besides, we’ll have a full mutiny on our hands if we don’t get there soon.” Killian chuckled, looking at the remaining children and nodding.

“As usual you’re correct, love. Is Oliver coming?” Emma nodded.

“He’s already with Grace at the store.”

“Is he now?”

Emma rolled her eyes at her husband’s playful tone. He was absolutely certain that the family was days away from an announcement that Oliver and Grace were going to run off together. Emma on the other hand knew the truth: her son was in love with his best friend but there would be no such elopement. Both Oliver and Grace had dreams of more schooling outside of Storybrooke, and the last thing that Oliver would want would be to pressure Grace into thinking she should sacrifice that for marriage.

“Yes, and before you start remember he’s still too young for that kind of thinking.”

“If I met you at seventeen, love, you can be damn sure I’d have been thinking that way.” Emma smiled despite herself and whispered low as they came near the children again.

“Lucky then that things turned out exactly as they did.” Killian grinned and kissed her cheek.

“Lucky indeed.”

“Up, Daddy!” Lizzie’s request was immediately submitted to and in seconds she was on Killian’s shoulders giggling all the while. Emma didn’t bother telling her husband to be careful. There was nothing he was more mindful of than the safety of this family. Lizzie was in good hands, the best even. 

With that Emma took Liam’s hand and walked with her family down to the pier, finding Hope and Amber already there, silently claiming a spot for all of them. The ship was still coming in and would take another few minutes, but for now the whole town was chattering about what a good day this had become. 

After the many months away and back in the Caribbean, Tiana’s presence was very welcome, not just for Emma and Killian, but for their children and the whole town at large. Under Tiana’s watch, the trade route Killian once surveyed was more than prosperous, and the bond between pirates and townspeople that once existed was stronger than ever. There was a mutual respect and on the part of Emma’s family real friendship between her and Tiana, so when the boat finally docked and Tiana came down to the docks, no one was surprised by the big hug between Emma and the ships captain.

“You came early.” Tiana smirked at that and shot a discrete glance to Mary Margaret.

“I couldn’t pass up the chance to have a little fun. Plus the festivals on the fly are always so much more amusing.” Emma laughed as Tiana shifted her attention to Killian and Oliver then the kids who were all so happy to see her.

“You all got so big! I hardly recognized you. Tell me, are you all too big for presents?” The kids eagerly said that they weren’t and Tiana smiled telling them to look up at the ship.

“Mama Odie!” All of the little ones ran to bid welcome to the older woman with Oliver close on their heels as the adults laughed watching them.

“They really do love her,” Tiana mused and Killian chuckled from behind them.

“You’ve no idea. All winter long they’ve been pestering Oliver for more information.”

“And more gumbo,” Emma added pulling a grin from Tiana. “Speaking of gumbo…”

“She was right.” Emma’s eyes widened, knowing immediately that Tiana was talking of Mama Odie’s musings on love.

“She was?! Well where is he?!”

“Port Royal, and before you ask, yes someday you’ll meet him. It’s just kind of…complicated at the moment.”

“That right there sounds like a story.” Tiana smiled at Killian.

“You have no idea. As Mama Odie would say ‘it’s a gumbo kind of thing, honey.’”

And it was. As the afternoon progressed and the festivities were underway, Emma found out all about Tiana’s match, Naveen, and how he was a real live prince. There were complications (as she’d mentioned) but Emma was hopeful in the end that it would work out. It was hard to believe at first, but Emma had to admit that love was funny that way. When it came it never appeared in the ways one expected, and Emma’s own story of love was unique enough for her to emphasize.

The tale of course inspired other excitement as well, most notably from Ruby who was looking for a new wedding to plan and a new love to watch unfold.

“It’s been four years since Belle and Captain Scarlet married. Storybrooke’s ready for another wedding.” Emma laughed at that. 

“Maybe so, but I don’t think this union will happen here. Actually I can think of about ten places more suited for any wedding between them.” Ruby shrugged.

“Fine then. If they won’t have it here, we’ll just have to go to them.”

“You mean all of us, together on the Jolly?” Ruby shrugged.

“Why not? You’re not the only one with pirate dreams. Besides, imagine Victor’s reaction if I donned those pants of yours.” Emma looked to Killian who’s smile turned up at that.

“She might be onto something love. Nothing saying we can’t give it a try.” No, Emma supposed there wasn’t, not if they wanted to be there badly enough and she did. Still she played a little hard to get more for her amusement than anyone else’s.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Ruby took that as a victory and practically skipped away back to the others, leaving Emma and Killian alone.

“I think you might like the idea of another outing on the high seas, my love.” Emma chuckled as she turned in his embrace, staring into his blue eyes that were filled with love and laughter.

“We’re both insane for even thinking it. All those children, plus Ruby and Victor, and I’m sure Granny would want to come. Mary Margaret might even consider it so that’s another four people. It’s a nightmare in the making.”

“Is it, or is it perhaps the perfect scheme?” Emma shook her head as she smiled, her hand coming to rest over her husband’s heart.

“You’re just itching for the chance to hear me call you _Captain_ again in public admit it.” 

Killian’s eyes darkened, looking more like the ocean off the Maine coast than normal with his clear want for her. She knew that even though he’d long cast off the title, he still loved hearing it from her. No matter what her mood or tone when she called him Captain it fueled something in him, something he then delivered to her in their stolen moments just the two of them.

“There are bound to be other upsides, but yes that’s a factor.”

“You realize all you have to do is ask, right? I could be persuaded to give you exactly what you want even on dry land.” Emma’s tone was laced with seduction and it was purposely meant to drive him wild. They couldn’t act on any of this right now, but later, when they were finally alone again it would make the reunion all the sweeter.

“You already have, Emma. I could wish for nothing else. You’ve given me everything.”

The thoughtful words weren’t surprising but they did create a different kind of flutter low in her belly. Where there was once only heat, there was now those same butterflies he’d been bestowing on her since their first meeting. There would just always be something about how caring and honest Killian was that would make her world tilt on it’s axis.

“We found it together,” Emma whispered as her hand cupped his cheek.

“Aye, love. That we did.”

With one last kiss Emma and Killian returned to the fray of the party, melding back in with their family and friends, knowing all of this was possible because they had found each other and chosen love above all else.

…………….

After a full day of mischief and fun some children might be ready to be sent off to sleep with little more than an ‘I love you’ and a kiss goodnight. For the Jones children, that would never be the case. All of them were always hungry for more and a night was seldom met where they didn’t require at least one story to go to sleep. Not that Killian minded. He loved the lot of them even as they schemed and negotiated their way to more. He also never regretted spending time with them, even so late in the day as now.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting a fairytale then?” Killian asked the question but he already knew the answer. His children were just like their mother, favoring magic and intrigue over anything else.

When the three youngest chorused that they wanted exactly that Killian turned to Oliver. His son was a young man now, nearing an age where he would go off to school away from Storybrooke, thus breaking his mother and father’s hearts even as he made them so proud, but Oliver rarely missed a story either. He was devoted to this family and adored by his siblings and though other boys might be dying to get on with aging, to be considered old enough to do as they wished, Oliver was different. This family came first to him always, and his penchant for kindness had never undergone a change.

“All right let’s see, let’s see…”

Killian tapped his finger against his lips as if in deep thought only to pull from the shelves the book he’d procured for Emma years ago. There were a few favorites in here that always worked to entertain his children, perhaps none more so than the fable about the pirate and the princess. Killian opened to that page directly, sat at the side of the bed where his three little ones had all collected, and set out to reading it. He managed to make it all of two sentences in before being interrupted.

“Dad?” Killian looked up to Liam, finding a determined look he was very familiar with in those blue eyes of his.

“Yes, son?”

“Tell the other story. The one not in the book.” Killian immediately knew which story his children wanted. It was the one about him and Emma. He feigned ignorance, however, wanting to see how specifically they’d request it. 

“The _other_ story? What story is that, lad?” Hope nodded right along with Liam as Lizzie tried to emulate the same excitement. 

“You know the one: ‘Once upon a time there was a beautiful schoolteacher...’” Killian bit back a grin at that and tried his best to keep on pretending.

“I don’t think I’m familiar with that one.” All his children rebutted that he was in eager tones.

“Yes you are! ‘People said she was the smartest, prettiest, kindest woman in the whole world and she lived in a little town called Storybrooke.” Hope grew a little more desperate and finally gave an exasperated sigh and shook her hands towards Oliver. “Can you tell us, Ollie? You know the story!”

Killian glanced over to Oliver who was smiling widely at Killian’s antics and was more than pleased to fill in where Killian would not. He came from his spot in the hall to sit on the other side of Hope’s bed and continued on, giving his father a look that said he knew what he was up to before giving his younger brother and sisters what they wanted. 

“Once upon a time there was a beautiful teacher. People said she was the smartest, prettiest, kindest woman in the whole world and she lived here in our town.”

“It was Mama. She was the teacher!” Lizzie’s excited voice dissolved into laughter as Liam and Hope shushed her. Killian meanwhile dropped a kiss to the crown of his daughter’s head and got up from the bed to give them all their space.

“For many years she lived an ordinary life. Every year was exactly the same. Life was good but there was something missing. That something, or rather someone, appeared one day in spring, when the flowers blooming and the wind was soft. He was a…”

“Pirate!” All three of the little ones replied at once and Oliver smiled.

“But he wasn’t just any pirate. He was the Captain of the Jolly Roger, the finest ship anywhere in the world. He and his crew had run into a little bit of trouble and they had to change their plans. They came to Storybrooke, expecting to leave as soon as they could, for outlaws had to be careful about who to trust, but instead something happened. The pirate and the teacher met each other sending them both on a new journey they never saw coming.” 

“That’s when you fell in love, right Mama?” Killian looked away from his children to see Emma now standing in the doorway smiling. She moved through the room and pressed a kiss to Liam’s head.

“Yes. That’s when it started.”

Lizzie gave a dreamy little sigh and at all of three years old Killian was a bit worried. His daughter was already so taken with love, but he was hell bent on her staying little forever. As if Emma could sense this she moved towards him and sat beside him in the place he’d chosen, taking his hand in hers.

“Let me guess: you pretended to forget it again,” Emma whispered the accusation with humor in her eyes.

“Can you blame me? He tells it so much better than I do. Look at him.” Emma and Killian both looked back at Oliver who was in the throws of the story, using inflection and gestures to keep his siblings entranced.

It was always interesting to hear this tale from the lips of another. Even someone so close to the tale as Oliver had a new take on the way things unfolded. He glossed over some parts (like the overwhelming need Killian and Emma had to be together in all those months apart) and clung to others (like their rescuing Oliver and fighting off Hanson). With each passing minute the sleep that Killian and Emma’s children were trying to avoid came closer and closer until it lay heavy on all three of them. By the time Oliver had hit the return to Storybrooke and the new additions to the family, only Hope remained, a yawn coming from her as she filled in the last part herself.

“And they lived happily ever after.”

“From her lips to God’s ears, love.” Emma chuckled at that as the two of them got up to grab Liam and Lizzie and bring them to their own rooms on either side of Hope’s. Oliver meanwhile stood up and smiled at his now sleeping siblings.

“Maybe someday we should write down the story. They’ll be hell to pay if another person tries to put them to bed without it.” Killian chuckled and agreed with his eldest as Oliver bid him and Emma goodnight and moved down the hallway to his own room.

With a swiftness that came from routine and from years of raising these remarkable children, Emma and Killian got both Lizzie and Liam settled. The loving words were uttered, kisses bestowed, and lights turned out as their children dreamed probably of adventure on the high seas or dancing in the avenue. Whatever lay in store for them, Killian wagered that tomorrow their real lives would return to them and be just as happy and filled with excitement as those imaginings could be.

“I think we might be in for a later morning that usual tomorrow,” Emma claimed as they made their way down the hall hand in hand.

The thought was a welcome one to Killian. He would gladly forgo an early morning for the chance to be with Emma. They hardly had any other time to steal together, but it didn’t matter. They always found their chances – it was a perk of marrying a woman so brilliant as his lovely wife. Emma was well adept to finding a way when there didn’t seem to be one.

“I believe you might be right, Swan.”

When the door was closed behind them, Emma pulled Killian in for a kiss. It wasn’t surprising per se, he and Emma were always open with their need for one another, but there was something behind this, an urgency and a feeling of excitement that he could practically taste on her tongue. He met her in the kiss, eager to know what had inspired it besides the usual love and when she pulled back she final gave a hint.

“You remember this morning I told you that I had some news?” Killian nodded.

“Aye, love. Forgive me. The day distracted me a bit. I was wrapped up in this beautiful dream we call our life.” Happy tears came to Emma’s eyes at the words and Killian ran his hands over the curves of her body waiting eagerly to hear her news.

“It’s something we’ve been speaking of for a while…” Killian knew immediately when he saw that her hand had come to rest above her abdomen. 

“You’re pregnant?” Emma nodded and Killian felt the same euphoria that had come three times before. This feeling of being incredibly blessed when their family had the chance to grow never left him. It only increased as time went on. He wanted this whole house filled and they were very nearly there.

“We’re officially reaching your goal.”

Killian growled out an approving sound at her mention of his musings on children back when they were engaged and dreaming up this house that was now in every way their home. He’d been naïve then, not truly knowing what to expect when little ones arrived. Now he was an expert as was Emma, and he knew that another child would be hard but it would also be worth it. Finding more with Emma would always be worth it.

“You’re damn right we have." 

Emma let out a surprised giggle as he picked her up into his arms and brought her back to their bed. She was still in her dress, but it didn’t matter to Killian. Time had made him an expert at getting her out of these garments, and he would be quick so he could ravish his gorgeous wife properly. Emma never failed to give him the whole world and with this news she’d managed that herculean feat yet again.

“I take it you’re happy then?” Killian barked out a laugh at that.

“Happy isn’t exactly the word I’d use, Swan. Overjoyed, ecstatic, consumed with my own blessings, completely and irrevocably in love with you. Those would all be better ways of putting my feelings.” 

Emma shuddered underneath him, her body responding to every touch and every kiss the most fabric that he tore away from the both. Soon she’d be completely bare and so would he and damn if that wasn’t the most enticing thought. He had to have her, needed to show her how bloody fantastic she made him feel.

“You realize what another baby will mean don’t you? There goes any hope we had at sleep or quiet or -,”

Killian covered her words with a kiss. They were all teasing anyway, for Killian knew how excited Emma was. He could feel her want for this baby radiating off of her. She was the world’s most amazing mother, who found love for each of their children in spades. He’d compared her to light before, imagining her as his sun but now he knew that was the truth. Without Emma this family would never be whole, and without her guidance, Killian never would have found his way to this perfect life.

“We don’t need any of that. All we need is each other and this family. The only thing in the whole world that matters is you, Emma. You and our children, those here and on the way.” Emma nodded, her hand moving to cover Killian’s, which had shifted from her hip to where she’d soon swell with their child. 

“I love you, Killian.” His heart still skipped a beat every time he heard that. All this time and the truth of that feeling never dampened. Killian swore he saw heaven itself when he watched those words pass her lips.

“And I love you Emma. You’re mine forever.”

With that, they broke away from words, finding comfort and completion in another kind of union. In a few months time, that new addition to their clan arrived, a healthy boy who was beloved by all their family. His name was Garrett and he was in every way the perfect mixture of his parents and the perfect final compliment to the rest of their band of land-bound pirates.

The years past, the tides of life changed, but through everything there was a single constant – the love between Emma and Killian never altered. It remained as strong and as durable as it ever was, growing to include the people they cared for most and creating new love along the way. They got the chance to watch their children grow, to find their passions, to find their own loves, and to witness every dream they’d ever had and so many more come true.

By every measurement that one could use, Killian and Emma’s lives were more than happy. They were charmed even, better than most people ever dared to dream or write about in storybooks, but somehow it was real. And perhaps the most magical part of all was that it never ended. For love so strong and so sure could never cease. It was timeless and constant, for now and for always, no matter what.

**_Post-Note: It’s always a bittersweet moment when one of my MCs ends, but this reread in particular has filled my life with some wonderful, fluffy moments.  I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter and that if you haven’t already you will check out my other stories. As for what comes next, the answer is simple and totally predictable: more fluff is on the way and in the coming weeks I’m hoping to introduce another new multichapter fic to my lineup. Until then thank you all for reading and let me know what you thought!_ **


End file.
